SPECIAL
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Join the Special family on their important assignments across the multiverse. Includes crossovers with Pokémon and more. Episode 11: For Halloween, the Specials watch a Michael Myers movie and one of them gets scared of it. Another one gets unchoclatized. Lana Loud gets hypnotized into acting like Lola Loud. Some of the Specials meet Sid Chang the vampire while out with the Louds.
1. The Special April Fool's Day Special

**April 1st, 2019**

In her living room with no one else around, an 8-year-old blonde girl with pigtails in her hair turned on a video camera to record herself. This girl's name is **NOT** Lana. Her name is Luan.

Luan: Opposite of adiós, all human beings and Pocket Monsters who watch this video. My name is Luan Olivia Special. You viewers might not know this, but "Special" is a bad word in my universe. A lot of my family members are ashamed of having it as our last name, but I don't care. It's funny.

Luan took the camera off of the stand it was placed on and held it in her hands.

Luan: Luan Loud from the Y universe asked me what I do for April Fool's Day. That's what this video is for. I'm gonna record this TODAY, send it to her TODAY, and she's gonna upload it for me TODAY! That's right, Luan. For once, a holiday is on the same day in both of our universes. That is because April Fool's Day is sacred and can not be messed with. Now, let me show you my house.

Luan took the camera outside and got a shot of the house, which was completely covered in a mix of lavender, green, pink, blue, black, red, yellow, purple, turquoise, and light blue paint.

Luan: As you can see, our house is shaped exactly like the Loud house. It's painted like this because we were gonna paint it orange to reference Lincoln, but then my parents said that was unnecessary for some reason. Since they said that, I started painting parts of it yellow, which led to my sisters adding in their favorite colors too, resulting in the masterpiece you see here. If you look closely, you'll see that the number on our house is 511, not 1216. The tree in the front yard has a regular swing on it instead of one of those round swings you have that I don't know what they're called. There's also no toy airplane stuck in the tree or boomerang and flying disc on the roof like there is at the Loud house. Maybe someday. Okay, that's enough about the house.

Luan walked further away from the house.

Luan: We live here in Mortolat Town, Kalos. Does Kalos have Mortolat Town in your universe? Let me know in the comments below! This video isn't gonna go up on my channel, but I can still look at the comment section.

Luan spun around while holding the camera, getting footage that showed her family's house was the only one around.

Luan: For some reason, there aren't any other houses in town. Nobody else wants to live here. Maybe it has something to do with what the town's called.

Luan went back inside.

Luan: Now let me introduce you to my family. But first, I wanna show you how breathtaking our stairs are!

Luan held the camera on the stairs for a bit.

Luan: Look at them! Aren't they just awesome?! I mean, all stairs are awesome, but I still feel that these ones are...Oh man, I really shouldn't get distracted. This is my first April Fool's Day since 2017. You see, my sister Lana, uhh...Let's just say I promised her that I wouldn't do anything humor-related anymore, but then my much better sister Lisa talked me out of it. Now let's get April Fool's Day started already!

Luan went upstairs and overheard the sound of someone's voice coming from the room to the right of the linen closet.

Luan: Sounds like Lana's holding a family meeting in Lily and Lisa's room. On April Fool's Day. What could it _POSSIBLY_ be about? Maybe it's about her trying to convince everybody to not let me do my April Fool's Day tradition. That would be the same family meeting she has every April Fool's Day except last year. But who knows? There are PLENTY of other topics for this family meeting to focus on, so maybe it's something different. Let's see!

Luan opened the door to her two oldest sisters' room and went inside. She saw all the other people and Pokémon of the house somehow fitting in this rather small room.

Lana: So, what can we do to prevent Luan from being annoying today?

Luan: What a surprise!

Lisa: Lana, you're the only one who hates Luan's April Fool's Day tradition. We tell you this every year.

Lana: And none of you have changed your mind about it?

Lisa: We never do.

Lana: What about you, Mallow? Don't you think Luan's April Fool's Day thing is gonna be something you hate?

Mallow: I totally do. I still wanna see what it is though.

Lana: Seriously? Why am I the only one who doesn't like that stupid stuff Luan does? How can you possibly like it?

Luan: Because they don't agree with you. That's how. Now get ready to introduce yourself for the video 'cause you're first since we're going alphabetical.

Mallow: I believe you mean she goes last. W is after M, P, L, and R.

Luan: Oh, yes. Of course. Viewers, you'll understand why she said that in a minute. Now, let's finally give the rest of my massive family a chance to say something. First up, Leni.

Leni: Hi! What am I supposed to do?

Luan: Tell the people watching about yourself.

Leni: Okay. I'm Leni and uhh...I'm Leni. And this is Try Asking Again. Say "Hi," Try Asking Again.

Leni pulled the string on her Magic Conch Shell.

Try Asking Again: No.

Luan: Leni Loud gave her that Magic Conch Shell even though I'm the SpongeBob fan of the family. I am not jealous at all except I am jealous very much so. Also, within the six years I've known her, I still haven't gotten used to her weird tiny eyes.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Luan: Yeah, I thought about mentioning that but I chose not to. Anyway, it may as well be your turn now. You got anything you wanna tell the viewers?

Lily: Yaba she de de bleh dye day slahee go go.

Luan: Well said. Lisa, your turn.

Lisa: Before I begin, I would just like to explain what the deal with Lily is. She is perfectly capable of acting and speaking like a 19-year-old, she just chooses to live life as a baby. Don't ask me why. There are some questions even geniuses can't answer. Now, as for me, I...

Luan: Sorry, sis. Time's up. But time isn't the only thing that's up, so is Lola.

Lola: I'm Lola Special, I'm from Lake Stevens, Washington, and if you hate game shows, then I hate you!

Luan: Double Dare is overrated! Movin' on! Lori, you got any contributions for the video?

Lori: Like what?

Luan: Well, if you're gonna be that way, I'll do it myself! While Lily wishes she was the baby, Lori is the opposite because she actually is a...

Lori: No! Stop it! That's a lie! Do NOT call me a baby! I **used** to be a baby, but then I was struck by magic lightning, so now I'm a big kid. Also, I love golf.

Luan: How much do you love golf?

Lori: I literally love it so much that I wish I lived in a golf course!

Luan: Oh, come on. Only a complete loser would do that. Also, Lori is bald and wears a wig.

Lori: Hey!

Luan: Who's next?

Lori: Hey! I didn't get to introduce the viewers to Bobby.

Luan: You never said you wanted to.

Lori: But why wouldn't I...?

Luan: I would've been next, but you've seen more than enough of me already, so let's move on to my TWIN!

Lucy: Actually, I'm next.

Luan: Oh. Sorry about that. Blame Lori for distracting me.

Lucy: Sigh. Just skip me anyway. The only thing I would want to do is recite my poetry, but nobody would like it.

Luan: ...Quite. In that case, NOW we can move on to my twin. Take it away, Luna.

Luna: Thank you! In honor of today being Luan's first April Fool's Day since her last April Fool's Day, I wrote a song I'm gonna sing for you all! It's called...

Luan: I'm sure it's a 10/10 song, but can it wait until after the celebrating? I don't wanna have to wait much longer.

Luna: Sure. That sounds fair.

Luan: Thank you so much! Little Lynn, you're up.

Leni: Isn't that a band?

Luan: Leni, you had your turn. It's Lynn's turn. Lynn?

Lynn: Spoooorts! Sports, sports, sports, sports! Spoooorts! Sports, sports, sports, sports. Sports, sports, sports, sports. Spa-spa-spa-spa-spa, spooorts!

Luan: Man, you are really boring. I wish there was something more interesting about you, like you had some crazy backstory or maybe you were an alien.

Lynn: **SPORTS!**

Luan: Right. Great. And now for the other Lynn, our mommy!

Lynn Sr.: Now, now, Luan. Don't be silly. Lynn Jr.'s not an...

Luan: Did you just tell me to not be silly?! That's like telling me not to breathe!

Lynn Sr.: Sorry, sorry. But like I was saying, you...

Luan: Your turn's over. It's Mallow's turn now.

Mallow: Finally! I used to be a Trial Captain in Y universe Alola. My dad and brother suck, much like the stupid "Trial Captains have to retire when they're 20" rule, so I chose to live with these losers a few months ago because they helped me out when I had amnesia...twice.

Luan: Mallow is to our house what Jude is to Total DramaRama, if you know what I mean. She's also that if you don't know what I mean. She's the thing I said she was regardless of whether of not you know what I mean.

Lana: You know, Mallow, since we helped you out so much, you really shouldn't call us losers. That's not nice.

Mallow: Thanks for telling me that. I had no idea.

Luan: Something!

Lana: Will you just let the Pokémon take their turn?!

Luan: Oh, yes. Absolutely...Absol-utely.

Lana: *groan*

Luan: Over here are our Pokémon. They're all shiny and instead of Charles, Walt, and Cliff, they're Traci, Stephen, and my personal favorite, Ben! Make a Zelda Month G-Files video about Ben! Why you no include Ben?!

Traci: Rockruff.

Ben: Litten.

Stephen: Pikipek.

Luan: Deep and informative, guys. Deep and informative. Now let's complete the list of parents by talking to my male one.

Rita: ...Uhh...Hello. I'm a dad. I...can't think of anything to say.

Luan: That's super lazy, Daddy. But it means we can get this done faster, so I'm happy about it.

Rita: Well that's good.

Luan: And last but not least, but she's only not least because we're not numbers, it's the worst Special by far, Wrench!

Lana: Stop calling me Wrench! My name is Lana.

Luan: The reason her name is no longer Lana is because that's Mallow's best friend's name.

Mallow: I refuse to call anybody else Lana, so I had to give her a nickname.

Luan: I suggested we call her Wrench because someone with that name was in a brutalmoose video. It makes sense because she likes fixing things or whatever. And she hates her nickname, so it is a nickname I approve of.

Lana: It's not the nickname I hate, it's the fact you gave me one. You two should be mature and just call me my real name.

Luan: Or, you could go to the ministry of names and get your name changed to Wrench. That way, we would still be...

Lana: No!

Luan: Whatever. Are you gonna introduce yourself to the viewers or what?

Lana: I'm not doing anything for your stupid video, especially not after you called me the worst part of the family. And Mom and Dad, why didn't you scold her when she said that?

Rita: Scold? Like spank her?

Lana: I don't know. At the very least, you should tell her that she shouldn't say horrible stuff like that.

Lynn Sr.: She was just joking. I'm sure she didn't mean it.

Lana: That's no excuse!

Luan: Wrench, if you're so desperate for another year off from my April Fool's Day, why don't you just leave?

Lana: What does that have to do with what we were talking about?

Luan: You said I shouldn't say horrible stuff, I assumed you were talking about my April Fool's Day tradition.

Lana: No! I was talking about...Are you really gonna let me leave? I thought for sure you'd make me stay here and suffer. This isn't a prank, right?

Luan: You know I don't do pranks. Besides, it would be better for everybody here if you left anyway.

Lana: And why's that?

Luan: Because having a straight man like you around only ruins the fun. Ruins it!

Lana: ...Straight man? I'm not a straight man, I'm a straight teenage girl.

Luan: It's a comedy term. It means a person who points out that the stuff someone else is doing is weird. I've never understood what the point of them is. People who don't like silly stuff aren't gonna like it just because someone points out that it's silly, and people who do like silly stuff don't want somebody interrupting the silly stuff they wanna see.

Lana: Not everyone is gonna have those opinions.

Luan: Leave my house immediately, hypocrite!

Lana: This is my house too.

Luan: Stop it! Now please leave, straight Wrench.

Lana: Where would I even go?

Luan: ...Go wherever you want. What a stupid question. How about the Loud house?

Lana: Why would I go there? Doesn't their Luan do the same stupid April Fool's Day stuff you do?

Luan: Nope! She does something completely different. Why don't you go down there and check it out? It's actually the perfect time for that because their Lana left for her Pokémon thing in Kanto today. They're Lanaless right now and you can fill the Lana-shaped hole in their holiday. Although you technically can't fill it, because you're much taller than Lana Loud and a completely different shape, but you're still Lana, so...

Lana: I'll go anywhere if it means I get to get away from you. Lisa, can you open a portal to the Y universe for me?

Lisa: Sure thing.

Lisa pressed a button on the device she wore on her wrist, opening a portal to the Y universe that Lana walked over to.

Lana: Zero! We're leaving.

Lana's favorite Pokémon, her Froakie, jumped into the pocket on the front of her overalls.

Lana: Do any of you want to come with me?

Luan: They do not.

Lana: Let them answer.

Lisa: We do not.

Lana: Are you sure?

Luan pointed forward, towards everyone else.

Luan: Does this look unsure to you?

Lana and Zero looked around the room and got a glance of everyone else's facial expressions. Everyone was either angry at Lana for being a party pooper, excited for what Luan was gonna do, or confused by everything that was happening. Now that she got her answer, Lana was about to step through the portal with Zero.

Luan: She's so not wearing her retainers tonight. She never wears 'em when she had a bad day. Anyways, now that the disgrace to our family name is about to leave, we can finally...

Lynn Sr.: Stop! You just took it too far, Luan. Apologize to Lana.

Luan: She never apologized to me for bragging about how she won by getting me to stop April Fool's Daying.

Lana: Almost my entire body was in a cast. I had not "won" anything, whatever that's supposed to mean.

Luan: HOWEVER, I will still apologize. Lana, I'm sorry I called you the worst part of the family. And for not using your real name. And for saying you're the disgrace to our family name.

Mallow: Isn't the disgrace to your family name your family name itself? *chuckles*

Lisa: Not if we pretend it means...

Lana: Apology accepted, Luan. See you later.

Lana and Zero went through the portal and it closed.

Luan: Can we please start now?!

Lynn Sr.: Don't you think you should explain why you're so mad at Lana?

Luan: Do I have to? That's no fun.

Lynn Sr.: Yes.

Luan: Isn't it self-explanatory?

Lynn Sr.: No.

Luan: Fine. Complaining about the stuff I like isn't just something she does on April Fool's Day. She does it every single day and it's really annoying. Are we done here now?

Lynn Sr.: I'd say so.

Luan: Yes! Finally! It is go downstairs and start April Fool's Daying time!

Luan threw the camera she was holding into Lily's crib.

Luan: I've got cameras all around the house and outside. Let's get begun already! Mommy, do we have a sewing machine? I need a sewing machine.

Lynn Sr.: I think we have one somewhere, but I have no idea where it is.

Luan: Help me look?

Lynn Sr.: Sorry. But me and your father have to leave.

Luan: What? Why?

Rita: We have something important to do.

Luan: More important than April Fool's Day?

Rita: Much more.

Luan: Does it involve Nickelodeon's 40th anniversary, which is today?

Rita: No.

Luan: Then how could it possibly be more important than...?

Lynn Sr.: We're gonna go to Reflection Cave now.

Luan: You're not looking for someone to repaint the house, are you? 'Cause I like it the way it...

Rita and Lynn Sr. jumped out the window and left.

Luan: At least they're embracing the April Fool's Day spirit.

Leni: What do you need a sewing machine for?

Luan: I had a dream a few nights ago that Lynn Loud was sewing stuff and I guess selling it, so I wanted to have our Lynn recreate that. But since we don't have easy access to a sewing machine, we'll improvise. Lynn, go to your room and start putting pieces of fabric together with psyduct tape.

Lynn: Okay.

Lynn left the room to go get some fabric and tape.

Mallow: So what happens now?

Luan screamed out of excitement and then ran out of the room.

Mallow: I get annoyed. That's what happens now.

Luan went down to the living room.

Luan: VIEWERS! Are you ready for random silly nonsense?! It doesn't matter if you are, because I'm gonna do it either way. I'm gonna say some random sentences that I think up right now. I'm gonna divide by a cheeseburger while jumping up and down on a saw. That will make there be poop in my lunchbox if the VCR won't turn around. Baked potatoes are allergic to yellow pillows.

Lynn: I found fabric. What do I do now?

Luan: Both! The answer is always both.

Lynn: ...Both what?

Luan: Exactly! Tape all the fabric together, then goo on Craig's List and try to sell it to somebody.

Lynn went into the kitchen to get tape and came across Mallow.

Lynn: Mallow? How did you get in here? You were just in Lily & Lisa's room.

Mallow: Since this is my favorite room in the house, Beakers made me some teleporter thing that lets me go straight here whenever I want.

Lynn: Beakers is Lisa, right?

Mallow: Yes.

Lynn: Do you have a nickname for all of us?

Mallow: Maybe.

Lynn: Do I have one? If I don't, I want one.

Mallow: Okay then. Yours is uhh...Omega Jr. because you've got a 1 on your shirt and "omega" means "first."

Lynn: Actually, it means "last." Lisa told me that.

Mallow: Well what does she know?

Lynn: That probably shouldn't be my nickname anyway because there was this evil robot named Omega who tried to mind control us last Christmas. I was immune to it because I'm an...

Suddenly, Luan jumped into the kitchen.

Luan: What are you individuals talking about?!

Lynn: Aaahh! Luan, don't just come out of nowhere like that.

Mallow: Is this April Fool's Day thing just a bunch of endless screaming?

Luan: It may seem like nothing but pointless screaming.

Mallow: I didn't say "pointless."

Luan: But if you pay attention to it like you're supposed to, then you should be able to see that there's more to it than that and there's thought put into it. Wrench refuses to learn that.

Mallow: Well then show me that it's more than just screaming.

Luan: On it! It's time to do the thing I was gonna do to celebrate Nick's anniversary.

The door to the fridge opened and Leni came out of it.

Leni: Who's Nick?

Luan: Today is Nickelodeon's 40th anniversary, and Nick is channel 40, so this is the most important anniversary of all time and forever in the future. To celebrate, I decided to make Lori recreate something from one of their shows. I was gonna make her do that anyway, so this is a pretty shameful way to honor my favorite channel, especially since referencing just one show isn't a good way to celebrate this monumental occasion anyway, but I found out about the anniversary way too late and didn't have time to come up with more stuff to do. How did I go my whole life without ever knowing that my favorite holiday is also...

Mallow: You talk way too much.

Luan: It's not my fault if how much I have to say is enough to be considered too much. Let's just move on.

Lori was sitting at a desk in her bedroom while admiring her golf club.

The Announcer: And now, Lori Michael Special with more Vital Information for your everyday life.

Luan: Thank you so much, NickSplat, which is now called NickRewind, for introducing me to All That!

Lori: Hey! This is my skit.

Luan: Gotta give credit where credit is due.

Luan got out of the way to let Lori do her skit.

Lori: If you're able to convince someone that Super Mario Sunshine is a ripoff of Batman Begins, it would be rude to say "Ha! I convinced you to believe something that's not true!" It's not polite to point. It's really not polite to kick people and then sit in their food. Family is like a beekeeper with his hair on fire. You can't tell him what for and if'n ya' do, he'll ask you for change!

Lori stood up and started swinging her club back and forth.

The Announcer: This has been Lori Michael Special with Vital Information.

Luan: J'ai aussi envisagé de faire celui où quelqu'un, probablement moi, est dans une baignoire et dit des phrases drôles en français, mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop avec des trucs de All That, par opposition à des trucs d'autres émissions de Nick ou du contenu original que je fabriqué. Cependant, j'ai une autre information vitale. Ne mange pas de neige jaune.

Lisa ran into the room in a panic.

Lisa: Everyone! All both of you! It's an emergency! Someone stole the JNW!

Luan: *gasp* Not the JNW! How will we ever goo on without the JNW?!

Lisa: Exactly! I need it or else I can't finish inventing The Legend Phone.

Lori: What's a JNW?

Luan: The first two letters in it stand for "Jimmy Neutron." That's all you need to know. Quick! Which one of us would be the best at solving a mystery? Preferably, it's someone who hasn't gotten a chance to do anything yet.

Lisa: That's easy. It's Lily and Lucy without a doubt because their names end with a Y.

Luan: Makes sense. Tell them to take care of it.

Lisa: Lucy! Lily! Find the stealer of the JNW and send him or her or it to prison! I'd do it myself, but I've been too busy thinking about a pancake for about the past 3 minutes.

Luan: I have something I need to go do in the bathroom!

Luan left Lori's room and ran into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She shut the door without turning the light on.

Luan: You can't see it, but I'm doing back flips right now. Now I'm reprogramming a robot so that all he knows how to do is count backwards from 970,000 in the wrong order. Can you guess what I'm doing now? No, you can't. I'm playing with Hot Wheels! Mattel is better than Hasbro. Would you like to see me do any of this? Well, too bad.

In the attic, Lily and Lucy were looking at pictures of buckets.

Lucy: I don't wanna go look for the JNW.

Lily: Flafee.

The entrance to the attic opened and Leni stuck her head through it.

Leni: Do not worry! I will find the...thing.

Lucy: How could you possibly do that?

Leni: I'll find a way. I'll find a way!

Leni left the attic.

Leni: Try Asking Again, who took that thing that was tooked?

Try Asking Again: Try Asking Again.

Leni: What?! How could you?!

Luna: Try Asking Again is not the thief, little sis.

Leni: But she just said she was.

Luna: That is because she was been brainwashed by the legendary Okey Pokey monster!

Leni: What's that Pokémon do?

Luna: That is a stupid question for at least two reasons. But what he does is turn soda to bleach. And the only way to stop him is to jump up and down on Lola while she's trying to eat.

Down in the living room, Lola was eating a bowl of cereal while lying down on the floor. Mallow walked up to her and was perplexed by this unusual thing Lola was doing.

Mallow: So, is this April Fool's Day thing done by all of you, not just Luan?

Lola: Everyone but Lana. It used to be just Luan, but the rest of us started to join in over time.

Mallow: And being random is just a one day a year thing, right?

Lola: Not so much for Luan, but it is for the rest of us.

Mallow: Thank Tapu Lele! If you people did this more often, I would be moving out immediately.

Lola: Are you saying you would hate having to leave?

Mallow: No, I just don't feel like packing right now.

Luna and Leni ran into the living room and started jumping on Lola, to her dismay.

Luna: We decided to do it together!

Mallow: You people are really earning your last name.

Lola: What?!

Lola pushed Luna and Leni off of her and stood up.

Lola: What did you just say?!

Mallow: I meant my definition of "Special."

Lola: Oh. What does it mean in your universe again? I forget.

Mallow: It means "unique."

Lola: Well then in that case, thank you.

Mallow: You're not welcome.

Luna: Is Mallow getting into the silliness now?

Mallow: No. I was being serious. She's not welcome. That was supposed to be an insult.

Luna: Luan says unique is always better, so there's no way that could be an insult.

Mallow: ...Yeah, great. When does this end?!

Luna: It goes until midnight and then I play sad music as we get ready for bed.

Mallow: You're kidding, right?

Luna: Luan! Mallow's being a straight man!

Luan: WHAT?!

Luan ran downstairs so fast that trails of flames followed behind her.

Luan: Are you not enjoying this?

Mallow: Nope.

Luan: That's okay, but not really, I know something that'll change your mind. Luna, you can perform that new song now!

Luna: YES!

Mallow: If she plays so much as one note, I am not making that cake you wanted.

Luan: What? What does Luna's song have to do with my cake?

Mallow: I heard her rehearsing it. It is a horrible, horrible song.

Luan: What element of the song do you dislike?

Mallow: All of them!

Luna: Then you're just a music hater.

Mallow: I do not hate music.

Luna: Prove it then.

Luna plugged her electric guitar into an amplifier and turned the volume up to 12. She started playing a song which made Mallow cover her ears.

Mallow: Wait. That isn't the new song.

Luan: She's saving that for when it can be enjoyed properly. At least, that's my guess. Speaking of guesses, did you tell the viewers about the cake?

Mallow: I don't care about your stupid cake, so no.

Luan: Excellent! Viewers, let me know in the comment section what your guesses for what the cake is for are. Everyone who guesses right wins nothing!

Leni: Mustaches with cookies!

Luan: Good one, Leni.

Mallow: There is no way you can come up with enough stuff to keep this going until midnight.

Luan: Can too. If I can't, I will be your butler for five months.

Mallow: And what do I have to do if I lose this bet?

Luan: Just winning the bet is good enough for me.

Mallow: Uhh...what? If I lose the bet, I have to win the bet?

Luan: No, I meant...If I win, I don't need a prize.

Mallow: Then you are so on!

**Hours Later**

Everyone in the house, including the Pokémon, were in the living room. Lily was counting brooms, Lisa was drawing pictures of Texas, Lola was sprinkling salt onto hard boiled eggs, Lucy was doing nothing, Lynn was ripping up Star Fox comic books, Luna was blowing up light blue and pink balloons, Leni was throwing toilet paper all over the place, and Lori was trying and failing to juggle golf balls.

Luan: Burritos are food! All toasters don't toast bread. You shouldn't just say that because you'll get in trouble. The secret to the secret is the lack of a secret. KETCHUP WATER! Farts are like a butt telling you that you are still alive. Convinced I can do this all day yet?

Mallow: It's still not midnight. Now, why did you tell your twin to blow up balloons?

Luan: I happen to like balloons!

Another portal opened and Lana and Zero stepped out of it, cowering in fear.

Luan: So, how was Luan Loud's version of April Fool's Day?

Lana: ...I...I...I...I...

Luan: Did you like it more than my version? One "I" for yes, two for no.

Lana: I...I...I thought for sure the fact she looks like me but acts more like you was the thing worst thing about Luan Loud. I was so wrong!

Luan: You said "I" four times. That wasn't one of the options. What are you trying to say to me?

Luna: What did Luan Loud do that was so bad?

Lana: She...she...she...

Behind Lana, the front door opened and Lynn Sr. came inside.

Lynn Sr.: Girls, guess what.

Lana screamed and turned around, spraying spray cheese on her mom.

Lynn Sr.: Did you just spray me with spray cheese? That's so unlike you.

Lynn Sr. wiped the cheese off.

Lana: Sorry, Mom. While I was at the Loud house, I had to take some defensive measures.

Lynn Sr.: What does that have to do with spraying me?

Lana: I was worried you were Luan and you were gonna...I don't wanna talk about it. I've had a horrible day.

Lynn Sr.: Well, I think I know something that'll make you feel better.

Luan: More April Fool's Daying, right?

Lana: NO! Please, anything but that!

Luan: So, you're not gonna ask for my way of celebrating because it'll make you forget about Luan Loud's way despite your lack of belief in the fact you're saying it.

Lana: What? Why can't you just talk like a normal person?

Luan: Because I enjoy doing something you don't enjoy. Get that through your head sometime, pretty please!

Lynn Sr.: Luan, Lana! Enough with the fighting. Just come outside, everybody. Me and your father have a surprise for you.

Lana: I don't like the sound of this.

Lynn Sr.: You don't?

Lana: No. It sounds like it's a...a...pr...pra...pra...

Lynn Sr.: It's not a pra.

Lana: Then what is it?

Lynn Sr.: I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise that way.

Lana: I **really** don't like the sound of this.

Lynn Sr.: Oh, just come on.

Lynn Sr. dragged Lana and Zero outside. When they got out there, the others heard Lana screaming.

Luna: Sweet balls of fire, what is going on out there?!

Lana: Oh my Arceus! I love it!

Luna: Something good apparently. Let's go see what it is.

All the remaining Special sisters started running outside. But Lori and Luan stopped when they realized Mallow wasn't following them.

Lori: Aren't you coming?

Mallow: I already know what the surprise is. I'm gonna go get started making dinner.

Mallow walked into the kitchen.

Luan: Oh, I should mention this. Mallow isn't just the Jude of our house. She's also the Norbert.

Lori: Why did Mom and Dad tell Mallow what the surprise was?

Luan: She probably found out accidentally. The real question is, "Why did she call Daddy 'your father' when he's not Mallow and the Pokémon's father?"

Lori: It had better have been an accident. If not, Mom and Dad are gonna have to say "Hi" to Bobby, if you know what I mean.

Luan: I do. And you'd get in trouble for that.

Lori and Luan went outside and noticed their sisters were looking at the driveway. They took a look in the same direction and saw a brand new car! It was a little bigger than the van the family had used for the last few years. But more importantly, it was red! Red is the best color.

Lori: Whoa!

Lisa: I must say. I never would've guessed this was the surprise.

Lynn Sr.: If you think this is hard to guess, wait 'til you see surprise #2!

Lana: There's another surprise?!

Luan: Mommy, can I name the new car? I always hated the name Vanzilla.

Lynn Sr.: Sure. But aren't any of you wondering why we bought a new car?

Lola: I just assumed you won it.

Lisa: Wasn't it so there's more room for Mallow?

Lynn Sr.: Well, that would be a good enough reason, I guess. But it wasn't just for her. We also had to make room for surprise #2.

On the other side of the car, Rita was hiding from everyone else. Then he started to sing.

Rita: _Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo! We've never once ever had one!_

Rita stopped hiding and revealed to his daughters that he was carrying a car seat for a baby.

Rita: _Sun, sun, **SON!** Here he comes!_

In the car seat was a baby boy wrapped in a light green blanket and wearing a white hat. He looked very similar to how Lincoln Loud did when he was a baby.

Lynn Sr.: Everyone, meet...

Rita: Your brother!

All the Special sisters chattered indistinctly about this sudden huge news.

Luan: I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!

Leni: You got pregnant really fast!

Lisa: Don't take this the wrong way, but why'd you do this, Mom and Dad? I thought you said you didn't want any more kids.

Lynn Sr.: Well, your father got sick of living with nothing but a bunch of girls.

Rita: That's not true.

Lynn Sr.: So, we started looking around the multiverse for an orphan who looks like Lincoln.

Rita: And yesterday, we found this little guy.

Lynn Sr.: Sorry to steal April Fool's Day thunder, Luan, but the paperwork and all that stuff we had to do to adopt him took so long that we had to leave and than go back to the orphanage today to finish it.

Lola: He's so adorable! Let me cuddle with him!

Lola started running towards the baby, but Lynn Sr. stopped her by grabbing her face.

Lynn Sr.: Whoa! Not so fast. You gotta be careful with him. He's only a day old.

Luan: He is?! Do you know what that means?! Until tomorrow, if he were to do something stupid and somebody asked him if he was born yesterday, the answer would actually be "Yes!"

Lana: But he can't talk.

Luan: This is awesome balls! I don't even care that we now have to celebrate the anniversary of when our brother came into our lives on the same day as April Fool's Day. Or at least, not yet I don't.

Rita: We'll probably just celebrate that on his birthday. It's only the day before after all.

Leni: What's his name?

Lori: That's a stupid question to ask. His name is obviously Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: Nope! It's actually not Lincoln. And none of you will ever be able to guess what it really is.

Luan: Is it Anthony?

Rita: No. But here's a hint.

Rita was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the house's front door from the inside, which caught everyone's attention and made them look at it.

Leni: I thought that only happened when we were inside.

Still inside the house, Mallow opened the door.

Mallow: You try to be nice by knocking and nobody answers. There's some fat and ugly guy with a giant hammer on the couch. Since that's my bed, will one of you make him get out of here?

Luan: Hhhmm. A guy with a giant hammer? Important question! If he were to say "I'm blue," would that or would that not be the truth?

Lana: Why can't you just say "Is he blue?!"

Luan: Because that would be no fun.

Lana: And how does saying it in a weird different way make it fun?

Luan: You would be able to know if you just had a tiny ounce of...

Mallow: Yes, he's blue!

Luan: Then I'll bet I know who it is!

Luan ran inside really fast. She took a look at the couch and saw King Dedede laying on it.

Luan: King Dedede! Do you remember me?! Please say you remember me! Do you remember me?!

King Dedede: Never seen you before in my life.

Luan: Aw man.

Everyone else came inside to see what all her excitement was about. Rita set the car seat, with the baby still in it, down on the floor.

Lana: And who is this?

Luan: King Dedede is the king of Dream Land, located on the planet Pop Star. He is the main antagonist in the Nintendo franchise that is called _Kirby_ because it stars a guy named Kirby, whom King Dedede kicks to the curb. It was created by Sakurai in 19 something and...

Lana & Mallow: Stop!

Luan: Bottom line: He's a meme and he's perfect.

King Dedede: Ya' got that right, girly!

Lynn Sr.: So, what brings you here, uhh...your majesty?

King Dedede stood up and held his hammer in front of him. It opened up and released a multicolored mist that made everyone else cough.

King Dedede: You are now all stuck at your current ages for a very long time.

Luan: For real? 'Cause 8's my favorite number and I would love to not have to turn stupid number 9 this November.

Mallow: Where were you when I was 19?!

Lisa: If you truly did stop our aging, how?

King Dedede: Some people, I can't say who, gave my hammer some new powers just for today. One of them makes it so people stop getting older. Anybody wanna volunteer to help me show off the other one?

King Dedede started slowly swinging his hammer in front of the others' faces. Most of them didn't like it, but Luan was really enjoying it.

King Dedede: Anybody? Anybody at all?

Luan: Me! Me! I volunteer!

King Dedede: Can't be you.

Luan: Oh, come on! Unless you tell me why it can't be me and I consider that reason to be legitimate, I say that not letting me do it is bologna!

King Dedede grabbed Lucy and held her in front of him.

King Dedede: How about you?

Lucy: Go ahead. It doesn't matter to me, much like most things.

King Dedede dropped Lucy and then hit her in the face with his hammer.

Lucy: Ow!

Lisa: Are you okay, Lucy?

Lucy: I'm fine. In fact...I'm not sure how to put it, but I...I think I'm dying. That means I'm gonna turn into a ghost.

There was now a smile of Lucy's face and it was the biggest one she had ever smiled in her life, which is not saying much.

Lucy: This is the best day of my life.

Lucy turned into a chocolate bar.

Luan: Whoa!

Lynn Sr. picked up the chocolate bar to examine it.

Lynn Sr.: Lucy, say something.

The chocolate bar did not respond. Lucy could no longer talk, think, or do anything at all. She was now a completely inanimate tasty treat.

Lynn Sr.: Okay, you showed off your party trick. I'd really prefer it if my daughter wasn't a piece of candy, so can you turn her back now?

Luan: How do you turn her back?

King Dedede: Oh, I don't.

Luan: Ha! Cool...Wait. What?

King Dedede: The people who gave me these powers hired me to turn all but three of you into chocolate bars.

Luan: And you're not gonna turn us back?

King Dedede: No. No I'm not.

King Dedede hit the baby with his hammer. Getting hit in the face of course made him start crying until he too turned into a chocolate bar.

King Dedede: Alright, you have two choices here. The first choice is you get in line and let me just turn you into chocolate, or...

All the remaining people and Pokémon in the house started screaming and running around.

King Dedede: Yes! They picked the second choice. This'll be way more fun!

King Dedede started chasing after Lynn Sr. and Rita. He chased them into their bedroom and swung his hammer at them. They ducked, causing him to accidentally hit Lola instead.

Lola: Gah!

King Dedede: Oops.

Lola turned into a chocolate bar.

King Dedede: Your turn!

King Dedede hit Lynn Sr. and Rita, turning them into chocolate bars.

King Dedede: "Your turn?" That's the best I can come up with? Man, I really should've taken the time to think of stuff to say before I came here.

King Dedede exited the parents' bedroom and was back in the living room. He saw most of the others still running around and screaming.

King Dedede: You keep runnin' around in circles even though that doesn't help you get away. I'll be upstairs.

Lana: Luan, you have officially taken April Fool's Day too far!

Luan: What?

Lana: If you were trying to top Luan Loud, this is **not** the way to do that!

Luan: I can't hear you. Everyone, stop screaming for a second.

Everyone continued screaming.

Luan: Or not.

King Dedede went upstairs and found Lily at the end of the hallway, in front of the closet.

King Dedede: Any last words, ya' big baby?

Lily: Poo Poo!

King Dedede: Poop is brown. Just like chocolate!

King Dedede noticed the family's Pokémon were trying to take his hammer from him. He pulled them off of it and then threw all three of them at Lily. While she was distracted, King Dedede was able to hammer Lily in the stomach. She started crying and then turned into a chocolate bar.

King Dedede: That one sucked too, but it was a heck of a lot better than the last thing I said.

King Dedede then used his down smash on the three Pokémon, turning them into chocolate macaroons.

King Dedede: Huh. That's different.

King Dedede looked forward and saw Mallow trying to sneak past him.

King Dedede: I got the Pokémon, now for the Poké person!

Mallow: That's me, isn't it?

King Dedede: Yep.

Mallow: Gosh darn it!

King Dedede jumped over Mallow and hammered her in the back. Just like the Pokémon, she turned into a chocolate macaroon.

King Dedede: These chocolates look good. I wish I could eat 'em.

King Dedede opened the bathroom door to see if anyone was in there. There wasn't, but he heard a voice coming from the room next to it, Lori and Leni's room.

Leni: Try Asking Again, am I the next one who's gonna get turned into chocolate?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

King Dedede: You heard her!

Leni: Aah! How'd you find me in here?

King Dedede: You left the door open, ya' dummy!

King Dedede hit Leni with his hammer, shattering her glasses and making her drop Try Asking Again.

Leni: Mayday! Mayday! This looks like the end! I never learned how to reeeeead!

Leni turned into a chocolate bar.

King Dedede: This is fun. I am enjoying this. I hope I get to do it again someday.

Lynn jumped onto King Dedede from behind him. She tried to take him down, but he was completely unfazed by this attack.

Lynn: You'd better leave me and my family alone, you...you!

King Dedede: Are you the one who hates Nintendo?

Lynn: Yes! And since you're a Nintendo character, I am so gonna...

King Dedede: Look. It was kinda cute when the other Lynn hated Nintendo, but now it's just gotten old.

King Dedede took Lynn off of him and threw her in the air. Then he swung his hammer at her like he was hitting a baseball with a bat.

Lynn: I'll make you pay for this one day!

King Dedede: No you won't.

Lynn turned into a chocolate bar.

King Dedede: Aliens, am I right?

In the closet, Luan and Luna were hiding. Luna couldn't stop panicking and Luan was trying to calm her down.

Luna: He can't do this to us! He can't deprive the world of my music! He can't deprive it of your comedy!

Luan: Sis, chill! I've got an idea. Since he's scaring us, let's try to scare him.

Luna: How?

Luan: We're twins. The only answer to your question is to give him the ol' Stephen King & Stanley Kubrick. You followin' me?

Luna: ...You mean that thing from _The Shining_?

Suddenly, King Dedede's hammer pounded through the door and Luna screamed. King Dedede did this repeatedly, followed by Luna screaming again each time, until the hole it left in the door was as big as he wanted. Then he stuck his face through it.

King Dedede: Heeeeeeeeere's Dedede!

King Dedede reached his hand through the hole, grabbed Luna, and pulled her out of the closet.

Luna: Let me go! Let me go! Come on, come on, and let me go!

As King Dedede ran over to the stairs, Luan chased after him and tried to free her sister, but King Dedede's grip on her was too strong.

King Dedede: I was told to do yours over here.

King Dedede threw Luna down onto the top of the stairs. He then jumped up into the air a few times and dropped his hammer on her.

Luan: Nooooo!

King Dedede chuckled a bit and then ran downstairs after picking his hammer back up.

Luan: No, Luna! Not you! Not here! Not today!

Luna: Luan, I think this might be the last time we ever see each other, so I need you to promise me something.

Luan held Luna's hand.

Luan: Name it, sis. I'll promise it.

Luna: Promise me that...your heart will go on.

Luna turned into a chocolate bar.

Luan: Noooooooooo! Not only is my favorite sister basically dead, but now my favorite spot in the house, my favorite holiday, and one of my favorite songs are ruined because they're gonna remind me of this moment!

King Dedede: Get down here, girly!

Luan picked up the piece of candy that used to be her twin and went down to the living room, still in a mournful mood. She stood next to Lori, Lisa, and Lana.

King Dedede: You four are the only ones left. Like I said earlier, only three of you aren't getting chocolatized. You wanna try to guess which of you isn't...?

Luan: Hold it! There isn't four of us left. Zero is still not a macaroon. There's also Lana's other Pokémon in her room. Or did you get them already?

King Dedede: I was told they don't count.

Luan: They don't count?! How do they not count?! Ben, Traci, Stephen, and Ben counted.

King Dedede: Look, I'm just doing this the way I was told was the right way. Also, you lost your chance to guess.

Lana: You said "Ben" twice.

Luan: I like Ben. Mallow disagrees with me on that.

King Dedede swung his hammer at Lori, making her fall to the ground.

Lori: Okay, this is literally the worst day ever! Guys, take good care of Bobby for me.

Lori handed her golf club to Lana.

Lana: ...Lori, Bobby doesn't need to be taken care of...It's a golf club.

Lori: That is not true! You have to be very careful with...

Lori turned into a chocolate bar.

The Announcer: King Dedede WINS!

King Dedede: And my job is done!

Lana: You sick monster! Zero, use Water Pulse!

Just like with Lynn, King Dedede was unfazed by Zero's attack.

King Dedede: Oh-no! I'm getting wet. I'm so frightened. What are you gonna do next, slap my wrist?

Lisa tried to tackled King Dedede, but couldn't take him down.

Luan: Are you wearing plot armor under your clothes?

King Dedede: Nope. I'm just King Dedede. Now, if y'all will stop tryin' to kill me for one second, I'll tell you what ya' gotta know.

Lisa: What we gotta know?

King Dedede: Yeah. Tomorrow, one of my Waddle Dees is gonna come here and add HDMI6 to your television machine. Then on some other day, your TV will tell you what ya' gotta do to turn everybody back to normal. Then it'll do it again on another day, and another, and another, and another, and another. Eventually, all the chocolate things will be humans and Pokémon again. The people who hired me told me to tell you to put 'em in the freezer 'til then.

Lisa: We can't put them in the freezer. When they change back, that would kill them.

King Dedede: They also said they'll be unfrozen once they turn back, so you don't have to worry. And smart one, don't even bother trying to invent something to turn 'em back. The chocolate's completely immune to anything you could possibly make. Any questions before I go home?

Lisa, Lana, and Luan: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!

King Dedede: Really? That's your question? That's such a dumb thing to wanna know, I'm not even gonna answer it. See ya', suckers!

King Dedede stepped outside. Then he turned around and threw a toy Pilotwings airplane into the tree, along with a Mario Kart boomerang and a Nintendogs flying disc on the roof. He chuckled a few times and then Luan opened the door to watch him leave.

Luan: I let him read one of my Halloween stories, and he gives me this! Worst April Fool's Day in the history of worst holidays!

Lana dragged Luan back inside and slapped her in the back of the head. Then she picked her up and started shaking her back and forth.

Lana: What is the matter with you?! This stupid day doesn't...

Luan: I know. I know. There are more important things we gotta worry about right now. I am worried about them more than April Fool's Day. I'm not totally insane.

Lana set Luan down.

Lana: ...That's not what I was gonna say at all. I was gonna say that this stupid day doesn't give you the right to turn everybody into candy.

Luan couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Luan: ...You think I did this? You think I would basically kill everybody just for an April Fool's joke?! You expect me to know how to turn people into chocolate?!

Lana: I never know what to expect out of you!

Luan: Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?! How many times do I have to tell you that I like my personality and you're nothing but a jerk for constantly bashing it?!

Lana: Don't change the subject!

Luan: I'm not changing the subject! You want proof that I wasn't the one who hired King Dedede? The proof is that he didn't hit you!

Lana: What?!

Luan: I would've told him to hit you first!

Lana: Right back at ya'!

Lisa: **STOP!**

Lana and Luan turned around to look at their older sister.

Lisa: Now is not the time for that.

The two younger sisters took a glance at the angry expression on Lisa's face as it turned into a sad one. She needed to say no more because they knew what she was thinking.

Lisa: Let's get everybody in the freezer.

Lisa, Lana, and Luan went around the house, gathering the chocolate bars and macaroons. They were all just as inanimate as Lucy had become. Each of the chocolate bars was wrapped in purple and yellow wrapping with a diagonal stripe of that person's signature color. The macaroons were wrapped in ribbons that were also color coded. As Luan was looking in Lisa and Lily's room, she saw the video camera that she left in the crib and picked it up.

Luan: Luan, please cut the King Dedede stuff out of the video. And uhh...if anybody in the comments asks why I didn't go 'til midnight, tell 'em uhh...tell them the cameras ran out of space.

Luan shut off the camera.


	2. The First Special Assignment

Lisa was in her room, trying to find a cure for the chocolatization that had effected her family. She mixed chemicals together, built machines, solved math equations, did anything she thought had so much as a 1% chance of turning the others back into people and Pokémon. She had been doing this basically nonstop since the 1st but nothing was working. As she was laying her face down on her desk in hopelessness with the chocolates around her, someone knocked on the door.

Lisa: Do NOT come in!

The person at the door ignored that and came in anyway. It was Luan.

Luan: Lisa, do you know what day it is?

Lisa: Unless today's the day I finally turn everybody back to normal, I'm not interested.

Luan: Are you absolutely 100% positively sure you wanna keep trying to change them? I'm pretty sure King Dedede wasn't lying when he said nothing you can do will work.

Lisa: But it's entirely possible he was. It's also possible he was lying about how the TV was gonna...

Luan: It's April 20th. Today's the birthday of a certain someone whose name starts with L and ends with A. I am of course talking about Lucina, the Fire Emblem character. Just kidding. I was talking about Lana. Obvy. Anyway, since we've got a birthday party to throw, now's the perfect time for you to take a break from...

Lisa: NO!

Luan: But we can't just not acknowledge someone's birthday.

Lisa: We can when that person doesn't want us to acknowledge it. If you go tell Lana you're gonna throw her a party, she's gonna say she doesn't want one because there's plenty of more important stuff we have to do.

Luan: Is that what she told you?

Lisa: No. I just know that's what she's going to say.

Luan: Normally, I'd agree with you on that. But I'm gonna have faith that there's a tiny bit of not being no fun in her.

Lisa: Good luck.

Luan: You too.

As Lisa got back to work, Luan left and went to Lana's room.

Luan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Boy-yah, boy-yah, boy-yah! I learned from _Teen Titans Go!_ that when it's your birthday, I have to stare at you all day and pretend not to hate you, so...

Lana: Shut up.

Lana pushed Luan out of her way. She exited the room and Luan followed her out into the hallway.

Lana: We're not having a birthday party today.

Luan: Look, I know King Dedede froze our aging, but that doesn't mean we can't...

Lana: There's more important things to do right now than have a party that most of our family will miss.

Luan: Wow. You actually are completely 100% no fun. What is so important? Are you gonna go try to get your driver's license again?

Lana: I wish I could, but Diantha's coming over today to talk with me about Mom and Dad's Gyms.

Luan: Who the heck is Diantha and why do you need to talk about the gyms with him or her?

Lana: You can't be serious.

Luan: Thank you.

Lana: How could you not know who Diantha is? She's the Kalos League Champion. And I need to discuss with her who's gonna be in charge of the Gyms with Mom and Dad unable to do their Gym Leader duties at the moment.

Luan: Addressing the fact you said "duties" because I'm required to. With that out of the way, I don't know what the Kalos League Champion is. And what about leading the gyms is so important? Can't the people who go there just work out on their own?

Lana: ...Pokémon Gyms aren't a place where people go to exercise. Please tell me you knew that.

Luan: ...Are they a place for Pokémon to exercise?

Lana: Oh my Arceus! How can you be the daughter of two Gym Leaders and not know what Gyms are?!

Luan: Because I don't care about Pokémon training stuff. Why is it so hard for you to understand that other people don't have the same likes and dislikes as you?!

Lana: When have I ever...?...Can we please not do this right now? I'm under a lot of stress.

Luan: We wouldn't have to do it ever if you would just answer the freaking question! And you know what's great stress relief? It's something you're supposed to do on April 20th...celebrate your birthday. So what say we...?

Lana: What was that word you said? "Freaking?" What does that mean?

Luan: I learned it from Lincoln. It's a bad word substitute in his universe. We don't have it here because "special" doesn't start with an F.

Lana: Well, don't say it in public unless you're in a universe where people say it or else no one's gonna know what you mean.

Luan: *sigh* I'm not even gonna bother responding to that because you're just gonna completely disregard every word I say. I'm gonna go watch TV.

Luan started walking towards the stairs.

Lana: How many times do I have to say this? You can't! We have to leave it on HDMI6. The instructions for our first mission could come at any moment.

Luan: Oh, come on! I can't go this long without complete access to my shows!

Lana: Why don't you just get a new phone and use it to watch them?

Luan: I refuse! I threw that stupid cell phone I unfortunately had and it always felt wrong that I had it off the roof for a reason.

Lana: And what was the reason?

Luan: I'm pretty sure I already explained this like 400 times, but okay, I'll make it like 401. The only use for that cell phone I had was watching shows on it. But the only way I knew how to was on websites I later found out were illegal. I'm not gonna watch the loves of my life illegally, especially not when those websites didn't have any live action loves of my life for some reason.

Lana: ...

Lana had to hold the top of her head due to the headache Luan had caused.

Lana: I don't even know where to start with that.

Luan: While you figure out where to start with it, I'll be downstairs. I wanna watch TV, so if you could suddenly change your mind and be okay with that, that be splendid. Even if you don't, I'm still gonna go watch it.

Lana jumped over Luan and ran downstairs.

Luan: You are NOT getting to the remote before me!

Luan ran down some of the stairs.

Luan: Hey, look what we're doin'! We're embracing the fact that we're a reimagining of Nickelodeon's The Loud House by having a race to the TV remote on the stairs. Although, I guess technically, the one in the theme song doesn't start until after Lincoln gets off the stairs, but...

Luan tripped and slid the rest of the way down to the bottom on her butt.

Luan: You don't have to be mad at me, stairs. You're a love of my life too.

Luan ran over to the couch, where she saw Lana staring at the TV. She ignored the shocked expression Lana had on her face.

Luan: What the heck? Why aren't you hiding the remote? Did you hide it really quickly? Has it been a long enough time for you to hide it? I can't tell.

Lana: Look.

Lana pointed at the TV, causing Luan to look at it.

Luan: Finally! 19 days was long enough! Lisa, get down here!

Lisa: I'm not coming down there to settle your petty argument!

Luan: No, not that. The TV finally has instructions for the first assignment!

Lisa: That's not funny!

Lana: No, they're really here.

Lisa exited her room and ran downstairs to the living room as fast as she could. She took a gander at the TV and read the text that was on the screen.

Lisa: "Hello, Specials! This first mission is only for Lisa. Lana and Luan must stay home. Leni Loud has an envelope with further instructions for you. Go to the Team Magma headquarters in Y universe Michigan and meet her there." Can and will do!

Lisa went back upstairs. As she did, Lana started talking to her without initially realizing she was leaving the room.

Lana: Why do you have to get the rest of the instructions from Leni Loud instead of on the TV? I wish I knew who sent this message so I could ask them.

Luan: It's Anthony.

Lana: You do know Anthony died, right?

Luan: Not that Anthony. And we don't talk about him anymore.

Lana: Then what Anthony?

Luan: You would know if you were not asleep, like me.

Lana: Are you saying this is all a dream I'm having?

Luan: No. That would be a...Is there an adjective that means something made you disappointed something wasn't real? This being your dream would be a that and unoriginal twist.

Lisa came back down, now carrying all the chocolate bars and chocolate macarons. She went to the kitchen and put them all back in the freezer.

Lisa: I don't believe any of you can hear me. But just in case, I wanna let you know that the TV finally told us the first thing that needs to be done to save you all. We'll get you all back to normal as soon as we possibly can. I promise. I also promise to buy a chest freezer to put you in so you don't all get squished when we dechocolatize you.

Lana and Luan came into the kitchen.

Luan: One good thing to come out of this is we're getting one of those freezers. They're cool in a way that regular freezers aren't.

Luan bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Lana: Are you sure we didn't misunderstand something? Why would me and Luan be required to stay home?

Lisa: That's what I was thinking. But this whole thing has been insanely weird already, so I'm just gonna go with it.

Lisa pressed a button on her alternate universe device on her wrist and it opened a portal to the Y universe.

Lisa: Would it be too much to ask for you two to get along while I'm gone?

Luan: Yes.

Lisa: Well, you're gonna have to try. The three of us are all we have left until the others aren't chocolate anymore. I have no idea how long that's going to take. It could be a few weeks. It could be several years. It could be until the ends of our lives. Would you like to spend all that time constantly arguing with someone you hate, or spend it enjoying the company of a sister you love?

Lana and Luan were both left speechless, not knowing how to respond.

Lisa: That's what I thought. See you guys later.

Lisa stepped through the portal and it shut.

Luan: Hey, wait a second. That pun's not good. The sentence doesn't have a double meaning that makes sense because both kinds of freezers are cold in the same way. Man, I feel dumb. But since we don't need to keep the TV on HDMI6 anymore, I'm gonna go watch it!

Lana: But what if it...?

Luan: ...was used for it's intended purpose that we pay money for monthly? Yes, that's a great idea!

Luan ran to the couch and Lana followed her.

Lana: We never know when there's gonna be another mission, so you can't watch...

Luan: You're not in charge, Lisa is. And she said I could watch TV as soon as we knew the first thing we have to do to save everybody.

Lana: Luan, you're not thinking about...

Luan: Calm yourself. Look.

This time, Luan was the one pointing at the TV and Lana was the one looking at it because of the point. The text on the screen had changed, so Lana read the new text.

Lana: "There will only be one mission a day, so Luan can watch TV all she wants."

Luan: See? Everything's fine.

Lana: Umm...Anthony, whoever you are, since you're answering our questions, will you please tell me who you are and why you're doing this to us?

The TV text changed again, now saying nothing but the word "Nope."

Luan: I saw that coming.

Luan used the remote to turn the TV back to HDMI2. The channel was Cartoon Network and _The Amazing World of Gumball_ was on.

Announcer on TV: This is the story of the boy who had three butts.

Lana: ...The boy who had three butts? Why do you watch this garbage?

Luan was angry for a second about what Lana had said, but then decided to try talking to her about it.

Luan: I'll admit I'm not a fan of that part either. But the jokes on my shows aren't always like that. Sometimes you have to sit through the bad stuff to get to the good stuff.

Lana: I don't think there's any of that.

Luan: Yes there...How can you think that when you've never...?...Why can't you just let me...?...Lisa told us to stop fighting, so let's stop fighting.

Lana: Then can you please not make me watch this awful show?

Luan: Gee, if only there were plenty of empty rooms in this house that you could be in right now.

Lana: I shouldn't have to leave just because you're addicted to tele...

Luan: Sock it, Wrench!

* * *

In the Y universe, Lisa went to the recently relocated Team Magma headquarters in Michigan to see Leni Loud. Leni Loud, in her Team Magma uniform, was the only other person in the building, but she was there with Charles, her family's Rockruff.

Leni Loud: Lisa! It's so nice to see you. Are you here for this envelope I found next to my glasses this morning?

Leni Loud showed Lisa an envelope that had "Lisa Special" written on it in green.

Lisa: Yes, I am. Thank you.

Lisa took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper that said "Help Lincoln, Leni, and LJ with three problems. That's one problem per Loud."

Lisa: Yeah, that's not vague.

Leni Loud: I would've brought it to you, but I wasn't sure if it was for you or from you.

Lisa: Since I apparently need to help you, are there any problems you're having that you could use my help with? For instance, are you still having trouble figuring out what you're gonna do with Team Magma?

Leni Loud: Nope. Me and Charles are gonna turn it into a non-profit organization for helping dumb people and people who have no fashion sense, so, you know, dumb people.

Lisa: Hey, you learned how to say "organization!"

Leni Loud: I sure did!

Lisa: If Team Magma isn't an issue, are you maybe struggling to stay in a long distance relationship with George?

Leni Loud: No, we're doing great. In fact, he's coming here to Michigan later today. Me and him are gonna make a movie based off some book I've never heard of. I think he said it's called _Of Rice and Ken_, or..._Of Dice and Den_, something like that.

Lisa: Sounds like you're doing fine for now. I'll come back to you. Is there any way I can help Lincoln or Lynn?

Leni Loud: Yes, actually.

Lisa: Okay, progress. Do tell.

Leni Loud: Lynn's problem is that she's turned dumb.

Lisa: Turned dumb? How?

Leni Loud: I don't know. Nobody does. She just woke up one day and was suddenly a lot dumber than I ever was. Luan called me Fallen Queen Dumb. She said it's a joke, but I don't get it.

Lisa: I believe it's a reference to the title of the second Jurassic World movie. So, are the other members of your family helping Lynn out a lot and giving her extra attention because of how dumb she's become?

Leni Loud: Uh-huh.

Lisa: Okay, I think I see what your problem is now. Everybody used to love you for being the cute dumb one, but now that title belongs to Lynn, so you're jealous of her.

Leni Loud: No.

Lisa: ...Really?

Leni Loud: Yeah, really.

Lisa: Man, I am really bad at guessing today. Is your problem that you want to help Lynn return to how she was before?

Leni Loud: Ooh! That's a great idea.

Lisa: I give up. The paper must mean a problem of yours that hasn't happened yet.

Leni Loud: Yeah, everything in my life's going pretty perfectly.

Lisa: At least we know Lynn's problem. What's Lincoln's?

Leni Loud: He can explain it better than I can. You should ask him.

Lisa: Alright. Can you please take me to your house?

Leni Loud: I'd be happy to.

Leni Loud and Lisa went outside.

Leni Loud: So, anything new happen to you recently?

Lisa: ...No, nothing much.

Leni Loud could tell by the way Lisa said that that she didn't mean it. This made her feel sorry for her.

* * *

Leni and Lisa Loud went to the Loud house.

Lisa Loud: Ah, Lisa Special. I believe I know why you're here. I must say, 17 days, 14 hours, 36 minutes, and 27 seconds is a much longer amount of time for you to come than I predicted.

Lisa: What are you talk...?

Lisa looked around the house. She saw several members of the family doing various different things. Some were running around, some were relaxing, some were yelling at others. Being such a similar family to hers, made her think about the way things used to be at her house. It had only been 19 days, but seeing this made it feel like it had been much longer.

She looked at each Loud and pictured them as the Special of the same name. Then she began to cry.

Leni Loud: Lisa, what's wrong?

Lisa: Nothing. Everything's fine.

Leni Loud: Then why are you crying?

Lisa: Allergies.

Lisa Loud: I object to that claim. That's much too common a lie that people use to hide the fact they actually are sad. Besides, I already...

Lisa: Okay, you caught me. But I'd really rather not talk about it.

Leni Loud: Talk about what?

Lisa: The thing that's making me sad.

Leni Loud: And what's that?

Lisa: I just said I don't...Maybe I'll tell you later. Right now, I just wanna help Lynn and Lincoln. Where are they?

Lisa Loud: Lynn and Lincoln?

Leni Loud: I think they're in their rooms.

Luan Loud: You're here to see Lynn and Lincoln?

Lisa: Yeah. So?

Luan Loud: Me and Lisa just figured you'd be here to talk to us after what we did to your family.

Lisa Loud: It's "Lisa and I."

Lisa wiped away her tears and looked down at Lisa Loud and Luan Loud intensely.

Lisa: What?!

Lisa Loud: Oh, like you've never corrected someone's bad grammar before.

Lisa: Not that. What was that about doing something to my family?

Luan Loud: You didn't know that was our idea? Didn't King Dedede tell you?

Lisa: No.

Lisa Loud: We had told him too.

Luan Loud: Oh well. At least it's all in the past now.

Lisa: Luan, that's not something you should joke about.

Luan Loud: I wasn't...telling a joke.

Lisa: ...Luan, Lisa, can the three of us talk in private?

Lisa Loud: Very well.

Luan Loud: Alright.

Leni Loud: But what about helping...?

Lisa: We'll get to that. Don't worry.

Lisa and the two Louds she wanted to talk to went to Lisa Loud's room, where Lily Loud was playing with toys.

Lisa Loud: Youngest sibling, we temporarily need this area to confidentially discuss a particular subject. May you please leave the vicinity until our conversation has concluded?

Lisa: ...

Lisa facepalmed.

Lisa: First off, she has a name! Second off, she's a baby, so I doubt she understood a word you said.

Luan Loud: Yes, but she's a smart baby who hears Lisa say big words all the time.

Lisa: Good point.

After putting her toys away, Lily Loud crawled out of the room. Then Lisa shut the door.

Lisa: Now. What the spec do you mean it's all in the past?! They're gonna be stuck as chocolate for I have no idea how long!

Lisa Loud: Be stuck as chocolate?

Luan Loud: For you have no idea how long? Did King Dedede turn someone into chocolate?

Lisa: Only almost everyone in my house.

Lisa Loud: Turning living beings into Theobroma Cacao is a complete impossibility.

Luan Loud: He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to prank you guys.

Lisa: ...For real?

Lisa Loud: Perhaps I was wrong about you correcting bad grammar.

Luan Loud: I swear nothing we said could've made him think he was supposed to turn people into chocolate.

Lisa: ...But...then why...? Maybe I'm in the wrong universe.

Lisa Loud: There is only one universe.

Lisa: Really? You're still in denial about that? If there's only one universe, how do I exist?

Lisa Loud: Simple. Your family is very similar to my family by coincidence.

Lisa: Well, that's technically true.

Lisa checked the device on her wrist. It gave her confirmation that she was in the Y universe like she wanted to be.

Lisa: Maybe this is broken.

Lisa Loud: If you were smarter than me as you claim to be, it could not ever malfunction.

Lisa: Stop it.

Luan Loud: So, since we didn't do anything, are we cool or are you still mad at us?

Lisa: For now, I have to assume you're telling the truth and look into this more when I have the free time for it, which will be never. When you think about it, it doesn't really matter who turned everyone into chocolate as long as I change them back, I guess.

Lynn Loud came into the room with her cell phone.

Lynn Loud: Can someone help me call my friend with the big white leg who's name I can't 'member?

Lynn Loud looked up at Lisa.

Lynn Loud: Why are there two Lisas and why is one of them differ-ent?...Or is the biggerer one Leni?

Lisa: I'd be happy to help you call your friend.

Lynn Loud: Okay, but you have to go away when you're done.

Lisa: I have to go away?

Luan Loud: Lynn turned dumb recently. That's why she's being weird.

Lisa: Yeah, I heard.

Lisa took Lynn Loud's phone.

Lisa: So, who does she mean by the friend with a big white leg?

Luan Loud: Paula.

Lisa pushed the button on the phone for calling Paula and handed it back to Lynn Loud.

Lisa: So, is there anything else I could do for you?

Lynn Loud: Yes. Many, many things. But it can't be in here.

Lisa: Why not?

A Wynaut came out from underneath Lily Loud's crib then went back underneath.

Lynn Loud: Because. It's my phone, so it has to be in my room.

Lisa: Oh, yes. Of course. What was I thinkin'? You take this and I'll be right there.

Lynn Loud took her phone back and left the room after walking into the wall first.

Lisa: Did her newfound stupidity really come out of nowhere? Lisa, you didn't invent anything to make her stupid?

Lisa Loud: I did no such thing.

Lisa: You telling the truth?

Lisa Loud: Affirmative.

Lisa lifted Lisa Loud up and held her up to her face.

Lisa: You telling the truth?!

Lisa Loud: If I had the intention of making one of my familial units unintelligent, I wouldn't have chosen the second most unintelligent one. I would have chosen the second smartest one as it would have been a much more impressive accomplishment that way.

Lisa: Unfortunately, I agree with that.

Lisa dropped Lisa Loud and left the room. She opened the door to Lynn Loud's room and, before going in, saw her talking on her cell phone on a bean bag chair, upside-down.

Lynn Loud: You guessed right, Paula. I thought for sure pretending my brain broke would convince everyone that bad luck needs to be taken seriously. But they somehow haven't been able to figure out that bad luck is what would've caused it. They haven't even mentioned bad luck so much as once since I started doing this. If I didn't hate giving up, I'd tell them the truth. Pretending to be dumb is really hard 'cause I have to think fast about what a stupid person would and wouldn't say and do. Lisa Special said it's fun. It's not fun at all. What a moron.

Lisa: I am standing right here.

Lynn Loud: You don't think I know that?

Lisa: Everyone! Lynn's fine and she's been faking her stupidity!

Lynn Loud: I hate you.

Lisa stepped inside shut the door.

Lisa: This way, you don't have to pretend anymore and it isn't giving up.

Lynn Loud: That's not why I said "I hate you."

Lisa: ...Then did you say it because you're still mad at me for...?

Lynn jumped up and stood on the bean bag chair.

Lynn Loud: Making me bad luck? DUH! You had better invent something to fix me or I'm gonna...I was gonna threaten to beat you up, but my bad luck would make it so I can't.

Lisa: Lynn, bad luck is simply bad things that happen to happen. There's nothing I could do to prevent that.

Lynn Loud: You're gonna have to figure something out. I haven't won a single game since my birthday.

Lisa: Are you saying then when you win, it's because of good luck?

Lynn Loud: No. It's because of my skill.

Lisa: Then why not try to use that skill to overcome this bad luck you supposedly have?

Lynn Loud: I do! Are you sure there's nothing you can do?

Lisa: I'm sure.

Lynn Loud: That's where you're wrong. All you gotta do is help me not have an unlucky number as my age anymore. And you can do that by...

Lisa: For the last time, I'm not gonna give you any water from the fountain of youth.

Lynn Loud: I was gonna say you can invent something to make me 17.

Lisa: Yeah I can. Easy peasy. I actually already did invent something that can age up people. But trust me, you don't wanna just skip 9 months, 1 week, and 5 days of your life.

Lynn Loud: I do if it means no more bad luck. It's not like you're actually fast-forwarding time, just my age.

Lisa: ...Alright. You're gonna regret this, but I'll turn you 17 after I help Lincoln and Leni.

Lisa left the room.

Lynn Loud: ...Huh. It was a lot easier to convince her that I thought it would be. I wonder if she's lying...Yeah, she's totally lying.

Lisa walked over to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door.

Lisa: Lincoln, it's Lisa Special. Can I come in?

Lisa looked around a bit.

Lisa: Thank goodness she's not here. She totally would've told me I should've said "May."

Lisa knocked on the door again, expecting a response this time. She still didn't get one.

Lisa: Lincoln, you in there?

Still nothing.

Lisa: I apologize in advance for this, especially if you're naked, but I'm coming in.

Lisa opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Lincoln laying on his bed. He was shaking out of nervousness with big wide eyes and hugging Bun-Bun.

Lisa: Sweet mother of Dierks Bentley! Whatever your problem is must be really bad. What is it?

Lincoln: PJ!

Lisa: What's PJ?

Lincoln: I don't know!

Lincoln jumped over to Lisa and grabbed her arms.

Lincoln: Anthony told me I was gonna get replaced. But he never told me what that means or who's replacing me. I can't stand not knowing who it is any longer! Please tell me you know someone who's initials are PJ.

Lisa: ...Sorry, but I don't.

Lincoln: Gaah!

Lincoln intentionally fell on his face and stayed on the floor.

Lisa: But I do have an idea about who this PJ might be.

Lincoln: You have my attention.

Lisa: You see, I recently got a baby brother.

Lincoln: Really?

Lisa: Yeah. And he looks a lot like you, so...

Lincoln jumped up in sudden joy.

Lincoln: THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! Oh man, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Not only do I finally know who PJ is, probably, but there's finally a Lincoln Special. I mean, it still really sucks that I'm getting replaced, but at least I finally have some closure. Just, how are his initials PJ when is name is Lincoln?

Lisa: Because his name isn't Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's not? What is it then? Clyde?

Lisa: We don't know what it is, unfortunately.

Lincoln: How's that even possible?

Lisa: It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time.

Lisa turned around to leave and grabbed the doorknob.

Lisa: And I don't think you need to worry about PJ, I mean my brother, replacing you. I don't think Anthony meant it that literally.

Lincoln: What makes you say that?

Lisa: I don't know. He's just kinda giving me that feeling.

Lincoln: Do you think being that vague is something he would do? And do you know who Anthony is?

Lisa: It's totally something he would do because it was for me earlier. And yeah, I know who he is. He's the guy who controls our lives and for some reason decided to turn mine into a living...!

Lisa looked at Lincoln's face and could tell her sudden outburst freaked him out a little.

Lisa: ...Never mind.

Lisa opened the door.

Lincoln: Thanks for helping me.

Lisa: No problem.

Lincoln: Can I meet your brother some time?

Lisa: Of course. But...not right now. I'll let you know when.

Lisa left the room and suddenly came across Lynn Loud again.

Lisa: Aaahh!

Lynn Loud: I unluckily tripped like 7 times on the way over here. Where's that age fast-forwarding thing?

Lisa: It's at my house. I'm gonna ask one of my sisters to get it.

Lynn Loud: Do that then.

Lisa: I will. I said I'd help you after I helped Lincoln and Leni.

Lynn Loud: Why do they have to be first? Are you biased? Is it because Lincoln was the first Loud you met? Is it because you've known Leni longer than me and you look like her?

Lisa: Alright, alright. I'll help you first.

Lynn Loud: That's better.

Lisa: I just need somewhere private to call my sisters because the recipe for the elixir I'm gonna give you is a secret.

Lisa walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Lisa: Anybody in there?

Lola Loud: I am. And I'm going #2, so you will be waiting for quite a while.

Lisa: Okay. I'll go somewhere else.

Lola Loud: Ooh!

Lisa: Oh, no. I wasn't gonna go to the bathroom. I was gonna talk on the phone, Luna.

Lisa realized the mistake she had just made as she said it.

Lola Loud: I'm Lola!

Lisa: I know. Sorry.

Lola Loud: And nobody goes to the bathroom just to talk on the phone. That's really weird, Leni.

Lisa chose not to correct Lola Loud's mistake and just walked away from the bathroom.

Lisa: Let's see. Where else can I get privacy in a house with 14 people in it?

Lynn Loud: The bunker might be empty.

Lisa: You guys have a bunker?

Lynn Loud: You don't?

Lisa: Not everything about our house is the same as yours.

Lillie, the Loud siblings' niece from the future, suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

Lillie: Yeah, but still.

Lisa: Do you guys use this bunker a lot?

Lillie: I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response. You need to get with the times. I did. Why can't you?

Lisa: ...I'm gonna go now.

Lisa walked away.

Lillie: When you can, tell Mallow I think she's an awful hole. You like that creative insult I came up with?

Lisa: I'm ignoring you.

* * *

Lisa went to the bunker.

Lisa: I have no idea why they have this, but it sure is convenient. Now, unless someone else comes in here, I can leave the portal open and not have someone go through it and find out the little secret I'm keeping from Lynn.

Lisa opened a portal back to her universe and stepped through it. Luan and Lana were still on the couch, but now _Rugrats_ was on.

Lana: Why is that kid with the glasses acting like a baby?

Luan: BECAUSE HE IS A BABY, YOU NO BIRTHDAY PRESENT RECEIVING CALZAZEETCH!

Lana: What?! That's not even a word!

Lana and Luan noticed Lisa was back.

Lana: Did you finish what you had to do in the Y universe?

Lisa: Not yet. I have to do one quick thing here, then I'm going back. Has the Pokémon League Champion come yet?

Lana: Not yet. In fact, she's not even coming anymore. She's gonna send her daughter instead. I hate it when people change their mind at the last possible moment.

Luan: It's a thing that exists, so of course you hate it.

Lana: That doesn't make sense because I only hate...

Lisa: What did I say about fighting?

Lana: Sorry, but I just can't help it. Luan is such an...

Lisa: Not now.

Lisa went into the kitchen and came back with a beaker filled with apple juice.

Luan: What's that for?

Lisa: That envelope said I have to help Lynn Loud. She said she wants me to make her 17 so she doesn't have bad luck, so I'm gonna give her this apple juice but tell her it's an age changing elixir I made.

Luan: That won't work. The placebo effect isn't real.

Lana: You really should be focusing on the mission, not giving Lynn Loud fake elixirs.

Lisa: Giving her a fake elixir IS the mission.

Lisa stepped back through the portal and it closed.

Luan: Well now I want apple juice.

Lana: How does what she's doing have anything to do with dechocolatizing everyone?

Luan: Anthony just wants to give us stuff to do and turning everyone into chocolate was the reason for having us do it that he chose. It's also a way to not have to have everyone here at once because that's a lot of characters to have to use at one time.

Lana: You mean "people," not "characters," right?

Luan: Nope.

* * *

Lisa went back to the Loud house and gave Lynn Loud the apple juice in the living room.

Lisa: Here ya' go.

Lynn Loud: And this'll make me 17?

Lisa: It'll give you exactly what you need.

Lynn Loud: Good enough for me.

Lynn Loud drank all the apple juice in one gulp. Then she threw the beaker on the ground in anger, shattering it.

Lynn Loud: You buttface! That's freaking apple juice!

Lisa: It's an aging elixir I made that tastes and looks like apple juice.

Lynn Loud: Yeah right! If it's not apple juice, how come it doesn't feel like it did anything?

Lisa: Just give it a few minutes, or weeks, you'll notice the effect kick in.

Lynn Loud: And my bad luck will be gone?

Lisa: Stop caring about bad luck so much and move on with your life!

Lynn Loud screamed and jumped on Lisa. She tackled her to the ground and started pulling on her leg.

Lisa: You know, now that you're 17, you're only one year younger than me. That means I every right to sue you if you...

Lynn Loud took off Lisa's glasses and threw them across the room. Then she lifted her up and dragged her face across the coffee table.

Lynn Loud: Hey wait a second. I'm able to beat you up.

Lynn Loud dropped Lisa, causing her to fall to the floor.

Lynn Loud: Does this mean the juice worked?

Lisa picked up her glasses and put them back on.

Lisa: Sure it did. You can't beat people up with bad luck, right?

Lynn Loud: I don't know. Just one good thing happening doesn't seem like enough to...

Lisa: You keep thinking about it while I help Leni...once I figure out what her problem is, if she even has one. Where is she?

Right as Lisa asked that, Leni Loud stepped in, carrying Charles.

Leni Loud: Me and Charles are going back to the Team Magma place.

Lisa: Do you mind if I come with you?

Leni Loud: Whichever answer means you can come.

Leni Loud and Lisa went outside.

Leni Loud: So, you never told me if you wanted to join Team...

The second they stepped off the porch, someone they knew suddenly jumped off the roof and down in front of them, making them both scream. It was the alien robot former boss of Leni Loud who had a grudge against both her and Lisa.

Omega: After what felt like forever because I didn't know you moved, I finally found you and your stupid house! And the other human I wanted revenge on is here too. 2 for 1!

Lisa: Well, looks like I found your problem.

Leni Loud: Hi, Omega. Are you still evil?

Omega: Yes.

Leni Loud: I'm sorry to hear that.

Omega: ...I like being evil.

Lisa: Then you're really gonna hate what I'm about to do.

Lisa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small computer chip.

Omega: *gasp* It can't be. Is that...?

Leni Loud: George's sister told me about that. Is that the thingy that makes Omega forget she's a bad guy?

Lisa: It's a replica, but yes.

Omega: ...No way. I'll bet you're full of it. You couldn't possibly have recreated such a complex piece of Buyorasian technology and so quickly.

Lisa: "So quickly?" Why do you assume it was quick? This was one of my longest projects ever and that's with having several other scientists help me. And now it's time for all that hard work to pay off.

Omega: Yeah, I'm gonna have to reject that offer.

Omega made herself self-destruct.

Lisa: What a coward! And joke's on her, 'cause this isn't even a real chip. It's just a piece of cardboard.

Leni Loud: So, you don't have a real one?

Lisa: No. Even evil robots deserve to keep their free will. I've got other plans for her once she puts herself back together.

Leni Loud: And how long does that take?

Lisa: For her to put herself together?

Leni Loud: Yeah.

Lisa: It would be nice if I knew, but I don't. I think it might be a different amount of time each time. Can you please get me a bag I can put Omega's parts in?

Leni Loud: Here. You can use one of Charles's poop bags.

Leni Loud showed Lisa a very small blue plastic bag that hadn't been used yet.

Lisa: Leni, that is way too small a...

Leni Loud whipped the bag up and down, causing it to expand into a much more giant size.

Lisa: ...Never mind.

Lisa took the bag and started filling it with Omega's parts. Once she was done, her cell phone rang. After the caller ID had showed her that it was Lana on the other end, she answered it.

Lisa: Hello.

Lana: Lisa, some weird star thing is floating in the living room and Luan says it's some reward thing.

Lisa: Does the TV say anything about it?

Lana turned the TV to HDMI6.

Lana: It says "Congratulations," but for some reason, the L and R have switched places and there's no S, then it says "You have completed your first assignment. Collect your first star."

Lisa: Awesome. But what does that last part mean?

Lana: Luan, do you know what it means by "collect?"

Luan: We just gotta touch it. But since the assignment was for Lisa, I bet she's the one who has to get the star.

Lana: Luan says you have to touch it.

Lisa: Be right there.

Lisa hung up and put her phone away.

Lisa: Bye, Leni.

Leni Loud: Where are you going?

Lisa: I'm gonna do one quick little thing at home then I'm taking my sisters to KFP.

Leni Loud: Oh yeah, KFP. Can you please tell me what the P stands for? I've really wanted to know ever since you told me about it.

Lisa: Potatoes.

Leni Loud: Really? I thought it would be something bad. That's how you made it sound when you first told me.

Lisa: What I meant was the potatoes are too good.

Leni Loud: Too good?

Lisa: You see, this is what happened. KFP was originally KFC, but the thin potato wedges they served as a side dish were, no, are so delicious and addictive that it wasn't long before they became the main food of the restaurant.

Leni Loud: They must be really yummy.

Lisa: I have a hard time eating other potato-based foods because they're all not nearly as good. But if you're willing to let that happen to you, you can come with us if you'd like.

Leni Loud: I would, but I'm still gonna make that movie with George. And besides, I don't wanna make you pay for me too when you're already gonna have all 10 of your sisters.

Lisa started to cry again but sucked it up.

Lisa: Yep. Have fun with your movie. Bye.

Leni Loud: Bye.

Lisa opened a portal and used it to return back home, taking the bag full of Omega's parts with her.

Lisa: So, where's this star?

Lisa looked to her left and saw the star floating in the air. It was yellow with two black eyes, just like the ones in Super Mario games.

Lisa: Oh.

Lisa walked over to the star and touched it. Once she let go, it rose up higher and spun around a few times before disappearing.

Lisa: Is that what it's supposed to do?

Luan: I think so.

The three Special sisters looked at the TV after Lana turned it to HDMI6 again (It would've still been on HDMI6, but Luan REALLY likes watching TV.). It now said "Your work here today is done. Go enjoy yourselves."

Lisa: Good. So, what do you guys say we go to KFP to celebrate?

Luan: Definitely, especially since we've got **2** things to celebrate!

Lana: I still don't want a birthday party.

Luan: Who said anything about your birthday? The second thing we need to celebrate is Passover!

Luan raised her arms in the air and a bunch of Passover decorations, including a "Happy Passover" banner appeared out of nowhere.

Lana: ...But we don't celebrate Passover. Is Passover even today?

Luan: It is in this one particular instance. Now when we get to KFP, I want you to open up your Passover presents and blow out the Passover candles on your Passover cake.

Lana: I see what you're doing. You're trying to get me to have a birthday party by pretending it's a Passover party.

Luan: I would never!

Lisa: She would never!

Lana: Either way, we can't leave until after I talk with Diantha's daughter.

Lisa: Wait. The Pokémon League Champion is named Diantha?

Lana: Oh my Arceus. You didn't know either?!

Luan: So what if the champion's name is Diantha? What's your point?

Lisa: It's just that...

There was suddenly a knock at the front door. When Lana answered the door, it was Kalos League Champion Diantha.

Lana: Oh. You decided to come after all. Kalos League Champion, thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to come here.

Diantha: Eh.

Lana was surprised by Diantha's lack of interest.

Lisa: Hi, Ms. Helmandollar.

Diantha: Hi.

Lana: Oh, have you two met?

Diantha: Yes.

Lisa: She's Darcy's mom.

Lana: What?! You've been friends with the the Champion's daughter and you didn't even know it?

Lisa: She doesn't like to talk about her job, I guess.

Diantha: Right.

Lana: Well, it's nice to know that we...

Diantha: Bye.

Diantha turned around and started walking away.

Lana: But what about my parents' Gyms? This is an important issue. We really should talk about it sooner rather than later.

Diantha: No.

Diantha walked off into the distance and could no longer be seen.

Lana: ...I don't understand.

Luan: Me either. How are you a fan of someone with a very distinct and uncommon last name like Helmandollar and you never thought that maybe Darcy was related to her?

Lana: Because I didn't know Diantha was a Helmandollar. It's common practice for Gym Leaders and Champions to not reveal their last names.

Luan: Two words. That's dumb. Six more words unless abbreviations don't count, in which case, five more words. Can we go to KFP now?

Lisa: We sure can, little sis.

Luan: Yes! To the Large Leader of the Power Rangers Circular Motion Piece of Poop!

Lana: Please stop calling the car that.

After the three sisters walked outside, the text on the TV changed once again. It now said "I stayed up past 6 AM to finish this. It's really fun, I love these characters, and I can't wait to do more. I just wish I had as much interest in the Diancie & Karli one as I do in this one. Also, I noticed I used the word 'Just' a lot in this for some reason. At least, it felt like I did."


	3. Special Offer

Lisa, Lana, and Luan had plenty more assignments after that first one, each one in a different universe and on a different day.

Lisa was instructed to win a Super Smash Bros. match by making the opponent unintentionally cheat. After using one of her inventions to temporarily take the form of her Mii (Mii Gunner, to be specific.), she went to a custom stage to fight Mario. Before the match started, she replaced one of the Poké Balls that was going to be dropped on the stage with a Poké Ball with a Beedrill in it. During the fight, Mario grabbed that ball and threw it, releasing the Beedrill. That Beedrill flew away and came back with many other Beedrill. All of them attacked Lisa with the move Take Down while she was already being pummeled by the bees from a Beehive. Master Hand disqualified Mario from the match for using an unwarranted item, as Beedrill has not been a Pokémon that can come from Poké Balls since Smash 64. Master Hand offered Lisa a download code for the Rex Mii Fighter outfit as compensation for the excessive bees and bee-like Pokémon. She kindly rejected that offer, instead taking a KFP gift card.

Lana had to spend the day at the Total DramaRama daycare. All the daycare kids, especially Izzy, were driving her mad with how loud and annoying she found them and she couldn't believe how content with it Chef was. She thought that since she couldn't stand one second of it, there's no way he could possibly have it as his job.

Even Zero had an assignment too. He had to explore a desert with a frozen pond in it to find a magic Sierra Mist bottle. When he found the bottle, him and the Xurkitree he switched bodies with switched back.

Luan needed to, from a safe distance, destroy several pictures of Joker from Persona with explosives, which she enjoyed doing _a lot_.

Their most recent assignment involved all four of them and it was simply go camping for a day. At the campsite they had to stay at, Luan was telling a campfire story while Lisa and Zero roasted marshmallows. Suddenly, the sound of howling startled everyone and then it started raining, putting out their fire.

Those were only some of the assignments they had needed to complete. There was also the one where they all had to pretend to be pirates, the one where Luan and Lana had to fight dinosaurs, the one where Zero got possessed by a ghost and they had to exorcise him, the one where Lana got to be in the pit crew of her favorite racecar driver, the one where Luan and a fake Luna made out of common household items starred in a diaper commercial, the one where Lisa had to gamble in a casino for 24 hours straight, _The One Where Phoebe Hates PBS_, and the one where they had to put on a Star Trek play. After each and every one, there was another star they had to collect.

On a later day when they were back home, Luan was laying on the living room floor with her eyes almost shut.

Luan: I have such mixed emotions right now. All these assignments are a lot of work and take up all our time. But on the other hand, there's a thing on the other hand. And that thing is...

Luan's eyes opened wide as she jumped up to her feet.

Luan: ...this is so much fun! It feels like a job I'm receiving no money for, but I just love it so much! I sometimes wish I didn't have to do it anymore so I could have more time to relax, BUT I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH! It makes me feel bad but it also makes me feel good. I don't want to both like and dislike something at the same time! Lisa, say something to change the subject so I can get this off my mind!

The doorbell rang before Lisa had the chance to speak.

Lisa: Saved by the bell.

Luan: I've never seen that show.

Lisa: No, I meant the doorbell ringing changed the subject.

Luan: I know.

Lisa answered the door and it was her friend Darcy, who was 18 years old, just like her. In Darcy's backpack was Rafo, the toy giraffe she had always carried around since she was a little kid. She was also carrying three food containers.

Darcy: Hi, Lisa.

Lisa: Hi, Darcy. What's in the tupperware?

Luan: Tupperware is a *yawn* brand name.

Luan closed her eyes and fell asleep. Darcy came inside and Lisa shut the door.

Darcy: It's ice cream I made in science class today. I was hoping you and your sisters would try it.

Lisa: ...What flavor is it?

Darcy: I want it to be a surprise.

Lisa: ...Okay.

Lana came from upstairs while carrying Zero. Her attention immediately went to her younger sister.

Lana: Why is Luan sleeping on the floor?

Lisa: Because that's where she happened to be when she fell asleep.

Lana: But why was she laying on the floor when there's a perfectly good couch only a few feet away?

Lisa: Why do you care?

Lana: I just don't understand why she would...

Lisa: Darcy made us ice cream. Let's eat it.

Darcy set the containers down on the coffee table.

Darcy: Mr. Randy, my science teacher, told everyone in class that the way to make ice cream he was teaching us would make it impossible to melt. So I put one of the ice creams in the microwave, and...

Darcy opened one of the containers and inside was some blueberry ice cream that had been completely melted.

Darcy: Yeah, either what he said isn't right or I did it wrong. Lisa, do you think you could make an unmeltable ice cream?

Lisa: Maybe. I've tried that before but I could try again. It would take a really long time though with...Well, you know.

Darcy: Yeah. Sorry the blueberry was the one I melted, Lana. That's the one I made for you.

Lana: That's okay. The only ice cream I like is vanilla anyway.

Darcy: Oh. I'm still sorry then 'cause I almost made vanilla.

Luan woke up and sat up at the table.

Darcy: Could we just freeze the blueberry again or would that not work?

Lisa: That won't just turn it back into ice cream. It needs to be churned a certain way to get the right texture. Plus, once ice cream is melted, that increases the chance of it containing harmful bacteria.

Luan: Yeah, wissenschaft!

Darcy: Alright, next flavor. Luan, you'll like this.

Darcy opened the next container. The ice cream in it was a yellow color and had long, thin noodles in it.

Darcy: I made noodles with butter a real flavor!

Luan: It already was a real flavor, but thanks. Thanks a lot actually. That's awesome! Even if it melts, I'm not gonna let harmful bacterias get in the way of me eating it. What I'm gonna let get in the way of me eating it is the fact I don't like ice cream or noodles.

Lana: Why are you so glad she made it then?!

Lisa: I would like to try the noodles with butter.

Lana: There's no way it's gonna be good.

Lisa: I still wanna try it though.

Lisa went into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, and came back. She scooped up a bit of the noodles with butter ice cream and put it in her mouth.

Lisa: Hhhm. To be honest, it's not bad.

Lana: What?! How could that be?

Lisa: The tastes don't go together, but they still taste good, so...It's not bad. Try it. See for yourself.

Lana: No. No way.

Lisa: Suit yourself. What's the last flavor, Darcy?

Darcy: It was gonna be vanilla because I thought it would be easier to make. But then I found out that vanilla isn't flavorless ice cream. You still have to add flavoring. So I decided if I have to add flavoring anyway, I'm not gonna make the flavor that's so boring its become a slang word for "the most basic version of something." So I made this instead.

Darcy opened the last container, showing the others the brown ice cream inside of it. They instantly got a little sad as they stared at it.

Lisa: You made...chocolate ice cream?

Darcy: Well, yeah. It's your favorite. Is something wrong?

Lisa: ...Yes. Ever since the April Fool's Day episode, the three of us...We don't exactly like chocolate anymore. Every time we look at something chocolate, it feels...It reminds us of...It...We're just not ready to eat chocolate again yet.

Darcy: I think I see where you're going with that. I'm sorry I made it.

Lisa: No, it's my fault. I should've told you. Let me just dispose of it and we can forget all about this.

Lisa used the device on her wrist to open a portal to another universe. She dumped the chocolate ice cream into a garbage can on the other side and then Luan saw something through the portal.

Luan: Is that a water park?

Everyone else looked where Luan was looking and saw a very tall water slide behind a cottage.

Lisa: Yeah, it is.

Luan: And oh my OMG, look at that sign! "People with names that start with L get in free. Today only." We gotta take advantage of that opportunity! It even says "Special offer." This was made for us!

Lana: No water park would let people come in for free because of what letter their name starts with. I'll bet this is a scam or a trap or something.

Lisa: I say we check it out. We deserve a chance to take a break and have some fun. That sounded less cheesy in my head. And if it turns out this is too good to be true, which it probably will, we'll just leave.

Luan: So are we going?

Lisa: Yes.

Luan: YES!

Lisa: Darcy, would you like to come with us?

Darcy: But my name doesn't start with L.

Lisa: That's okay. I don't mind paying for one person. But you should call your dad and ask him if it's okay first.

Darcy: On it.

Darcy went to the kitchen.

Lisa: Lana, are you coming or are you gonna stay here?

Lana: I'll come. But only because I apparently have to protect you from the danger you're putting yourselves into.

Luan: We're not putting ourselves into danger. Have a little faith that it's a real water park.

Lana: But don't you think...?

Luan: Yes, I do think. Thinking is one of the most basic things people do.

Lisa pushed several buttons on her device and then the portal shut.

Lisa: I set it to reopen after the amount of time it should take us to get ready.

Lana: What about Darcy? Isn't she gonna have to go home to get her bathing suit?

Lisa: I know she had swim class today, so it should be in her backpack. Isn't that convenient?

Luan: Yes, yes it is. And that's perfectly fine and okay.

Everyone left the dining room. Lisa took the two other containers of ice cream with her into the kitchen, where Darcy was still on the phone. Lisa put the container of melted blueberry ice cream into the sink and then opened the freezer. It was a new chest freezer that she bought so there would be more room for everyone when they got dechocolatized. She took a look at the chocolates for a second before putting away the noodles with butter ice cream and shutting the freezer. It was at that same moment that Darcy got off the phone.

Darcy: My dad said I could go. And...Just wow. I did not think I was gonna be going to a water park today.

Lisa: Well, sometimes something crazy happens and that makes your day go completely differently than how it would have.

Darcy: Yeah, I learned that on November 17th, 2016.

Lisa: Yeah, your parents telling you they're getting divorced is pretty day-ruining.

Darcy: Exactly. Even with them both being famous actors, it still felt like it came out of nowhere.

* * *

After they got their bathing suits on, they all went to the universe that the water park was in. Luan had a Castlevania swimsuit, a life jacket and water wings, Lana had flippers on, and Lisa was wearing goggles instead of her glasses. Also, Luan was still wearing her shoes and wasn't planning on taking them off.

Luan: You know what movie needs to get made? Pride & Prejudice & Zombies Meet Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. And if they do make that Academy Award winning film, it had better feature Dante from the Devil May Cry series.

Lana wanted to share her opinions on Luan's idea, but she instead chose to just let out a sigh and ignore it.

Luan: So Wrench, how come you didn't bring Zero?

Lana: This might be a universe where Pokémon don't exist. If people saw him, they would freak out.

Luan: Flawed argument! This could be a universe where girls don't exist, and yet here we are. What about you, Darcy? Why'd you leave Rafo at our house?

Darcy: He doesn't like getting wet.

Luan: See, Wrench? That there is an argument that's NOT flawed. You and Darcy should hang out more.

Lana: With each other?

Luan: Yes...Actually, on second thought, the joke make less sense if it's not with each other. That makes it better!

Lisa: Odd that there's nobody around. Maybe this place is closed.

When they arrived at the cottage, Lisa saw a sign in the window that said "OPEN" on it.

Lisa: Maybe not.

Lisa opened the door and went in with Luan and Darcy. Lana hesitated at first, but she went inside too. The cottage was fully furnished as if someone lived there, but no one else was around.

Lana: There's no one else here. We should go home immediately!

Lisa: Just chill, Lana.

Luan: "Just chill, Wrench." Fixed that for ya'.

Luan walked over to a desk and rang the bell that was on it.

Luan: Maybe the reason no one's here is because "special" actually has the same definition in this universe as it does in ours, so that sign's scaring people off.

Luan started ringing the bell repeatedly, much to the irritation of one of her sisters.

Lana: Will you stop ringing that?!

Luan: I'll stop ringing it when I wanna stop ringing it.

Luan rang the bell three more times.

Luan: Now I wanna stop ringing it. So, the front desk standing at guy is clearly on a break, much like Ross & Rachel were, so I say we just go water park. All in favor say "J."

There was total silence for a brief moment.

Luan: Nobody?

Lisa: We don't have to go to _this_ water park. There's plenty of others. I can easily find another universe with one we can get into for free and _won't_ be mysteriously empty.

Luan: Yeah, I know. But this is the one we happened to see and had our last name on a sign. We can't not go here.

Lisa: Technically, we did go here. We just aren't staying.

Luan: But...

Lisa: Just because you're given the perfect opportunity for something doesn't mean you have to take it. Also, sometimes something you wanted to do doesn't work out. When that happens, you can't force it. You have to accept the fact that you can't do it anymore and do something else instead.

Luan said nothing and looked around the room as she momentarily thought about what Lisa had said. Then she came to a decision.

Luan: Forget that! I'm forcing it!

Luan ran outside, hyped for all the fun she thought she was gonna have, and the others chased after her. When they made it out, they stopped in their tracks when Luan saw that the water park was nothing more than the water slide that they saw earlier and the pool it led to. Luan was surprised at first, but then she shrugged when she realized that she didn't care how lacking the water park was.

Luan: Somebody ask me a question.

Lana: Will you let us take you home now?

Luan: _**COWABUNGA IT IS!**_

Luan continued to run up to it and then did a cannonball into the pool.

Luan: SPLASH!

Lana: Okay, you had your fun. Now let's get out of here before something bad happens.

Luan: What bad could happen? We have a pool and water slide all to ourselves! And since no one else is around, even Darcy gets in for free even though she doesn't have an L name. I view this as complete victory.

Darcy: She's got a point. That does sound pretty awesome.

Lana: No! This is a waste of time anyway. There's more important things we could be doing.

Luan: Zero will let us know if we get an assignment.

Lana: I know. I was talking about the issue we're having with Mom and Dad's Gyms.

Luan: *groan* That again?

Darcy: Oh, right. Lana, I've been meaning to apologize to you about that for over a month. I can't believe I forgot again. Sorry I didn't come talk to you about that like I said I would. And it was your birthday, so that made it extra rude.

Lana: Your mom didn't tell you she came instead?

Darcy was baffled by what Lana had just said to her and her reaction made Lana get confused too.

Darcy: She _didn't_ come instead. She was with me all day.

Lana's emotion instantly changed from light confusion to complete shock.

Lana: Okay, that's it. Now that we have to solve the mystery of how Diantha was in two places at once, we definitely have to leave.

Luan: Just ask Detective Pikachu to do it.

Lisa: Sorry, Luan. But Lana's right. We really should leave.

Luan: ...How 'bout we compromise?

Lana: No.

Luan: If we just each go down the water slide at least once then hang out in the pool for 10 minutes, I'll...I guess I'll be satisfied.

Lisa: ...Sure.

Lana: What?!

Lisa: The alternative is Luan complaining about it for who knows how long.

Lana: ...Fine. But _I_ am going home.

Luan: I'm okay with that. In fact, I like it better that way.

Lisa opened a portal back to their universe for Lana. After she went through, it closed.

Lisa: You know, if you weren't so mean to her, maybe she wouldn't be so grumpy all the time.

Luan: Was she happier before I was born?

Lisa: Yes, actually. She was.

Luan: Oh. Well, did...did she like cartoons and/or sitcoms back then?

Lisa: Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answers to. Now let's get this over with so we can go home.

Darcy: Do I have to go down the water slide?

Luan: What's the matter, scared?

Darcy: No, I'm not scared. I just don't feel like getting wet.

Luan: So you came to a water park.

Darcy: I was just gonna hang out with you guys by the pool.

Luan: Yeah, but...

Darcy: If I don't wanna go down the water slide, I don't have to.

Lisa: She's right.

Luan: I know. What I was gonna say was if she doesn't go down it, she has to be okay with me assuming that it was because she was too scared to for the rest of my or her life, whoever dies first.

Lisa: That means if she dies first, you won't make that assumption anymore.

Luan: Oh, you're right. Oops. What I was going for there was she wouldn't know I assume it anymore because she'd be dead.

Darcy: Enough talk about death. I am _not_ scared of the water slide!

Luan: Go down it then.

Darcy: I will!

Darcy began walking towards the stairs up to the water slide and Lisa followed her.

Luan: ...Should we end this scene on a joke, or...?

* * *

Back at the Specials' house, Lana was sitting on the couch by Zero. She was shaking with fear as she nervously looked down at her cell phone on the coffee table.

Lana: I can do this. It's just calling the Kalos League Champion who's also a famous actress and asking her if she knows anything about what happened over a month ago. There's no reason to be so nervous. Just call her and talk to her. It's fine.

Lana lifted up her phone and held her finger in front of it, but couldn't bring herself to tap the screen.

Lana: This makes no sense! I had no problem talking to her when I talked to that impostor that I thought was her. So why am I having such a hard time with this now?

Zero: Froakie Froakie Froak.

Lana: Because I'm worried I'll be interrupting her while she's doing something important?

Zero: Froak.

Lana: You know what? That's probably it. So instead of calling, I'll send her an email. That way, she can look at it whenever she's ready.

Lana set her phone down as she stood up. She began walking over to the computer, but then realized something.

Lana: Wait a minute. If she's busy, she just won't answer the phone and I can leave a voice mail.

Lana picked her phone back up and dialed Diantha's number as Zero jumped on her shoulder. After a few seconds of ringing, Diantha answered.

Diantha: Hello?

Lana (whispering to Zero): She actually answered.

Lana quickly suppressed her surprise to focus on the topic she wanted to ask the champion about.

Lana: Hello, Kalos League Champion. Are you too busy to talk now?

Diantha: Oh. It's you. Yay.

Lana: ...Umm, you sound unhappy about that. I don't think you know who this is. It's me, Lana.

Diantha: Oh, I know who you are. I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

Lana: Annoying? But...I thought...

Diantha: Look, I don't know what toxic fumes you breathed in to make you think your parents turned into candy bars, but please shut about it!

Lana: I know it sounds crazy, but that's actually what...

Diantha: Even if that were true, I wouldn't care! I don't care about Gyms, or the league, or any of that Pokémon stuff. It's all stupid.

Lana: What? But...but...

Diantha: I've never liked you.

Diantha hung up.

Lana: ...Okay, that couldn't have been the real Diantha either. Zero, something really weird is going on here. And you know how I feel about weird stuff. Is there anything else we can do to solve this mystery?

Out of nowhere, the TV turned on and played a clip from iCarly of Sam screaming "Sonya!" at the top of her lungs. The audio had been modified to be more ear grating, the screen was tinted red, and there were big white sparkles over Sam's eyes. The sudden loud noise caused Lana and Zero to jump, scream, and fall on their faces. When the 16-year-old and her Pokémon got back up, they looked at the TV and it was off again.

Lana: ...Okay. Why in the name of Joshua Wittenkeller did that just happen?! And how?!

Zero: Froakie.

The TV turned back on and said "I want you to think it's a clue to the Diantha mystery."

Lana: Umm...Okay. Thanks. But WHO ARE YOU?!

The TV shut back off.

Lana: Whatever. At least we have a clue now. Somehow. What did the person on the TV say? "Sonya?"

Zero: Froak.

Lana: Then we should get started on...

Lana and Zero jumped and screamed again when the iCarly clip played once more, this time even louder and more distorted.

Lana: Stop this!

It was quiet again for a second, and then the clip started playing repeatedly. Lana grabbed the remote and tried to turn the TV off but it wouldn't work. Then she tried to turn it off by pushing the power button on the TV. Still no success. Then she tried unplugging it. It took a bit of time to get the cord to come out, and even once it did, the TV was still on. And during all this, she and her Froakie had to listen to "SONYA! SONYA! SONYA! SONYA! SONYA! SONYA! SONYA! SONYA!"

Lana: ...Let's leave.

After getting dressed, Lana took Zero to visit her friend Scissor, who was the same age as her. She even brought Rafo with her because she thought Darcy would be mad at her is she left him alone. Scissor was fixing his bike in his garage while listening to a cover song by Jonathan Young on a radio.

_Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy!_

Lana: Hey, Scissor.

Scissor: What's up, Lana?

Lana: ...A lot. Can I use your computer?

Scissor: Sure, go a...

The song suddenly stopped and the radio instead played the audio from the iCarly clip on loop. It was now more distorted and louder than ever before. Scissor jumped and yelled, but Lana and Zero weren't too surprised by it anymore.

Lana: Oh, come on!

They tried everything they could think of to get the noise to stop. When it all failed, they ran out of the house and Scissor slammed the door.

Lana: ...I can still hear it in my head. You?

Scissor: I'm worried it'll never go away. What was it anyway?

Lana: I don't know. I just know that something bad's happened to the Champion and someone named Sonya can help me.

A girl that the Special family had met before, a 10-year-old Pokémon trainer from the X universe named Karli, walked up to them.

Karli: Hey, Lana Special and person I've never seen before!

Lana: What are you doing here?

Karli: I just came to tell you something. You wanna hear the prank I'm gonna pull on your sister?

Lana: Which sister?

Karli: The awful one.

Lana: So, Luan?

Karli: Yepperoni.

Lana: Tell me it then.

Karli whispered her planned prank into Lana's ear.

Lana: Okay, that sounds harmless enough. If you had done something traumatic, I would've said that was going too far. But that should just annoy her.

Karli: Either way, it had better be worth all the effort. I had to take fake voice lessons from my friend George and figure out how to use Lisa's Choose Your Dream machine.

Scissor: Why do you wanna prank Luan though?

Karli: Because I hate her.

Lana: You do?!

Lana instantly felt ashamed of how excited she got about that.

Scissor: Why?

Karli: Because I used to be Anthony's favorite human character, but then she had to come along and take that away from me.

Lana: I'm sorry. Did you say "character?"

Karli: Still out of the loop, I see. Even Darcy knows what I'm talking about and she's brand new.

Lana: "Brand new?" What are you...?

Karli: This friend of yours. Based on the green hat he's wearing, I'd guess that he's your version of a particular boy Lana Loud knows. Knowing that, I have to ask. Do you have a crush on him?

Lana: Oh!

Suddenly being asked this embarrassed Lana and made her blush.

Scissor: ...Well, do you?

Lana: ...Uhhhh...

Karli: Say, what's liking a boy like? Does it feel any different from liking a girl?

Lana: ...I wouldn't know what liking a girl feels like.

Karli: Yeah, I should probably ask Sasha then. She's done both. Well, bye.

Karli turned around and walked away, leaving the other Pokémon trainer and her friend alone to their awkward moment.

Scissor: ...You still haven't answered me, Wrench.

Lana would've gotten mad at her friend for calling her a nickname he knew she hated, but she could tell that anger towards him wasn't the right emotion to have in this situation.

* * *

Lisa and Luan were sitting in the pool at the cottage, waiting for Darcy to slide down.

Luan: Can I tell you about the bad dream I had last night? It's still bugging me.

Lisa: Sure.

Luan: Do you mind if I tell you every single little detail of what happened, including completely irrelevant ones, instead of telling you the overall premise like a normal person would?

Lisa: Whatever makes you feel better.

Luan: Thanks. Before I begin, I want to clarify that I never said this was a scary dream. It was simply a _bad_ one. Okay, so I was in an arcade...

_Luan had a bag full of tokens, excited to play some games. As she looked around, she walked past a young boy, about her age. The young boy giggled and then glanced at Luan with a flirtatious expression on his face. This made her cringe._

_Young Boy: My name is Cree Parker. What's your name?_

_Luan: Luan Olivia Special._

_Cree: Heh. That's a...pretty name. Welcome to the..._

_Cree paused, dropped his jaw, and began to drool._

_Luan: Welcome to the what? The Wayne?_

_Cree laughed at Luan's sarcastic joke a lot more than she would've expected._

_Luan: It wasn't that funny._

_Cree: __Look, I know we just met and all, but...uhh...would you like to...go...?_

_Luan: Are you trying to ask me out?_

_Cree: Yes._

_Luan: Sorry, but I'm aroace._

_Cree: I don't know what that means._

_Luan: Of course you don't. It means I don't like boys or girls._

_Cree: Huh? But you are a girl. Do you not like yourself?_

_Luan: I meant I don't like them in a romantic way. I have no interest in dating, or having a boyfriend, or kissing, or getting married, or any of that stuff._

_Cree: Okay, I see. Sorry for bothering you._

_Luan began to walk away._

_Cree: Hey, would you like to play Mortal Kombat with me?_

_Luan: Mortal Kombat is rated M, so we're not allowed to play it._

_Luan looked around the room to see all the games that the arcade had._

_Luan: Besides, I wanna start with Space Ace, the less successful cousin of Don Bluth's smash 1983 arcade hit, Dragon's Lair._

_Luan went over to the Space Ace cabinet, took out a token, then put it in the machine._

_Luan: Hey, there was one Castlevania slot machine kinda game I played once, and I'd love to get the chance to play it again so I can figure out how to. Do you know who I would have to talk to to suggest it get added?_

_Cree: Sorry, I don't. Will you play something with me when you're done playing this game?_

_Luan: Maybe._

Luan: He didn't try to ask me out again, but he would not leave me alone. He kept asking me to play games with him, he wouldn't play anything on his own, he kept exaggerating how good at the games I was, he even tried to tickle me at one point. I had no interest in him being my friend or ever seeing him again and his head was incapable of getting that through itself. And then...It happened.

Lisa: He forgot the secret sauce? He didn't wash his hands? Irregular portions?

Luan looked up at Lisa and smiled.

Luan: Thank you for the SpongeBob reference. I really needed that. Here's what happened.

_L__uan was playing a shooting hoops game and __kept missing shot after shot__ into a New Orleans Pelicans hoop. __Her score was only 5._

_Luan: What's a Pelican?_

_Cree was shooting basketballs into a Seattle Sonics hoop and had a score of 39. Then he placed his arm on Luan's shoulder._

_Luan: Ughhh! Physical contact!_

_Cree: You don't like being touched?_

_Luan: Not by you._

_Cree lowered his arm and went back to shooting basketballs._

_Cree: You're doing so much better than me. You must play sports a lot._

_Luan: No, but one of my many sisters does._

_Luan's eyes got wide and she dropped the ball she was holding._

Luan: That's when I realized I was about to wake up, so I punched Cree in the face and then dropped a horseshoe on his stomach. Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to anybody in real life. There was definitely nothing I left out. Mentioning Lynn didn't make me think about how our whole family's a bunch-a chocolate and then stay up the rest of the night crying about it. That didn't happen at all.

Luan chuckled a few times then looked down at the water with a frown. She then got a hug from her big sister and gave a hug back a moment later.

Lisa: Darcy's taking a long time to go down the slide.

Luan: Should we go up and check on her?

Lisa: I think we should.

Lisa swam over to the pool's steps. Luan was about to follow her, but then she heard someone speak with the same voice as the boy from her dream.

?: There's my raspberry soccer ball.

Luan slowly looked up. The second she saw that it was actually Cree, her heart sank.

Luan: Heeeeee's...reeeeeeal.

Cree: How 'bout a little kiss for your dream boy?

Luan screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to run away as Cree chased her.

Lisa: What?! What's going on? Is this Cree Parker?

Luan: Yes! Now make him go away!

Lisa: Young man, leave my sister alone!

Cree: But she's hot!

Luan: No I'm not!

The two had been running around near the pool for a few seconds when Luan made her way to the water slide's stairs.

Luan: Alright, stairs. Don't fail me now.

After making it up some of the steps, Luan stopped running to jump and kick Cree in the face from behind her. This caused him to fall down the stairs as she continued to run up them. Lisa tried to hold him back, but he was able to break free. He began to run after Luan again and Lisa chased him. When Luan made it to the top, Darcy was sitting by the slide and holding her legs. But seeing Luan run up to her in a panic made her jump to her feet.

Luan: Quick! Help me think of reasons why a person wouldn't want to be my boyfriend.

Darcy: Huh?

Luan: I've already thought of a few, but you know what they say. The more, the merrier. You know what they say. The more, the merrier. You know what they say. The more, the merrier. You know what they say. The more, the merrier. You know what they say.

Darcy: The more, the merrier?

Luan: I was gonna say "repeating isn't necessarily annoying."

Cree made it to the top of the stairs, followed by Lisa, who tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

Lisa: Stop this now, you loon! Luan doesn't like you!

Luan: Even if I did, I couldn't like you _that_ way. This is no different than if you were trying to ask out a gay girl. You wouldn't do that, would you?

Cree: Yes I would, actually.

Luan: That's horrible!

Cree: It's not when you're a...

Lisa lifted Cree up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him threateningly.

Lisa: What should we do with him?

Luan: Is he a human or a robot?

To determine her answer to that question, Lisa shook Cree around, which made his arms and legs flap about.

Lisa: He feels organic to me.

Luan: Well, then there goes my idea of ripping off his arms and legs and pushing him down the slide.

Darcy: Whoa! What did he do to deserve that?

Luan: I don't wanna talk about it.

Lisa: Where are your parents, little boy?

Cree: My mom's in the X universe.

Lisa: You've got just the one parent?

Cree: Yeah.

Lisa: Then your punishment's up to her.

Lisa used her invention to open a portal on the floor to the X universe.

Cree: Wait! I wanna tell you who I really am!

Lisa: Huh?

Lisa wasn't going to release her grip on him until she knew Cree's true identity. She took off the mask he was wearing and saw that he was actually...

Lisa: Karli?!

The shock made Lisa drop Karli. Once she was freed, Karli ripped the rest of the disguise off. She was somehow able to fit into a disguise that made her about Luan's height despite actually being much taller.

Karli: Yes, my name is Karli.

Luan: Why would you do that?! I nearly died from the fear! Stuff like this is why I don't like pranks. I am so going to six you!

Darcy: Six her?

Luan: I had a dream a few nights ago where Susie from Summer Camp Island said she was gonna six somebody. I'm assuming it's slang for "kill." I considered trying to make it a thing, but I thought "Nah." Although it does drastically change that one Teen Titans Go! scene.

Darcy: ...Luan, you don't have to tell every single joke you think of.

Luan: Don't be a Lana.

Karli: The reason I was nightmare fueling you is because I hate you.

Luan: ...I'd call that a pretty legit reason. But please tell me why you hate me. Do you actually hate me or is this that stupid fake TV thing where you act like you hate me but you actually have a crush on me?

Karli: I actually hate you.

Luan: Good.

Darcy: Good?

Luan: Like I said, that fake TV thing is stupid.

Karli: The reason I hate you is because I'm jealous of you. Anthony likes you more than me. You're cuter, funnier...

Luan: Sounds like you like me to me!

Karli: I meant in Anthony's opinion! He also finds you more relatable in a good way, which he used to find me very. Since he loves you so much, Anthony likes writing SPECIAL way more than he likes writing about the journey I'm on, which he barely cares about at all. Even when he does write it, there's barely any Pokémoning in it.

Luan: Maybe writing about Pokémon adventures is boring. Why do you think the anime switched to being about Ash going to school?

Karli: Do not call them adventures! They're journeys!

Darcy: What difference does it make?

Karli: Pokémon Adventures is a manga that we do not speak of. I used to think it looked cool but the presence of Fake Me, Fake Twin Anthony, and Fake George ruined it for me.

Lisa: But Karli, the characters in that manga are based on the same characters from Pokémon games that you and your friends are. It makes no sense to call them the fake yous when the way you were created is the exact same thing as how they were created, especially when they were first introduced a long time before you were.

Karli: I know. It's just that when there's a character you like, it can make you dislike a different version of that character if they're different in some way that you don't like. It just so happens that the versions me and Anthony don't like are the ones that came first instead of the ones that came later, which are more commonly the ones that get hate for being different. But can we get back on topic please?

Luan: You mean you hating me for doing nothing?

Karli: "For doing nothing?!"

Luan: Anthony's the one you should hate. He's the one who made me this way. It's not my fault he's an egotist who decided to make me a younger female version of him instead of like Luan Loud like I was supposed to be.

Karli: NO! He used to see **me** as a younger female him.

Luan: I'm sure he still does, it's just that...I'm better than you in every single possible way.

Karli: Why you!

Luan: What I do?

Karli grabbed Luan's right hand and squeezed it really hard.

Luan: Ow! You crunched my hand!

Luan laid her face down on the floor and pretended to cry.

Karli: Seriously?! Of all things to reference, a Goldfish commercial?!

Luan stood back up and stopped her fake sobbing.

Luan: Yes. Are you a Lana and find it lame?

Karli: No, I love it. I wish Anthony would make me do reference humor as much as he makes you do.

Lisa: That's not our problem. Now get in the portal already.

Karli: No way! I'm not done yet. And once I am, I am going to receive no comeuppance for what I've done at all.

Lisa: Well hurry up.

Karli: Anthony told me he made Luan say "What's the matter, scared?"

Lisa: What's wrong with that?

Karli: Only O'Donnells are allowed to say it.

Darcy: You are nuts if you think your family has exclusive rights to a question.

Karli: I'm allergic to nuts. How dare you? And not my family, O'Donnells. That's all O'Donnells, regardless of if I'm related to them or not. It was said by Wolf.

Luan: Wolf from Super Smash Bros.?

Karli: Yeah. It's one of his taunts.

Luan: No it's not. I saw a YouTube video of all the taunts in the game and he never said "What's the matter, scared?"

Karli: Because stupid Ultimate changed it.

Luan: Did you just call Ultimate stupid?

Karli: I'm that mad!

Sick of Karli, Lisa pushed her into the portal and it shut.

Lisa: We should really be getting home now. So Darcy, if you're gonna go down the slide, it had better be now.

After a quick moment of being motionless, Darcy slowly stepped over to the slide and looked down into it.

Darcy: I want to. It's just that...I don't...I can't...The water is very...

Lisa: Say no more. I believe I know where this is going. You want to slide down, you're just not ready yet?

Darcy: Yeah.

Lisa closed the portal that was on the floor and opened another one in the air.

Lisa: I'm gonna go look around inside the cottage to see if I can figure out why no one else is here. This portal goes back to our universe. You two go through it when you're ready and I'll be there in a few minutes.

Lisa went over to the water slide.

Luan: Wait. Before you go, I've got a question. Would someone who weighs more slide down a water slide slower? I was thinking if me and Darcy went down at the same time, it would be the same thing as a heavier person and she'd find it less scary if it's slower.

Lisa: The friction force would be greater, but the gravitational force and inertia would also be greater, resulting in Darcy sliding down at the exact same speed she would if she were sliding on her own.

Luan: Man, you are killing it with the scientific facts today!

Lisa: Thank you.

Lisa slid down, leaving her sister and friend by themselves.

Luan: So, what are we gonna do about you having waterslideaphobia?

Darcy: I'm not scared of the...

Luan: We need a new approach. A new tactic.

Darcy: I got it! Let's get naked!

Luan: No, no no no no, WROOOONG!

Darcy: Did you just reject a SpongeBob reference?

Luan: Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day either. But in all fairness, I responded with another one from the same episode. But anyway we need to think of a way to make it less scary.

Darcy: I told you I'm not scared of it!

Luan: Then why won't you go down?!

Darcy looked around nervously as she tried to determine how she wanted to respond to that question.

Darcy: It's because I...The water is very...

Darcy looked up and to her left as she reconsidered how she was going to handle this.

Darcy: You like insane, crazy things, right?

Luan: Sure do.

Darcy: Then I'm just gonna tell you the truth.

Luan: You say that like it wasn't what you were supposed to do.

Darcy: I've never told this to anyone other than Rafo, so do you promise you won't tell anyone, especially my parents?

Luan: Sure.

Darcy: No. I need a more trustworthy answer than "Sure."

Luan: Okay, then if I tell anyone, I'll never tell another joke for as long as I live.

Darcy: Okay, first your answer was too casual, now it's something that's obviously not true.

Luan: Well what do you want me to say?!

Darcy: I want you to say you promise you'll keep this secret between us.

Luan: Okay. You promise you'll keep this secret between us.

Darcy: Stop it!

Luan: Sorry. Sorry. I swear that wasn't supposed to be a joke. I just derped and said the wrong pronouns. Anyway, I promise that **I** will not tell anyone your secret.

Darcy: Finally! Okay. Here it goes

Darcy took a deep breathe.

Darcy: Whenever I touch water, it physically hurts me.

Luan: ...I'm intrigued. Go on.

Darcy: I'd rather not.

Luan: Fair enough. If I told someone a secret, I'd try to give as few details as possible too.

Darcy: Can we go back to your house now?

Luan: Yeah I guess.

Once the two girls used the portal to return to their universe, they were in the Specials' living room where the iCarly clip was still looping. The portal closed after they both walked through it. Darcy covered her ears because the TV was so loud, but Luan left her ears uncovered.

Luan: I don't know why this is on the TV, but I love it.

Darcy: Make it stop!

As if Darcy had said a magic word, the TV instantly shut off.

Luan: Aw man.

Luan walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote as Darcy noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. She picked up the paper and read what was written on it until she caught glimpse of Luan's finger over the power button on the remote.

Darcy: Don't turn it back on!

Luan: Don't worry. I'm gonna change the channel. What's that paper?

Darcy: Just a note from Lana saying she left and took Rafo with her.

Darcy crumpled up the paper into a ball and threw it behind her.

Darcy: She could've left him here. What's the worst that could've happened?

Luan turned the TV back on, but it didn't show Sam yelling "Sonya." It was simply on TeenNick.

Luan: Oh, look. Game Shakers. Such a good show.

* * *

A little while later, Luan and Darcy had changed out of their swimwear. Darcy had the containers of ice cream close by because she would be leaving soon.

Luan: You know, that cottage gave me an idea. If I'm rich someday, I'm gonna sell mini water parks people can put in their backyards. Why should they have to wait in lines and stay with the other people they came with when they can just run around like crazy and do whatever they want like at a playground?

Lisa returned home and it looked like she had taken a beating (because she had). Her left eye was bruised, she was walking with a slight limp, and her goggles were cracked.

Darcy: What happened?!

Lisa: I was looking for clues to see who owned the cottage, then out of nowhere, Renee and Sonya showed up claiming they did. Their exact words were "this is our abandoned water park." and Sonya started attacking me.

Lisa slowly limped over to the couch and laid down on it.

Darcy: Are you gonna be okay?

Lisa: I'll be fine once I use my Instant Healer. Luan, will you go get it for me?

Luan: Of course.

Luan began heading upstairs.

Darcy: Who are Renee and Sonya?

Luan: I wanna be the one to answer that question. Wait for me!

After a few seconds, Luan was back in the living room with one of Lisa's inventions, which resembled a radar gun.

Lisa: Put it on clothes mode.

Luan pushed a button on the invention and then used it on her big sister. Lisa was now healed and back in her usual outfit.

Luan: Renee & Sonya are two people I wouldn't have been able to identify either if you had asked me about a month ago. The original versions of these two first appeared in the The Loud House episode _Back Out There_. Y universe Renee & Sonya were there in the crowd in _Quiet_ along with everyone else and made their first major appearance in _Not Girls' Night Out Girls' Night In A Warehouse_.

Darcy: What?! They appeared before me? How the heck did that happen? My The Loud House counterpart had a much bigger role on the show than theirs. One of theirs didn't even have a name.

Luan: That's just the way it worked out. It's because their Y universe and you're not. Y universe you was in _Quiet_ too.

Darcy: Well, at least I don't have to share my first appearance with anybody.

Luan: Oh, just you wait 'til you find out who Lana's friend Scissor is based on.

Darcy: This is a farce!

Lisa: That's not what that means.

Luan: What about "acrimonious?" Is it acrimonious?

Lisa: No.

Luan: Good. I want the definition of that word to stay a mystery.

The front door opened as Lana and Zero came inside.

Lana: Darcy, your dad's here to pick you up.

Darcy walked over to the door.

Darcy: Bye, everyone. Thanks for taking me, even if it did turn out to suck phenomenally.

Darcy left with Rafo and the ice cream as Lana shut the door.

Lana: Do either of you know a person named Sonya?

Lisa: We were just talking about one. Why?

Lana: I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Diantha, and "Sonya" is my only clue.

The TV turned on and said "I said I wanted you to _think_ it was a clue. It was actually just a comedic way to annoy you."

Lana: Okay, looks like I'm back to square one.

Luan: Aren't all ways to annoy you comedic?

* * *

That night, Lisa was laying in her bed sleeping when she was suddenly woken by the sound of Luan screaming her name.

Luan: Lisa! Lisa! Lisa! Lisa!

She quickly got out of bed, put her glasses on, and ran to Luan's room at the other end of the hall. Luan was wide awake and was trembling in fear underneath a blanket that completely covered her except for her face. Lisa sat down beside her and rubbed her back for comfort.

Lisa: I'm here. Is this about that bad dream you had?

Luan: Somewhat.

Lisa: I know what happened at the water park must've been scary, but Cree isn't real. He can't hurt you.

Luan: I know. I'm over that.

Lisa: Then what are you afraid of?

Luan pointed at her and Luna's closet. The doors to it were shut.

Lisa: What's in there?

Luan: ...Ka...Ka Ka Ka Ka Ka...

Lisa quickly opened the doors and Karli came out of the closet, holding one of Lisa's inventions.

Lisa: Karli?! What the spec do you think you're doing?!

Karli: I was gonna give Luan another nightmare.

Lisa couldn't believe her ears. With sincere rage, she forcefully took her invention out of Karli's hands.

Lisa: You have serious issues. Leave my little sister alone. She is pure and I am not going to let you take her childhood innocence away.

Lisa dramatically pointed at the door.

Lisa: I never want to see your face in this universe again.

Being yelled at made Karli think about what she had done and regret it.

Karli: ...Okay.

Karli slowly left the house in shame. Lisa watched her from Leni and Lori's window to make sure she was gone. Once Karli was out of sight, Lisa went back to the hallway and overheard Luan crying, so she went back into her and Luna's room.

Lisa: Karli's gone now. There's no need to worry.

Luan: It's not that.

Lisa: Do you wanna talk about it?

Luan: Yes.

Luan pointed up to the bunk above her.

Luan: Luna is supposed to be up there in that top bunk. And where is she instead? In the freezer in the form of a chocolate bar. Usually, this would be where I say I want my mommy and daddy, but their chocolate too.

Lisa sat down next to her sister and hugged her.

Lisa: It's okay. We'll turn them all back one day.

Luan: I don't want it to be one day. I want it to be _**to**_day. We are supposed to be a huge double digit family, not just three people.

Lisa: I know. I miss them all too. We just have to power through until then. Maybe it'll be sooner than we think.

Luan: But until then, I'm gonna keep getting sad. I don't like being sad.

Lisa: And I don't like seeing you sad. Would you like me to sleep in here tonight so you don't feel so alone?

Luan: That be great. Just not on the top bunk, that's Luna's.

Lisa: I know. I'm gonna go get a sleeping bag out of the linen closet then be right back.

Luan: Can you get me the Angelica one? If you're gonna be on the floor, I don't wanna be up here in my bed.

Lisa: Sure.

Luan: Thanks.

Lisa left the room and quickly came back with a green sleeping bag for her and the All Grown Up! one Luan asked for. Lana stepped out of the bathroom and when she looked to her left, she saw her sisters in the two sleeping bags. She could tell what was going on just by the looks on their faces. Without saying anything, she got her mud covered sleeping bag out of the closet and laid down next to them. Unlike usual, Lana and Luan enjoyed each other's company, much to Lisa's joy.


	4. Special Redelivery?

**June 2019**

The three Special sisters had slept on the floor in Luan's room every night since that night when she got scared and lonely. On the first night after, Luan didn't even have to ask them to share a room with her again. When they wanted to go to sleep, the three sisters got back in those sleeping bags as if it was already agreed upon by them that "Super Special Sisters Sleepover Slumber Party Fun Time," as Luan called it, was the norm now.

At 10:47 AM on a day the Specials didn't realize would become historic to them, all three of them were woken up one at a time by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. Lisa got up and put on her glasses as she ran over to the room at the other end of the hall. When she looked out the window to see who was at the door, she saw that it was Lincoln with a suitcase in his hand. She used the alternate universe device on her wrist to scan him and see if he was the Lincoln she knew. He was.

Lisa went back to the room she slept in, told her sisters who was at the door, and asked them if they wanted to go down and talk to their visitor.

Luan: Can I go talk to him by myself? There's something I've been wanting to do since approximately April 30th, 2019.

Lisa: Okay, sure.

Luan ran downstairs and answered the door as she formed her hands into the shape of a gun.

Luan: Four letters I'm assuming you know the meaning of!

Lincoln knew what movie trailer she was referencing and could tell she wanted him to go along with it.

Lincoln: ...Uhhh...meow?

Luan screamed, causing Lincoln to do the same, and then she pretended to shoot him.

Luan: That was fun. That was enjoyable. Come in.

The white haired boy stepped inside as Luan called for her older sisters to come down, which they did rather quickly. Once they were in the living room, they greeted their guest.

Lisa: So what brings you here, little dude?

Lana: Did you just say "little dude?"

Lisa: Sure did.

Lincoln: Anthony told me there was some big surprise for all of you and that I would want to be here for it. He also said I would want to stay over for a day or two. Is it okay if I do?

Lisa: Of course. We could use the company.

The TV suddenly turned on, making Lincoln turn around to look at it. It gave the instructions for that day's assignment, which, to everyone's shock, was for Lincoln. He read the text on the screen, which said they would find out what the surprise was after Lincoln finished his assignment. He had to go back to the Y universe and see a movie with his friend Bonnie.

Lincoln: Oh my Arceus! You're actually calling her Bonnie?!

The screen now said "I still prefer Eureka, but she prefers Bonnie, you prefer Bonnie, Bonnie is her real name. It was time. But don't be surprised if I go back to calling her Eureka."

Lincoln: It's still awesome you finally made the switch, so fair enough. Lisa, can you open a portal for me?

Lisa: Will do.

Lana: Why would we get an assignment for someone who doesn't live here when when the whole reason we get them in the first place is to save the other people and Pokémon who live here?

Luan: I've got a much more important question. Lincoln, your best friend is named Clyde and your best friend on the girl list is named Bonnie. Do I have that right?

Lincoln felt like he was being put on the spot with that question and tried to think of an answer, but he couldn't decide who his best female friend was. It was either Ronnie Anne or Bonnie. Or maybe it was Stella. Luan could tell Lincoln didn't want to have to respond to her, so she decided to reword her question.

Luan: Bonnie and Clyde are your friends, right?

Lincoln: Yeah. So?

Luan: Isn't there a...thing called Bonnie & Clyde?

Lincoln: You don't even know what Bonnie & Clyde is and you still wanna make a joke about it?

Luan: Well, yeah. Stuff like that needs to be acknowledged.

Lincoln: Uhh...okay then.

Lincoln found it odd that Luan was into making references instead of puns like his sister of the same name. He had noticed there were a lot of ways the Specials were different from his sisters since the day he got to properly meet them, last Thanksgiving (or Christmas, as it was to them).

Once he said he was ready to go, Lincoln walked towards the portal back to his universe that Lisa already opened for him. But just before he stepped through it, Lana alerted him to the fact the TV had more instructions for him. It said he had to go to the movie while dressed as the Cheese Fairy.

Lincoln: Really? Man, the second I first saw the original version of me wear that costume, I knew Anthony would find a way to make me wear it someday.

Once he made peace with the fact he had to do that, Lincoln stepped through the portal and told the sisters they'd see him again in about 2 hours.

Luan: Aw man. He didn't ask me followup questions about my love for references. I didn't get a chance to mention that when I said "best friend on the girl list" was a reference also as well or that the fact I love references might be why I'm...

Lana: Luan, not everything is about you.

After Lincoln's movie was over, all three of the girls were on the couch. The TV was on, but only Luan was watching it. Lana was reading a magazine about tools with Zero and Lisa was doing a jigsaw puzzle while listening to country music on headphones.

When the phone rang, Lana put down her magazine and got up to answer it.

Lincoln, who was wearing a Cheese Fairy costume and carrying his usual clothes, stood outside the movie theater next to Bonnie and there was a star floating in front of them. Lincoln told Lana that the star was there and asked if that was supposed to happen. After she clarified that a star appears after each assignment and that he needed to touch it, Lincoln did just that. He thanked her and said bye before hanging up.

Bonnie: How are you able to call someone who lives in another universe?

Lincoln: No clue.

A blank envelope took the place of the star after Lincoln touched it. Both Bonnie and Lincoln were perplexed by this, so he grabbed the envelope and opened it. When they read the letter that was inside, they knew that had to show it to the Specials immediately.

Timed perfectly, a portal to the Specials' universe appeared because Lana told Lisa the assignment was finished. Lincoln would've went by himself, but Bonnie wanted to come too because she wanted to see what the surprise was. After the two friends went through it, the Special sisters all stopped what they were doing and went over to them. Lisa used the device on her wrist to make the portal go away.

Lisa: How was the movie?

Lincoln: Not what I picked it for. How was I supposed to know a movie called Rocketman wasn't a superhero movie?

Bonnie: Speaking of that, do any of you know what the words to the song are? My dad says it's "Burritos don't like cantaloupes."

Luan knew the actual lyrics, but didn't want to say them because she liked Bonnie's dad's version of the song better.

Lana: I can't imagine those are the lyrics.

Lisa: I wouldn't be so sure. It _is_ technically true that burritos don't like cantaloupes.

Bonnie: Never mind. Linky, show them the envelope.

Lincoln handed the envelope to Lisa while feeling the same way he did the first time he gave Clyde a birthday present. He knew it would make the Specials very happy and he couldn't wait to see their reaction.

Lisa: Where'd this come from?

Lincoln: Just read it.

Lisa shrugged and took the letter out.

Lisa: "Congratulations, Specials. You have completed enough assignments to earn one individual getting dechocolatized."

Lisa dropped the paper and envelope in shock, an emotion she shared with her sisters. The shock soon changed to happiness and they all began running around and screaming with joy. They thought that everyone would get dechocolatized at once and not for a very long time. Learning that it would instead gradually be one person or Pokémon at a time was fantastic news.

Once they had calmed down, they thought there was something important they had to discuss.

Luan: So, how are we gonna go about picking? I, obvy, vote for Luna. I need my twin back. Luna was split off of me and turned into a person. She's basically my clone. I need my clone back!

Lana: How do you know you weren't split from her?

Luan: I don't.

Lana: We really should think it over more before we choose. This is a very big decision. We're giving life back to somebody. We need to carefully consider all of the...

Lisa: It should be either Mom or Dad.

Lana: Huh? You don't think we should think it over?

Lisa: Well...Yeah, I see your point. It's just that...Mom and Dad gave life to us, so we should return the favor.

Lisa blushed from embarrassment. That wasn't the actual reason for her choice. The real reason was so one of her parents could be in charge and she wouldn't have to be anymore. Taking care of Lana and Luan was stressful enough already with their constant fighting. If another sibling got dechocolatized, that would only make her job even harder.

Bonnie: One of you should really read the rest of the letter.

Based on the timing of when Bonnie said that, Lisa expected the letter to say that they don't actually get to choose who gets turned back to normal. After picking up the letter and reading it a little bit further, she discovered that her guess was right. She told her sisters what it said and then Luan asked if it said anything else, prompting Lisa to keep reading.

Lisa: Every time this happens, whoever gives us this letter is a clue to who's getting dechocolatized.

Lana: So Lincoln's our clue this time? Then obviously it's gonna be our brother.

Bonnie: I thought you didn't have a brother.

Lana: Our parents adopted one on April 1st.

Luan: Anthony wouldn't make the clue that obvious. I think that since Lincoln's favorite color is orange, oranges are round, round starts with R, and so does Rockruff, Traci is the one getting unchocolated. "Dechocolatized" isn't a real word, so I'm allowed to use a different fake word.

All of a sudden, the sound of a baby crying could be faintly heard from the kitchen.

Lana: What's that?

Luan: Unfortunately, that would be the sound of me being wrong and you being right.

Lisa ran toward the noise. About half of a second later, the others followed her. When they got there, Lisa opened the door to the freezer. The chocolate bars and chocolate macarons were in it, but one of them had been changed back into an unfrozen human. Wrapped in his light green blankie and wearing his white hat, the 1-day-old continued to cry and yell resoundingly.

Eureka...This is gonna take some getting used to. _Bonnie_ was initially in awe about the fact that the baby looked so similar to Lincoln. But once she remembered what family this baby was now a part of and how quickly Lana figured out what Lincoln being the clue meant, she realized that this made perfect sense. What she didn't understand was why the baby didn't have freckles, unlike how her friend did.

Lisa took her youngest sibling out of the freezer, shut it, then started rocking him in her arms to try to get him to stop crying. She didn't have to say anything for the others to know how she felt about him being turned human again.

Lincoln: Look on the bright side. At least you've got an adorable baby brother now.

Lisa: That's easy for you to say. You're...Never mind.

Lisa didn't say what she was going to because she didn't want to be rude.

Luan: It's easy for you to say because he looks like baby you.

Lana took a look at the baby's mouth and noticed something.

Lana: Was that little chip in the side of his tooth there before?

Lisa: I don't believe so. Perhaps he got it when King Dedede hit him with his mallet.

Lincoln: He got his a lot sooner than I got mine.

Having a chipped buck tooth was another similarity the two boys shared. However, the chip in the baby's tooth was much smaller than Lincoln's and in a different spot.

Luan: How'd you get yours?

Lincoln: I...I'll tell you later. I'm gonna go change out of this ridiculous costume now.

Luan: But why?! You never got to use your magic to turn anything, such as Lana's stuff, into cheese.

Lana chose not to respond to that. She knew it would lead to a fight with Luan, which was the last thing they needed since the baby's sobbing was already annoying everyone.

As Lisa took the baby over to the couch to sit down with him, the other girls followed her and Lincoln went upstairs. Because this house was so similar to his, he went to his right, forgetting that his bedroom wouldn't be there. When he opened the door at the end of the hallway, seeing a closet instead of his room felt so wrong to him. Realizing his mistake, he turned around to get changed in the bathroom instead.

Once he had most of his usual outfit on, he went back down to the living room while putting on his shirt. Lisa was now standing up while holding the baby, who was still crying. Luan was trying to cheer him up with a reenactment of the "Look at the funny face" scene from SpongeBob. It wasn't working.

Lincoln: Lisa, I have an idea for getting him to stop crying. I know exactly what he needs.

Lincoln flicked his fingers in front of his face to tell Lisa to kneel down to his height. Once she did, he whispered his idea in her ear. When he was done telling her, she stood back up.

Lisa: I thought of that too. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try. Lana, will you hold the baby while I...?

Lincoln: Actually, could I hold him?

Lisa: You wanna do it?

Lincoln said that he'd love to while enthusiastically taking a seat in the dark red chair by the couch. Lisa then carefully handed him the baby before opening a small portal. She reached her hand into it while speaking to herself quietly.

Lisa: It could've been someone who can take care of themselves and help out, but no, it had to be the baby who we don't even have much of an emotional attachment to yet because he's brand new.

Lana: What?

Lisa: Nothing.

Lana: What are you doing anyway?

Lisa: I'm looking for a toy in a universe that is 100% nothing but Pokémon merchandise. There's not even air or anything, just Pokémon merchandise.

Lincoln: That exists?

Lisa: Every. Universe. Exists!

Lincoln: But how is that universe gonna do us any good when I said...?

Lisa took her hand out of the portal and it closed. She was now holding a Scorbunny stuffed toy that wore a really really dark gray, almost black, shirt with red buttons.

Lisa: I know this isn't a rabbit like you said, but you got Bun-Bun before Scorbunny, Bunnelby, and Buneary were discovered. I hope you don't mind that I chose to update it.

Lincoln: I'm a little triggered, to be honest. But I'm not the one we're supposed to make happy.

Lisa nodded in agreement. She then set the toy on the baby's body, catching his attention. His crying quieted down a bit, but he still had tears in his eyes. When he saw the toy, however, his crying stopped completely. Lincoln lifted the toy up so the baby could get a better look. When the baby saw it, it made him stop crying. After staring at it for a brief moment, he got a big open smile on his face and made little shrieks of joy.

Lincoln: And you said it wouldn't work.

Lisa: He's only one day old. Usually people that young aren't developed enough yet to appreciate toys.

Lincoln: He's one day old? How does he have a tooth then?

Lisa: Maybe that's normal in the universe he originates from.

Lincoln: Isn't he from this universe?

Lisa: No. Our parents must have wanted a son who looked like you and I guess this universe didn't have one, because my mom said they explored the multiverse, looking for an orphan who looks like you.

Lincoln: Oh, I see.

Bonnie: I've been meaning to ask this, but I wanted to wait until he stopped crying. What's his name?

Lisa: ...We don't know.

Bonnie: How do you not know?

Lisa: Our parents didn't get a chance to tell us before they got turned into chocolate. We've looked all over for his birth certificate, but haven't found it anywhere. One of our parents must've had it in their pocket.

Luan: We had better give him a nickname. I don't wanna have to keep calling him "the baby" until we eventually learn his real name. Since he looks like Lincoln, I suggest we call him Lintwoln.

Lisa wanted to take the time to think about if that was a good nickname, but Lana instantly knew she wanted to reject it.

Lana: No way! No puns.

Lincoln: Plus, that makes it sound like he's my twin, which he isn't.

Bonnie: Sorry to change the subject, but I've gotta go. Ash, Serena, Korrina, and my big brother have been waiting for me. Good luck with coming up with a name for him, everyone.

Without even having to be asked, Lisa opened a portal to the Y universe. Bonnie walked towards it and was surprised Lincoln was still sitting on the chair.

Bonnie: Linc, aren't you coming?

Lincoln: I would, but...I really get the feeling that this baby is PJ.

Luan: You can feel it in your jellies?

Lincoln: I want to finally put it behind me for good. It would be so nice to not have it drive me to writing those two letters all over my bedroom walls anymore. I'm gonna stay here until the Specials decide on a name for him.

Bonnie nodded to show him that she understood what he was thinking. The portal disappeared as soon as she went through it and said good bye to everyone.

Luan: Okay, back on topic. How about we name him Zero since he's 0 years old?

Lana: That name's taken. It's also another pun.

Luan: There can be more than one...Okay, fine. I don't think he's cool enough for the name Zero anyway. Let's just give Lincoln what he wants and pick a name that has PJ as it's initials.

Lincoln: No, you can't force it. That needs to come naturally. I wish we could ask him what _he_ wants his name to be.

Lisa: ...There actually is a way we could make that happen.

Lisa's sisters both had a feeling they knew what she was talking about and had opposite opinions on the idea. Lincoln was just confused. Lisa told the others to follow her to her room. When they got upstairs, Lincoln initially went the wrong way because he forgot Lisa's room is by the closet, not the bathroom.

A bunch of Lisa's inventions, each one shrunken down thanks to her shrink ray, were stored in her closet. She took out the one she was thinking about and held it in her hand.

Lisa: After my Lori was given the physical appearance and capabilities of an older kid by being struck by that mysterious magic lightning, I began working on a machine that could produce the same effect.

Lincoln: So you're gonna use it to turn him into a big kid so he'll be able to choose his name?

Luan: You had better not! He won't be cute anymore. He'll be ugly.

Lincoln: Umm, he'll look like me.

Luan: Exactly!

That uncalled for insult made Lincoln realize there's another reason he prefers his Luan. It was also partially the reason for what he would say next.

Lisa: Don't worry. I'm not gonna use it. I only got it out to show Lincoln.

Lincoln: I think you should use it.

Lana: Me too.

Lisa: Well, we're not. There's no good enough reason to.

Lisa put the machine away and shut the closet.

Lana: Are you sure? Because what if we get an assignment that requires him to do something a newborn can't?

Lisa: We'll wait until that happens, if it does, and discuss it then.

After she thought it over, Lana concluded that this was a fair compromise for now.

Everyone slept in Luan's room that night. Lincoln and the girls used their sleeping bags and the new baby borrowed Lily's crib. Luan didn't like how they had to change the name of this to "Super Special _Siblings_ Sleepover Slumber Party Fun Time" because she thought it sounded less cool. Lincoln being there made it even worse.

Luan: It be different if he were Dante from the Devil May Cry series, but adding his name to the end of something isn't a meme. Knuckles, Funky Kong, or even Luma also would've been acceptable.

Lincoln: You know, I don't have to take this. I'm only staying here because I wanted to and I can go home at any time. I'm potentially missing E3 for this. So would it be too much to ask to be treated a little better?

Luan: Sheesh, I'm just jokin'. Gosh!

Very late in the night, Lana got up and tiptoed over to the crib, where her expectations of the baby being asleep weren't met. She picked him up and left the room, being careful not to wake anyone. She woke Luan by accidentally touching her with her foot, but the little jokester continued to lay down.

Luan: Luan Special, aroace photographer...is not part Emolga.

Wrench didn't realize that that wasn't sleeptalking. It was actually a fully awake Luan making yet another reference (to The Fairly OddParents).

When Wrench got to the oldest sisters' bedroom, she took the machine they were looking at earlier out of the closet and restored it to its proper size by using the shrink ray's "Grow" setting. This machine was a huge glass box with a sheet of glass in it for people to lay on, a laser hanging down from the top, and a big switch on the front. Lana opened the door to the machine and gently placed her brother inside, causing his blanket to unwrap. She was about to pull the switch when Luan stormed in.

Luan: NO!

Lana: How the spec did you wake up?! I wasn't making any noise.

Luan: You woke me up when you kicked me.

Lana: And you've only gotten up now?

Luan: Who gets out of bed the second they wake up?

Lana: Huh, good point.

Luan: Thank you. Now take Little Bro out of there. You are NOT gonna Shazam him!

Lana's mouth hung open a little when Luan's odd choice of words left her baffled.

Lana: ...What?

Luan: Remember that movie I saw on the same day as the Kids' Choice Awards?

Lana: No.

Luan: Well, it's called Shazam!, and what you were about to do is very similar to a very major part of the movie. Now please back away from the machine because Shazaming a kid when they've barely gotten a chance to be a baby is the ultimate sin. Gandhi said that.

Lana: We're gonna have to use this machine on him eventually when he gets an assignment. It's better to do it now so he has more time to get used to his new body.

Luan: He won't have to get used to his new body if he doesn't get one. Now go unplug the laser because pretending to Shazam him sounds satisfying as all heck.

Lana: ...Does "Shim sham" mean hit him with the magic lightning?

Luan: It's "Shazam!" And yes, in this context, that is what it means.

Knowing that, Wrench got a devious idea. She went over to an outlet and pretended to unplug the laser. Luan wasn't able to notice the fake-out because of how dark it was.

Lana: Okay, go ahead.

Luan held onto the switch with a big grin and slammed it down.

Luan: **SHAZAM!**

Luan expected nothing to happen. Instead, the baby was hit by a bolt of lightning that came out of the laser.

It instantly changed his body so that he looked like he was the same age as Lincoln. He was now wearing a light green shirt with blue buttons, brown pants with suspenders, Christmas red velcro shoes, and his hat. He now had a full set of teeth, with his buck tooth gaining a second chip in the middle that matched Lincoln's.

Luan couldn't believe her eyes. She flipped the switch back up in the hopes that it would reverse the effects. But nothing happened. She thought about flipping it down again, but she knew that would only fire another lightning bolt and make the baby look even older.

This left her speechless, unlike her brother.

The Baby: ...Ummm...What's going on? How do I know what these words mean?

Small tears formed in his now much larger eyes.

The Baby: I wanna go home! I don't like how I keep going to new places.

He then started crying.

Luan: ...Wreeennnnch. **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** You said you unplugged it.

Lana: There's nothing to unplug. You really think one of Lisa's inventions would have to be plugged in?

The crying and shouting had woken up Lisa and Lincoln, who came in to see what was the matter. They got their answer when they saw the baby's new form. Lisa had to clean her glasses to make sure she was seeing things right.

Lincoln: Well, he's a lot more handsome now.

Lisa: How did this happen?

Lana: Luan did it.

Luan: THAT'S A LIE!...Okay, it isn't. But Wrench tricked me! She gave me a perfectly legitimate reason to believe I was doing nothing wrong. I...I I...

Lisa: It's okay, Luan. It doesn't matter who did it. Either way, it still happened.

Lisa took the baby out of the glass box and held him in her arms as if he were still his original size. This made him lessen his crying.

Luan: Lisa, please please please please please please PLEASE tell me there's a way to change him back.

Lisa: There isn't, unfortunately.

Lana: How is that unfortunate? The fact he evolved is a good thing.

Luan: You are so lucky you're so much taller than me, or you would've just gotten a back in the head slap. Also, it's not evolution. It's Shazamification.

Everyone stood there, not sure what to say or do. After a short moment, Lana said "Good night" to everyone and nonchalantly went back to the twins' room. A few more seconds later, Lincoln did the same, but he felt more sympathy for his lookalike than Wrench did.

Lisa and Luan could tell by the look on their brother's face that he wanted to say something. His evolution had left him scared and confused. He wanted an explanation for everything he didn't understand, which was practically everything. But he naturally didn't know how to describe the way he was feeling, so he simply went back to crying.

Lisa: I'm sure you have a lot of questions, if you know what a question is. We can talk about all this as much as you want first thing in the morning.

The boy with an unknown name only somewhat understood what he was hearing. When he realized that Lisa was taking him out of the room, that's what got him to speak up.

The Baby: Wait! I need my friends.

Lisa: Your friends?

He was talking about his blankie and Scorbunny. Luan tried to give them to him, but he didn't know how to use his arms.

Luan: I'll give them to you when we get back to my...

The Baby: Do I get to go back to that place that had that wall that was fun to kick?

Lisa wished she could give him the answer he wanted. She had to settle for saying something that was most likely not true. But it wasn't technically a lie because she might be able to invent something in the future that could make it possible.

Lisa: ...Umm...Maybe someday.

The Baby: I wanna go there now!

When Lisa placed him back in the crib, he noticed it felt much more cramped than it did before.

The Baby: I don't know how I know words. Please make this stop.

Lisa reached into the crib and held the little one's hand.

Lisa: I wish I could. Just try to get to sleep. We'll tell you anything you want tomorrow. That will make you feel better.

The Baby: ...I don't...Okay.

Wrench and Zero were the only ones who didn't have a hard time sleeping through the rest of that night. Everyone else's minds were too preoccupied by what had just happened and what it meant for the future.

Lisa was awoken the next morning by Lana shaking her in a panic. She was already a little mad at her for not caring about the baby's feelings and this made her irritation increase.

Lana: Sorry to wake you like this, but it's an emergency. Your machine had the side effect of wiping his memory.

Lisa: Oh did it?

Lana: Yes. He doesn't remember who I am.

Lisa: That's because he never knew.

Lana: Huh?

Lisa: He's a newborn infant! Newborn infants can't learn who people are that easily.

Lana: But doesn't your machine make babies smarter?

Lisa: In a way, yes. But he still has to learn things.

Lana: Lori knew who we all were when it happened to her.

Lisa: Lori already had learned who we all were.

Lana: But she was a baby too.

Lisa: Oh my special goodness, Lana! Lori wasn't...!

The Baby: Umm...

That single, not even real, word was all it took to get Lisa and Wrench's attention. They stared at him for a couple of seconds before Lisa spoke again.

Lisa: I told him we'd tell him anything he wanted to know. Wake up Luan & Lincoln and meet me downstairs.

Lisa helped the baby out of the crib as Lana asked if she was mad at her. Lana got an angry response to her question, which is not what she wanted.

Once everyone was ready, they stood in front of the couch. The new member of the Special family sat on it with his blanket and Scorbunny, still very confused and tired from the lack of sleep a night before.

Lisa: Alright, we're ready. Ask us anything.

Luan: I wanna say it. Ask us anything. Except how to fix the chair.

Lana: What chair is broken?

Luan: Never mind.

Lana: No. Stop saying random things that don't make sense.

Luan: It does make sense. You just don't get it.

Lana: Then explain it to me!

These two sisters continued to argue. Lisa soon joined in to try to get them to stop. Lincoln simply rolled his eyes and felt sorry for the little boy who now had to live with this.

The Baby: Please stop.

This was what got the sisters to shut up despite how under his breath it was.

Lisa: Okay. I'm sorry about that. Now, what would you like to know?

The Baby: ...You guys are my mommies, right?

Luan thought that was the cutest thing she had ever heard. She put her hand over her heart and pretended to faint, as if the cuteness was too much for her to handle. She immediately jumped back up to her feet.

Lisa: You're close. We're your sisters. Do you know what a sister is?

The Baby: Uhh...Should I?

Lisa: It's okay if you don't.

Lana: A sister is a girl who has the same mommy and daddy as you, or at least one of them.

Lisa: But you should know that you're adopted. That means...

Lana: Why are you telling him that?! Shouldn't you wait?

Lisa: If we tell him now, it won't upset him because he hasn't gotten to know Mom and Dad yet.

The Baby: So where are my real Mommy and Daddy?

Lisa: We don't...Wait. How did you know what "adopted" meant?

The Baby: Scor told me last night.

Lisa: Who's Scor?

The Baby: My friend.

He looked at his stuffed toy, which told the others that that's who he was talking about.

Lana: ...That's a toy. Toy's can't talk.

Luan: Some can talk artificially.

The Baby: He's one of the ones who can. Say something, Scor.

Everyone looked at Scor. There was dead silence for about three seconds. Then the baby laughed.

The Baby: What's that noise I just did?

Luan: It's called laughter. It's what you do when you hear something funny.

Lisa: Not when you hear nothing.

The Baby: But I didn't hear nothing. Scor said you can see yourself in water and that means you can see you in something that's in you. Only...his words didn't come out of him. They were in me.

Lincoln: ...Is he saying that his toy is talking to him telepathically?

Lisa: It sounds like it. But it could also be his imagination. This is definitely too big of a topic to focus on right now. We're gonna have to look into it some other day.

The Baby: Scor said you're not _all_ my sisters. How's that?

Lincoln: He's talking about me. I'm just visiting. And for future reference, when it's a boy, they're called a brother. My name's Lincoln, by the way.

Lincoln lifted the baby's arm up and shook hands with him. His arm fell down as soon as Lincoln let go.

The Baby: Okay, but...What's a name?

Lisa explained to him what names were, using Scor as an example. She also went into detail about how people have a first and last name and that Lincoln had a different last name from the others because he wasn't from this family. She then introduced everyone.

The Baby: Lisa, Lana, Zero, Luan, Lynkin.

Lisa: That's it.

Lincoln: Not exactly.

Lisa: I meant his basic understanding of the concept, not the pronunciations.

Lincoln: Why the plural? Mine's the only one he got wrong.

The Baby: Do I have a name?

Lisa: Everyone has a name. We just don't know what yours is.

Lincoln: And we were hoping you could help us pick one for you.

The Baby: Hey, I think I remember that. One of you was making me fly and there was another...uhh another...

Lisa: Another person? That was Bonnie.

Luan: That was _Eureka_.

Lisa: She was just visiting too.

The baby began to get his first ever headache. He was being taught too much too fast.

The Baby: But what's a visiting? And where are our mommy and daddy?

Lisa: Let me show you.

Lisa carried her brother along with his "friends" to the kitchen and the others followed her. Lana opened the freezer and took out two of the chocolate bars.

Lisa: They aren't supposed to look like this, but these are our mommy and daddy. And if you look down, you'll see the rest of our sisters, our Pokémon, and Mallow.

The Baby: What's a mallow?

Luan: That's a great question, little bro who's not so little anymore. That's an excellent question.

Lana: Why'd you use a different adjective each time?

Luan: When has it ever been stated I can't?

The Baby: How come you guys don't look like mommy and daddy and the other sisters and the pokey-mon and Mallow?

Lisa: Next time, just say "everybody." And what happened was...

Luan: You don't need to settle for a verbal explanation. We have a perfectly good visual one, my video. #ShowDon'tTell.

Luan, finally getting a chance to hold her baby brother, sat down with him at the computer. The two of them watched her April Fool's Day video, but it was the unedited version she didn't post to YouTube. The second he saw King Dedede on the screen, he begged her to turn the video off because he was reminded of how scary an experience that day was. After closing the video, the blonde girl spun the computer chair around and stood up.

The Baby: So everybody got turned into those little thingies?

Luan: They're called chocolates. And yes.

Lana: And we don't know when they'll turn back. But the fact you already did gives us hope that it'll be soon.

The Baby: Is soon good?

Luan: Yes.

The Baby: Then I wanna be soon too.

While they were watching the video, Lincoln realized there was something else about the baby he wanted to know.

Lincoln: Excuse me. Do you mind if I take off your hat so I can see what color your hair is?

The Baby: What does "hair" mean?...What does "_hat_" mean?

Lisa: I'll help you.

Lisa took her brother from Luan and grabbed onto his hat.

Lana: Can't he do it himself?

Lisa: He doesn't know how to use his arms.

The Baby: What's an arms?

Luan: A video game.

Lana: Couldn't we use this as an opportunity to teach him how to use them?

Lisa: No. We shouldn't rush it. You have to remember he's still 1 day old.

Luan: Yeah, Wrench. You're surprisingly not finding a bunch of this obvious stuff noticeab...

Lisa took the hat off the baby's head, revealing a 100% hairless scalp.

Luan: Bald! Bald! **Bald! Bald! Bald! _My eyes!_**

Luan's reaction made him think he had done something wrong and this made him sad and worried. Lisa could tell how he felt, which prompted her to put his hat back on his head.

The Baby: What's "bald?" Is it bad?

Lisa: It's not bad at all. It simply means that...

Lisa stopped talking when she smelled a foul odor. She laid him down on the couch and the others looked down at him. She unfastened his suspenders and pulled down his pants. This revealed to everyone that he was still wearing a diaper.

The Baby: I think this is one of the words I know. It's "poopy," right?

The oldest sister nodded to let him know he was correct.

Luan: Well, I guess we're referencing another Nick movie.

Lincoln: What do you mean "we?"

Luan gave a giggly grin and held her left hand up for a high five.

Later that afternoon, everyone was in the living room, trying to help him choose his name. There was a scrapbook on the coffee table that they were looking at earlier because he wanted to know more about his new family. They kept suggesting names to him, none of which he liked the sound of.

Lincoln: This has gotten boring.

Lincoln opened his suitcase and took out a comic book so he could entertain himself.

Luan: What's that?

Lincoln: Ace Saavy #179.

Luan: You weren't gonna show that to my brother, were ya'?

Lincoln: No. I was just gonna read it myself. But now that you mention it, do you think he'll like it? 'Cause now I kinda wanna...

Luan: Eh, no no no no no no no. I know what you tried to do to your Lily once. You shouldn't force the pieces of media you like onto him. Let him discover which ones he likes on his own by just happening to come across them.

Lincoln: Oh, like you're not gonna do the exact same thing with the TV shows you like.

Luan: I would never!

Lisa: She would never!

Lincoln: See? You're doing it right now. That's from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Luan: Referencing something isn't trying to make you like it.

This conversation was cut off by someone ringing the doorbell. Luan opened the door and was greeted by a teenage salesman.

Salesman: Hello, my name is Jasper and I'm selling prune juice.

The baby liked the sound of that name. When he heard it, it sounded right. He wanted it, and only it, to be his name.

Lisa: No thank you, sir.

Luan: Do you have anything else, by any chance?

Jasper: I sure do. Do any of you like chocolate?

Luan: ...Chocolate? Did you say "chocolate?!"

Jasper: That's right. With or without nuts?

Luan: Chocolate?! Chocolate?! Chocolate! Chocolate!

Luan chased Jasper away while continuing to yell that word.

Lana: She finally snapped. I better go stop her. Luan, you can't get mad at him for that! He didn't know about our chocolate trauma!

Feeling the need to, Lana ran after her sister and shut the front door. Lisa opened it right back up again so she could say something to her.

Lisa: She hasn't lost it! That's from SpongeBob!

Realizing she was wasting her voice because Lana was far enough away, she closed the door. Wrench probably wouldn't have seen Lisa's point, that Luan wasn't gonna do anything to the sales boy, anyway.

The Baby: I want that to be my name.

Lisa: SpongeBob?

The Baby: No, not that. The name that guy said.

Lincoln: Jasper?

The Baby: Yeah, him.

Lincoln: No, I was asking if that's what you want your name to be.

The Baby: I meant the other name he said.

Lisa: He didn't say another one.

The Baby: He said "Prune Juice."

Lisa: That's not a name.

When Lincoln heard his counterpart say "Prune Juice," he quickly realized what it could be abbreviated to. This put a massive smile on his face and made his eyes and pupils huge.

The baby was suddenly having his shoulders held by Lincoln, who stared at him intensely.

Lincoln: You make that your name and no matter what anybody says, don't let them take it away from you!

The Baby: ...I...I was gonna.

Lisa: Are you sure that's what you want as your name?

The Baby: It is my name.

Lisa: Very well, if that's what you want. Until we find out your real name, you will be Prune Juice Special.

Prune Juice: That sounds good.

Lincoln: It. Sounds. GREAT!

Lana returned, still frustrated with Luan's actions.

Lisa: Lana, I've got some good news.

Prune Juice: Can I tell her?

Lisa: Of course.

Prune Juice: I have a name now!

Lana: That's great. What is it?

Prune Juice told his big sister his name with a smile on his face. Lana's emotion was the opposite of his.

Lana: Trust me, you don't want that..."name."

Prune Juice: Lynkin said to not let anyone take it no matter what they say.

Lincoln: That's right!

Lana: But "Prune Juice" can't be a person's name. It is way too ridiculous.

Prune Juice: But it's my name.

Lana: Every time you meet someone, they'll either think you're weird or make fun of you.

Prune Juice: But it's my name.

Now Luan was back.

Luan: I did no physical harm to that individual that was selling a beverage and snack that probably don't go together. In fact, he said he understood what I was doing and liked the joke, unlike some people I know that are standing next to me and are my sister Lana.

Lana: Luan, help me out here. Even you gotta know that naming a person "Prune Juice" is a bad idea.

Lisa looked down at Prune Juice and nodded to tell Luan that Lana was talking about him.

Luan: ...That is...the **_greatest_ **name of all time!

Lana: Are you insane?!

Lisa: You're the one who's not letting an extremely innocent little boy have the nickname he wants. If anyone's insane here, it's you. You have to remember that we were trying to give him a nickname, not a real name. It's perfectly okay for nicknames to be "ridiculous," as you put it.

Lana: ...Zero, you're on my side with this, right?

Zero: Froakie.

Lana: Thank you. But the rest of you are all convinced that his nickname should be...Prune Juice?

Everyone else responded with an enthusiastic "Yes!"

Prune Juice: When I heard it, it was like..."yes!" under my hat.

Lana: ...Fine. But I am _never_ calling him that. I'm gonna shorten it.

Lincoln's excitement rose to its maximum when he heard her say that and he started to stomp his feet in anticipation.

Prune Juice: What does "shorten it" mean?

Lincoln: Sometimes people only say a part of someone's name. I'm often called Linc. When people say that, they're removing the "Oln" part.

Prune Juice: So what's my shorten it name?

Luan: Either Prune or Juice. Which do you prefer?

Lana: No! Those are ridiculous too. I'm going with the most normal sounding option we have. I am going to call him...

Lincoln looked up at Lana and had the biggest smile of his entire 14-year-long life.

Lana: ...PJ.

Then he did this: youtube dot com/watch?v=-ztupKb-KX0

Luan: So, what do you want to be your middle name?

Prune Juice: Middle name?

Luan: You want your middle name to be Middle Name?

Prune Juice: Uhhh...Yes?

Luan: Excellent choice.

Lincoln came back inside.

Lincoln: Forgot my stuff.

Lincoln put his comic book back in his suitcase then zipped it up.

Lincoln: Portal, please.

Lisa: No problem.

You know the drill, Lisa got a portal out for him.

Lincoln: I was 5 and Lynn wouldn't listen when I said I didn't like wrestling.

Luan: Huh?

Lincoln: You asked me how I got my chipped tooth.

Luan: Oh, right.

Lincoln: Bye, everyone.

Luan: Stay away from limos.

Lincoln: I know.

The portal was gone once Lincoln went through it.

Later in the evening, Lisa took Prune Juice and the two remaining sisters into her room.

Lisa: In here is a plethora of inventions that I, Lisa Callie Special, Ph.D., have produced over the years. They should be more than enough to aid us in finding your real mommy and daddy, or parents, as most people call them.

Prune Juice: So, a mommy and a daddy are a parents. Okay.

Lisa: Close enough.

PJ looked around the room and was drawn to something he saw on Lisa's bed.

Prune Juice: What's the little thingy on your crib?

Lisa: That's not a crib, it's a bed. And that little thing is my phone.

Prune Juice: I don't even know what it does and I know I wanna play with it!

Luan: Well, he's officially a 2010's kid now.

Prune Juice: Did you make it?

Lisa: I wish. You can play with it some other time. Right now, I want to see if we can find your parents. The first thing we should do is find out what universe you're from.

Prune Juice: How do we do that?

Lisa: Don't be scared by what I'm about to do, it's perfectly harm...okay.

She had to change her choice of words mid-sentence because she realized that he likely didn't know the word "harmless." Then she scanned him like she did Lincoln the day before.

Lisa: His original universe is called 1CV9KRMT888WT, a universe I have never been to.

Luan: So, we just gotta go there and start asking people about him, right?

Lisa: That's an idea. But let's see if we can limit our search at all first.

Lana: Couldn't we just go to the orphanage and ask the people there?

Lisa: That's exactly what we will do. The only problem is we don't know which of that universe's orphanages Mom and Dad got him from. We need some clues. Prune Juice, may I please see your friend?

PJ knew which friend she wanted because she pointed at his blanket, which he said she could look at. When she took it from him, she noticed a triangular tag with a rounded top that covered one of the blanket's corners.

Lisa: Look at this. It says "Claus."

Luan: Whoa! It's just like in San...

Lana: This must mean his real name is Claus.

Prune Juice: No. It means Claus is _his_ name. Why would my name be on somebody else?

Lana: Wait. By "his," do you mean your blanket's?

Prune Juice didn't know what a blanket was, but it being pointed at once again clarified this for him.

Prune Juice: Yes.

Lana understood that he was naive, but she couldn't help but find Prune Juice's misconception about blankets cringe-worthy.

Lana: Blankets aren't people.

Lisa: Don't listen to her. Lots of babies name their blankies.

Lisa went down to eye level with Prune Juice and gave him Claus back.

Lisa: I'm sure this'll be hard for you, but is there anything you remember from before you met us? Take as much time as you need to remember.

Prune Juice: ...Uhhh...What do you wanna know?

Luan: Tell us about that room you were kicking you were talkin' about.

Prune Juice: Okay. I lived there for a really, really long time with nothing to do.

Lisa: And did you ever hear anyone talk?

Prune Juice: I did, but I didn't listen.

Lisa: I don't wanna get your hopes up, but that was likely your parents.

Prune Juice: Woooooooow.

Lana: When you were in that...room, did you hear any classical music?

Prune Juice: Music? There was one music I heard. Something about a girl in a limo and her freaky friends who are in a club. I'd love to hear that music again.

PJ's stomach began rumbling, which alarmed him.

Lisa: Oh, looks like somebody's hungry.

Prune Juice: Who?

Luan: You are.

Prune Juice: No I 'm not. I'm Prune Juice.

Lana and Luan simultaneously said that they couldn't get over the fact that that's his name, with opposite tones of voice from each other.

When it was close to dinnertime, Lisa started making three burgers while telling her sisters that she would start working on trying to identify Prune Juice's parents the next day.

Prune Juice: Is eating something people have to do?

Lisa: Absolutely. As the wise philosopher Cat Valentine once said, eating food is what keeps us from dying.

Prune Juice: Okay.

PJ's attention was then turned to something Scor was saying to him.

Prune Juice: Scor wants to know why you aren't making one of those eatings for me.

Lana: Say, what does Scor's voice sound like?

Prune Juice: It sounds like Scor.

Lana facepalmed before remembering who she was talking to.

Lana (in a British accent): Does it sound like this?

Prune Juice: Uhh...Yeah, kinda.

This confused her. It made sense that a Scorbunny would sound like that since the species is native to the Galar region, but there's no way PJ could've known that. Was Scor not actually in his subconscious like she was thinking he was?

Lisa: The reason I'm not making you one of these, and they're called burgers, by the way, is because you don't know how to chew.

Prune Juice: I can ask Scor to teach me.

Luan: This oughta be good.

Prune Juice: What's chew and how do I do it?

Scor: It's easy, dude. You just put the food in your mouth then move it up and down. Man, I wish I could have a burger. But sadly, one of the downsides of being a toy is I can't eat.

Prune Juice: Thank you. I want to eat a booger.

Luan laughed at that mispronunciation so hard that she fell face-first onto the floor.

Luan: It's not that funny. It's not that funny, and yet...I can't help...I can't...I can't...Oh.

When the food was ready, four plates of cheeseburgers with fries were set out on the table. Luan always ate hers with a fork and a knife and the bun on the side because she's that much of a weirdo.

None of them started eating yet. They were too focused on Prune Juice eating his first bite of solid food. Lisa had already cut his patty into teeny tiny pieces because she knew he couldn't eat it the traditional way. She used a plastic fork for babies to pick up a piece of cheeseburger and held it in front of his mouth.

Lisa: Are you ready?

Prune Juice bit the food off of the fork. The meat made him shrivel his face in disgust.

Lisa: Do you not like it?

Lisa didn't need a verbal answer. The look on his face was enough. So, she held her hand just below his mouth.

Lisa: Here, spit it out. That means...Hhhm, how do I describe what spitting something out is?

Scor: Open your mouth and say "Blah!"

Prune Juice: Blah!

The tiny piece of meat and cheese landed in Lisa's hand.

Prune Juice: But you said I had to eat it.

Lisa: You have to eat something, but it doesn't have to be that. Let me show you what else we have.

Lisa took PJ to the fridge and showed him other foods. He rejected each and every meat product he saw. Then, in a moment of desperation, she showed him a bag of brussel sprouts.

Prune Juice: Ooh! Those look good.

Lisa: You want _these_? We don't even eat these. We only have them because Lana likes to throw them at the wall outside.

Prune Juice: Yeah, I want them. What are them?

Lisa: They're...brussel sprouts.

Prune Juice: Yeah, let me have one.

Lisa: Alright, if you insist. But don't be surprised if you don't like it.

Lisa took out a brussel sprout and slowly fed it to PJ.

Prune Juice: Wow. That's really good.

Lisa: ...Seriously?

Prune Juice: Give me more.

Lisa: More brussel sprouts?

Prune Juice: Yeah. And more other stuffs.

PJ pointed out several other things in the fridge he liked the look of. All of them were vegetables. When they went back to the table, he now had a plate covered with veggies.

Lisa: Interesting. You know what this means, right? He's a vegetarian, but not for the reason people usually are. Instead, it's just because he prefers the taste of vegetables over meat.

Scor: Hey, buddy. Ask them what the reason people usually have for being vegetarians is.

Prune Juice: I was gonna. Why do people yougee be vegarians?

Lana: Not because meat is made out of Pokémon. It isn't. If it was, I'd be a vegetarian too. The people who think it is are really stupid.

Luan: Those people also think vaccinations cause autism.

Lisa: The usual reason is because they refuse to support the meat industry.

Prune Juice shrugged and started chowing down on his dinner.

Luan: Eat a French fry. They're vegetables too.

Lisa: They're _made from_ a vegetable.

Prune Juice took a fry off of his original plate and took a bite out of it. It was so delicious, he began to feel like he was floating in outer space.

Scor: _And frrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy will always love you!_

Lisa was going to put Prune Juice in the crib when it was time to go to sleep, but he said he wanted to sleep on the floor with the rest of them. She was hoping he would say that. The sleeping bag he chose was one with a huge smile emoji on the front.

Luan: Man, having us all here together is awesome. Remember on April Fool's Night when we were all depressed because we had to go to sleep and our roommates weren't there? It was all like "Hey, Luna, Lily, and Lola are supposed to be here but they're not." That sucked. I'm glad that's over.

Luan got raised eyebrows and frowns from her sisters for saying that.

Prune Juice: So, how do we turn the other sisters and everybody into persons?

Lisa: Oh, that. I knew we were forgetting to tell you something important. I might be able to show you tomorrow.

Lana: It all depends on...Well, you'll see.

Luan: Oh, are we leaving the TV on HDMI6 all day tomorrow? 'Cause I was gonna watch stuff and see if Prune Juice just happens to like it. Just as well. I probably won't have time to watch TV tomorrow anyway. I've gotta add light green to the walls outside.

Lisa: There's probably plenty already from Lana's brussel sprouts.

The youngest and oldest sisters both laughed at that.

Lisa: I will drive you to the paint store though. I have to go shopping anyway to get Prune Juice some pajamas.

Luan didn't want to have to say what was on her mind, but she couldn't resist.

Luan: You have to get PJ...some...PJ's. Okay, best joke of the night. We're endin' on that. Good night, everybody.

It wasn't long before the four Specials had drifted to sleep.

Scor: Can I have a bigger role in the next episode, please? I was friends with freaking Toon Link, for cryin' out special. I deserve better than this.


	5. One of the Special Boys

On a bright and sunny Summer day, Luan was swinging on the swing in the front yard with a pair of headphones on. She was singing her own personalized version of a song with closed eyes and a huge smile.

Luan: _I can't see me lovin' nobody at all for all my life! When you're with me, I'll politely ask you to leave for all my life!_

Unbeknownst to Luan, her least favorite sister angrily slammed the front door open. Lana stomped over to the swing and took the headphones from Luan.

Luan: Hey!

Lana: I didn't say you could use my headphones.

Luan: You also never said I had to ask.

Lana: Why couldn't you just use Luna's like you usually do?

Luan: That would've been disrespectful.

Lana: Then how is using mine okay?

Luan: You're still human. Duh.

Lana: Either way, since when do you care about showing people respect?

The girls paused their bickering as the younger of the two thought about that question she was asked. The silence was broken when Luan slapped Lana in the face.

Lana: ...I'm telling Lisa.

Lana turned around and marched back inside.

Luan: Wait for me. She's gonna need to hear both sides, one of which you're gonna leave out.

As they made their way to the oldest sisters' bedroom, Luan continued to talk to Lana. A time when Luan isn't talking is like a time when fish aren't wet.

Luan: So, those black and yellow Poké Balls on your headphones. I've seen them in real life. Why do they have H's on them when they're called Ultra Balls?

Lana didn't respond to that question.

Luan: Oh, I see what you're doin'. Since I never explain the things you don't understand, you're not explaining the thing that _I_ don't. Fair. Or, are you just not speaking to me because you see me as a brat?

Lana opened Lisa's bedroom door and started arguing with Luan about the headphones and the slap. They both talked at the same time, making it difficult to tell what they were saying. The fighting quickly stopped when they saw what their siblings were doing. Prune Juice was laying on the floor, glued to Lisa's phone and his eyes were lit up with astonishment from it. But what had caught their attention was that Lisa was looking at apartments on her computer.

Lana: Oh my Arceus! I can't believe you would even think about that!

Luan: Why did you scream angrily? What's wrong with thinking apartments look cool?

Lana: She's not looking at them because she thinks they look cool. She's looking at them because she's gonna move out!

Luan: OH! Okay, that I know what has wrong with it.

Lisa got up from her chair and walked over to her sisters so she could explain herself.

Lisa: It's not what it looks like. I _was_ thinking about moving out and getting my own place, but now I can't for reasons you both already know.

Somehow, this was what it took to get little PJ to look away from the screen he was staring at and up at his big sisters.

Prune Juice: What are the reasons?

Lisa: Because, due to the April Fool's Day episode, I need to help turn the rest of our family back to normal and I need to take care of you.

Prune Juice: Lana and Luan can do that.

Lisa: Believe me. If they were left here alone with no other humans but you, you would die.

Prune Juice: Luan told me that that means I change the color of my hair. How can I do that when I'm bald?

Lisa: That's a different word. The thing I said means something else. I'll tell you what some other day.

The entire room was suddenly cloaked in a red light as an alarm that made Lana and Prune Juice cover their ears went off.

Lana: I already hate the assignment alarm you installed.

Luan: There's nothing wrong with a little loudness. The alarm is doing its job and we should appreciate its efforts.

Lisa: Alarm, stop.

Deactivated by the voice command, the alarm shut off and the room was no longer red. Prune Juice had started crying due to the loud alarm. The end of the noise made him mostly stop, but he still sobbed a little, prompting Lisa to pick him up. This is what made him stop crying completely.

Lisa: It'll be okay, little bro. I can change the sound of the alarm to something you'll like hearing.

Prune Juice: Like what?

Lisa: I don't know. We'll discuss it later. For now, we gotta go see what today's assignment is.

Lana: Before we do, can we talk about what Luan did to me while we were outside?

Lisa: Hhm. A fight you and Luan had. That's gonna be a big fat massive "No!"

Lisa began to walk down to the living room while carrying her brother. He still had her phone in one hand and Scor in the other, with Claus hanging over his back. The other two sisters quickly followed behind them.

Luan: How's Prune Juice able to hold that cell phone and cover his ears? What happened to him not knowing how to use his arms?

Lana: He learned how to a while ago. You didn't notice?

Prune Juice: Maybe she didn't notice because I still haven't used them a lot because I still don't know all the things arms are for.

As they walked through the hall, Luan jumped up to see the phone screen because she was wondering what PJ was doing on it. What she saw on the screen devastated her.

Luan: ...No...No. No no no no **NO!** I can't believe this.

Lana: What?

Luan: He likes Baby Shark!

Lisa: ...Now, Luan. Aren't you always saying there's nothing wrong with different people liking and disliking different things?

Luan: Well, yeah. And I still believe that, but...Baby Shark!

When they made it to the living room, they were all surprised and a little concerned to see a portal in front of the TV. They read the instructions, which said that this portal went to a universe that had an opposite gender version of the Special family. There was a portal there already because the male version of Lisa had opened it for them. The assignment was to have Prune Juice stay with the Specials of that universe for exactly 26 hours while the female version of him stayed with his sisters.

Lisa: Prune Juice, I'm gonna need my phone back. I need to do something with it. Also, today's assignment is for you.

Prune Juice continued to press the screen rapidly because the phone distracted him from what Lisa had said.

Scor: Hey, dude! The green one said you've got something important to do.

Prune Juice: I already did earlier and she already changed me.

Scor: Huh? What do you mean she...Oh. You pooped. You filled up your diaper...with poop. That's not what I meant, dude.

Prune Juice: Then, what did you mean?

Lana: You've got an assignment.

Prune Juice: A signment? By myself?

Prune Juice got scared by this responsibility as he handed Lisa her phone.

Lisa: Don't worry. It's a very easy one because you get to do whatever you want.

Prune Juice: But...You guys will be there with me, right?

Lisa: I'm really sorry, but we can't be. But, if you're willing to accept the next best thing, some boys that are just like us will be there.

Prune Juice: A boy like you and a boy like me?

Lisa: No. There will be one like me, one like Lana, one like Luan, and several more that are like the rest of our sisters.

Luan: Wait. I just realized that Prune Juice's gonna meet a bunch of boy versions of his sisters before his actual sisters.

Lisa: I'm afraid he is.

Prune Juice: How is that bad?

Lana: It's not. It doesn't matter. Now let's go.

Lana and Luan went through the portal.

Prune Juice: Wait. If there's different yous there, aren't you gonna turn into them?

Lisa: Don't worry. That's not how it works. If it was, that wouldn't make the teeniest tiniest bit of sense. The boy us are separate physical beings from us. They can't just disappear when we go to their universe. Lincoln and you were both here when he came over and you're a different version of him.

Prune Juice: I am?!

Lisa: Well, possibly. It's also possible that you just happen to look like him.

Lisa noticed that PJ's pupils were in the top right of his eyes, which made her deduce that he wasn't listening to her.

Lisa: Are you thinking about things you wanna ask Lincoln now that I've told you that?

Prune Juice: Yeah. When's the next time we're gonna see him?

Lisa: There's no way to know. But right now, we need to get the assignment started. I'll pack a bag of stuff you'll need to spend the night for you and bring it by later.

Lisa carefully watched the clock on her phone as she stepped through. When they reached the other side, they were in the upstairs hallway of this alternate version of their home.

Lisa: The instructions said Prune Juice needs to be here for exactly 26 hours, so we have to make sure he's back home no sooner and no later than 4:25:57.108 tomorrow.

Prune Juice: Aren't we home right now?

Since the Specials were here now, it was time for their opposite gender counterparts to show themselves. The Specials had much less of a reaction to this than most people would because meeting different versions of themselves was nothing new to the girls and PJ was too naive to know that this wasn't normal. It started with the male version of Lily, Leon. He stepped out of his room and looked at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch.

Leon: Look at this. I crawled 9 times today.

The male version of Lisa, Levi, was the next one to be seen.

Levi: Did you just say a complete sentence like a person your age would? It's not often you choose to do that, Leon.

Leon: Poo Poo.

Levi: There it is.

Lexx, the male version of Lola, stepped out of his room. He had a mohawk despite it not matching his personality. He was followed by Leif, the male version of Lana, who had his female Froakie on his shoulder.

Lexx: Everybody out of my way! I've got a pageant in 3 and a fifth hours I need to prepare for!

Leif: Iris, can you please help me figure out how to get Lexx to listen to me when I tell him that...?

Leif stopped talking when he felt something on his foot.

Leif: I am in something squishy. I am in something squishy!

Leif lifted his foot to see what he had stepped on.

Leif: Oh, it's just a ball.

Luan: The four oldest brothers' voices sound like the Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles turtles! And the one who sounds like Leonardo is named Leon. If that isn't the perfect coincidence. **AND** the boy Lana is the one who sounds like Donatello. That's perfect.

Prune Juice: How is that perfect?

Luan: Because they're the grumpy and easily annoyed members of their versions of their family even though most versions of them aren't.

The next two boys to come into the hallways were Lars, the male version of Lucy, and the male version of Lynn who was also named Lynn.

Lars: Wow. I thought Leif stepping on a ball without knowing it was a great topic for a poem, but what that girl Lane just said is a **really** great one. Lynn, when I finish writing it, will you please...?

Boy Lynn: No. SPORTS!

Speaking of Lane, the male version of Luan, he was the next one to show himself. If you know the order of their ages, I'm sure you've figured out by now that that's the order they're going in.

Lane: _I'm a boy, a really real boy!_

Luan jumped over to her male counterpart with a very long rolled up piece of paper in her hands.

Luan: Sorry to interrupt your Teen Titans Go! song, but I have something important for you to do. Here is a list of every single one of my personality traits...that I could think of. Please mark "Yes" next to each one that also applies to you so I can be sure that you're exactly like me, personality wise. I'm noticing a difference between you and me already. What's with the bow tie? That's just stupid. And don't even get me started on your shoes.

Luan handed the document to Lane as he handed one to her.

Lane: There's a long story behind why I wear a bow tie that I don't want to tell at this time. And here's a personality list for you so I'm not the only one who's suffering by having to do something that's only fun at first but then quickly becomes super boring.

Luan: I would've preferred you didn't give me one too, but alright. That's fair.

Lane unrolled the document a little so he could read its title. When he saw Luan's name, he asked her how to pronounce it and she told him.

Luan: What's your opinion on my name? I'd ask you to tell me what yours is so I can give you my opinion also as well, but I already know what it is.

Lane: It's a stupid, not real name.

Luan: I asked you for your opinion on _my_ name.

Lane pretended to faint then immediately stood back up.

Lane: Sick burn. And yes, my name is something you drive on, well not you because I'm sure you don't drive, but it's awesome and it's also actually a name, unlike yours.

Luan: Mine is too a name. You've just never heard of it.

Lane: If I haven't heard of something, that means it doesn't exist.

Luan: It's called having a unique name. Unique is always better.

Lane: Yes. Completely true. You win the argument, girl me.

Luan: I'm not girl you, you're boy me. Now, **TEST!**

Luan & Lane: Business clown! Meat flam! Thunder quack!

Luan: You pass with flying colors. I _partially_ like you already. More accurately, I don't hate you so far.

Tired of waiting, Lane's twin brother Luke, the male version of Luna, poked his head out of their bedroom door. His hairstyle was the same as that of Lola Loud.

Luke: Are you two done yet? You're just going on and on and on and on and on and on and on about random stuff only you care about instead of letting me have my turn.

Lana & Leif: He's right. Why do you always have to make everything all about you?

Lana and Leif looked at each other because they were surprised by their exactly identical thoughts about their siblings.

As Luke stepped into the hallway, he quoted a line from some song that was relevant to the situation, but I don't want to have to sit here and try to come up with one.

The last two brothers of this family were Loni, the male version of Leni, and Loki, the male version of Lori. Similar to how Leni's glasses are shaped like the ones Guzma from Pokémon Sun & Moon wears, Loni's were shaped like the pair Sonia from Pokémon Sword & Shield has.

As Loni tried to leave his bedroom, he kept running into the wall instead of going through the doorway. Loki used his golf club to push him to the correct spot.

Loni: Thanks, big bro.

Loki: You're older than me.

Loni: Oh, right. I always forget.

Now that all the brothers had somewhat introduced themselves, Levi felt it was time to greet their visitors more formally.

Levi: Nice to meet you. I'm Levi Sheldon Special, Ph.D. You must be Lisa.

Lisa sat PJ down on the floor so she could shake Levi's hand.

Lisa: Indeed I am. How did you know?

Levi: An Anthony contacted us earlier and told us all about your family and the...problematic situation you're currently experiencing. Me and my brothers are more than happy to watch little Prune Juice for you.

Lisa: Thank you. That means a lot.

Levi: Our sister Glass of Milk, on the other hand, is...How should I put this?

Lane: She wants absolutely no part of this because she sucks. Just for clarification, I don't actually think she sucks. She's not Leif.

Leif of course found that offensive and so did Lana even though Lane wasn't talking about her.

Prune Juice: Where is she?

All of the brothers pointed to the door at the end of the hall, causing Prune Juice and his sisters to look at it. The door opened and the female version of Prune Juice, Glass of Milk, walked up to him while holding a toy Grookey. Knowing how to walk was one of the differences between the two of them.

Prune Juice: Hi. Who's your pokey-mon?

Glass of Milk: Mayhem.

Luan: Oh. Girl Prune Juice sounds like April.

Lane: What are you talking about?

Luan: From Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Lane: There's no character on that show named April. But speaking of it, your sisters sound exactly like Rochelle and Donna.

Lana: Sorry to change the subject, but we really need to teach PJ how to pronounce "Pokémon" right.

Luan: No we don't. That word's no more important than any other word he mispronounces.

Prune Juice: Since you have Mayhem instead of Scor, who do you have 'stead of Claus?

Glass of Milk: I don't have a blankie because I'm a big girl.

Luan & Lane: Then how'd you know what he was talking about?

The taunting smiles from Lane and Luan were enough to make Glass of Milk too nervous to answer the question.

Glass of Milk: ...Uhhh...Look. If you step to my friends for steppin' to you for steppin' to me, you gonna have to...step to me.

Leif: What are you talking about?

Glass of Milk: I have no idea. I feel what I said would make sense in a different context, but not this one.

Levi: Sis, are you ready to help these nice people with their...problem?

Glass of Milk: Only because I have to be.

Wanting to get this over with, she went through the portal while saying good bye to her brothers.

Lisa: Please take good care of PJ.

Luan & Prune Juice: Prune Juice.

Lisa: Right, Prune Juice. Please take good care of Prune Juice. This is only his second day being away from us and the first was the day he was born.

Levi: We will.

Lisa: Thank you. Here's a few things about him you should know. This may surprise you because of how he looks, but he's a baby, so he doesn't know how to walk and lacks a lot of common knowledge. He's also a vegetarian, his toy Scorbunny can supposedly speak to him with telepathy, and...Uhh, let's see.

Without warning, Lane started pushing Lisa towards the portal.

Lane: I've got one. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. What is it?

Lisa: Umm... 62?

Lane: WRONG!

Lane gave Lisa one final push and it sent her through the portal, back to her universe.

Lane: What is it with you girls and lists? Now, all both of the rest of you, get your butts outta here 'cause we gotta get the plot going.

Luan: I agree. But I have an important question first. Is there an opposite gender Mallow here?

Levi: Mallow? He moved out a few months ago.

Levi showed Luan a picture of Mallow from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars on his phone. She had no comment, but she felt it made sense.

The portal was gone once the remaining two Special sisters went into it, but not before a small piece of paper came through it. Levi picked it up and read it. I'd tell you what it said, but I don't wanna spoil the Halloween episode.

Now that the girls were gone, Levi wanted to make their guest feel more welcome, so he walked over to him.

Levi: Hey there, little buddy. You'll be here with us until tomorrow. We can do anything you want. What'll it be?

Prune Juice: ...There's something I wanna know and then another one.

Levi: Ask away.

Prune Juice: Where are your mommy and daddy?

Leif: They're at work.

Prune Juice: ...Okay then. And uhh...

PJ held Scor up in front of him.

Prune Juice: You can hear him, right?

Scor: Pika Pika!

PJ was once again the only one who could hear any sound coming out of his Pokémon. This still weirded the others out even after Lisa telling them about it.

Levi: ...Uhhh, sorry, but no. We can't. But I'll tell ya' this, he's adorable.

Scor: You're adorable. They can't understand me, kid.

Prune Juice: Can no one else hear him?!

Levi: We may not be able to hear him, but if you want, I have an invention that can help us find out why you can.

Prune Juice: Really?!

Levi: You bet, dude! We're just gonna need to go gather a few things from other universes to make the fuel first.

Prune Juice: Okay.

Levi: Alright, listen up! We need 10 chickens, a gallon of rubber cement, and...

Leon: Leon's got it!

When his only older brother caught his attention, Levi saw Leon holding a vial that was filled with the fuel he needed.

Levi: How'd you get it?

Leon: Poo Poo.

Levi: Ah, of course. I should've known.

Back in the girls' universe, Lisa was sitting on the couch by her sisters and Glass of Milk while shaking.

Lisa: I gotta go invent something!

Lisa ran upstairs to her room to deal with her stress.

Luan: So Lana, which of the opposite gender us was your favorite and least favorite?

Lana: Please stop it.

Luan: I don't know about my favorite, I kinda liked the boy Lucy though. But I do know for a fact who my least favorite was.

Lana: Oh, let me guess. The male me?

Luan: None of them were Miis. Anyway, it was Leif because I hate the name Leif.

Lana: Yeah, I'm sure that wasn't the only reason.

Lana rolled her eyes and hoped that Luan wouldn't keep talking.

Glass of Milk: You people are lame. Me and Mayhem are gonna go up to this universe's version of my room and play on my phone.

Luan: That would be a closet.

Glass of Milk: Seriously?!

Luan: Seriously.

Glass of Milk: Fine. We'll go to the bathroom then.

Lana: Why? There's still plenty of other rooms you could use.

Glass of Milk: Because then I'll already be there when I have to go.

Lana: Wait. You don't wear diapers?

Glass of Milk: What? Of course not. Does your brother?

Lana: Yes.

Glass of Milk: Man, what a loser.

Glass of Milk went upstairs to get away from them as Lisa came back down with a device she just finished constructing. The smartest Special sister went behind the TV and began installing her new invention into it.

Lana: What are you doing to the TV?

Luan: And is it going to negatively effect my ability to use it?

The invention was a long metallic device with a camera in it that sat on top of the television set.

Lisa: This will allow us to see each other when we're in other universes. We just need a sample of Prune Juice's DNA and I'll be able to watch him to be sure he's alright. Luckily, there's tons of his diapers in the trash can.

Lana: How's this camera thing gonna work? Wouldn't there need to be a camera in front of PJ too?

Lisa: Yes, you'd think there would be. I'm just that good of an inventor.

Prune Juice was in the other family's car with all of the brothers. Levi was driving them somewhere when a projection appeared in front of PJ's face and scared him. The projection allowed him to see his sisters standing in front of their TV.

Lisa: Hi, PJ!

Leif: How are you doing this?

Lisa: With my ability to invent anything. That's how. So, Prune Juice, are you okay?

Prune Juice: I'm not OK, I'm PJ.

Luan: How do you know letters?

Lana: I've been teaching him the alphabet.

Lisa: What part of "He's a 1-day-old." do you not understand? So, Prune Juice, is everything alright? Are the boys taking care of you well? Do you need us to do or bring you anything? Do you feel any negative emotions of any kind right now?!

Levi: Lisa, chill! You've got nothing to worry about. We'll take care of him.

Lisa: Hey! If Glass of Milk was his age, you'd be as worried as I am too. Now, since I see you're in the car, where are you going?

Lane: The museum of knives and fire.

Lisa: **WHAT?!**

Lane: Just kidding.

Prune Juice: They're taking me to some place called Diary Land.

Lane: It's a theme park themed to diaries. Even I like it and I usually hate theme parks. But I only like it because we go to it rarely. If it were a more regular event, that might lead to me hating it.

Lisa: What's a 1-day-old gonna do at Diary Land? He can't go on any of the rides.

Levi: They don't base it on how old a rider is, they base it on how tall they are. And he's tall enough. That's why he's not in a car seat right now.

Lisa: Are you kidding me?! I assumed that was because you didn't have one available.

Levi: Oh, we did. But he's _too big_ for it.

Lisa: Well, you're just lucky I can watch him now. Now I can make sure you don't let him go on any dangerous rides.

Leif: No you can't. If people see a kid walking around with a...whatever this is floating in front of...

Lexx: You're gonna have to turn yourselves off 'cause you're starting to annoy everybody.

Leif was irritated with Lexx for interrupting him.

Lisa: I will not turn this off until my baby brother is safe at home!

Luan: Except at 6. I've got a thing to watch at 6.

Lisa: You can watch it at a friend's house.

Luan: **You know very well I don't have any friends!**

Levi: Okay, that's it.

Levi pulled over and got out of the car. He opened a portal and used it to go to Lisa's universe.

Levi: If you're focusing on your brother so much that you momentarily forget something major like that about your sister, you're focusing on your brother too much.

Levi walked over to the TV and held a bowl of soup with a spoon in it above his head.

Levi: **HOT SOUP!**

Levi poured the soup on his female equivalent's invention, short-circuiting it.

Lisa: That's no matter. I can just make another one.

Levi: And then I'll come back and pour more hot soup on it. You'll run out of materials and supplies before I run out of hot soup. I will NEVER run out of hot soup!

Levi went back to the portal and was about to go through it until Lisa stopped him.

Lisa: Wait. Can you at least let me have a way to talk to him?

Levi: Very well. What did you have in mind?

Lisa: He said he wanted walkie talkies because he saw our acquaintance Lincoln using one and thought they were cool. On your way to Diary Land, will you stop at a store and buy some for us?

Levi: If you give me the money for them, I will. I've been savin' up to buy my dad a new robe.

Lisa: Say no more.

Lisa got out her wallet and gave Levi the money he needed.

Levi: And there's no need for you to worry. Even if your brother wants to go on a ride, the park employees won't let him. We're going to be pushing him in a wheelchair, so they'll think he's confined to it.

Lisa: And _why_ are you using a wheelchair instead of a stroller?

Levi: Because he looks like he's too old for one and we don't want someone asking us about it with every step we take.

Lisa: There's no reason to be so embarrassed. He's not your...

Ignoring Lisa, Levi went into the portal and returned to his universe.

Luan: Are you sure you wanna let Prune Juice have a walkie talkie? That would give him another similarity to Lincoln. Don't you want him to be his own person as much as possible?

Lisa: I think it's nice to embrace his roots.

Levi got back in the car and noticed a song by Sam Hunt playing on the radio.

_Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levi's_

Levi: ...Man, I love this song.

When the boys arrived at the amusement park (which Luan Loud can't call an a-moos-ment park because it has nothing to do with milk, and therefore, nothing to do with cows. I dare her to make any kind of pun about a diary theme park.), PJ used his new walkie talkie to talk to his sisters while sitting in the wheelchair. He already learned how to use the walkie talkie because he had already used it several times already. In fact, he wanted to start playing with it before they had even been paid for.

Prune Juice: Okay, we're here now.

This would have been when Lana would have made a comment about how surprised she was that the walkie talkies worked with such an infinitely long distance between the users, but she already did earlier.

Lisa: Good to know. Do any of the rides look scary?

As Lars took him out of the car, PJ looked up at the really tall roller coasters. He didn't know what they were, so the height meant nothing to him.

Prune Juice: No.

Lisa: Okay, but if you want to go on a ride, tell me about it first. Also, give the walkie talkie to Levi so I can talk to him.

Prune Juice looked around at the Special brothers and got confused.

Prune Juice: Which one's Levi again?

Lisa: The one that's like me.

That hint didn't do anything to lessen how puzzled PJ was. Taking a guess, he tossed the walkie talkie to Luke. He thought his hairstyle looked similar to Lisa's.

Luke: Yo, this be Luke. That close enough?

Lisa: Sure. Now, do you promise me with absolute certainty that you won't let Prune Juice ride any of the...?

Luke: Levi said you already went over this. Why are you asking again?!

Lisa: I need to know that none of you changed your mind.

Luke: Dude, you really need to stop worrying and start being happy. We're gonna go ride the Teacup Roller Coaster of Doooom. Please leave us alone.

Lisa: You still haven't promised...

Before that sentence was finished, Luke turned off the walkie talkie. He tried to take the batteries out, but was having trouble doing so.

Luke: Help! I need somebody. Help.

Leif: You don't need to take the...

Lexx: Why do you have to take the batteries out when you already turned it off?

Lane: Because it's cooler that way.

Luke: What he said.

Loki: Can we go in the park now? It took us literally forever to get here.

Levi: Of course we can. And afterward, we can go get some dinner.

Prune Juice: Can I pick what we have? My sister Luan told me something called pizza is awesome.

Leon, Levi, Lexx, and Leif: Yeah, pizza!

Lane: ...What about it?

Leif: ...He means he wants it for dinner. What else would he have meant?

Lane: That was a Unikitty! reference. But I don't expect you to know that.

Leif: Then why did you say it?

Lane: Because. Now instead of having an unfunny argument, let's get the plot moving and go in the park already.

In the girls' universe, Lisa was standing right outside the bathroom so she could talk to PJ's genderbent equivalent.

Lisa: Glass of Milk, you obviously know your brothers better than I do. Will they do a good job taking care of Prune Juice?

Glass of Milk: I don't know.

Lisa: Do they take good care of you?

Glass of Milk: They don't take care of me. They're not my parents.

Lisa: What about when your parents are away? Don't your brothers take care of you then?

Glass of Milk: No. Most of us take care of ourselves.

Lisa: Are you one of them?

Glass of Milk: Obvy. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought it up. Now go away. Nothing bad's gonna happen.

Luan overheard this as she walked into her room. She didn't have the heart to tell her older sister that something bad would likely happen now because it's a cliché to have something happen after a character says it won't.

Levi: This is horrible! How could we lose Prune Juice?!

The Special brothers were in the park and standing around the wheelchair, which had nothing in it but Scor.

Leif: Lane!

Lane: What are you yellin' at me for? Other than because you like yelling at me.

Leif: This is all your fault! I told you lying to him about Levi's machine making us able to hear Scor was a bad idea.

Lane: What does that have to do with this?

Leif: Scor must've taught him how to crawl.

Lane: Can he do that?

Leif: I don't know! The general concept of a toy talking to someone with Telepathy is still foreign to me.

Levi: Enough! We need to focus on absolutely nothing but finding Prune Juice. Everyone, we need to tap into the park's security cameras.

Leif: Oh sure, let me just load my tap into every security camera in Kalos app.

Lane: ...Aren't you gonna say you're sorry if that sounded like sarcasm and then say that it wasn't?

Leif: No. Because it obviously **was** sarcasm.

Levi: I said stop fighting! I've thought of a better idea anyway.

After Levi explained the new plan, the brothers started running around the theme park in an attempt to find PJ ASAP. Levi searched the west side of the park with the twins, Loni, and Loki, while the rest of the brothers searched the east side. There were several times when they found who they were looking for, but he either got away or something got in their way and they missed him. When they eventually caught him, they took him back to the car immediately.

Prune Juice: Yes! Diary Land was awesome! I wanna go again! It's really fun.

Levi: Maybe some day. For now, let's just go get pizza. And, whatever you do, do NOT tell your sisters that we let you get away.

Prune Juice: Sisters? Oh yeah, Lisa and all-a-them.

As Levi drove them all out of Diary Land's parking lot, Prune Juice continued to be unaware of how serious a situation not having someone watching him was and pushed his ear down with his finger.

Prune Juice: Me, Scor, and Claus are gonna go eat dinner now. I don't have a fork and knife, so I'm gonna have to find one and...borrow them.

Levi: Who's he talkin' to?

Leif: I told him earlier that if he touched his ear, he could talk to anybody in the world. I was trying to get some work done.

Lexx touched his ear in the same way PJ did.

Lexx: Roger that, Mr. President.

Lane: You were trying to get work done at a place that's soul purpose is to be a place to have fun?! Words can not describe how much you suck.

Close to bedtime, Lisa came by with a duffel bag filled with stuff Prune Juice would need to spend the night.

Lisa: Here you go, little bro. I packed your sleeping bag, your PJ's, some extra diapers, a robot that knows 76 forms of martial arts just in case someone tries to attack you, you know, essential stuff like that.

Prune Juice: Thanks.

PJ took his stuff as he crawled to the twin boys' room.

Lisa: Great Caesar's ghost! You can crawl now?!

Prune Juice: I already told you.

Lisa: No you didn't. You haven't used your walkie talkie since you were at Diary Land, which I swear did not make me panic and accidentally trash the dining room.

Prune Juice: I didn't need to use my walkie talkie. One of the boys told me touching your ear means you can talk to people.

Lisa: Oh, I see. Use the walkie talkie from now on. That way, we can talk back to you.

That wasn't actually true. Lisa just didn't want to ruin his fun and tell him touching his ear doesn't actually work. He didn't understand why they couldn't talk back by using the ear method, but he didn't care enough to ask.

Lisa: Anyway, since you already know how to crawl, you're learning a lot of important things much faster than I thought you would. It shouldn't be much longer until you can walk! But since you still can't...

Lisa opened the door to the bedroom her brother was trying to get to. When he crawled inside, he was left baffled by a lack of sleeping bags on the floor.

Prune Juice: Where are the sleeping bags?

Lisa: It would appear that, unlike us, these Specials don't all sleep in the same room together.

Prune Juice: But then how am I supposed to go to bed?

Lisa: You're gonna have to ask Levi. I'd ask him for you, but I'm starting to worry I'm annoying him.

As Lisa went home, Boy Lynn passed by Prune Juice. He once again had to guess which brother was Levi.

Prune Juice: Uh, hey...Levi! Heh...where's my room?

Boy Lynn: I'm Lynn. And you don't have a room here, weirdo.

Prune Juice: Uhhh...At my house, we all sleep in Luan's room. Can we do that?

Boy Lynn: No. That would be weird. We couldn't all fit in one room anyway.

Prune Juice: Then where am I supposed to sleep?

Boy Lynn: You can bunk with me and Lars, I guess.

Prune Juice took a look inside that bedroom. Various things in it creeped him out, such as posters of monsters, spiky cleats, and plastic bats hanging from the ceiling (I'll let you imagine for yourself if I meant the animal, the piece of sports equipment, or both).

Prune Juice: This room is scary.

PJ got scared again along with Boy Lynn when Lars popped out of nowhere.

Lars: Glass of Milk's room is available. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed it...as long as you don't tell her.

PJ slept on the floor of Glass of Milk's bedroom that night. When the lights went out, the darkness and isolation left him frightened and he began to moan and groan out of fear. Levi overheard all this and made his way to Glass of Milk's room as Prune Juice tried to talk to him by touching his ear.

Prune Juice: Can I please go to bed in your room? I always sleep with my sisters. Just having Scor and Claus isn't enough.

The second he released his ear, PJ heard the sound of the door opening.

Levi: You wanna sleep in my room?

Prune Juice: That was fast.

Lisa stared down at their guest, who was laying on the couch and trying to get to sleep.

Lisa: Are you sure you wanna sleep on the couch? You're technically a Special sister, so you could join us for Super Special Sisters Sleepover Slumber Party Fun Time.

Glass of Milk: Whatever that is, it sounds lame.

Lisa: Suit yourself. If you need anything, we'll be upstairs in the twins' room.

Glass of Milk: I'm not gonna need you.

Lisa: "What is with you? Why are you so different from my brother?" is what I would ask if I didn't already know the answer. Your difference in personality is due to your difference in age. So a better question would be "Why couldn't I have ended up with a Prune Juice equivalent who didn't have an age difference?" How old are you, by the way?

Glass of Milk: Basically 15.

Lisa: That was my guess. Good night.

Glass of Milk: Good night.

Lisa went upstairs as she yawned. She stepped into Luan's room and saw her listening to an MP3 player. It was the same song Levi was listening to earlier, but some of the lyrics were different in this universe.

_Maybe later we can go and get some pizzas!_

Luan: Lisa, what's this thing and why does it exist?

Lisa: Oh-no!

Lisa took the music player from her sister and looked down at it while holding it in both hands.

Lisa: I forgot to pack the MP3 player I made. It has all our favorite songs on it in case he starts to miss us. I better bring it to him.

As she held her hand over the device on her wrist to open another portal, Lana grabbed Lisa's arm to keep her from doing so.

Lana: Lisa, stop! He'll be back tomorrow. It's not like he lives there now.

Lisa: ...You might be right. Maybe I am being too overprotective and should give PJ a little space.

Luan: I bet now we're gonna cut to him making it clear that space isn't what he wants.

Luan was wrong! Prune Juice was laying in his sleeping bag on the floor of Leon & Levi's bedroom and was greatly enjoying their company.

The next morning, he carefully crawled down the stairs. While he stayed put at the near top, he looked down at all the brothers in the living room and thought back to all the fun he had the day before.

Prune Juice: How much longer until I have to go home?

Scor: I don't know. I think it's like 12 hours. I'm not the best when it comes to knowing the numbers of things.

Prune Juice: I wish this didn't have to end.

Scor: ...Wait. Why does it have to? What if we didn't go back? Your sisters can come by and visit whenever you want.

Without even thinking about it, Prune Juice decided he liked the sound of Scor's idea and that he'd rather live here. He made his way the rest of the way down the stairs so he could tell the brothers what he thought was good news.

Prune Juice: Guys, guess what? We're staying!

Leon: ...Okay?

Lexx: Whatever.

Boy Lynn burped for no other reason than to match what happened in the original episode. But now that I think about it, was there a point to THAT burp? I don't think there was. Lane was playing a hockey NES game on his Nintendo Switch. That detail isn't relevant to the plot, but once again, I want to fill this scene with references to the original. With that out of the way, we should probably get back on topic now.

Levi: What?! No! Not okay and whatever. PJ, you can't stay here.

Prune Juice: I can't?

Levi: Of course not. For one, your sisters will miss you.

Prune Juice: But...But what about...?

Levi sat down beside Prune Juice and patted him on the head.

Levi: Look. I think I know what you're thinking. You're just a baby, so the assignments you have to do are too much for your still-developing mind to handle. I know living here would be a much more fun and worry-free life for you, but a family member leaving them is the last thing your sisters need right now. They need you.

Prune Juice: ...That...That's not what I was thinking at all.

Levi: Oh. Really?

Prune Juice: Yeah. Were you saying signments is a bad thing? 'Cause they're not. They're fun.

Levi: Then you should know that we never have to do any. My family never got turned to chocolate, so there's no reason we would need to.

Prune Juice: Wow! I thought signments were something everybody did. But if you don't, then I wanna go home.

Levi: Very good. But what made you want to stay here?

Prune Juice: Diary Land was fun.

Levi: That's all? I'll bet they have Diary Land in your universe. What do you say I go ask Lisa?

Prune Juice: Okay.

Levi: But you have to stay here a little bit longer because it hasn't been 26 hours yet.

Prune Juice: Okay.

Levi stood up and opened a portal to PJ's universe. Then he went through it.

Lane: I'm coming too!

Lane followed after his big brother with Luan's list in his left hand. When they got to the other side, they looked around and saw their sister on the couch. She was awake, but she was still using a pillow and blanket as if she was in bed.

Glass of Milk: Please tell me you're here to take me home.

Levi: Sorry, not yet.

Glass of Milk: Gom dang it!

Lane: That's not a typo. It's her name abbreviated.

Levi: Sis, where are the other girls?

Glass of Milk: They're in the attic.

Levi: What are they doin' there?

Glass of Milk: Something about getting boy me a surprise.

Levi: Hhm. This is a little unusual.

Lane: That means it's good! Let's check it out.

The two brothers knew exactly what to do to get to the attic because the house was identical to theirs. When they got up there, they found their female counterparts and Lana looking through the junk in the attic in their pajamas.

Luan: So, I realized that the boy you sounding like Donatello actually isn't perfect. Donatello is always saying he's funny, which is obviously something you wouldn't do. Also, why is the boy me named Lane? It's one letter off from "Lana." Also, I'm glad Glass of Milk kept away from us. It was kinda nice to be just the three of us again. We're a great trio because I like being silly, Wrench likes being serious, and Lisa is in between. As much as I love Prune Juice, he's kind of a fourth wheel.

Levi: Hey there, girls. What are you doing?

Lisa: Oh. Sorry, we didn't see you there. We're in here because I felt Prune Juice deserved a reward for when he completes his first assignment.

Luan: And I suggested we look to see if there's anything in here he'd like before going shopping for one to...avoid payin'. You know?

Lane: I know.

Levi: You know what reward he would really like? Getting to go to Diary Land again. He said he really enjoyed it.

Lisa: Okay. Thanks for the tip. Hopefully this universe's Diary Land doesn't have too many differences from the one in yours that PJ will notice.

Levi: And, I have my answer.

Lisa: Huh?

Levi: I came down to ask if your universe had a Diary Land because your brother almost chose to stay with us because of how much he liked it.

Lisa: He WHAT?!

Levi: No need to worry. I already set him straight and convinced him he needs to live here.

Lisa: Oh thank goodness!

Luan: I'll say! Otherwise, we would've had a sad emotional scene. Those are only good when done sparingly, especially in a comedy. And Thing You Drive On, I noticed boy Lisa kept saying "I" instead of "we," and yet you're here. Explanation?

Lane: I'm not here for the same reason as him. I finished your list and came to give it to you. Why'd you think it was in my hand?

Luan: Because of what was the real reason. I just thought that the thing I said was funnier.

Lane: Makes sense. Here you go.

Lane handed the super long piece of paper back to Luan as she returned the one he gave her.

Luan: And here's yours, boy me.

Lane: I can't accept your money, Mr. Krabs. Grilling is my passion!

Luan chuckled under her breath.

Luan: Well, I already know some of the questions you marked "Yes" to.

Luan skimmed through the list and saw that every question was marked "Yes" except for one.

Luan: You don't call your least favorite sibling Wrench?

Lana: I'm jealous of Leif now.

Luan: Oh, I see what happened. Your Mallow doesn't have a friend named Leif, so you never needed to give him a nickname. Anyway, since we're basically the same person, you wanna hang out sometime?

Lane: Nicktoons & Smash?

Luan: Sounds awesome!

Lisa: ...Luan, do you know what you just did?

Luan: Said I'd enjoy doing something that I enjoy doing with someone else who enjoys doing it?

Lisa: You just made a friend.

Luan's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped as the word "Friend" repeated in her head several times. When Lane finished doing the same, the two young kids looked at each other.

Luan: I think it's best if we never see each other ever again.

Lane: There is not a single thing I agree with more.

Lane ran towards the entrance to the attic in the floor, fell down the ladder, and landed on his face. He was okay though. He would've said he was, but he wanted to avoid talking to Luan again.

Lana: You really shouldn't have said anything.

Lisa: Luan deserved to have all of the information so she could make an informed decision.

Luan: Heh. You guys both just accidentally quoted Frien...Dang nabbit!

A few hours later, Levi brought Prune Juice back. After PJ collected the star, Levi told Glass of Milk it was time to go home, which made her ecstatic.

Glass of Milk: It's about special time!

Glass of Milk jumped off the couch and ran through Levi's portal super fast. But before she did, she whispered something in her male counterpart's ear.

Levi: I apologize for her. She's usually not like this. I don't know what's gotten into her.

Lisa: It's okay. And thanks for helping us with this. Is there anything we could do to return the favor?

Levi: Nothing's needed. We're happy to do it.

Lisa: Oh, please. I insist.

Levi: Okay then. Uhh...Would you like to see a movie with me on Saturday?

Lisa: Sure.

Luan: Blah! Romance.

Lana: Two people seeing a movie together isn't necessarily a date.

Luan: I still say it's blah!

After Levi left and the portal went away, Prune Juice's sisters began to notice the nervous expression on his face.

Lisa: What's wrong, little bro?

Prune Juice waffled for a few seconds until he finally got enough courage to respond.

Prune Juice: The girl me said you're mad at me for wanting to stay with the brothers.

Lana: Don't listen to her. She's lying.

Luan: Yeah, you making that decision is understandable because you're just a baby, so you haven't yet developed an understanding of what is and isn't morally acceptable. Plus, you haven't known us for very long. It's not like you're 11 years old and you'd rather stay with the boys you've known for less than one day instead of your actual family who you've known your whole life. Anyone who did that would be a horrible and completely unlikable person and it could only be justified by it being a dream, meaning they didn't actually make that choice.

Lana: ...Why'd you make such a specific comparison?

Luan: Oh, there's a reason why.


	6. Legendary Special Guest

**This episode was co-written by TheChargingRhino.**

**(AN: I'll be writing how I normally write -TCR)**

**(Some of the dialogue that's written my way still came from her though. I even wrote some of Link's dialogue her way. - Anthony)**

Luan was playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate online in the living room one day and Prune Juice was watching. She was playing as Richter against someone who was playing as Joker. Lisa and Lana were off on an assignment.

Prune Juice: Luan, Scor says he wants to play too.

Luan: I would love to play with him, but he's a toy. Toys can't play video games.

Prune Juice: You've played this game with toys before.

Luan: They're not toys, they're amiibo. Big difference.

The Announcer: GAME!

Morgana: Done and done!

Luan had lost to the same Joker player what felt like 100 times in a row and her rage had reached its limit.

Luan: Be gone! You don't belong in this world, monster!

Out of frustration, she angrily threw her yellow Joy-Con at the TV. The controller bounced off the screen and didn't seem to cause any damage. But then the TV fell on the floor and the screen shattered.

Luan: No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO! This is the worst thing that could possibly happen!

Prune Juice: Because we need the TV to know what our signments are, right?

Luan: ...Uhh, yeah. That's totally what was on my mind. Not the fact I can't watch my shows and I'll get in trouble. Haha.

Luan got up from where she was sitting and ran upstairs to her room, trying to find an old laptop. She eventually found one and booted it up. She saw that it was unlocked and then proceeded to look up how much a replacement TV would cost.

Luan: Okay, simple. When Lisa gets home, I'll use her alternate universe thingy to go to a universe where it's super duper easy to find money, and then I can use some of that to buy a new TV. Now I just need to come up with an excuse for why the TV's gonna be covered with a sheet.

As she tried to think a lie up, Luan got a sheet out of the linen closet and took it down to the living room. But as she looked down at the broken television, she thought back to all the memories and treasures she had shared with it. She couldn't stand to see it go.

Luan: You know, on second thought, instead of getting a new one, I'm gonna hire someone to fix it. That's a thing people can do, right?

Prune Juice: I don't know.

Luan: And it's cheaper anyway, right?

Prune Juice: I don't know.

Luan: I'm gonna go do some more laptopping. If Lana and Lisa come back, tell them Zero did it.

Prune Juice: Did what?

Luan: Broke the TV.

After Luan was back on the top floor, the two older Special sisters returned from their assignment and collected the star they earned for finishing their assignment.

Prune Juice: Hi! How was the Jurassic South Park universe?

Lana: Annoying.

Lisa didn't give her thoughts on the dinosaur-filled world she had just been in, because the broken television is what had caught her attention.

Lisa: What happened to the TV?

Prune Juice: Zero did it.

Lana: Zero was with me. He's right here on my shoulder.

Zero: Froakie.

Lisa: PJ, why did you just lie to us?

Prune Juice: I don't know. That's what Luan told me to say.

Lisa: I had better go talk to her then.

When Lisa found her little sister in her room, the laptop suddenly began to play a video. A voice neither of the two girls had ever heard before began to speak as the video held on a nighttime shot of some trees. They didn't know it, but the voice they were hearing belonged to Scor.

Scor: Okay, so right now, I'm pooping. Just thought you should know. My new friends Link and Zelda let me come with them on their adventure, and uhh...That's pretty awesome. And since I'm the only one who's ever gonna see this video, I can turn the camera around and get footage of me pooping.

Upon hearing that, Lisa slammed the laptop shut, before Scor appeared on screen.

Luan: Don't turn it off. It was just getting good.

Lisa: Did you break the TV?

Luan: I would never!

Luan expected Lisa to follow up with "She would never!" like she usually did, but then figured out why she didn't this time.

Luan: Okay, yes. I did. I got mad at the guy I was playing Smash with and I…

Lisa: You lost your temper and threw your controller?

Luan: Yes. But hey, if Nintendo just put wrist straps on their controllers still, this wouldn't have happened.

A knock on the door was heard and then Lana and Zero came in.

Lana: Luan, PJ told me Scor said the TV wouldn't have gotten broken if you weren't a Richter main, and he wanted me to ask you what that means.

Luan: It means Scor's a big fat Richter hater and I'm glad he can't talk to me. Now Lisa, open a portal to a universe where the earth is 70% money instead of 70% water so we can pay to fix the TV.

Lisa looked down at the device on her wrist and pondered if Luan's idea was really what she wanted to do.

Lisa: You know what? No. I'm gonna use this as an opportunity to teach you about earning money.

Luan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT LEARNING A LESSON!

Lisa: Also, the earth is seventy-_one_ percent water.

* * *

Lisa drove her three siblings out of Mortolat Town and to a car wash.

Luan: Car washing?! I have to do car washing?! I don't even wash myself, I'm not gonna wash something I hate. And on that note, I now hate cars more than I did before.

Lana: Cars are cool and you know it.

Luan: Your mom is cool and you know it!

Luan slapped herself on the forehead and apologized for saying that because nothing about it made any sense.

Prune Juice: Why did we all have to come here?

Lisa: Because, we're not gonna make Luan do this on her own. We're all gonna chip in. We should earn more than enough money to fix the TV that way.

Luan: Will we get it all done in one day?

Lana: We have to. Otherwise, we won't be able to use the TV to know if we have an assignment tomorrow.

That wasn't what Luan meant. Once again, something more selfish was on her mind. She just didn't want this car washing job to go on for that long.

Scor: Dude, you can't walk. How are you gonna be of any help?

Prune Juice: Scor says I can't do nothing 'cause I can't walk.

Lisa: Already thought of that, little bro. And due to that, I gave you the most important job of all. You're gonna sit in front of us and greet people.

Luan: You lucky son…

Before Luan could say whatever swear word substitute she had planned, a Pokémon that she didn't recognize jumped out of nowhere and onto the front of the car.

It was a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It had tan skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as silver talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resembled scythes, were gold and edged in red, and were located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which could cut steel beams, were unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes were _**CERULEAN**_ with black pupils. Rigid plate-like skin traveled from its back to its head region. It had solid armor and the legs and tail had a dividing line pattern. Its arms were quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands were small and circular with small silver claws. Its legs were formidable and strong with three toed feet with a silver talon on each toe.

Luan: Oh my goodness flappy jacky! What the hockey sticks is that thing?!

Lana: Is the different color scheme that this Haxorus has for some reason seriously making you unable to tell what it is?

Luan: Never heard the word "Haxorus" before in my life.

Lana: Oh my Arceus, why do you know so little about Pokémon?

Luan got angry at her big sister for not understanding the simple concept of different people having different opinions on what is and isn't worth learning about. This was something she got mad at her about very often.

Lana: Haxorus is a Dragon type and…

The Pokémon crashed through the windshield and made his way towards Lana, looking agitated. He then roared at her, as if he was trying to talk to the girl.

Lana: Zero, use _Quick Attack_.

Zero used the attack as instructed and the Haxorus caught the Froakie, but didn't hurt him. Instead, the Pokémon held the frog-like creature out at arm's length and appeared to talk to him in Pokémon language. He then set the Bubble Frog Pokémon down on the floor of the car. Zero hopped back onto Lana's shoulders.

Zero: Froakie Froakie Froakie Froak.

Luan: What's he saying?

Lana: I think he said the Haxorus's name is Link.

Scor: Link?! As in my best friend forever and all time into the future?!

Prune Juice: I thought I was your best friend.

Scor: ...Well this is awkward.

Luan: While, I assume, Scor explains himself about whatever he said, I just wanna say that this is a coincidence. I saw a video earlier where someone had a friend named Link **AND** I was playing a game with a character named Link in it. Or, three characters named Link, technically.

"Hax?" _What do you mean, three? _The creature tipped his head to the right a bit in confusion.

Scor: Hey, Link! It's me, Scor!

"Hax." _I'm sorry. But I don't know you._

Scor: What?! Aw man. That must mean you're not the Link I know. Man, that sucks.

Prune Juice: What do you mean?

Scor: I know Wind Waker Link. This is Breath of the Wild Link. Wind Waker is the better game of the two. That's a scientific fact.

Prune Juice: I still don't know what you're talking about, but okay. Can we go work now?

Lana: Absolutely not! We can't just leave this poor Pokémon alone. What if he needs…?

Lana noticed the others ignoring her and getting out of the car. She had no faith that Luan would help, Prune Juice was to naive to understand what was going on, but Lana at least expected Lisa to see the importance of this. But nope. Lisa carried her brother to the car wash as if nothing had happened.

Lana: Okay, fine! Me and Zero will do it ourselves.

Lana got out of the car and went over to the Dragon Pokémon. Upon closer inspection, she could see that he was covered in bruises, scabs, other injuries, and even some blood.

Lana: Link, was it?

Link nodded furiously. "Haxor!" _Yes._

Lana: I'm sorry. But I can't tell what you're saying. All I know is that I need to get you to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible. There's just one problem. I can't take the car because I still don't have my license and it's too far for you to walk there in your condition. A car that has a broken windshield should never be driven anyway. Do you have a Ball I could put you in?

"Hax." _Too far to walk...No there's another way. Shame she can't understand me though...I don't even know her name…_

Lana: Oh, my name's Lana.

Lana still couldn't understand the language she was hearing come from Link's mouth, but she could tell he wanted to know her name based on his body language. She knew Pokémon that well.

"...Hax." _Thank you. Lana...It fits. ...What am I doing? I'm trapped in this form, unable to speak to anyone, and I'm acting as if this is normal? I...I need to find a way to talk to anyone, someone, but how?_

Zero: Froak. _Acting like things are normal when they're anything but is an everyday thing for us._

"Hax!" _Wow! All that can be said with just a single word? These languages are incredible!_

The Froakie and Haxorus started to have a conversation, one that was very animated. At one point, Zero shook his head and the Dragon Pokémon began to get even more agitated. Then, Zero used _Quick Attack_ and it hit Link in the chest, which sent him down to one knee and he roared in shock as the Bubble Frog Pokémon hopped back to Lana with a smirk on his face.

Lana: Zero! Why did you just do that?!

He didn't say this out loud, but Zero decided that he didn't like Link one bit and wasn't going to tell anyone anything he knew about him or translate anything he said. As he thought about this, he used body language that made Lana think he attacked Link on accident.

Lana: Whatever. Let's just get Link to the Pokémon Center. We've wasted too much time already.

Lana went back in the car and got her toolbox out from under her seat. She opened it and took out a Quick Ball. She threw it at Link, knowing that it wouldn't work if someone else had already caught him. Link caught the ball in his hand and turned it over, looking at it curiously.

Lana: Link, if you let me put you in that Ball, you'll be more likely to make it to the Pokémon Center before it's too late.

"Hax". _I can walk. I'm fine. _The Pokémon crossed his arms and glared at Lana, before tossing the Poké Ball into the air and catching it with his other hand.

Lana: The Pokémon Center's over 6 miles away. You'll never make it.

"Hax." _It's just blood. Besides, I'm a Healer, I know my own limits, thank you very much._

Lana: I'm trying to help you here. Why do you keep arguing with me? You're being just like my sister Luan.

"Hax." _Because I can. If only you could understand me!_

* * *

Luan was washing a Toyota Highlander and hating every second of the job.

Luan: You have no idea how much I miss Great Aunt Kari's Bakery. I used to work there every once in a while before it got temporarily closed. I have to explain that because it's never been mentioned before.

Toyota Driver: I don't care, kid. Just wash my car.

Luan: I wasn't talking to you!

Lisa: Luan, if you're not polite to the customers, we'll get less tips. That will only make this take longer.

Luan: Your mom will make this take longer!

Lisa: A nonsensical "Your mom" joke again? You are really off your game today, sis.

Prune Juice: What's taking Wrench so long?

Lisa: I don't know. Maybe she…

Lisa was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. The ringtone was _Sweet Home Alabama_. She read the text from Lana that said she was taking Link to the closest Pokémon Center. Lisa responded with "I'm sure there's plenty of other people who'd be willing to take him. Get back over here. This is supposed to be a family activity."

Luan: Calling it an activity doesn't change the fact that it's not fun.

Lana responded back with "But what is someone hurts him? He'll be safe with me. As you know, being a Shiny increases a Pokémon's chances of someone poaching him. Link is alternately colored in a way that not even Shiny Haxorus are. That increases it even more! I'll be quick, I promise."

Lisa sighed as she took off her glasses so she could grab her eyes in frustration.

Lisa: It sure would be nice if Mom and Dad were here, so they could be the ones in charge of us. But NOPE! They're sitting in the freezer, unaware of anything that's happening.

Luan: Yep. That continues to BLOW!

Lisa responded back to Lana's text with "Don't tell me you've already grown attached to him. We are not keeping him. You have more than enough Pokémon already."

"I'm not gonna keep him. I just want to make sure he's okay. But now that you mention it, staying at our house might be the right idea." was the message Lisa quickly got back. She responded with. "Okay, he can stay with us one night. You're in charge of him. After that, we'll discuss what to do with him in the morning. Now get getting him healed over with and get back here."

A moment after setting her phone down, Lisa got an idea and texted her sister again. "When you're done, ask him if he's willing to help us wash cars."

* * *

That night, the Specials took Link back to their house. He hated having to wash cars with them and he frequently complained about it. With the adventurer he was, it felt objectifying. But yet, everything that he had done since he had been transformed was helping him adapt to the modern world.

They didn't make enough money to pay for the television, but it was close enough that Lisa wouldn't mind paying the rest with money she already had. After all, the point of the car wash was to teach Luan about working.

Link found himself sleeping in Luan's room with the others, using a sleeping bag with a picture of a rhino on it. As he slept, he began to have a nightmare. He was standing in a dark empty room across from Zero. The Water Pokémon threw a Poké Ball, releasing a Mega Charizard X.

Zero: Charizard, use _Flame Super Ultra Hyper DX 2: Electric Boogaloo, The Return Revenge Curse of Michael Myers HD Remix & Knuckles! (with NEW Funky Mode)_!

The Charizard used the _completely_ real attack on Link, making him explode into millions of Haxorus pieces.

This woke him up. He began to scream in fear and hyperventilate. This woke up Lisa, who quickly covered Link's mouth so he wouldn't wake the others. The Haxorus thrashed around enough that he knocked Lisa to the ground and woke everyone else up.

Lana: Link, what's wrong?!

Luan: He exists. That's what's wrong.

PJ started to cry because of all the thrashing and noise. Taking responsibility, Lisa grabbed onto the guest Pokémon and took him to the garage. She threw him in and slammed the door. She returned to Luan's room with her hand on her forehead because she had a headache.

Lisa: Lana, remind me to call Darcy tomorrow.

Lana: Why?

Lisa: Since her mom's the League Champion, I figure she would know what to do about Link. To clarify, I mean Diantha would know what to do. Darcy would be able to come up with a couple ideas, at best.

Lana: You don't need to ask for help. I can take care of him just fine.

Lisa: Let's see. Who's more qualified to take care of a Pokémon? A Gym Leader's daughter or someone who's already League Champion?

Luan: Technically, she's two Gym Leaders' daughter. Technically technically, you and me are too. But technically technically technically, your point is still valid.

Lisa: Lana, will you feed, water, and clean up after him? You need to be responsible.

Lana: Of course I will. Why would you even ask that?

Prune Juice: Do I have to feed, water, and clean up after my pokey-mon too?

Lisa: No, PJ, you're too young to do so. But when you're old enough, yes.

Lisa didn't want to tell him that toys don't need as much care as real Pokémon do because she didn't want him to know that Scor isn't alive.

Without saying anything, Lana turned around and walked into the hallway.

Lisa: Where do you think you're going?!

Lana: To go check on Link.

Lisa: He doesn't need to be checked on. He's a wild Pokémon. He can eat rats out in the garage, drink from the rain bucket, and use the drain as a bathroom. We'll clean everything up tomorrow.

Lana: But what about…?

Lisa: All we have to do is wait until morning and then release him into the forest.

Lana: You're really being indecisive. What happened to talking to Diantha and Darcy about it?

Lisa: I changed my mind. I'm not gonna make my friend get involved in...

Lana: I bet she would love...!

Luan: I DON'T LIKE LISTENING TO THIS! IT'S ANNOYING AND UNINTERESTING!

Luan stormed out and went to the bathroom. Taking a shower was how she dealt with being annoyed because it gave her a quiet place to be alone. She usually wouldn't shower this late at night, but the awful day she had had made her say "Spec it! I'm takin' a shower!"

Lisa: Look what ya' did. You made Luan take a shower.

Lana: So?

Lisa: And when, may I ask, are you going to...You know what? I don't care anymore. You can do whatever you want. I'm not your mom!

Lisa laid back down in her sleeping bag and tried to get back to sleep.

Prune Juice: ...What's rats?

Lisa: They're little creatures that can't be found in this universe. I keep some in the garage to occasionally use as test subjects.

Meanwhile, Lana walked out to the garage, only to find the Haxorus holding a blue plastic bucket that had obviously been used for a certain purpose. He thought she would have found it gross, but she had peed in a bucket hundreds of times, including the bucket Link used. When he saw Lana, the Pokémon stared at her for a moment, then awkwardly shifted the bucket to one arm and pointed to a door that led outside.  
"...Hax?" _Could you...possibly open this door for me?_

Lana blinked.  
"You want me to open the door? I can do that."  
She opened the door and the Pokémon tossed the contents of the bucket outside onto the grass and then set the bucket down, then nodded at her.  
"So, are you done freaking out yet?"  
Another nod.  
"Well, do you think you'll be alright out here by yourself?"  
Yet another nod.  
"I think you'll be fine. Listen, I'm going to go get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning and check on you, okay?"  
"Hax." _Don't worry about me. I've been in worse situations.  
_"Good. Good night."  
Lana left Link to himself and went to sleep.

The next morning, Lana excitedly ran to the garage. She was shocked when she saw a Haxorus-shaped hole in the garage door and Link was gone!

Lana: Should...Should I…? Oh, what's the use? I'll never find him.

Lana went to the living room and laid on the couch, burying her face in a pillow.

Lana: What did I do wrong? I tried so hard to be a good hostess. What made him leave?

Lana continued to lay there and think about this until the other sisters and Prune Juice came downstairs for breakfast.

Luan: I see you're sad about something.

Lana: Uh-huh.

Luan: Why don't you tell me about it?

Lana: Well, I…

Luan: Is what I would say if I gave a care. It's waffle time!

Luan ran into the kitchen at a cartoonishly fast speed. Lana lifted her head up and her emotion had switched from sad to angry.

Lana: Spec you, butthole! Link's gone and he might be dead or captured by some evil team and forced to work for them or…

Lisa: He's just a random Pokémon. All that stuff you just said could happen to any Pokémon at any time. What makes Link so important?

Lana: Because...I don't know, Lisa. Something about him just...made me like him. You know?

Lisa: Not at all. But since he ran off, he must prefer life out in the wild. If you like him as much as you say, you should let him have what he wants. Now what do you say we go chow down on some breakfast and move on with our lives?

Lana: Yeah, o...

As Lana was getting up off the couch, she came to a devastating realization.

Lana: Wait a second. I just realized something. Last night, he used the bucket out in the garage as a toilet, then pointed towards the door; when I opened it, he tossed the contents of the bucket out the door and then set it down, then he came back in and I asked him questions. Do you know what that means?!

It took her a few seconds, but even this wasn't too hard a puzzle for Lisa Callie Special, Ph.D. to figure out.

Lisa: Since he didn't run off last night when you opened the door, that must mean he likes it here, so something bad's happened to him because he wouldn't leave willingly?

Lana: Exactly that! Now we _have_ to find him!

Lisa: I still think you're overreacting, but if he means so much to you, I'll go to the garage and see if I can figure out what happened to him.

Lisa went to the garage, took one look at the hole in the door, then went back.

Lisa: He obviously _did_choose to leave. There wouldn't be a hole like that if someone captured him.

Lana: If he wanted to leave, does that mean I'm a bad trainer?

Scor: Yes.

Lisa: It doesn't mean that at all. It just means he...It means...I'm really sorry. I'm trying to be supportive, but I don't know what it means. You're the Pokémon expert of the family, I'm the pretty much everything else expert.

Lisa nonchalantly left to go get something to eat.

Prune Juice: I'll try to help you find him.

Lana: Thanks, PJ. But I don't think there's much you could do to help me.

* * *

After the repairman had fixed the TV that afternoon, the four Specials saw that that day's assignment was for Prune Juice. The assignment was for PJ to go to Viridian Forest in Kanto and find Link….The missing Link.

Lana: This is perfect!

Luan: *groan* Lana, you're being redonk. Just freaking stop it. You have no reason to care 'bout Link. Prune Juice is about to crawl through a potentially dangerous forest and everybody else is still stuck as chocolate. They're the ones you should be worrying about.

Lana: Uhh...Wow. That was a really mature thing for you to say. That's so unlike you.

Luan: Butt cracks, farts, and diarrhea.

Lana: ...Seriously?

Luan: I have to balance it out. Don't pretend you're surprised.

Lisa opened a portal to the universe PJ needed to go to as Lana's friend Scissor let himself into the house.

Scissor: Hey, Lana. I heard about Link and what happened to him. I know how you feel. I lost a Pokémon once too.

Luan: Lame! I'm outta here!

Luan turned around and marched into the kitchen.

Lana: I'm sorry about her. Everything she says is always complete…

Scissor: It's okay. Can I tell you about my Pokémon now?

Lana: Of course.

Lisa: Actually, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait until PJ and I leave.

Scissor: Why? What difference does it make?

Lisa: Since you're such a minor character, Anthony's choosing to not focus on your sympathetic backstory.

Lisa picked up her brother and took him through the portal, which then vanished.

Scissor: I'm a minor character? What's she talkin' about?

Lana: I ask questions like that one every day.

Lisa walked behind Prune Juice as he crawled through the forest. Usually, she would say splitting up would be the right idea. But since the assignment would only be considered complete if _he_ found Link, that would just be unnecessarily leaving her baby brother alone.

The two eventually found the Shiny Haxorus bathing in a stream that ran through the forest. He didn't see the two approaching.

Lisa: Okay, we found him. We can go home now.

Prune Juice: Don't we have to take him with us?

Lisa: All the instructions said was that we had to _find_ him.

Prune Juice: But won't Lana be sad if…?

Before PJ could finish his question, Scor became engulfed in a white light, which made him drop the stuffed toy. When the light faded away, Scor was no longer a toy, but instead a living Pokémon. Lisa was astonished by this, but Prune Juice couldn't tell the difference.

Scor began to walk over to the Haxorus. His trainer noticed that he learned to walk before he did.

Scor: So, Linky dude. I don't know my Zelda lore too well, but I hear each Link is a reincarnation of the last. So, to double check, do you remember me, yes or no?

All the humans heard was Pokémon language, which puzzled PJ. Why wasn't he saying any other words?

The Haxorus spun around, sending water flying in all directions and he stared at the Fire type for a second before he shook his head.  
"Hax?" _What is this? It's as if...I was someone else? How? You...You were..There...No? Yes. But yet...Wait, am I remembering another Hero's life? Truly fascinating, Zelda would love to hear about this. Except...Why the Far were you so vulgar? There was no need for that! And you were around mere children!  
_All PJ and Lisa would hear was variations of "Haxorus".

Scor: If you're done yammering on and on and on about whatever that was, would it be too much to ask for you to answer my simple question? Do you, or do you not, remember me?!

Link simply picked up Scor, who was being super rude because he obviously wasn't listening to the guy who had just said something that confirmed he remembered him, by the scruff of his neck and stared into his eyes for a moment.  
"Hax." _Yes. I _do_ happen to remember you, and yes, you're still the vulgar, take no amount of Din from anyone firebunny I know.  
_He then dropped Scor and started to walk towards Lisa, who yawned.

Lisa: My lack of interest in Pokémon and The Legend of Zelda is making me not care about this. I wish this had something to do with, say, a TV show I'm a fan of.

Link scratched Lisa's face with his razor-sharp claws, sending her to the ground.  
He then turned to Scor.  
"Hax" _ Do you mind being my translator if possible? These people have no idea who I am. I'm at my wit's end here._

Scor: I'll have to use Telepathy and then my boy Prune Juice will have to repeat what I said, but okay, dude. What do you have to say?

And so the Haxorus just started talking. He told Scor what had happened to him, where he was from, that he couldn't turn back to normal and he was starting to think that he never would turn back to normal and that he wanted them to treat him correctly.

Lisa: And what would be the correct way to treat you?

"Hax." _What do you think the correct answer is? You heard what happened to me, where I came from. _The Pokémon crossed his arms and glared at Lisa.

Scor and Prune Juice continued to translate for Link.

Lisa: Are you saying you want us to help you on your adventure?

"Hax." _Of course. I have suggestions, though. One, you treat me as if I was one of you and not a Pokémon. Two, you start being nice to everyone. Your life seems hectic to me, I can help you if you need it. (italics)_

Lisa: I'm sorry, but I don't have the tiniest bit of time to help you on your quest. I'm already on a quest. A quest to get my swamp back! Just kidding. I'm not sure if you would get that anyway. In fact, "quest" isn't even the right word for what I was actually talking about, so this was a waste of time for everyone. Anyway, my family needs me to dechocolatize them.

"...Hax?" _What? Were they...Frozen somehow?_

Lisa: It's a long, very weird, story. We're still figuring out the details. All we know is that someone hired King Dedede, I'm sure you've heard of him, to turn everybody into chocolate. Me and two of my sisters were the only ones he spared and my brother is the only one we've turned back so far.

"...Hax?" _The evil overweight penguin that likes hammers turned people into food? How?_

Lisa: Like I said, we're still figuring out the details.

"Hax". _Interesting. I can return with you, correct?_

Lisa didn't respond it first. She first had to think over what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it.

Lisa: Here's the thing. None of us know who our assignments are going to be for. So there's nothing you could do to help us unless we get one for you, which we might not even if you come and live with us. But tell you what. You can stay with us another night and we'll see how that goes. I don't want to turn into a Pokémon hater…

Lisa cut herself off from talking any further when she remembered what Link said about how he was being treated.

Lisa: Never mind that part about Pokémon. But what do you say about that "one more night" offer?

The Haxorus nodded. "Hax." _ Agreed. But please do let me walk around and everything. I've already figured out the layout to your home, I shall be alright._

When they all returned to the Specials' house, Prune Juice collected the star. When he looked up at Lisa and Link, he noticed they had surprised expressions on their faces. He looked at where they were looking and caught eye of Lana and Scissor kissing.

Lisa: Huh. Didn't see that coming. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?

Lana: We are.

Lisa: Oh, that's nice. I would've been more emotionally invested if I had gotten to know Scissor first, but congrats. I wish I had a boyfriend too.

Luan: I don't!

Scor had reverted back to being a toy, but Prune Juice still didn't notice any change at all.

The Haxorus watched the young couple and gave a nod to Scissor, then made his way into the living room, laid down on the floor, on his back, and stared up at the ceiling for a while before he spoke to no one in particular.  
"Hax." _I was betrothed once. To royalty, can you believe it? I could have been a king...No, I don't think I would have liked that…  
_ The way he had said "Hax" was as if he was remembering things, but yet there was a hint of grief.

Lana had done some research on Haxorus dialect while they were gone and translated what Link had said. She couldn't believe her ears when he said he was almost a king. This was mostly because she still thought he was a Pokémon and never heard of Pokémon being royalty before.

Lana: So, Link…

Link correctly predicted that Lana would talk to him like he was really a Pokémon. Wanting none of that, he stormed out into the front yard.

Lana: Was it something I said?

Luan: How original!

Lisa: He's not really a Pokémon and he doesn't want to be treated like one.

Lana: If he's not a Pokémon, then what is he?

Scissor: He's not a...Yo-Kai, is he?

Lana: Oh Arceus, don't even say that!

Lisa filled everyone who didn't yet know in on Link's backstory. Lana began to feel sorry for how she had treated Link, while Luan just found the story boring. So boring, in fact, that she started watching TV before Lisa finished telling it.

Lana went outside to apologize to Link, hoping that he wouldn't be gone again. He wasn't.

Lana: I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. If I had known, I wouldn't have…

"Hax?" _Would you like to join me on my journey?_

Lana: ...I'm not sure. The last, and only, time I tried going on a Pokémon journey, I fell off a cliff and broke every…

"HAX!" _It's not a Pokémon journey! For the love of the Goddesses, just because Pokémon are real doesn't mean everything has to be about them!_

Lana: Geez! Sorry. I'm just trying to help.

"Hax." _If you want to help, what I could _really_ use is someone else to go adventuring with me._

Lana: ...How long would that take?

"Hax." _I'm sorry, but I'm not sure._

Lana thought it over.

Lana: ...I'd love to help you out, but I'm needed here. But on the other hand, Lisa can always call me if I get an assignment while I'm gone.

"Hax?" _So what are you saying?_

Lana: I'm saying that...I'll come with you.

"Hax!" _Wonderful! Let's go back inside and see if anyone else will join us._

Link's arms were suddenly in somebody's grip, before he got the chance to go back into the house. He looked at who had grabbed onto him and saw that it was Lisa. He attempted to break free, but Lisa was able to pull him inside and throw him through a portal, which then disappeared.

Lana: Why did you do that?

Lisa: Scissor, please leave. I would like to have a private family conversation.

Scissor: Right away, ma'am.

Scissor left.

Lana: What's this about, Lisa? Why did you make Scissor leave? And more importantly, why did you make _Link_ leave?

Lisa: Link was taking up too much of your attention. As for Scissor, well, if a Pokémon you know for less than one day distracts you that much, a boyfriend likely will too.

Lana: Are you saying I have to break up with him?

Luan: I like where this is going.

Lisa: I'm not saying that. But that may not be the case for long if Scissor becomes the next Link.

Lana: ...What the?

Lisa: ...Are you in charge here?

Lana: ...I never said I...

Lisa: Nope!...WRONG!...I'm in charge!

Lisa could tell from her younger sister's face that she had no clue what was going on.

Lisa: Allow me to clarify.

Lisa turned away from Wrench while pointing her left index finger and making fake robot noises.

Lisa: In sequentially ranked hierarchy based on level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify. Luan?

Luan: The doctor thinks you're basic.

Lana: ...What does that even mean? And Lisa, I have no idea what you're...

Lisa: I'm sorry, little sis. What was your name?

Lana: ...You know my name. And what does that have to do with...?

Lisa: **NOBODY CARES!**

Lana's jaw dropped. With a raised eyebrow, she looked at her older sister not understanding at all what was going on.

Lana: You two are insane! I am getting PJ away from you immediately!

Lana walked over to her brother and picked him up.

Lana: Are you hungry?

Prune Juice: I could eat.

Lana: I know a place that has great salad.

Wrench took Prune Juice outside and slammed the front door. Then she left Mortolat Town and took him to the restaurant she was talking about.

Luan: We just referenced the Sonic movie three episodes in a row. I love it!


	7. Special Smash

Lisa, Lana, Luan, and Prune Juice were all sitting on the living room couch, waiting for a certain person to arrive. Their wait came to a conclusion when they heard the doorbell ring. This made the oldest of the four siblings stand up in anticipation.

Lisa: And there's the babysitter.

Luan: ThE bABySitTer!

Lana: Why do you keep saying it like that?

Luan: It's from Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn.

Lisa: There's also the possibility that it's not the babysitter, but that seems unlikely to me.

Lisa walked over to the door and opened it. As she expected, she found her universe's version of Sam Sharp on the porch. However, to her dissatisfaction, Sam was having difficulty keeping her eyes open.

Sam: Hey, Lis! I...I am *yawn* totally awake and not gonna fall asleep. Laying down in that chair is in no way the only thing on my mind.

Lisa: Why are you so tired?

Sam: I had a gig last night and rocked too hard.

Lisa: But you're always saying it's impossible to rock too hard.

Sam: I was wrong.

Sam quickly made her way over to the sofa chair, laid down on it sideways, and fell asleep instantly.

Lisa: ...SAMANTHA NAOMI ELLEN SHARP, YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!

Her scream woke Sam up, making her jump into the air before crashing back onto the chair with her face hitting the floor.

Sam: Can't you just get a different babysitter?

Luan: A diFFeRenT BabySitTeR!

Lisa: Read what it says on the TV.

Sam: I'm too tired to. Sorry.

Lisa: It says that you have to be the one to babysit Prune Juice while me and my sisters are off doing our assignments. I don't know why Anthony says it has to be you, but I'm not gonna argue with the guy who controls our lives.

Luan: Because he's not making you argue.

Sam: I don't know what you're talking about, but since it sounds important, I promise that I will *yawn* stay awake to watch your little dudebro and...

Sam's eyes began to close again.

Lisa: SAMANTHA!

Sam's eyes opened wide and she sat up.

Sam: I'm up, I swear!

Lisa: We can't leave until we know for sure you can stay awake. Lana, go make her a cup of coffee.

"On it." Lana responded before making her way to the kitchen.

Luan: Anthony! I can't believe you! You just wrote in the traditional style for one line!

Gotta do what you gotta do, Luan. But thanks for your concern. Except I don't need to thank you because I made you say that because you're a figment of my imagination. And you're not even an original figment of my imagination because you're based on characters from a show I don't even like 9 times out of 10 because I'm a weirdo who plagiarizes characters that millions of people love and changes everything about them and even turns one of them into a self-insert instead of just making his own characters. I'm basically talking to myself right now.

Luan: Uhh Anthony, you feelin' alright?

Yeah, I'm fine.

Lisa: Anthony, you had better stop this. Some people might consider this jumping the shark.

Luan: Dang nabbit! Now that song's in my head again!

Back to the plot! Sam was of course asleep again. Lana came back to the living room without a cup of coffee.

Lana: We're out of coffee.

Luan: Out of coffee?! This is Garfield's 41st birthday all over again! We had better get to meet the Kool-Aid Man or at least the Wahoo Punch Bro later.

Lana: Luan! No one gets your references!

Lisa: How can we be out of coffee? The can was approximately half full this morning.

Prune Juice: What's a coffee?

Luan: It's that stuff I helped you throw away this morning.

Lisa: You threw away all the coffee grounds? Why would you do that?

Luan: He thought it was chocolate and I wanted to respect my cute brother's cute misconception.

Lana: You could've told him the truth.

Luan: At what point did I say I didn't know I could've told him the truth? I made it pretty clear I chose to not tell him the truth. How was I supposed to know coffee would become important within a manner of hours?

Lana: It's "_matter _of hours."

Lisa: **STOP! **Let's try to think of another way to keep Sam awake.

Prune Juice: Why does she have to be awake?

Lisa: She can't watch you if she's sleeping.

Luan: Read the instructions again. Maybe there's a loophole.

Lisa: Good idea.

Lisa examined the TV and carefully reread the instructions.

Lisa: It says "Sam has to be here to babysit." It doesn't say Sam has to be the only babysitter.

Luan: ThE oNLy BabYsiTtEr!

Lana: Can you please stop that?!

Luan: No.

Lisa: I'm gonna text Darcy and ask her if she'll babysit with Sleepy Sam here. That's her nickname now, by the way.

Lisa held up her phone and started quickly typing away on it.

Lana: Will it still count as Sam babysitting if she's asleep?

Lisa: Excellent point.

The Specials heard a quick alarm sound come from the TV. It didn't wake Sam, but it made Lisa turn around. The TV had the word "YES" on the screen in big huge letters. Then the text changed to say "But you've gotta get to the universes of your assignments now."

Lisa: Why?

The TV screen now said "Because I said so. I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but these assignments are just my way of getting the plots I want to do to happen. And the plot I want to do is this one. NOW DO AS YOUR CREATOR COMMANDS!"

Lana was just as confused by this as ever but didn't feel it was worth talking about.

Luan: You heard the man! I mean "the individual." Let's get going!

Lana: Luan, don't be so enthusiastic about our baby brother basically being left home alone.

Lisa: That's not what she's enthusiastic about. She's enthusiastic about getting the assignments done.

Luan: Yeah.

Lisa bent down to get into eye contact with her brother and put her hands on his shoulders.

Lisa: Okay, Prune Juice. Here's what I need you to do. Until my friend Darcy gets here, you have to be as loud and annoying as possible.

Luan: The obvious joke I can make about that is mean, so I won't say it.

Lisa: Whenever Sam starts to fall asleep, do whatever you can to keep her awake. Do you think that's something you can do, little bro?

Prune Juice: ...Uhh...I can try.

Lisa: Wonderful. We'll be back by the end of the day.

Luan: _INVEST IN RENTAL PROPERTY!_

Lisa: If you need us, just use your walkie talkie.

Prune Juice: I know.

The two younger sisters were already standing behind the couch and Lisa quickly joined them. She used her invention to open three portals, one for each of them.

Luan: I'm so jealous that you two get to be on Nick shows while I have to go work!

Lana: You already said that.

Luan: Yeah, to you! But I still needed to say it for the people who didn't know.

Lana: You mean Sam? She's only one person and she's asleep.

As Luan sighed, her overalls-wearing sister put a very large glass bowl on her head.

Lana: And my assignment isn't any good either. You think I wanna spend all day with SpongeBob? That's gonna be torture!

Luan: Your assignment is to spend time with Squidward. And he's the one SpongeBob character you might like.

Lana: Why's that?

Luan: You'll find him relatable. Also, I'm seething with rage for how you described a day with SpongeBob.

Lisa: Focus.

Lana & Luan: Right.

Lisa: But before you leave, Lana, I need to go get my shrink ray and use it on you. The people of Bikini Bottom are very tiny.

Luan: Actually, you don't. When humans go into Bikini Bottom, as evidenced by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Santa Claus, they shrink as a result of undersea pressure on their body.

Lana: ...What?

Lisa: She's right.

Lana: What?!

Lisa: I've seen the show and those characters she named are in fact just as small as all the others, so let's see if she's got a correct hypothesis here.

Lana: Uhh...Okay?

The two younger sisters went through their portals as PJ said bye to them. Lisa stayed behind for one more quick moment.

Lisa: Sam, we're leaving! You had better get up and be active!

The middle of Sam's eyes could barely be seen after her eyelids opened just a smidge. She raised her hand to wave goodbye as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Trying to do something about this problem, Lisa tossed PJ something he would enjoy getting to use.

Lisa: Here's my phone. Play a really upbeat song and hold it up to Sam's ear.

Prune Juice: I don't know how. And what kind of song is that?

Lisa: Ask Scor.

After Lisa went through her portal, all three had now vanished away.

Prune Juice: Scor, how do I...?

Scor: I'd tell you how to play a song on Lisa's phone, but you're gonna need to know which letter is which. I thought about calling S and O "the one that looks like a snake" and "the circle one," but I'm not sure if you know what a snake and a circle are. Even if you did, I still don't know if you'd know which letters I'm talking about. Do you know all the letters yet?

Prune Juice: I don't know. Let me try.

Scor: Okay. The first one you gotta push is Y. Do you know which one that is? It's the most important one for you.

Prune Juice: Uhhh...Y. That's the uhh...It's uhhh...

Prune Juice began to notice a slight vibration coming from his toy Pokémon.

Prune Juice: Why are you so shaky?

Scor: I'm trying to turn real again but I don't know how it happened before.

Prune Juice: But you are real.

Scor: Yeah, but I can't move.

Prune Juice: You can't?

PJ dropped his Scorbunny when he became surrounded by an intense bright light. When the light cleared away, Scor had changed back into a real Pokémon.

Scor: I have no idea what makes this happen, I highly doubt it'll ever be explained, it's most definitely just for plot convenience, and none of that means anything to me! Hey, if you were turned into a toy and then changed back for no reason, you wouldn't care what the reason was either.

Scor grabbed Lisa's cell phone and jumped over to the chair, very close to Sam's head.

Scor: The following is my favorite song. It's the most upbeat song that has ever been in any way conceived, but not upbeat enough.

Prune Juice: What does "upbeat" mean?

Scor: It's a word music people use instead of "fast" for some reason. But we can still make my song FASTER!

Scor found the YouTube video and played it at 2 times speed, skipping ahead to the part that was on his mind. That was after he waited 5 seconds to skip the ad, of course. He touched the phone to Sam's ear as the song blasted at full volume.

_**TOGETHERWECANSHOWTHEWORLDWHATWECANDO!**_

The ear-piercing and very fast-paced music made Sam wake up instantly and jump to her feet.

_**YOUARENEXTTOMEANDI'MNEXTTOYOU!**_

Sam: I'm up! I'm up!

Scor: You bet your bottom bottom you are! Now drop and give me 50, soldier!

Sam yawned, sat back down in the chair, and went back to sleep.

Scor: ...Well how come she didn't...? Oh, right. The whole "No one can understand me but you." thing.

Prune Juice: We gotta wake her up again. What now?

Scor: I've got an idea. Say something that'll make me angry and that'll make me jump up and down on her in a fit of rage.

Prune Juice: Couldn't you just jump on her anyway?

Scor: I most certainly could. But now I'm curious what you'll say to make me mad.

Prune Juice: Uhh...Okay. Hhm, let's see. Uhhh...Sorry, but I don't know what'd make you angry.

Scor: Eh, worth a shot.

Scor jumped up onto PJ's sleepy babysitter and started bouncing on her stomach, which wasn't enough to wake her.

Scor: Come on, buddy. Jump with me!

Prune Juice: I don't know how.

Lisa: Prune Juice, you there?

PJ got out his walkie talkie to see what his big sister wanted to say to him.

Prune Juice: I'm here. What is it?

Lisa: Are you doing okay? Is Sam still sleeping?

Prune Juice: Scor is trying to wake her up.

Lisa: Right. **_Scor_** is trying to wake her up. As soon as you get her up, give her the walkie talkie so I can talk to her.

Luan: But before you do, I've got a question for you. I wanted to ask it before I left, but the timing didn't work out. I hate when that happens. Does looking at Sam make you..._feel_ anything?

Prune Juice stared at his babysitter. She was snoring really loudly, had snot hanging from her nose and drool coming out of her mouth.

Prune Juice: I don't think it makes me feel anything.

Luan: Okay. So this means you don't like girls. At least not yet. Good to know.

Prune Juice: But...you, Lisa, and Wrench are girls. I like you.

Luan: Not that kind of "like." I'd explain what the other kind of liking is, but it appalls me.

Lana: Luan, him not liking Sam doesn't prove...

Luan: I know, I know. But, counter argument. According to Luna, Sam is hot. I am completely incapable of determining who's hot who's not, but Luna is never wrong because I say so. That must mean Sam is hot. Ergo, since Prune...

Lana: Please. Stop talking.

Lisa: Is Sam still asleep?

PJ looked up at her and saw Scor's jumping was still completely ineffective. The Pokémon wasn't anywhere close to giving up though.

Prune Juice: Sam is still asleep.

Lisa: Whatever you're doing, it's not working. Try something else.

Scor: NEVER! This tactic will work! I just have to believe in it! Not in myself, in it!

Lisa: Sam, if you can hear me, I've got something to say to you. I know how tempting it must be to sleep right now, but you need to stay awake. Imagine if I was babysitting your brother and I slept through it.

Sam heard this in her sleep and it made her open her eyes and stand up. With Sam out of the way, Scor landed on the chair from one of his jumps. He kept jumping even though there was no reason to now.

Sam: Give me that.

Sam took PJ's walkie talkie from him. Why do people do that? Say "Give me that" while they're taking it from them? It's pointless.

Sam: You've got an excellent point there, but I recently had surgery and I need to rest.

Lisa: What surgery?

Sam: I cut myself when I was shaving my legs and then put a Band-Aid on it.

Lisa: That's not a surgery.

Sam: Yeah, but is watching your brother really that big a deal? What are you so worried's gonna happen? He's just gonna be sitting here in your house for a while.

Lisa: I see what you're saying, but if you can just keep your eye on him for a few minutes, you'll be able to sleep all you want once my friend Darcy gets there.

Luan: Can we move on from Sam's part of the episode now? I feel it's gone on too long.

Lana: We can't move on from this until she agrees.

Luan: But can't we skip to when she does?

Lana: No! Of course we can't just skip to something in the future. What do you think this is?

Sam: Alright, I'll watch him.

Luan: It worked! Sweet!

Lisa: Thanks for doing this, Sam. If you take good care of him, I'll owe you big time. Now, I'm gonna go try to get this off my mind and prove that I'm smarter than a 5th grader.

Luan: The second thing isn't something she has to try to do, only the first thing. Also, what are you gonna do when Lola finds out you got to be on a game show when she's never gotten to?

Lisa: I'm not gonna tell her and she won't get upset. Bye, Prune Juice. I already got to tell Sam what I had to say to her. We'll be back as soon as we can. Good luck.

Prune Juice: Bye, everybody.

PJ stopped using his walkie talkie. It sure would be nice if there was a less boring way to word that sentence, but oh well.

Prune Juice: Wait. Why did she say "Good luck?"

Scor: Well, you're an AU of Lincoln Loud, and you know how much people don't like it when he has bad luck.

Sam: I'm pretty sure she meant good luck having me as your babysitter. Now, pay attention 'cause this is important. I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I gotta watch you, baby. And your sis doesn't want me to miss a thing. 'Cause even if I dream of you...

Prune Juice: Hey! That gives me an idea. Lisa has an inbention that can put people in people's dreams. That way, you can watch me and be asleep at the same time.

Upon learning this, Sam's jaw drop and she instantly lost interest in respecting Lisa's wishes. Ms. Sharp laid down on the couch, yawned while stretching her arms, and shut her eyes.

Sam: Go get it.

* * *

**Bikini Bottom**

Wrench walked down Conch Street and turned to her left when she reached the middle house on it, Squidward's house. As she made her way there, she noticed SpongeBob and Patrick were running around and laughing. She couldn't stand how her air helmet was preventing her from being able to cover her ears. When she reached the house, she knocked on the door while sighing.

Lana: You can do this. If you don't, your family will be chocolate forever. It's just one day out of your life, Lana. How bad could it be?

When Squidward answered the door, he was holding his clarinet and both him and his visitor had annoyed expressions on their faces.

Lana: Hello. My name's Lana and I was told I had to come here and listen to you talk about your art and music.

This instantly killed Squidward's bad mood and put a smile on his face.

Squidward: Wonderful! Please come in.

As Lana walked inside the Easter Island head with Squidward, she tried to ignore SpongeBob and Patrick but their obnoxiousness made them too distracting not to look at.

Lana: So, you live next to them and have to listen to them do this every single day?

Squidward: It is an unfortunate truth.

Lana: That must make you miserable. Why don't you move away?

Squidward: I've tried to. It never works out for me.

Once they got to Squidward's art gallery, they were both surprised to be met with Whatshername the Inkling there. She was taking Squidward's paintings off the wall and trashing them, along with his other works of art and musical equipment.

Squidward: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Whatshername: What needs to be done!

Squidward: GET OUT!

Squidward slapped Whatshername so hard that she flew out the window, shattering it. She landed in Squidward's yard, next to SpongeBob and Patrick.

Whatshername: I can not stress enough how much I hate octopusses. Are there any **squids** here in Bikini Bottom?

Patrick: None that I know personally.

Lana: Why did you just scream at her like that?

Squidward: SHE JUST DESTROYED MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, YOU MORON!

Wrench couldn't believe the way Squidward was behaving. "Who acts like this?" she thought. As she stared at Squidward with bewilderment filling her mind, he oddly became calm again almost immediately.

Squidward: May we start that interview now?

Lana: Sure. Let's get it over with. Wait, I never said it was an...Oh, whatever.

Many bubbles rose up from beneath them and floated up to above their heads. When the bubbles cleared away, they were suddenly sitting in Squidward's living room.

Lana: What the? How did we get here?

Squidward: What are you talking about? We agreed to do the interview here in the living room because I couldn't stand being around all that tragically destroyed artwork.

Lana: That never happened.

Squidward: Yes it did.

Lana: No it...You know what? I'll just try to accept this universe's insanity. We'll be here all day if I take the time to question everything about it.

* * *

Luan's assignment for that day was to work at an Amazon warehouse. She had to put on a yellow safety vest, an ID tag, and a pair of brown gloves. Her job duties were explained to her by another employee who was much older than her. Being 8, none of the other employees there were within her age range.

Employee: The job you're doing today is called Dewpider.

Luan: Dewpider?

Employee: That's right. Some cars are going to drive into here for Amazon Flex and then you push a cart with packages on it up to them so the drivers can load them into their cars.

Luan: I can do that.

Luan had only kinda half-listened to his instructions. Her mind drifted off to thinking about TV shows she liked too easily. She also didn't want to give as polite a response as she had. She wanted to say that she didn't get why the drivers couldn't get the carts themselves, but she was worried it would sound like she was complaining about the job. She's always had more self-control when it comes to telling unneeded jokes when around people she doesn't know because she's never sure if the intention behind them will come across.

Employee: Great to hear. Good luck on your first day, bro.

The employee held his fist out in front of Luan. She's not one to give fist bumps, especially not with people she doesn't know, so she high fived his fist instead. Once he was out of earshot, Luan looked at another employee and their ID card.

Luan: Alexa, do my job for me.

Alexa: Okay.

* * *

Lisa was backstage on the set of Nickelodeon's Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader.

JOHN CENA: Are you ready to be on the show, Lisa?

Lisa: I sure am, John.

JOHN CENA: My friends call me John. You call me Mr. Cena.

Lisa: ...For real?

JOHN CENA: Nah, I'm just messing with you.

* * *

Darcy let herself into the Specials' house after no one answered the door when she knocked. She quickly glanced around the living room and was surprised by what her eyes were met with. She saw Sam sleeping on the couch with a metallic helmet on her head. Prune Juice and Scor were wearing helmets just like it while unconscious on the floor. The helmets were connected to each other through various long cables and a machine.

Darcy: Who's the little bunny guy?

She would've had more of a reaction to the machine if Lisa hadn't already shown it to her. The machine itself wasn't surprising, just the fact it was being used. There was another helmet still not in use that she placed on her head and turned on. This instantly put her to sleep.

Darcy appeared in a never-ending place that was completely black. Nothing was there except for her, Prune Juice, and Scor.

Prune Juice: Are you Darcy? I think you look like the pictures Lisa showed me, but I can't remember.

Darcy: I'm Darcy. It's great to finally get to meet you, Prune Juice. Lisa has told me a boatload about you.

Prune Juice: But none of us have a boat.

Scor: It's great to meet you too. You're hot. Like me.

Darcy: You can't tell me to like you.

Scor: No, I meant...

Prune Juice: Can you tell what he's saying?

Darcy: Yeah.

Prune Juice: Yay! Another person who can tell what he's saying!

Darcy: Who is he anyway?

Prune Juice: His name is Scor. He's my pokey-mon. Who's that pokey-mon in your backpack?

Darcy: Rafo is no Pokémon! He's a giraffe!

Prune Juice: What's a jraph?

Darcy: Ahem. _Giraffe_. That's a kind of animal. Those are what most universes have instead of Pokémon.

Scor: They sound lame.

Darcy: It's pretty weird you'd say that when I didn't even tell you anything about them, but whatever. What are you doing in here, Prune Juice?

Prune Juice: Sam was supposed to watch me but she was sleepy, so I came in here so she could watch me and sleep at the same time. But I don't see her anywhere and her dream is a lot more boring than I thought it would be.

Darcy: That's because this isn't her dream. It's just the entryway to it.

Prune Juice: Then how do we get to it?

Darcy: You have to pick a Smash Bros. character and then fight them.

Prune Juice: Really? Why?

Darcy: It was Luan's idea and Lisa decided to let her have her fun. But I'm here now, so Sam doesn't have to watch you anymore.

Prune Juice: Okay. But...Can we go see her dream anyway? I thought that sounded like fun.

Darcy: Sure. Pick two characters

Prune Juice: Two?

Darcy: Yeah. There's two of us, so we need one for me and one for you.

Scor: I am also here.

Darcy: ...Yeah. There _you_ are.

Scor: So that means he needs to pick 3 characters. Right?

Darcy: You don't get to play Super Smash Bros. You're just a Pokémon.

Scor: Well _someone's_ never seen the game before.

Prune Juice: How 'bout I pick Cloud and The Hero?

The very second PJ finished his sentence, Cloud from Final Fantasy and The Hero from Dragon Quest were summoned and were now inside the others' subconscious with them. Which Dragon Quest game's hero was it, you may be asking? I'm not gonna say so you can pretend it's whichever one you want. But I will tell you this. The one PJ canonically picked was Luan's favorite one. If you can figure out which one that is and why, I applaud you.

Cloud: それはいい！私はまたこの奇妙な領域にいます。 **(Oh, great! I'm in this strange realm again.)**

Darcy: What language is she speaking?

Prune Juice: Cloud's a boy.

Scor: He's speaking Japanese.

Darcy: How do you know?

Prune Juice: Luan told us.

Darcy: Umm...Sir, can you speak English?

Cloud: すみません、ミス、英語は話せません。あなたが明らかに私を理解することができないとき、なぜ私はそれを言っているのですか？ **(I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't speak English. Why am I saying that when you obviously can't understand me?)**

Darcy: Okay, I guess he can't. Then sir, I hope you understand why we're about to fight you.

Darcy got into a fighting stance with her fists in the air and waited for the announcer to do the countdown to start the match. She quickly realized he wasn't going to.

Darcy: Why isn't the announcer...?

Scor: It's 'cause someone's gotta pick one more character for me ta' fight.

Darcy: That's a load-a...

The Announcer: He's right, ya' know.

Darcy: Seriously?!

The Announcer: Seriously.

Darcy: *groan* Alright, fine. Looks like you have to fight too, Scar.

Scor: It's Scor. Do not compare me to The Lion King.

Darcy: Who's The Lion King?

Scor: I'll explain some other time. For now, I just want Charizard to appear.

The Announcer: Do you mean Pokémon Trainer?

Scor: No.

The Announcer: You can't choose just Charizard.

Scor: In that case, I pick SpongeBob.

The Announcer: You definitely can't pick him.

Scor: Oh, come on! This is all imaginary. Let a boi have what he wants.

The Announcer: Very well.

Bubbles appeared in between Cloud and The Hero along with everybody's favorite yellow and square individual, SpongeBob SquarePants!

SpongeBob: Uhh...What the barnacles just happened?

Scor: I changed my mind. I don't want SpongeBob. I want one of the Power Rangers.

Darcy: Too bad. We've delayed this more than enough already.

Prune Juice: But before we start, there's just one more thing I wanna say first. Is that ok?

Darcy: It sure is, PJ.

Prune Juice: There's a show called iCarly. Have you ever watched it?

Darcy: Oh, I used to love that show! It was way better than the trash they have on Nick now like All That. Why?

Prune Juice: 'Cause me and Luan watched an episode where they had Cloud Block. If we had some, we could use it to help us win.

Darcy: That sounds familiar. I think I might've saw that one. How would it help us win?

Prune Juice: 'Cause that guy's name is Cloud. Did you forget that? That's okay. When Luan first told me about him, I forgot his name right away and thought it was Moon.

Darcy: Okay. But we're not gonna need that. We don't have to win the fight, we just have to be in it.

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

The 3 on 3 fight began and Cloud rushed towards Prune Juice.

Prune Juice: WHAT?! I'm supposed to play too?!

PJ tried to crawl away from Cloud, but he wasn't anywhere near fast enough and the Final Fantasy hero was able to hit him with his dash attack and then a Side-B.

Prune Juice: I don't wanna play!

Darcy heard little PJ's cry of sorrow while trying to defend herself against The Hero.

Darcy: That's okay. Like I said, we don't have to win. So it's perfectly fine if you wanna quit.

Prune Juice: How do I quit?

Scor: You just gotta keep walking off until the guy who says people's names says you're defeated.

The youngest Special did just that and he kept doing it until he lost all 3 of his stocks.

The Announcer: Computer Player defeated!

Darcy: Computer player?

Cloud: 私たちを呼んでいるのは、現在誰も私たちを支配しているわけではないからです。**(We're called that because there isn't anyone controlling us right now.)**

SpongeBob: But we're not being controlled by computers either.

Cloud: それは私が言ったことに反対のように聞こえた。あなたはおそらくあなたがスーパースマッシュブラザーズのファイターではないのでそれを理解していないだけでしょう。あなたは本当にここにいるべきではありません。**(That sounded like an objection to what I said. You most likely just don't understand it because you're not a Super Smash Bros. fighter. You really shouldn't be here.)**

You might be wondering how SpongeBob knew what Cloud said. Well, you know that part in _Dying For Pie_ where Squidward imagines Mr. Krabs in his head and SpongeBob is able to see that? He does something similar with Ms. Puff in _The Hot Shot_. It seems he has some sort of 4th wall breaking ability. In this case, he was able to read the translations I've been putting.

The remaining 5 combatants continued fighting for a few more minutes. It wasn't long until Scor had lost all 3 stocks. He tried to take one of Darcy's but he couldn't because she only had 1 left. That too was quickly lost when The Hero froze her in ice with Kacrackle Slash and then SpongeBob finished her off with a forward Smash.

The Announcer: GAME! Yellow Team WINS!

With the match over, Cloud, The Hero, and SpongeBob were teleported back to their universes. Before PJ had the chance to ask what they were supposed to do next, a door appeared before him and the others.

Darcy: There's the door to Sam's dream.

Prune Juice: Oh. I was about to ask that.

Darcy opened the door, letting Prune Juice in. When Scor tried to go through the door, she stopped him with her foot.

Darcy: You have to stay here.

Scor: I'm sorry, but you just lied to me.

Prune Juice: Why does he have to stay out here?

Scor: I don't.

Darcy: It's because, uhh...I'm the babysitter, so I make the rules until Lisa gets home.

Prune Juice: Oh. Okay.

Scor: It is not okay at all. Darcy is totally a Pokémon...

Darcy: That had better not be the end of that sentence!

Scor: ...It wasn't. I was gonna say you're a Pokémon hater. If you had let me finish, I only had one more 2-syllable word to say. Err...Wait. Is "hater" a 2-syllable word? And on that note, what's a syllable?

Prune Juice: What's a note?

Darcy: Do you guys wanna talk about words all day or do you wanna see Sam's dream?

Scor: I wanna see Sam's dream!

Darcy: I said you can't come.

Scor: But you said "you guys," so...You know.

Darcy: I...Oh yeah, I did. Well, then...I guess I'll let you come with us.

Scor: Being that you have no reason to not, I'm gonna call that fair.

* * *

Patrick: SpongeBob! You're back!

Whatshername: Where'd you even go?

SpongeBob: Some black place.

Patrick: Was it made of black lemonade?

Whatshername: Hold it right freaking there! I've been meaning to say this to you two since May 9th.

If Luan were here, she'd make a Danny Phantom joke.

Whatshername: Why would you want to sell _octopus_ ink that's only one color, and the most boring one at that, when you can sell my ink that can be pretty much any color you want?

Patrick: Does your ink taste good?

Whatshername: I don't know. I've never tasted my ink before. But I can guaran freaking tee you that it tastes better than Octopusward's! Anything squid-related is better than anything octo!

Patrick: Have you smelled your ink before? Or seen? How, how about hear? Have you heard your ink before?

Whatshername: No, yes, and yes. But not necessarily in that order.

Lana slammed Squidward's front door open and stormed out of his house. She looked beyond exhausted and like she'd rather be anywhere else in the multiverse.

Lana: My Arceus, that was unbearable!

SpongeBob: Wrench, I think I know what'll cheer you up.

Lana: How did you know to call me that?

SpongeBob held a fresh Krabby Patty in Lana's face.

Lana: What is that?

SpongeBob: HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!

Lana: I can see it! I never said I couldn't. I just don't know what it is.

SpongeBob: It's a Krabby Patty. Everybody knows that.

Whatshername: Yeah! Get with the times, Wrench.

Lana: I just want to go home.

SpongeBob: You're not going anywhere until you try this Krabby Patty.

Lana: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. We're underwater, so I have to keep this stupid bowl on my head because if I didn't, I would die.

SpongeBob: We just gotta go to Sandy's treedome.

Lana: I'd really rather just go home.

Whatshername: Yeah, we'll I'd really rather live in a world where I'm not the only one who knows that all octopusses are evil. We sometimes have to live with the fact we don't have what we want.

Lana: But didn't you move to a Pokémon world you liked better than the one you were born in because no one ridiculed you anymore? Doesn't that mean you got exactly what you wanted?

Whatshername: ...Touché. But living a depressing life because no one agrees with you on your correct opinion and almost everybody shames you for it is not equal to slightly delaying when you get to go home.

Lana: What are you saying?

SpongeBob: She's saying you have to come with me to Sandy's house so you can eat this Krabby Patty.

Lana: No thank you.

A small portal appeared right above Wrench's head, inside her air helmet. She squeezed her hands into the helmet and grabbed onto the edges of the portal and pulled herself through it. She kept climbing up the inside of the helmet until she reached her house on the other side. With Lana having made it to the other side, the portal vanished and the air helmet fell to the ground. The other three were left both baffled and impressed by what they had just witnessed.

Patrick: ...So what now, SpongeBob?

Whatshername: Are you gonna keep asking her to eat it until she eventually gives in?

SpongeBob: No. I am going to do...nothing.

Patrick: Wow. Really?

Whatshername: It's because she "gargles tartar sauce" and isn't worthy of tasting a Krabby Patty, right?

SpongeBob: No. It's just that I'm not gonna make someone eat one when they don't want to. We don't all have to like the same thing.

Whatshername: Your exact words were "You're not going anywhere until you try this Krabby Patty."

SpongeBob: I just got caught up in the moment. That's all. Now who wants to go jellyfishing?!

Whatshername: I don't think Jelonzo would be okay with me doing that. Luckily for me, I stopped caring about him a long time ago. I'm in!

Because of the fact she had just been on Conch Street, Lana was completely drenched almost from head to toe. Normally, she would be concerned about how she was getting the carpet wet but the surprise from seeing Sam, PJ, Scor, and Darcy hooked up to Lisa's dream machine distracted her from that.

* * *

In the break room of the Amazon warehouse, Luan was watching Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart on one of the huge TVs while eating from a bag of round Tostitos. When her favorite line in the episode came up, she mouthed the words to it flawlessly.

_**"I already told you you're no match for me and my aerocycle."**_

Luan: I hope we get to do a crossover with this show some time.

?: Who says you can't have one right now?!

Luan: Who said that?!

Luan's favorite character from the show she was watching burst out of one of the lockers.

Adorabat: Me!

Luan: You're not a Mii! Wait. Did I say that joke already?

Adorabat: I don't know. Let's fight!

Luan: Agreed!

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

The two cuties mostly just ran or flew around the room and slapped each other a bunch until the clock ran out. Neither of them ever got a KO.

The Announcer: TIME! Sudden Death! GO!

Adorabat held Luan down on a table and threateningly stared at her.

Adorabat: Do you love your mommy? DO YOU LOVE YOUR MOMMY?!

Luan: Well, that depends what you mean by "love."

Luan smirked at her opponent and flicked her in the face. This sent Adorabat flying off past the blast zone.

The Announcer: GAME! Luan WINS!

Luan: Man, I really hope that was real and not just my overactive imagination.

She sat back down and returned to eating chips and watching the show. Once he had the chance, the employee from before came into the break room to talk to Luan.

Employee: You haven't done any work all day. You can't just sit in here and watch TV.

Luan: I don't care. It won't matter if they fire me 'cause this is supposed to be just a 1-day thing anyway.

Employee: Really? Why would you ever take a job and then leave after only the 1st day?

Luan: Because that's what Anthony told me to do.

Employee: Who's Anthony?

Luan: Let's just say he's the man who both ruined and enhanced my life at the same time. Much like I did with his.

The other employee shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away, but then he realized something else he wanted to say to her and turned back around.

Employee: You know, you don't have to eat those dry. There's dip for sale here too.

Luan: I like them without dip.

Employee: Okay. I just thought maybe you...

Luan: People don't think you're weird when you don't eat chicken nuggets and pizza at the same time, so why isn't it socially acceptable to eat chips on their own?! And speaking of this place's snack buying area place thing, why does it have Hershey's with nuts but not regular Hershey bars?! It doesn't matter anyway 'cause I don't eat chocolate anymore, but it's still super weird and dumb!

Employee: HEY! You do realize that because you're yelling at me for no reason, you're missing your show?

Luan: That doesn't matter. I've seen this one a hundred times before.

Employee: Then why are you watching it?!

Luan: It's 2019!

Employee: ...What? What does that have to do with it?

Luan: ...Yeah, actually, that made no sense. Sorry.

Luan looked at the clock up on the wall to her right to see what time it was.

Luan: It's 3 o'clock. Time for me to get to go home.

A portal back to her home universe showed up above Luan's head.

Luan: Why is it above me? How am I supposed to get in?

Employee: Allow me.

He grabbed onto Luan and threw her through the portal, which then shut. After she landed on the living room floor, she noticed that the dream machine was in use and her big sister now had a SpongeBob towel wrapped around her body.

Luan: Hey, Wrench. Why are you just looking at Sam getting dream machined instead of waking her up so she can go home?

Lana: Because I'm not sure if I can just turn it off or if I have to...

Luan: And what's with the SpongeBob towel? You hate the Power Rangers, I mean "SpongeBob."

Lana: I don't hate it so much that I wouldn't use a towel that...

Luan: You want me to tell you about the job?

Lana: No.

Luan: So I will! The break room is awesome! There's multiple TVs and my ability to watch them. What more does a person need? There's also this tournament board thingy where you can vote for who wins each round. This week's was sports teams and drinks. The two in the final round for sports teams was the Seahawks and Sonics, which makes sense since the job was in Washington. For drinks, it was apple juice vs. water. How water made it to the final round, I have no idea. It's like, people, the winner of this tournament gets given out for free. We get free water anyway.

Luan already knew that Lana had put on headphones to avoid having to listen to her, but she had chosen to finish talking anyway.

Luan: Part of the reason I insulted water like that is because I know it's your favorite Pokémon type. I'm gonna tell all this to Lisa at some point after she gets home.

* * *

Lisa was now at the end of the episode of the game show she was appearing on. There was only one question left to reveal the correct answer to.

JOHN CENA: If the answer is 24, you win $100,000, the biggest prize in Nickelodeon history.

Lisa: The correct answer _is_ 24.

JOHN CENA: The correct answer is...

Lisa: 24.

JOHN CENA pointed at the screen in front of them. It revealed the correct answer to the question to be 24.

JOHN CENA: 24!

Lisa: Oh yeah, great. I knew that and you don't need to make a big deal about it.

Since this episode's contestant was the first one to win the 100 grand, she got to get slimed.

Lisa: Yes! I've always wanted to be slimed! Slime is the reason green is my favorite color.

Lisa anticipated the iconic green substance to fall on her head, but was instead bombarded by Slimes from the Dragon Quest series.

Lisa: Wha...what are these blue creatures?

JOHN CENA: We ran out of Disney characters to melt down, so we had to improvise.

Lisa: Well, this is a letdown. First your episode ends up way too short because answering the questions took me no time at all, and I'm still sorry about that, by the way, and now this!

JOHN CENA: It's okay. We'll think of something to fill in the extra time.

One of the Slimes jumped around the room and then bumped into JOHN CENA. The man looked down at it. Where others would see a pathetic weakling, he saw potential.

JOHN CENA: Finally! A worthy opponent! Our battle will be LEGENDARY!

JOHN CENA ripped off his shirt and the Slime grew a full buff body. The two beefcakes charged at each other and began to fight as John's theme song played.

Lisa: Yeah, I should be getting home now.

Since dollars aren't an accepted currency in her universe, Lisa didn't care enough about the cash prize she had just won, even with how big it was. She opened a portal and stepped through it, bringing herself back to her living room. Just like her sisters were, she was surprised to see her dream machine being used.

Lisa: What's going on here?

Lana: PJ and the...

Lana was interrupted by that day's star appearing, which she immediately touched to collect it.

Lana: They used your dream machine while we were gone. Can we just turn it off or...What?

Lisa: We _can_ just turn it off.

The oldest of the three Special sisters deactivated the machine, which woke up Prune Juice, Scor, and Darcy as Scor reverted back to a toy.

Lisa: How was Sam's dream, little bro?

Prune Juice: ...It was...scar...I don't wanna talk about it.

Darcy: She was dreaming that she was performing at a thrash metal concert during the zombie apocalypse.

Luan: He meant he doesn't want **anybody** to talk about it.

Prune Juice: But something good happened too. Scor talked to Darcy and she could hear him!

Darcy: That was probably just because it was a dream. I bet if he said something now, I wouldn't understand him anymore, as it should be.

Scor: How would we know you're not lyin'?!

Prune Juice: Can you hear that?

Darcy: Didn't hear a thing.

Darcy took the machine's helmet off and walked over to the front door.

Lisa: Darcy, wait. Can you please drive Sam home?

Darcy: Sure. I...

Lisa: Hold up! That just made me realize something. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. If she's had trouble staying awake, how did she get here? She couldn't have driven.

Lana: She probably took a bus. Her car's not in the front yard, so...

Lisa: I've gotta know for sure!

Lana: Why do I keep getting interrupted today?

Luan: 'Cause you suck.

Lisa picked her phone up off the floor and used it to play a song that would wake Sam up.

_**TOGETHERWECANSHOWTHEWORLDWHATWECANDO!**_

Sam: I've only heard that song twice and I already hate it!

Lisa: Sam, did you get here by bus?

Sam: No, I drove.

Lisa: But then where's your...?

Sam pointed at the wall across from the dining room and all the other humans looked in that direction. They spotted Sam's car, which had crashed through the wall and was stuck in it.

Luan: ...Huh. You'd think we woulda noticed that before.

Darcy: ...I'll take her home now.

Lisa: Thank you. And thanks for babysitting Prune Juice.

Darcy: Don't mention it. I'm happy to do it any time you need me.

Darcy stepped over to the couch and was surprisingly able to lift up Sam, who of course had already gone back to sleep. She quickly took her outside as everyone else said bye to her.

Lana: What are we gonna do about Sam's car?

Lisa: You can fix it, can't you?

Lana: Yeah, probably. But how are we gonna get it out of the wall?

Lisa: I won $100,000 today.

Lana: That's not enough to pay for the damages.

Lisa: Yeah, I know. I just wanted to change the subject. So, how were your assignments, guys?

Lana: Mine was horrible!

Luan: You didn't like Squidward?

Lana: Not at all! He was just as loud and annoying as any of the other SpongeBob characters. I have no idea why you thought I would like him and find him relatable.

Luan: ...I'm not sure if I'm angry or intrigued. Anyway, mine was great. I got to sit around and watch TV all day and there was this cool tournament board thing. I would keep the job just for that...and also for the money.

Lana: Why don't you keep it then?

Luan: Oh. That would be because I'm very very stubborn when it comes to accepting change I don't like and I can't stand to do anything for an extended period of time that isn't fun.

Lisa: Well, you wouldn't get to stay there for very long anyway. Because, as you know, the summer is almost over.

Sweat began to fall down Luan's face as she dreaded to ask what her sister was referring to.

Luan: ...I fail to see how that is at all relevant.

Lisa: I'm saying you're gonna have to go back to school soon.

Luan: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As the best member of the Special family ran around the room while screaming in a panic, the others looked on, each with a different reaction. Prune Juice was confused by what was making his big sis freak out, Lisa thought it was kinda cute, and Lana hated everything about it.

Luan: Didn't we agree we weren't gonna go to school anymore because of the whole chocolate thing keeping us busy?

Lana: We never once said that.

Luan: It's a good idea though, no?

Prune Juice: What's school?

Luan: You do **NOT** want to know!

Lisa: It's something you're not ready for yet. Besides, Luan's probably right. Kids who don't despise going to school is a very very rare phenomenon.

Prune Juice: I wanna know what school is.

Luan: **NO YOU DON'T!**

Lisa: Actually, PJ, since you're so young, you're actually now supposed to start school for several more years. But there is a universe that's nothing but a school for people who don't look like their ages that we were gonna send Lori too. If you're serious about wanting to go, I'll see if I can get you accepted into it.

Prune Juice: Thanks.

Luan: Okay, Lisa's lost it. Let's bury her in the backyard.

Lisa: Luan, that joke is too dark.

Luan: Sorry.

The room went silent for a moment to most of the humans. It wasn't silent to PJ.

Prune Juice: Huh? What's that? Scor says he wants to ask you something.

Lisa: Oh, I'll bet I know what he wants.

Lisa reached down for the toy Pokémon and picked him up.

Lisa: He wants me to find out how he's able to come to life, doesn't he?

Prune Juice: He just said "Finally." Does that mean "Yes?"

Lisa took Scor up to her room to begin experimenting on him.


	8. 8 Is A Special Number To Me

**someBODY once told me I should just roll already**

**which was weird 'cause we weren't playing a game!**

**She was lookin' kinda dumb**

**with her finger in her thumb**

**in the shape of an _S_ on her forehead**

_**WELL!**_

Luan: Thank you for listening to my song. This episode is not gonna have any descriptions of what we're doing. We're just gonna be sitting (or possibly standing) in this non-specified location and TALKING! Well thought out stories that are told in the best way they can be without visuals takes way way too much effort. Spec that! It's time for something that's nothing but absolute nonsense, even more so than The April Fool's Day episode.

Lana: I don't wanna be a part of this.

Luan: Good! You people can't see it, but I'm using a laser gun to teleport Wrench away to a different planet like in Chex Quest.

Lana: No you're not. I'm going to the...

Luan: Silence!

Lane: I wanna complain about Super Smash Bros. DLC!

Luan: No! If it were up to me, you wouldn't even be here. And you most definitely shouldn't talk before...

Prune Juice: Before what?

Luan: I was getting to that. But I've lost interest in that by this point, so let's talk about something else. There's this one part in Astral Chain I wanna talk about. It's the part in the bathroom and it's amazing. I was saving that for r/Nintendo's Smile Sunday, but they haven't had one in like 3 years.

Prune Juice: I thought it was called "Gastral Pain" for some reason.

Lane: You, at 8 years old, were playing a T rated game with lots of swearing in it? Tisk tisk tisk.

Luan: My last name is a swear word, so it's okay. And how would you know it has lots of swearing in it unless you, a person who's the same age as me, also played it?

Lane: My name's a swear word also as well so it's okay also as well.

Lisa: Can I talk yet?

Darcy: I am Darcy! I am the best character on the show! I am better than both the frog Pokémon and the bunny Pokémon COMBINED!

Luan: Can we just reveal Darcy's secret already? I highly highly doubt we're ever gonna get to a point where we can do it justice.

Lisa: Secret? What secret?

Darcy: I ain't got no secret!

Glass of Milk: I'm hungry!

Lane: Oh, nice to meet ya', Hungry. I'm Brother.

Luan: I have more to say about Astral Chain! I have _too much_ to say about Astral Chain! The main character is a twin whose birthday is in November, LIKE ME!

Lane: And me!

Prune Juice: Can we really say whatever we want?

Luan: Heck yeah, little bro! I'm the main character and what I say goes!

Prune Juice: Then uhhhhhh...You know what would be goooooooooooooooooood? I wanna...maybe...uhhh...

Glass of Milk: You really suck, boy me.

Sam: Hey, I've got something to say that I've been meaning to say this for a quite a while now and it's really **REALLY** important, so...Can I say it now?

Luan: Go ahead, person who's much older than me but I'm currently acting like I'm in charge of her when I'm obviously not. I don't see how saying whatever's on your mind could possibly cause something bad to happen.

Sam: Thank you. As you all may know...

Lane: I wanna talk about the Nintendo Direct that happened recently!

Sam: What?! No! I said my thing is important.

Lane: But you also said "As you know." If everybody already knows it, you don't need to tell it to us.

Sam: I don't think you...

Lane: There was that one surprise announcement everybody's happy about.

Luan: And the announcement of that one re-release.

Lisa: And I'm assuming there was a new Smash Bros. character too. But really, we most likely should let Sam...

Darcy: Does anybody got any of that blue tape painters use? My dad says he needs some.

Lisa: Is he painting his house?

Lane: Who is your dad anyway?

Darcy: Mr. Helmandollar.

Lane: Yes, yes. That goes without saying. But, could you possibly go into more detail?!

Luan: Who wants to play a trivia game that's nothing more than the host asking a question and the contestants answering?!

Twin Anthony: Sure, I will.

Lane: I do!

Robin: My name isn't Dick.

Luan: Is that slang for "Yes?"

Robin: Sure.

Luan: Glass of Milk has to host!

Glass of Milk: I don't wanna.

Lane: You heard what she said, sis. The individual to whom I am speaking is required to...some fancy way to say "host."

Glass of Milk: I don't wanna.

Luan: Okay, fine. If anybody wants to host, raise your hand.

Levi: I will.

Glass of Milk: This is really stupid and I don't wanna be here!

Luan: You don't have to be! You have every right to go to whatever non-specified location Wrench went to, Wrench 2: Wrench-lectric Boogaloo. You can't see it, but GoM is now leaving and has left. Okay, let's play the stupid game already. First one to get 2 questions right wins.

Lane: Only 2?

Luan: What are 2 challenges to someone like SpongeBob?

Levi: Are there certain questions I'm supposed to ask?

Luan: I wrote them on these marshmallows that I am now handing to you and are now in your hand. Begin.

Whatshername: What's this game called?

Luan: It is called Luan Olivia Special Ball Despite The Fact There's No Ball and no one can say or do anything to convince me to call it something else. Boy Lisa, ask the first question.

Levi: First question! What cartoon about an island did Anthony never watch until 2019?

Lane: The Total Drama franchise.

Levi: Correct. Next question. If...

Robin: PUDDING!

Levi: ...Oddly enough, that _is_ correct. How did you...?

Robin: It was just a lucky guess!

Levi: What is the greatest Pokémon of all time?

Twin Anthony: Based on who I assume came up with these questions, it's probably Diancie.

Levi: I'm sorry, but no. The correct answer is "Your Mom."

Twin Anthony: But my mom is a human.

Darcy: **As far as you know!**

Levi: Name an ingredient in spaghetti and meatballs.

Twin Anthony: Oranges.

Levi: Correct. Whoever's the next one to get a correct answer is our winner.

Lori Loud: There is literally no reason for anyone in the entirety of the multiverse to care who wins this.

Lisa: There's gotta be at least one person who does. Don't be such a downer, Lori Loud.

Levi: Name something truly...awful!

Robin: Teen Titans Go. **AWFUL!**

Levi: What is and isn't awful is a subjective opinion, so any answer would have been correct. Robin, you just won a million dollars!

Robin: Can I have Bells instead?

Luan: You can't even have dollars.

Sam: Why is "Bells" capitalized but "dollars" isn't?

Prune Juice: This party is giving me a brain ouchie.

Lane: Gandhi said that.

Twin Anthony: That joke has been milked to death.

Levi: Speakin' of which, where's my sister?

George: If I had to guess, which I don't, they...are...in...

Robin: They? What do you mean by "they?"

George: Uhhh...people upstate.

Luan: Levi is now doing something but you don't need to know what it is. Wait. That makes it sound like...Oh, whatever. He left to go look for GoM, I assume. I'm only telling you this so you don't think he stopped being concerned about her like a jerk.

Lane: If he had stopped being concerned about her like a jerk, I'd have a few choice words for him. Insert the rest of the SpongeBob line here. Also, what the spec does "choice words" mean?!

Robin: WHOA! Look who it is!

Luan: A four-letter word starting with G that describes a sound people make to express surprise! Ike from Fire Emblem: Awakening has suddenly decided to join us!

Ike: I'm not from Awakening.

Luan: Huh?...Oh, right. You're not. I messed up.

Lane: The Three Houses sucks!

Luke: Stop saying a game sucks when you haven't played it.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Clyde: Yeah!

Ronald McDonald: Yeah!

Phoebe Thunderman: Yeah!

Luan: Glass of Milk is back and she appears to be eating an Impossible Whopper.

Ronald McDonald: Seriously?!

Glass of Milk: I am seriously serious.

Ronald McDonald: How old are you?

Me: I'm gonna be 23 in a few days. I know, I don't seem anywhere close to that age.

Glass of Milk: The clown was talkin' to me!

Lisa: Has anybody here seen _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_? Great movie. I recommend it.

Ronald McDonald: As long as it's not _Batman Returns_.

Robin: The best Batman movie is the one with Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Lane: If you type just "Arnold" on Ask dot com, pretty much all the results are Arnold Schwarzenegger. Also, he's gonna be in Mortal Kombat. Why can't Smash have a crazy unexpected character like that too? Why's it gotta be limited to just video game characters? It's dumb!

Mega Man: Think of it this way. Imagine you were a video game character who's been waiting years to get their Smash invitation, but then suddenly, some non-video game character who never cared about being in Smash gets in instead.

Lane: Whoa! That's a great point.

Luan: Goku's a non-video game character who cares about being in Smash. Joker's a video game character who probably never did.

Lane: That's _also_ a point that may or may not be great!

Me: Writing this way is so much faster. I love it! AVGN overhyped Super Back to the Future 2. It's not nearly as good as he made it sound. Maybe it was just my long wait for it, I don't know. Either way, no offense to AVGN. He's awesome.

James (from Team Rocket): Did somebody say "James?!"

Otis (from Back at the Barnyard): No.

Diancie: Well, that's not true. Someone somewhere might have said it at some point.

Celebi: Yeah, obviously it's been said before.

Emolga: I...

**And All That Glitters' a gooooood**

**episode of SpongeBob**

**past the first movie!**


	9. Lisa's Last Special Day of the 2010's

**September 9th, 2019**

Luan was sitting at the computer while Prune Juice was drawing something on the coffee table. Wait. That makes it sound like he...I meant he was drawing on paper. Anyway, Prune Juice noticed a shocked expression on his sister's face and began to wonder what must've been on the computer screen.

Luan: Those lucky...lucky people!

She said that because she couldn't think of a word to describe the people she was talking about.

Prune Juice: What? What is it?

PJ crawled over to her to see what all the commotion was about.

Luan: This news article says Izzy from Total DramaRama moved into the Y Universe Loud house recently.

Prune Juice: Who's that?

Luan: Haven't you seen that show?

Prune Juice: What's it called?

Luan: To-tal Dram-a-Ram-a.

Prune Juice: No, I haven't seen it.

Luan: But you like watching The Loud House?

Prune Juice: Yeah.

By saying this, PJ accidentally gave his big sister some mixed emotions. She didn't like how his taste in TV shows differed from hers, but she also didn't like the fact she didn't like that. She easily could have told him to watch Total DramaRama because she thought he would like it, but she was going to stand by her principle that it's better to watch a show just because you do, not because someone told you to, and therefore, he should get to watch whatever he wants.

Luan: ...That's...okay. Anyway, that show's The Cheese apparently lives at the Loud house now. That means Lincoln, and not me, gets to live with her even though he doesn't even like her!

Luan turned her attention back to the screen to see if the article had any other important information. It did and it furthered her anger.

Luan: Okay, more news that's cool for them. Lincoln's friend's friend is a vampire.

Prune Juice: What's a vam...?

Luan: Are you freaking kidding me?! It also says Lincoln actually is The Cheese Fairy! When I said I wanted to see him use his magic, I was just kidding! Why is so much cool stuff happening in the Y Universe? Where's the love for our universe?

Prune Juice: I don't...

Luan: What in the name of the actual heck?! It says, in the Y Universe, the characters from Total DramaRama are REAL PEOPLE! Ohhhh, man! This blows my Karli news out of the water.

Prune Juice: What's Karli news?

Luan: ...Well, so much for keeping it a secret. And after only one day. Man, I suck. If I tell you, do you promise you won't tell anyone?

Prune Juice: Sure.

Luan: Okay. Yesterday, I returned Karli's hat to her and it made her fall in love with me. And this is a good thing because I hate her and being in love with me is gonna be torture 'cause she knows I don't want her to be my girlfriend and Lisa told her to stay away from me.

Prune Juice: Who is Karli?

Luan: Some girl I hate who has a similar voice to me. She's nothing important. Now, like I said, please don't tell anyone about this, especially not Lisa and Lana.

Prune Juice: Why specly not Lisa and Lana?

Luan: If Lana knew, she would tell Lisa. As for why I don't want Lisa to find out, it's because I don't know for sure how she'd react if she did. She might get super mad at Karli, which would be awesome, or she might feel sorry for her and try to help her with her problem, which would be awful. Actually, now that I say it out loud, the second one sounds much more likely. Definitely don't tell Lisa.

Prune Juice: Okay. But what does that thing you said about water mean?

Without hearing the conversation about her that her younger siblings were having, Lisa came down the stairs. When PJ heard her coming, he crawled back over to his drawing as quickly as he could and covered it up with his hands.

Luan: Lisa, what does "blown out of the water" mean? I know what it means, but I just realized I don't know how to explain it.

Lisa: It means one thing is much better than another thing.

Prune Juice: Oh.

Lisa: Lana should be home in a few minutes. Luan, this will be the first time you've ever been the oldest person in the house. Can I trust you to be in charge until she gets here?

Luan: Of course you can.

Lisa: Okay, good.

Putting her faith in her sister, Lisa made her way over to the front door.

Lisa: ...Okay, me and Darcy are gonna go get a free lunch at McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC.

Lisa opened the front door and partially stepped outside.

Lisa: ...The reason we're able to do that is because of what day it is.

Lisa looked around the room as she paused once again.

Lisa: ...So, if any of you are planning to do something for the day that's getting me and Darcy free food...You should probably get it ready while I'm gone.

Luan nodded while PJ was just confused.

Lisa: Okay, bye.

Lisa quickly shut the door and left the house.

Prune Juice: What's she talkin' about?

Luan: Her birthday.

Prune Juice: Oh. I'm almost done with the card. You wanna see it?

Luan: Sure.

Luan took a look at the birthday card Prune Juice was making for their big sister. It had several scribbles on it of various colors.

Prune Juice: I just need your help to write "Happy Birthday, Lisa" on it.

Luan: Are these things you drew supposed to be something?

Prune Juice: They're us! This one's Lana, this one's Lisa, this one's you, and over here, that's me.

Luan: But the colors are all wrong.

Prune Juice: They are?

Luan: Yeah, like why is there some yellow on my face?

Prune Juice: That's your mask.

Luan: Mask?

Prune Juice: I drawed you wearing one because I saw an episode of The Loud House where Lynkin drawed him and his sisters as supaheroes, so I wanted to do that too.

Luan's eyes got wide and her mouth formed a very long frown as she realized what PJ must've drawn. She took another look at the drawing that was supposed to be her and could now see how it resembled her wearing the same superhero costume that Luan Loud wore in the episode he was talking about. This made her start to get angry.

Prune Juice: See? These are my sisters as the heroes and this is me trapped in a box and you gotta save me.

Usually, Luan would've thought that the fact he drew himself as the person who needed to be saved instead of as another hero was cute, but not right now.

Luan: So, you drew me as The...The...

The rage that PJ's drawing made her feel took hold of Luan and she didn't even think about it when she picked a black crayon up off of the table. She used it to scribble over the drawing of her and then wrote the word "NO" on top of it.

Prune Juice: Wha...? Why'd you do that?

Luan: I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER NOW!

Luan stormed off as tears formed in her baby brother's eyes. In addition to being sad, the little boy was also completely baffled. What was Luan so mad about? When she made it halfway up the stairs, she stopped, turned around, and shut her eyes.

Luan: This just goes to show that **NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM WATCHING THE LOUD HOUSE!**

Soon after Luan marched the rest of the way upstairs, Prune Juice heard the sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut. Then he began to cry. A mere moment after that, Lana came inside. She was going to talk about how her day had been going, but the sight and sound of PJ crying his eyes out took her attention away. She knew that rushing over to comfort him was more important.

Lana: It's okay, PJ. Everything's going to be alright. Just tell me what happened.

When she asked him what was wrong, he had to attempt to hold back his natural infantile emotions to get the words out.

Prune Juice: I...I I...I was making a birthday card for Lisa and then I...I showed it to Luan and she...she...Look what she did.

After PJ pointed at his card, Lana took a look at it.

Lana: She crossed out some of it?! Why?

Prune Juice: I don't know. She wouldn't tell me.

Lana: Where is she?

Prune Juice: In...in the shower.

Lana picked him up and held him in her arms. Once they got to the bathroom, she partially let go of him so she could use her now free hand to bang on the door.

Luan: WHAT?!

Lana: Why did you ruin PJ's picture?!

Luan: **NOT NOW!** We can talk all about it AFTER MY SHOWER!

Lana: No, now!

Luan: No!

Lana: Don't make me come in there!

Luan: You can't! The door's locked.

Lana: I have tools that I could use to easily take the door down.

Luan: I didn't like what he drew me as. Okay?!

Lana: What do you mean?

Luan: Leave me alone or I will RIP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF after I'm done in here!

Since she didn't deserve one, Lana took PJ back downstairs without giving Luan a response.

Lana: I guess we're gonna have to wait until she gets out of the shower for her to tell us why she did it.

Prune Juice: But...She will?

Lana: I sure hope so. But tell me more about what happened. I don't completely get it.

* * *

Unaware of the drama that was going on at home, Lisa's excitement for free food made her burst through the front doors of McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC. She quickly spotted her best friend waving for her from a table across the room. She walked over to that table and then she...I don't know. Does it really matter? It's two friends meeting each other at a restaurant. They wouldn't do anything that wouldn't usually happen when two friends meet at a restaurant. You know, sitting down at the table and stuff. So why do I have to tell you? If it's that important, maybe they hugged.

Darcy: Happy birthday. Are you 19 yet?

Lisa: Well, if I do turn 19 today, it won't be until 7:35 tonight.

Darcy: What do you mean "if?"

Lisa: I still haven't concluded if King Dedede actually did take away my family and I's ability to age as he claimed he had.

Darcy: Oh, right. Forgot about that.

This was when their waiter arrived. He was a muscular man with blue hair who appeared to be Ike from Fire Emblem.

Waiter: Hello, welcome to MQDAWLJPSQCPBFC. My name is Ike. What can I get for you today?

Lisa: You're Ike? I've seen you in my sister's video game. What are you doing here as a waiter?

Ike: The character in that game, whichever one it may be, is the Ike of the Fire Emblem universe. I'm the Ike of _this_ universe.

Lisa: Intriguing.

Darcy: I think "confusing" might be the more accurate word.

Ike: So, are you girls ready to order?

Lisa: I was wondering if we could split the dumpling combo.

Ike: Of course you can. There's no rule saying you can't share your food with your friend.

Darcy: I think she meant she wanted to know if the dumpling combo is part of the free birthday food deal.

Lisa: Actually, I...

Ike: What are you talking about? We don't give people food for free on their birthdays.

Lisa: Are you sure? It says on this restaurant chain's website that it does offer such a discount. I've also seen TV commercials advertising exactly that.

Ike: You must've seen fake news.

Lisa: This is absurd. May I please speak to your manager?

Ike: ...I'm not sure if he's available at the moment. Let me go see if he's busy and I'll be right back.

As if someone was endangering his life, the waiter ran away in a rather clumsy fashion.

Lisa: This is peculiar.

Darcy: Maybe this guy's new to the job and doesn't know about it?

Lisa: Maybe.

The waiter returned much more quickly than they expected. They were surprised by both his speed and the fact he was now holding a basket of pretzel nuggets.

Ike: He said we stopped doing that birthday thing this morning. But he did say you could have some pretzel nuggets on the house. Free refills on 'em too. He said if I see you're running low on them, I should get you some more right away.

Darcy: Why the heck would he tell you to do that? That's just gonna make us less hungry and this place will make less money 'cause we'll be less likely to order more food. Although, this is the place that lets people eat for free just because it's their birthday and even lets that person's +1 eat free too, so maybe whoever's in charge is just really really stupid.

Darcy's friend sitting across from her knew why certain restaurants gave customers complimentary appetizers, but she was too distracted to say something about it. She was holding one of the appetizers in her hand and smelling it.

Lisa: Something's not right here. This is neither the correct smell or color of a pretzel.

Darcy: What do you mean? Pretzels are brown.

Lisa: Not this shade of brown. I demand to see the owner.

Lisa stood up in frustration.

Ike: No one sees the owner!

Darcy: You saw him, didn't ya'?

Ike: ...Uhh...Well, I...You don't...

Lisa: Why are you having a hard time coming up with something to say? The obvious response is that you're allowed to see him because you work here.

Ike was starting to get very nervous. The girls could see it from how much he was shaking and sweating. Then he turned around and ran away from them.

Ike: Boss, I think they're onto us!

Lisa: Okay. They're definitely up to something bad. We should investigate.

Darcy: You go ahead. We came here for free food, so I wanna stay here and eat the only free food we got.

Darcy picked up a pretzel nugget and opened her mouth.

Lisa: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Who knows what Ike and/or his boss could've done to those?

Darcy: We won't know until I eat one.

Darcy quickly moved the food closer to her mouth and Lisa held out her hand to try to stop her.

Lisa: No, don't!

Too late! Darcy already ate it. But nothing happened.

Darcy: I'm fine. I guess they just smell weird. And are a different color, supposedly.

Lisa: Okay, you got lucky. But don't eat any more.

Lisa ran off to begin looking around. Once her back was far enough away, Darcy started scarfing down more of the pretzels.

* * *

Luan had finished her shower, put her clothes back on, and went back down to the living room. She was now in a much happier mood than she was before. Lana stopped putting up decorations for Lisa's birthday party, something she and Luan were supposed to be doing together, once she saw her sister coming down the stairs.

Lana: Start talking!

Luan: And my anger's already back. Gotta go take another shower.

Luan turned around, but Lana stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

Lana: No! Look how sad your little brother is. You are going to apologize to him and then tell him why you ruined his card.

Luan: I'll gladly tell him why, but I am **not** apologizing. No one should apologize for something they don't regret doing.

Lana: My Arceus! What has gotten into you?! You are being horrible right now! Do you think Lisa's gonna be happy to hear you were mean to PJ and then refused to say you were sorry? She wants to come home and celebrate her birthday with us, not ground you for being a jerk.

Luan didn't know what to say. She looked at her crying little brother and began to feel sorry for what she had done. She walked over to him with a frown and patted him on the back.

Luan: I'm sorry I did that, Prune Juice. But it'll be okay. Lisa's your relative, so she's required to love anything you make no matter how bad it is.

Lana: Now's not the time for a joke!

Luan: ...That wasn't a joke.

Prune Juice: Thank you, Luan. I...I...Lana, what was that word you teached me again?

Lana: "Forgive."

Prune Juice: I gorfive you. Why'd you do it?

Luan: It was because...Well...I don't want to be...I don't wanna be the same superhero Luan Loud was. If I'm gonna be any superhero, it's gonna be the one I made up a few years ago. But I especially don't wanna be The Joker because...it's similar to Joker from Persona and you know how I feel about him, Prune Juice. I can not stress enough how much I don't want people to see me as comparable to Joker from Persona.

Lana: And why couldn't you have just told him all that? You didn't have to get so mad at him.

Luan: I was never mad at him, just mad about what he did. Besides, you know how it be. I like things a certain way.

Lana: That doesn't give you the right to scream at PJ for something he didn't even know you would be mad about.

Luan: I was getting to that. You see, Prune Juice, I have autism. That means when I...How do I put this?...When I get surprised by something I don't like, like me being turned into Luan Loud in a way I feel doesn't make sense, or the white car I liked being sold and Mommy & Daddy replacing it with stupid Vanzilla, or a company buying another company, or people not getting to hear a joke I came up with, I'll sometimes get really mad and frustrated about it and start freaking out. Just thinking about those examples I gave made me mad.

Prune Juice: Lisa told me before that you are autism.

Luan: It's not something you are, it's something you have! Not you, me. Well, you might have it too. We don't know. You probably don't though.

Prune Juice: But she never said that's what it did.

Luan: To be honest, I'm not even sure if it is. It might just be my personality. It's entirely possible I'm completely wrong about what autism does and it would not surprise me at all if I didn't even come close to being right. Also, I'm pretty sure Mommy's told me not every autistic person has the same symptoms, so...Don't take my word for it. If you wanna know more about it, we'll have to ask an expert. No one should ever talk about any kind of medical thing a person can have unless they know for sure they know what they're talking about. I clearly don't.

Lana: Okay. I'm glad we worked this out. Lisa might be home soon. Will you help me decorate for the party now?

Luan: Yes. And no. I'm just gonna check one little thing online real quick, then I will.

Luan sat down at the computer and looked up something's Wikipedia page. She quickly found out what she wanted to know about it and the result was not what she was hoping for.

Luan: No. No no! No no no no no!

Lana: What now?!

Luan: Twin Day is on September 3rd this year. That means we didn't turn Luna back to normal soon enough for us to celebrate it together.

Luan now had tears coming out of her eyes.

Lana: Some people say "9/3" to mean "March 9th." Are you sure it doesn't...?

Luan: That would've made this okay because it meant we missed it before she got turned into a chocolate bar, so we missed it together. But it doesn't say "9/3," it says "September 3rd." Otherwise, I wouldn't have...

Prune Juice: Luan, I think I know what'll cheer you up. Scor told me about some cool video game called The Legend of Zelda...

Luan: **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA IS NOT FUN AT ALL AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH IT!**

Being yelled at again right in his face brought back the emotions PJ was feeling earlier when Luan ruined his drawing.

Lana: Okay, that's it!

Lana tackled Luan and they were now fighting inside a dust cloud, with Prune Juice unfortunately getting caught in it after failing to crawl away in time.

Lana: You do not get to yell at him for having a different opinion on a video game than you!

Luan: It's not me, it's my autism!

Lana: You do not get to use a disorder you happen to have as an excuse for being a butthole! And stop talking about your interpretation of it like it's fact. You said yourself that you have no idea what you're talking about and that people shouldn't do that. Take your own advice!

Prune Juice: Please let me go!

Luan: You're a cartoon character. You'll be fine.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Darcy had eaten every single pretzel nugget and Lisa immediately noticed this when she returned to their table.

Lisa: I told you not to eat those. Do you have any idea how much danger you're in now?

Darcy: Whatever eating them does to me, it'll be worth it. They were delicious! So, how'd looking around go?

Lisa: I couldn't find Ike, his boss, or even any other employees anywhere.

Darcy: I guess that means there's no one here to make food. Should we just go home?

Lisa: Yeah, I guess. But only as long as we call the health inspector and tell them about how mysterious that waiter was being and the odd smell and color of these appetizers.

While Lisa said that, Darcy pulled a present wrapped in green paper out of her backpack and handed it to her now delighted best friend. Lisa opened it and pulled out the contents of it one item at a time.

Lisa: Dibutylamine, a DC motor, and a Big & Rich CD. I can use all these things!

The two went outside so Lisa could put her presents in the car. After she did that, they glanced at another spot in the parking lot and saw Darcy's truck had been dismantled.

Darcy: What the heck happened to my truck?!

Lisa: This day keeps getting more and more perplexing.

Darcy: At least we have a clue to what's going on maybe. Whoever did this seems to only want to prevent _me_ to leave, not both of us.

?: Actually, I just hadn't gotten to your friend's car yet.

The two girls slowly turned around to see who the deep and booming voice they were hearing belonged to. It was Lord Zedd from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Lisa: ...Okay.

Lord Zedd: Slave! Get back to work!

Ike ran from behind the restaurant and towards the Special family's car with his sword. Lisa quickly jetted over to him and kicked him out of the way, making him fall to the ground.

Lisa: Ike, why are you doing this?

Lord Zedd: Don't bother to try to reason with him. He ate one of the free appetizers served at this restaurant, which are actually small chunks of the planet Zoozelmbet, which was destroyed many millennia ago. When eaten, they make you pathetic humans instantly fall under mind control.

Darcy: Well, you should really double check what the meaning of the word "instantly" is 'cause I had like 20 and nobody's controlling me.

Lord Zedd: Impossible! But no matter. I don't need a random powerless human like you when I have a restaurant full of people and the Radiant Hero of Legend at my command. Now if he would just get off his lazy butt!

Ike slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

Ike: Oh, where am I? The last thing I remember, I had just finished a fight against Joker and a Sans Mii and then...

When Ike saw Lord Zedd, he stood up.

Ike: That bizarre creature force fed me some salty pastry!

Lord Zedd: The effects have worn off?! How can this be?!

Lisa was looking at something on her phone. Man, I suck at descriptions.

Lisa: It can be very easily, actually. After some quick research, I've learned two important things. That mind control of yours only works on humans and Ike _isn't a human_. He's a beorc. My guess is that it worked at first because his species is similar to humans, but not similar enough for it to last.

Lord Zedd: This means all the people inside are free as well! Since Ike was the one who fed the chunks of Zoozelmbet to them, they were following _his_ orders. I knew I should have done it myself!

Ike was very confused, but he understood he had a villain to fight, which was what was important. He held out his sword and Lord Zedd did the same with his staff.

Lord Zedd: You don't stand a chance against me! I have the power of Hasbro! No one can defeat Hasbro!

Ike: If you're willing, you two are free to join me.

Lisa: Well, we could, but you're about to fight someone who's so strong that the Power Rangers had a difficult time beating him and neither of us would like to die today. Thanks for the offer though.

Just as Ike and Lord Zedd were about to start their fight, Darcy began to feel a hot, burning sensation in her stomach. This was a unique sensation she had felt several times before throughout her life and she knew it meant something would soon be coming out of her mouth. She tried to hold it in by covering her mouth so the others wouldn't see it. But it hurt too much and she couldn't keep it from coming out any longer. She opened her mouth and flames shot out of it, hitting Lord Zedd and flinging him off into the sky.

Lord Zedd: If only I had gotten life insurance sooner!

Lisa and Ike were both in complete shock. Darcy was ashamed that her secret had gotten out.

Lisa: It would appear that the pretzel nuggets somehow gave you the ability to breathe fire instead of mind controlling you.

Darcy: ...Uhhh...Yeah. That was...totally not something that's happened before.

Ike: Is it true that I was mind controlled?

Lisa: I'm afraid so. And while you were, you said that you're from this universe. Is that true?

Ike: Which universe am I in?

Lisa: A Pokémon one.

Ike: Then no.

Lisa: You should probably get home now then.

Ike: I completely agree.

Ike began to run off.

Lisa: Ike, wait! I can...

Lisa was trying to tell him that she could open a portal for him, but he wouldn't listen and was soon out of sight.

Lisa: Oh well. Now, about that fire breath you've said has happened before.

Darcy: No. No. I said it's something that's _not_ happened before.

Lisa: It's me your talkin' to. I was able to turn a banana into a gun. I can tell when people are lying. You don't need to keep your power a secret from me. It's nothing to be ashamed of anyway. It's a _good_ thing. Besides, we've been best friends for 15 years. You can tell me anything.

Darcy: I know. I just don't want anybody to know about it because I...Well, there's this hypothesis I've had since I was a kid.

Lisa: What is it?

Darcy: ...If I tell you, do you promise you won't tell anyone, especially Wrench?

Lisa: Okay. But why especially Lana?

Darcy: Because...I wanna tell her.

* * *

Lana and Luan were still fighting but they stopped almost right away when Lisa came inside with Darcy. Lana was pulling on Luan's hair while Luan was biting Lana's leg. PJ was simply laying on the floor and crying. All three of them were bruised and their clothes were a little ripped. Lana and Luan stood up and were both very worried about their big sister being mad at them. But to both of their surprise, she didn't have much of a reaction and just picked the baby of the family up to make him feel better.

Lisa: When we were at McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC, I embraced my connection to The Loud House by quoting something the original Leni once said. And now I come home to find you physically fighting inside a cloud of dust? Good to see you're embracing your connection to The Loud House too.

Luan jumped over to Lisa in rage.

Luan: NO! Me and Wrench did not do that on purpose! Our family is different than the stupid Louds and we are not going to do everything they do because we are better than them IN EVER SINGLE **WAY!**

Lana: You need to calm down!

Luan: Right, right. I know. I don't actually feel that way about them. I'm just really mad! In fact, I wasn't done pretending to despise them yet. They couldn't even buckle a shoe, let alone be as awesome or as fantabulous or even hold a candle to us!

Luan looked up at Lana.

Luan: Well, most of us.

Darcy: Hold a candle?

Lisa: Let's talk about something else. Who wants to hear about how Darcy and I's lunch went?

Luan: Not me. That's just gonna make me hungry and I'm supposed to be getting_ happy_ right now!

Lisa: Okay, you would've loved the story, but alright.

Luan: Well if I'm gonna love it, I wanna hear it.

Lisa: Too late. You already said you don't. Darcy has something more important to say anyway.

Darcy: Indeed I do. Lana, come here.

Lana stepped over to her sister's friend. Darcy put a hand on her friend's sister's shoulder with a smile.

Darcy: Stop harassing me and my mom. We don't care about your stupid not problem. Deal with it yourself.

Darcy turned around and walked outside.

Darcy: I'll walk home. Bye, everybody. And happy birthday, Lisa.

Lisa: What happened to telling Lana your secret?

Darcy: I only said I wanted to do that so I could do this funny surprise. Bye!

Lisa shut the door. Lana was so baffled by what Darcy had said to her, that she didn't even think to ask why Darcy couldn't drive home.

Lana: Was she talking about the issue with Mom and Dad's Gyms? She couldn't have been. The Kalos League Champion couldn't possibly not care about that!

The secret Darcy told Lisa at the restaurant was actually evidence to prove Lana wrong, but Lisa didn't mention it because she promised to keep it under wraps.

Lisa: So, the "Happy Birthday" banner is only half up, all the balloons are either not blown up all the way or popped, and the couch is upside-down. Glad to see you guys care more about fighting each other than you do about your big sister's birthday party.

Lana: Are you mad at us?

Lisa: I'm just yanking your chain.

Luan: You can't yank my chain. It's astral.

Prune Juice: Do you wanna see the card I made you, Lisa?

Lisa: I'd love to. Where is it?

Prune Juice: On the table.

Lisa got PJ's drawing from the coffee table. She couldn't tell for certain, but she was pretty sure it was supposed to be a picture of the four of them.

Lisa: You drew this yourself, little bro? Thank you. It's great.

Luan: Told ya'.

The door bell rang. Lisa answered it and it was Gwen from Total DramaRama holding a green envelope.

Lisa: And now we're up to 3.

Luan: Are you Y Universe Gwen or Total DramaRama Gwen?

Gwen: I don't know what that means.

Lisa: Did you say "Y Universe Gwen?"

Luan: Yeah. Stupid Lincoln gets to have the TDR characters be real when he doesn't even like them and we don't.

Lisa scanned the little goth girl to see what universe she was from.

Lisa: It's TDR Gwen.

Luan: Okay, good. Now I can say I got to meet the real Gwen and those egotistical Louds are stuck with that inferior fake Gwen!

Lisa: Yeah, _they're_ the egotists.

This wasn't the first time Lana had met Gwen. Seeing her again was giving her flashbacks to how creepy she was.

Lana: Please tell me you're not here to see me.

Gwen threw the envelope at her.

Gwen: I've done my job. I'd like to go home now.

Lisa opened a portal for Gwen, who went through it. After the portal was gone, the birthday girl picked the envelope up off the floor and read her name written on it in a handwriting sloppy enough that you wouldn't expect it to belong to a 23-year-old. She opened the envelope and found a birthday card inside.

Lisa: "Happy birthday, Lisa. Mine was yesterday. As a birthday present, I'm giving you the dechocolatization of one individual. No assignment completions required. And yes, the person who brought you this is still your clue."

Lisa and Luan were both ecstatic. Lana and Prune Juice would've been too, but they were confused.

Lana: He can give you that as a present? Who is this guy?!

Prune Juice: What do those giant words you said mean, Lisa?

Lisa: One of the chocolates in the freezer is gonna turn back into a person or Pokémon! Prune Juice, you are likely about to get to meet either another one of your sisters or parents! Gwen is our clue to who it is.

Lana: It's gotta be Lucy. There's no one else it could be.

Luan: LIES! Gwen's hair is blue. The sky is blue. What's another way to say "I'm in the sky?" "I'm in the _air_." What letter does "air" start with? A. What rhymes with "A?" "Gay." Who's the gay person in our family? No one. So who's the closest thing to a gay person in our family? Luna, the bi-spec-ual! It's gonna be Luna!

Lana: You just really want it to be her, so you went out of your way to find some way for it to be her when you know it's gonna be Lucy.

Luan: Yes, I do want it to be her, but that was gonna be my guess anyway. I special swear.

Lisa: It doesn't matter what our guesses are! Whoever it is, let's go help them out of the freezer so they can be a part of our lives again!

They all ran into the kitchen. Lisa carefully set her brother down so she could open the freezer. When she did, the sisters caught the sight of Lucy's black hair. To their surprise, she excitedly jumped out of the freezer with a smile on her face.

Lucy: This is awesome!

Seeing their usually sad sister suddenly be energetic and happy made them scream, fall to the floor, and hug each other.

Lucy: Who's the green guy?

Prune Juice: I'm your brother.

Lucy grabbed his hands and started playfully shaking his arms.

Lucy: I don't need a brother!

The goth girl ran out of the kitchen, still very happy.

Prune Juice: She's a lot more...jumpy than I thought she would be.

Lisa: That's because she's not usually like this. And I have a theory to why she may have changed.

Lana: Getting turned into chocolate did something to her brain?

Lisa: No. Do either of you remember what Lucy said when she was turning into a chocolate bar?

Lana: There was way too much going on that day for me to remember something minor like that.

Luan: Somethin' about root beer, right?

Lisa: She said she thought she was dying and becoming a ghost. Then she said it was the greatest day of her life. I don't think she ever found out what was really happening.

Luan: Well great!

Lana: You're being sarcastic, right?

Luan: Of course not. Lucy's happy now. How could this be a bad thing?

Lana: Once she finds out the truth, she'll be sadder than ever before.

Luan: Simple solution. We don't tell her.

Lana: We can't have her live the rest of her life thinking she's a ghost! You're crazy.

Lisa: Let me go talk to her. Hopefully I'm wrong and the actual explanation for this is easier to deal with.

Lisa went to Lucy and Lynn's room. Lucy was in there throwing stuff around like she was looking for something. Her joy still hadn't gone down at all.

Lisa: Lucy, what's the last thing you...?

Lucy: Not now, sis. Gotta find my game.

Lisa hadn't noticed this until now, but Lucy was no longer speaking with a monotone voice like she always had.

Lisa: What happened to your voice?!

Lucy: What about my voice?

Lisa: It's not monotone anymore. You just sound like Lynn Loud now.

Lucy: Oh. Okay.

Lucy found the game cartridge of Castlevania for the NES she was looking for, which made her squeal. Then she ran out of the room.

Lisa: Lucy, wait!

Lucy jumped onto the living room couch while Luan was passing by.

Luan: What ya' got there?

Lucy showed off the game, making her sister drop her jaw in shock.

Luan: Where did you get that?!

Lucy: I found it in the street years ago and I've always wanted to try it out, but I've never been happy enough to until now. Now I'll finally be able to play it, not just watch you. And unlike you, I'm going to actually play it, not just walk up and down the stairs over and over.

Lucy went over to the TV and tried to put her game into Luan's Wii U, but it wouldn't work no matter what she did.

Lucy: Durr, how do I put the game in?

Luan: That's the wrong console.

Lucy: But this is what you always play the game on. Isn't it?

Luan: I play it as a Virtual Console game. You've got the real, original thing, so you need an NES.

Lucy didn't know what Luan was talking about at all, but she didn't care.

Lucy: Go get me one.

Luan: Okay.

Luan nonchalantly left the house as Lisa, Lana, and PJ came into the living room.

Lucy: Hi, guys!

Lisa: Lucy, your sudden drastic change in personality concerns me. We need to figure out what caused it. What's the last thing you remember before being in the kitchen a minute ago?

Lucy: I remember getting hit in the face with a hammer, then I started dying, then I turned into a ghost and was suddenly in the kitchen for some reason.

Lisa: That's what I was afraid of. Lucy, it's not April 1st anymore. It's my birthday.

Lucy: So, happy birthday.

Lisa: You're missing the point! You missed 5 months and 8 days of your life!

Lucy: No, my life ended and I became a ghost. Speaking of which, I don't know what stupid invention of yours you used to make it so I can touch stuff, but you had better fix it 'cause I want the full ghost experience.

Luan came back in, now with an NES, the cords for it, and a controller in her hands. She then helped Lucy hook it up and turn the game on.

Lisa: Where did you get a Nintendo Entertainment System?

Luan: A certain angry nerd let me borrow his.

Lucy started playing the game and the fact Simon Belmont was who pushing buttons on the controller made move made her raise an eyebrow.

Lucy: Why am I playing as this guy?

Luan: ...Because he's the main character? Press...

Luan was trying to tell her how to use the whip, but she realized she didn't actually know how. She was too used to pushing the button on the GamePad without thinking about which button it was, so she was blanking.

Luan: ...one of the buttons, I think it's B, and he swings his whip.

Lucy took another look at the TV screen and then back at her younger sister.

Lucy: Wait. Is this not a game where you can play as monsters, just one where you fight monsters?

Luan: Yeah.

Lucy has always thought monsters are cool, so she had no interest in killing them. Out of angry disappointment, she threw the controller.

Lucy: Spec that!

But her happiness was back in an instant.

Lucy: Ooh, let's bake cookies!

Lucy stormed past her siblings and into the kitchen.

Lisa: ...Guys, Lucy might be pregnant.

Lana: What?!

Lisa: Because she's having mood swings. I was just kidding.

Lana: Oh.

Lisa: Luan, while you were gone, she said that she does in fact think she's a ghost. Now that we know that for sure, we need to decide what we're gonna do about it.

Luan: So we're either gonna have happy Lucy who believes a lie or crippling depression Lucy who knows the truth?

Lisa: Exactly.

Prune Juice: I like her. Please don't change her.

Lisa: Prune Juice, the way she is now _is_ the change. The four of us really need to take the time to discuss this. Let's go to my room so Lucy won't hear us. Lana, go make sure she hasn't heard anything we've said so far.

Lana went to the kitchen as the others went upstairs. Luan thought about turning the NES off first, but she decided it was funnier to leave it on. Once in her room, Lisa got her phone out of her pocket.

Luan: Who are you calling?

Lisa: I'm not the only one who's birthday is today.

Prune Juice: Who's Imnottheonlyonewhosbirthdayistoday?

Lisa: No one. Well, no one that we know. I was talking about Leni Loud.

Lisa called her lookalike and put the phone on speaker.

Lisa: Hey, Leni. It's Lisa Special. Happy birthday!

Leni Loud: Thanks. You too.

Lisa: Thank you. How's it feel to be 19?

Leni Loud: How would I know that?

Lisa: 'Cause that's how old you're turning today.

Leni Loud: ...Oh, right.

Lisa: So, how's our birthday been going for you?

Leni Loud: It started out pretty bad, actually. The rest of my family was outside in the backyard and told me I had to stay inside. It was like a reverse No Suck Luck but about me. Later, I figured out that today was my birthday and they wouldn't let me outside because they were planning my surprise party. After that, everything was better. Except for this one thing. When I got to open my presents, Charles wouldn't let me open the one from him.

Lisa: Well that's not very nice.

Leni Loud: That's what I thought. But then I found out he was saving it for the second surprise party at TMHQ with the rest of Team Magma. I love it when something starts out bad but then turns good.

Lisa: "The _rest_ of Team Magma?" Isn't Team Magma just you, Charles, and Courtney?

Luan: Leni Loud has a friend named Courtney?! Please tell me it's not the Courtney I'm thinking of.

Leni Loud: What Courtney are you thinking of?

Lisa could tell her sister was talking about the Y Universe's version of the character from the Total Drama franchise.

Lisa: Luan, I've never met her, but I would not be surprised at all if it's...

Leni Loud: You have too met Luan, both mine and yours.

Lisa: I meant Courtney.

Leni Loud: You accidentally said "Luan" instead of "Courtney?" How? They sound nothing alike.

Lisa: No, I meant...Never mind. I'm glad to hear you're having a fun birthday. Mine's been a lot more stressful.

Leni Loud: I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?

Lisa: A Power Rangers villain tried to mind control me, I don't know what to do about my Lucy, instead of loving and supporting each other in this difficult time we're going through, Lana and Luan continue to be massive...

Prune Juice: Scor has a billant idea. He says we should ask Leni Loud if we should let Lucy be a ghost.

Leni Loud: ...What?

Lisa: My Lucy just got turned back into a person and she thinks she's a ghost. We're not sure if we should tell her the truth or not 'cause we don't want to make her sad.

Lana came in while Lisa was saying this.

Lana: Who are you talking to?

Luan: It's Jake from State Farm. Sounds like a really good deal.

Lisa: PJ wanted me to ask Leni Loud what she thinks we should do about Lucy. Speaking of which, how was she? Did she overhear anything from our conversation in the living room?

Lana: No, not a thing.

Luan: And what, may I ask, took you so long to find that out?

Lana: It didn't! I was down there for longer than I would've been because she kept asking me to get stuff for her. Something about how she doesn't want to touch stuff. I eventually just had to say "Lucy, if you're gonna be a ghost, your ability to touch things is gonna go away soon. You should keep using it while you still can. Once it's gone, you're gonna miss it." But can we please not waste our time asking Leni about this? She's not gonna have anything useful to contribute.

Lisa: Don't be so negative. Give her a chance. Leni, what do you think we should do? If we tell her the truth, she'll be really sad about it. But on the other hand, we shouldn't let her think something so completely false and the longer we wait to tell her, the more sad she'll be. Any thoughts?

Leni Loud: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...

* * *

Several baking supplies were on the kitchen counter. This was Lucy N. Special's first time baking, so she didn't know that not everything she had gotten out was something she needed. This included a cookie sheet, a pan, a rolling pin, an ice cream scoop, a cheese grater, a pizza cutter, a plate, ingredients needed for cookies, and ingredients **_not_** needed for cookies. She was go bad at picking out what she would need that there was also a bunch of stuff on the counter that have nothing to do with food. There was an umbrella, a set of car keys, an empty pencil box, a flusher that had broken off the toilet, a dictionary, a TV remote, and the Donkey Kong Bongos. That last one is for all you competitive players out there.

But Lucy wasn't ready to get started yet. She had poetic inspiration in her head and she needed to get it out on paper. With a pencil in her right hand and one of her journals in the other, she began pouring her heart and soul into the words she wrote. But I'm not nearly good enough at poetry to come up with what she would write, so I can't show it to you. Sorry.

Lucy: Okay. Time to figure out how to do this.

She took a glance at everything she had and began to second guess herself.

Lucy: Maybe not. It feels like there's still something missing. Something...brown.

She checked the pantry and couldn't find what she had in mind in there. She checked the fridge and still no luck. She checked one more place, the freezer. What she wanted wasn't in there either, but something she thought might make a good substitute was.

She wanted to ask Lisa if it would.

She went to the living room and found it empty. After going to the top floor, she overheard a noise coming from Lily and Lisa's room, so she opened the door and went in there.

Leni Loud: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Lucy: Lisa, I couldn't find any chocolate chips, but I found some chocolate _bars_ in the freezer. Could I put them in the cookies instead if I...?

The three other Special sisters in the room all simultaneously screamed a very worried "NOOOOOOO!" at her while holding their hands out.

Lucy: Okay then. No need to shout. But if it matters, I was gonna break 'em apart first.

Lucy received another "NOOOOOOO!"

Lucy: What is this, Scream Day? What are ya' yellin' at me for?

Lisa: You don't understand. Those aren't just chocolate bars. They're our family.

Lucy: ...Are they really so delicious that you love them like they're family?

Lisa: ...Leni, we've gotta go. We've got some private family stuff to deal with. Happy birthday.

Leni Loud: You too. Bye.

Lisa: Bye.

Lisa hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed.

Lisa: Lucy, you're not gonna like hearing this, but...You are not a ghost. When you were hit with that hammer, it didn't kill you. It turned you into chocolate.

Lucy stood there motionless with a frown for a moment. It was brief, but felt agonizingly long to her siblings.

Lucy: ...Okay then.

Lisa: ...You're...not sad?

Lucy: Well, not being a ghost is a letdown, but it was nice to at least get to think I knew the feeling. I kinda felt like it wasn't really true anyway.

Lucy's sisters weren't sure how to feel about this at first.

Lisa: Well...Uhh...It's...

Luan: It's a good thing that you're happier now. How is it anything but a good thing? I see no downside here. I view this as complete victory.

Lucy: So, those chocolates in the freezer, are they...?

Lisa: All the others who live here because the same thing that happened to you happened to them? Yes, precisely. But don't fret. We all know how to turn them back. We have to...

Lucy: I was gonna ask if I could eat them while they're still frozen, but it sounds like I can't eat them at all. Whatever. So, did we ever find out the boy's name?

Lucy's new brother held out his arm for a handshake.

Prune Juice: I'm Prune Juice. It's great to get to meet you.

Lucy: ...You're prune juice? First people are chocolate, now our brother is some disgusting drink? What the heck is going on here?

Lisa: No, that's his name.

Lana: I know it's super weird, but that's what he wanted to go by.

Lucy: Well, it's great to meet you too, Prune Juice. I'm Diet Coke and later, let me introduce you to my friend Smoothie.

Prune Juice: I thought your name was Lucy.

* * *

That night, Lucy was in her bed, writing more poetry. Lisa came into the room in her pajamas while eating one of the chocolate-free bat-shaped cookies Lucy made.

Lisa: Little sis, these might be the best cookies I have ever eaten. How did you do it?!

Lucy: I don't know.

Lisa: The others and I are sleeping in Luan's room. We call it Super Special Siblings Sleepover Slumber Party Fun Time. You wanna join us?

Lucy: Nah, I'm good in here.

Lisa: Suit yourself.

Lisa finished her cookie and left for the twins' room. The sound of her siblings enjoying each other's company made Lucy have second thoughts. She just had one more quick poem to write first and this time I'm actually gonna let you see it.

**New**

**by Lucy Special**

My second oldest sister's birthday

was the day I was reborn.

I usually like being alone,

but suddenly no more.

Solitude is now a drag.

Guess I'll go grab a sleeping bag.

* * *

**In Memory Of**

**Robert Axelrod**


	10. Your Favorite Is A Special Choice

Lucy got home one day with Prune Juice in her arms. "We're back from the casket store." she said while walking into the house and noticing the living room was empty.

"Where is everybody?" PJ asked.

"Somewhere on the property, I imagine." Lucy answered, not knowing that her brother didn't know what that meant. She took him upstairs and they were both surprised by what they saw.

The door to Lana and Lola's bedroom was covered with caution tape, locked up tight, and it even had small roadblocks in front of it. This was all an effort to keep Prune Juice out. Even if he knew how to open the door or if he could reach the knob, he was still a well-behaved kid who knew not to do something when he was told he shouldn't. However, his caring big sister Lisa didn't want to take the risk.

"What is happening?" Lucy asked.

Lana explained that Luan was in there with a severe case of the flu and was handling it monumentally horribly. She couldn't stop whining about the pain, she sneezed every 8 seconds, kept feeling like she needed to vomit with nothing coming out of her mouth when she tried, and had explosive diarrhea. On top of that, she had several homeschool assignments she had to find the time to do because they were due at midnight. Getting a day off from school was the only good thing Luan could get out of this and she couldn't even have that.

If Prune Juice caught this illness, it would be the first time he ever got sick and he would handle it even worse than Luan. There was no way Lisa could let PJ into that room.

Wanting to take a well-deserved break from the difficulty of treating Luan's symptoms and homeschooling her at the same time, Lisa stepped out of the room with a hazmat suit on while Lana and Lucy just about to leave the hallway. "Is the hazmat suit really necessary? Wouldn't a surgical mask suffice?" Lana asked with a frown, feeling her older sister was being really overdramatic.

"I already told you. I have four siblings to take care of. I cannot get sick." Lisa responded. "You're probably right about the surgical mask, but I am not going to take the chance. You all deserve the best care possible and I would not be able to provide that if I were ill."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. But why is she in _my_ bed?" Even though Lana hadn't slept in her bed in months, she still hung out in her room often and the thought of a diseased Luan using it disgusted her beyond belief.

"I didn't want her to contaminate her room since we all sleep in there." clarified Lisa. "I offered her my bed but she said she wanted yours."

Lana could tell exactly why. It was because Luan wanted to make her mad by laying in her bed while sick. She would've said something about it, but she felt it wasn't worth it since it was already too late.

"I have to go town to the store real quick to get more chicken soup to try to force Luan to eat." Lisa said. "Watch your brother and sisters." she instructed Lana while making her way downstairs.

"I could go get them for you." Lana responded.

"I knew you were gonna say that!" Lisa said with an irritated tone, which surprised and confused Lana. "Ever since you got your driver's license, you do nothing but leave the house and drive places. You're starting to get addicted to it. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take away your driving privileges for a while."

Lana was both shocked and angry. "Wow. I can't believe this."

"Believe what?" Lisa asked after coming back upstairs.

"She thinks you like Luan more than her." Lucy explained.

"Alright, don't be ridiculous." commented Lisa.

"No, she's right, actually." Lana corrected.

"What?!" Lisa shouted as her eyes got wide and her pupils got small. "Have I really given off that impression?" she asked, worried that she hadn't been showing her siblings an equal amount of love. "I promise you I have no favorite sibling. What brought this on?"

"Well, for one thing, whenever's she annoying me, it seems you always take her side."

"That's only because I know she likes being funny and I don't want to discourage that. But if it bothers you that much, I'll tell her to stop doing it around you." That couldn't have been all Lana was mad about. There must've been more to it. "What else? Keep it coming." she said, wanting to be as fair to Lana as she possibly could.

"Well, uhhm...You seem to let her pick what we have for dinner more often than you let me, you never stop her when she's mean to me, you always get her what she wants..."

As Lisa listened to her sister's well thought out and organized list of complaints, none of them sounded legitimate to her. Each thing she brought up was either too whiny, not something worth getting upset over, or simply not true. "Alright. I see." Lisa politely said. "Forget what I said about not getting to drive the car. You can use it as long as you go get that soup."

"YES!" Lana cheered. "I can't believe she fell for it." she said under her breath while walking by the others, oblivious to the fact she was onto her.

Lisa chuckled to herself once Lana was out of sight. "Me loving one of my siblings more than another. What a ludicrous concept."

"My favorite sister is Lori." Lucy said as she put PJ down and walked to her room. Lisa didn't like the sound of that, but wasn't going to worry about it because there wasn't much she could do to get a teenager like Lucy to change her mind on this subject. Hopefully, this potential problem wouldn't escalate any further.

"What's a favorite?" Prune Juice asked. Lisa knew there was no definition she could give that he would understand, so she just skipped ahead to giving him an example instead. "I like the color green more than all of the other colors, so that means green is my favorite color." she explained. "But not everyone has the same favorites. For instance, Lana likes blue the most, so her favorite color is blue."

"Oh. So then uhh...I think green is my favorite color too." PJ replied.

"Heck yeah! Go green! High five!" Lisa held her hand out in front of her brother and he held out his too, but Lisa quickly pulled hers back. "Actually, you shouldn't touch me right now."

"Are there any other kinds of favorites I have?"

"A person can have a favorite anything, basically."

"Then that means my favorite sister is Luan, right?" The smile on Lisa's face instantly dropped to a frown. Of course he had said the last thing she wanted him to in that moment.

"Umm...No. A favorite sister is one of the kinds of favorites a person shouldn't have." She didn't feel this was the most accurate way to say this because there are people out there who only have one sister or maybe all their sisters but one are bad people. However, she wanted to keep what she said simple to avoid confusing her baby brother. "What about Luan makes you like her the most?"

Prune Juice didn't want to leave this question unanswered, but he wasn't sure what the answer was. He knew Luan was his favorite sister, but he didn't know why. Needing to say something, he took a guess. "Because she's funny?"

The tone of his voice made it clear to Lisa that he wasn't very confident in his answer. At least it was a starting point for her. If the fact Luan was funny was what made her Prune Juice's favorite, then Lisa needed to figure out how to be funny too. With the little information about the situation that she had, she ran towards her room to try to come up with a plan to do something about it. "Follow me." she told her brother.

Once they were in Lisa's bedroom, which was pretty much just her lab at this point since they had all been sleeping in the twins' room for so long, she sent text messages to Lana and Lucy telling her about how Prune Juice said Luan was his favorite sister and they needed to try to make him like them more. When Lana read this message, she didn't understand why Lisa felt this way. Was she jealous of Luan? Did she think liking Luan was a bad thing? Lucy, on the other hand, just straight up didn't give a care.

Wrench had it all wrong. Lisa just didn't want PJ to grow up thinking that it was okay to like one family member more than another. However, simply telling him that wouldn't get through to him. He had to learn it subconsciously. "Tell me more." she said to him. "What about Luan is funny?"

Lisa would've just asked Luan to teach her how to be funny, but she already knew what response she would get. A few years ago, Luna had asked her the same thing. Her musical performances weren't entertaining people as much as she would have liked them to, so she came up with the idea of maybe adding in some comedy to possibly help with that. The only thing Luan told her was that how to be funny is, in her opinion, not something that can be taught.

"I don't know. It's just the stuff she says." PJ answered. Thinking of an example should've been really easy, but his feeble little mind made it much more difficult for him. "Yesterday, I asked her why she hasn't played Gastral Pain yet and she said 'I'm too busy. I gotta be me. I gotta be Special Luan. I gotta play video games.' and then I said 'Gotta play 'em.'"

So many things about that baffled Lisa. Why didn't Luan mention how her home school work is what keeps her busy? More strangely, why would she say that being herself prevents her from finding the time to play a video game? Why would she say she's being herself twice and say her first and last name in the wrong order? Most of all, if playing video games was something she had to do, why didn't she play her new one? Maybe PJ was simply misremembering what Luan had said to him. Or maybe Luan was quoting something from one of the many TV shows she's a fan of. That's usually what it was.

The real reason Luan hadn't played her new video game yet was because it was rated T and she was only 8. As much as she said to herself she didn't care that she was too young, whenever she went to start playing it, she started to feel like she was doing something she shouldn't be and she was worried Lisa or Lana would catch her and she would get in trouble. Plus, it was very likely that Prune Juice would want to watch her play and he was much less ready for T rated games than she was.

Lisa had to get back to treating their sick sister now, but while doing so, she would also have her mind on how to make PJ laugh so he would like her more and not have a favorite sister.

Over the rest of that day, Lisa attempted to make her brother laugh by repeating a line from one of Luan's shows whenever she got the chance. Each and every time, Prune Juice didn't find it funny. He usually just raised an eyebrow because he thought Lisa was acting weird. Since this plan clearly wasn't working, she needed a new idea. She asked Lana to help her come up with one, but the overalls wearing teen wanted nothing to do with it. She thought the entire thing was just plain stupid.

When the bald baby boy of the Special family woke up the next morning, he didn't know he would be experiencing a great part of childhood for the first time. Lisa placed him in his seat in the car with Lucy sitting next to him. Neither of them would tell him where they were going since it was a surprise. She didn't tell their sisters either. Luan would've wanted to come, which, even if she hadn't been sick, would have defeated the whole purpose of why Lisa was doing this. Lana wouldn't have wanted to come, so telling her was pointless. As for the rest of their many sisters, well, they're all still chocolate bars.

"Why are we going some place? Prune Juice asked. "Don't you have to take cared of Luan?"

"No need to be thinking about her right now, PJ. I called Dr. Cena to come over and treat her flu." Lisa said, calming her brother's worries.

They arrived at their destination after about 45 minutes of driving. It was a very long gray building. There was a sign on it and Lisa could tell PJ wanted to know what it said based on the way he was looking at it. "It says 'Smelly Cheeses.'" she clarified to him. "This place isn't what it sounds like though. It's a really fun place called an arcade."

"It's called Smelly Cheeses and it's called an arcade?" a confused PJ said.

"Don't worry about what it's called. Let's just go in." Lisa responded, not wanting to waste any time. "But before we do..." She took two earplugs out of her pants pocket and carefully placed them in PJ's ears. "There's gonna be a lot of noise in there and I don't want it to hurt your ears. Can you hear me alright?"

"Did you say something about a lot of toys in there?"

"Close enough."

Lisa pushed PJ on his stroller into the arcade and his eyes lit up with amazement by what he saw. He loved the sight of kids running around and having fun, the sounds of the video games being played, and the smell of the pizza. The arcade's name is very inaccurate.

"The inside of the building is dark like all places should be, and yet they choose to ruin it with all the unnecessary bright lights coming from the game machines. What a letdown." commented Lucy.

"So what do we do?" asked Prune Juice.

"What do you _wanna_ do? Play some games or eat pizza?" Lisa asked. After thinking it over for a bit, the little boy decided he wanted to play first.

Coming there was meant to be a way for him to have a really fun day so he would like Lisa and Lucy more, but nothing went the way the oldest of the three had hoped. When Prune Juice tried playing Skee-Ball, the balls were too heavy for him to lift, let alone roll properly. When he tried using the SpongeBob coin pusher, he couldn't figure out how to make tokens come out. Lisa tried to explain to him that it wasn't worth playing, but he wouldn't stop putting more and more tokens in the machine. Don't even get me started on how much the skill cranes made him cry. With every other game there at the arcade he tried to play, he couldn't comprehend the controls no matter what method of trying to teach it to him Lisa and Lucy used.

Sensing it was time to give up on this, and sick of having to keep holding him up so he could reach the joysticks and buttons, Lisa decided after a while that it was time for them to get some food. The three Special siblings sat down at a table and a grumpy old man who clearly hated his job as a waiter there walked up to them. "Just tell me what you want on your garbage pizza so I can take my break and wallow in misery." he whined.

"Broccoli." PJ said with a smile.

The waiter looked at him like he was out of his mind. "You millennials and feeling the need to make your own version of everything. In my day, we didn't put new things on pizza. Trust me kid, the topping you want is some good, old-fashioned meat!"

What he had just heard confused Prune Juice so much, he gave himself a small headache. There was no way he would want meat on his pizza, and yet, a person just said that he did. The concept of someone saying something untrue wasn't one he had completely grasped yet. "Don't listen to him, little bro. Not everything everyone says is always going to be...right." Lisa would've just said 'true,' but she wasn't sure if he knew that word. "Just tell him why you want broccoli."

"I'm a vegarian." PJ said while looking up at the old man. The old man of course didn't know what that meant.

"That's his way of saying 'vegetarian.'" explained Lucy.

"Oh, you millennials and your ridiculous slang words!" the waiter shouted.

"Sir, you don't understand. He said it that way because he's a..." Lucy said before rudely getting interrupted.

"You millennials and your excuses!"

Lisa would take no more of this horrible customer service, so she stood up in anger. "Will you please stop saying 'millennials' like 'obnoxious young people' is its definition?!" she complained. "A millennial is a person who was born between 1981 to 1996. My siblings here and I were all born in the 21st century!"

The restaurant's muscular janitor overheard this conversation while passing by. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to throw you out of here." he said to the Specials. "Correcting an employee's vocabulary is rule #1 at all Smelly Cheeses locations." Before any of them even got a chance to object to that nonsense, the janitor grabbed the Specials by their arms and revealed he was being literal with what he said he would do to them.

Admitting defeat, PJ's big sisters put him back in the car and they started going back home. "I'm sorry about all that, little buddy. I never would've thought it would be such an awful experience." Lisa said with a frown.

Prune Juice raised both his eyebrows at this. Why would Lisa apologize for it? He had a blast! "Luan is no longer my favorite sister. A favorite sister is you!" he said.

"Don't say that just to cheer me up."

"That's not why I said it though."

"Oh, sure you are. How could what happened today make me your new favorite?"

"'Cause you're sad."

Since that answer made no sense, Lisa thought maybe she should simplify the question. "Why am I your favorite now?"

"Uhh..." PJ was once again at a loss of words. "Because you're smart?"

Lisa could tell that response was a guess, just like it was when he said Luan was funny. Then it hit her. "Oh, I see what's been going on now." she said.

"I knew it!" Lucy shouted. "Dr. Frankenstein's descendants **have** been trying to reincarnate Cthulhu as a couch salesman!"

"That is completely true." Lisa said to humor her apparently delirious younger sister. "But that's not what I was talking about. The reason I hypothesize Prune Juice felt that Luan was his favorite sister was because she's had the flu and that made him feel sympathetic for her. That emotion temporarily gave him the impression that he liked her more than our other sisters. Now that he feels sorry for me instead, it's happening again but with me."

"Is all that true?" both younger siblings asked at the same time.

"It is if I'm correct. On that note, I'm correct 98% of the time."

Lisa realized she never should have asked Prune Juice if he had a favorite sister in the first place. She should've waited until the eventual day when he's smart enough to understand how picking a favorite works. Until then, his naive personality was one he was more than welcome to have.

"Do you think the casket I ordered from the casket store got delivered yet?" asked Lucy.


	11. Are They Like SCARY Special?

On the night before Halloween, Luan was sitting on the couch with the menu for watching a certain movie on demand on the TV screen. She had the remote in her hand as if she was about to start the movie, but she couldn't bring herself to press any buttons because she was worried that she shouldn't be allowed to watch the movie she had in mind. At just the right moment, Lisa happened to walk by. Luan looked up at her and nervously said "Ummm Lisa, can I uhh...Can I watch this movie?" She quickly turned away and covered her face, afraid of what answer she was about to receive.

Confused by this reaction, Lisa looked at the TV and saw that the movie Luan wanted to watch was titled simply _Halloween_. She saw that it was available to rent for free, furthering her lack of understanding of what was going on. But that was cleared up when she saw what the film's rating was. "Why do you wanna watch an R rated movie?" she asked.

Still feeling socially awkward from this frightening situation, Luan responded with "Well, usually, I wouldn't. But I like this movie series because I like the story and I like Halloween."

"Have you seen any of these movies before, all the way through?" Lisa had to ask this because Luan watching something so different from what she was usually into was very surprising.

"Last year on the day before Halloween, a couple of them were on TV and me, Daddy, and Lucy watched some of them," Luan quickly caught her misleading choice of words. "We watched the end of Halloween H20 and the beginning of Halloween 2007. We watched some of them," she clarified.

"I see. But sure, you can see this new one, as long as I watch it with you," Lisa sat down next to her little sister and grabbed the TV remote. However, she felt the movie would be scarier than the ones Luan had saw because it was more recent. Seeing the entire thing instead of just a couple scenes could possible make it scarier too. "Now, are you sure you want to see this movie?"

"Yeah! I checked like ten times and none of the companies that made it are ones I refuse to support," answered Luan. That wasn't at all what Lisa meant, but Luan's excitement made it clear she didn't mind the movie's scariness. "Wait!" the little blonde kid shouted. "Lucy not wanting to see it too is less likely than Mother 3 coming out."

The remaining three siblings were upstairs in the bedroom, getting ready for bed. While Lana was calmly helping PJ get into his PJ's, Lucy was annoying her with her constant excitement. Her favorite day of the year was very close and containing her hype was proving impossible. "HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW! HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW! HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW! **HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!**"

"Lucy Ness Special, you need to chill!" Lana shouted with her frustration making her act more like a parent than an older sibling.

"I can't! Tomorrow is Halloween!"

"That's no excuse. You've never freaked out about it like this before."

Lucy wasn't gonna bother defending her side of this argument. She simply didn't care to. But the conversation would've been over anyway because they were interrupted by Luan yelling from downstairs. "Lucy! We're watching Halloween 2018!"

"Wicked!" Lucy said before running down to the living room.

Prune Juice looked up at the only person with brown hair in the house and asked her "What did she say we're watching?"

"I don't know. But if it's something Luan wants to watch, it's probably some annoying cartoon," answered Lana.

"I wanna watch it too then." Lana begrudgingly carried him downstairs, hoping the cartoon hadn't started yet so she wouldn't have to listen to it. When she saw Michael Myers's iconic white mask on the screen, she immediately turned back around. "Why are you going back?" Prune Juice asked.

"They're watching a Michael Myers movie. You won't like it. It's really scary. He walks around and kills people." Luan started booing and Lana said "Why are you booing me? I'm right," which made Luan chuckle and Lana couldn't tell why.

Being the little baby that he is, Prune Juice didn't want to watch the movie anymore now that he knew it was scary. However, he was still looking forward to spending time with his family even though that's all he ever does, and Lisa could tell how let down he was. "Wait," she said as Lana was walking upstairs, making her stop. "If you want to, you can watch it with us and you can leave whenever you want if it gets too scary."

"Okay," PJ said with a smile on his face.

As everyone got comfy on the couch, Lisa comforted her brother one final time before the start of the movie by saying "Remember, we're all right here, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

An hour and forty-six minutes later, the movie was over and what Lisa had just watched was making her shiver. She found the film a lot more frightening than she thought she would. She had never trembled in fear this much before, but the others didn't notice and had a much different movie-watching experience than she did.

"Well, time for bed," Luan said in the exact same way SpongeBob says it in the episode where he stays up late to see himself on TV. "That movie had a character named Laurie and we have a sister named Lori. I had to acknowledge that."

"That was killer!" Lucy exclaimed. "I wish we had time to watch another one. I hear Halloween III is the best movie ever."

Lana's response to the entire movie was nothing but "I don't get it."

"How was that scary?" asked Prune Juice. "Michael never killed anybody."

"Yeah, he did," Luan corrected. "You know how he kept holding up his knife and then poking people with it?" she asked, deliberately using vocabulary he'd be more likely to know.

"Yeah."

"Doing that kills people."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that."

"Now you do. And as for Wrench, it's a simple movie about Michael going around and killing people 'cause that's what he do. What don't you get?"

"For one thing, I don't get why you just said 'do' instead of 'don't,'" Lana said as everyone but Lisa started heading upstairs. "But what I don't get about the movie is...well, to be honest, the entire thing."

"You suck and you are no fun," Luan said as Lisa slowly got up and followed them. Luan looked at Prune Juice and said "So, since we had fun watching that holiday horror movie, we should totally go see the next one that's coming out. And we should see it IN THEATERS!"

"What movie's that?" PJ asked.

"It's called Black..."

Upon hearing this, Lisa's mind was no longer on what was scaring her. She jumped towards Luan, grabbing her and covering her mouth so she couldn't say the rest of the title. Then she took her into the lab so they could talk in private.

"What's the deal?" Luan angrily asked once her mouth was free.

"You were about to say 'Black Christmas,' right?"

"Yeah. So?"

Lisa quickly peaked out the door to see if anyone was listening in on them. After she saw that no one was, she closed the door and said "You're gonna hate what I'm about to say, and I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you this, but you can't tell him about Christmas."

"You want him to not know what it is until the last possible moment? That's genius!"

"Well, not exactly. It's actually that we won't be celebrating it this year. If he knew what Christmas is, he's be upset that he has to miss it."

"...What?"

"Yes, I've already told Santa I don't want him bringing us any presents."

Luan was momentarily speechless. "You're...You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding!" Lisa nodded her head left and right. "Then you had better explain this! Immediately!"

Lisa continued. "Since so much of our family won't be here to celebrate it with us, it just wouldn't feel right."

"That's no excuse! We celebrated a bunch of other holidays without them."

"Christmas is different. It's all about being with your family. Taking part in it while everyone else has to miss it just wouldn't be right. Don't you agree?"

"But- but- but- but- but- but-!" Since Luan wouldn't stop repeating herself, Lisa gently slapped her on the back so she could get the rest of her words out. "Why didn't we have a sister meeting about this?!" she asked with sadness on her face but anger in her voice.

"We did. It was that one you chose to skip because you were playing video games. Lana and Lucy both agreed with me that we should skip the holiday." The reason for this was because it meant Luan wouldn't get to partake in a tradition of hers that they both hated. At the stroke of midnight that started November 1st, she would always play Christmas songs really loud all night long. Lana hated it because she found it annoying and Lucy hated it because she didn't like her favorite holiday's thunder being stolen so quickly.

"So, little bro doesn't know about Christmas at all?"

"Not if my preventive measures to make sure he doesn't have worked."

"Preventive measures? Like what?"

"Well, one of them was when we met those opposite gender us, I left a note asking them to not tell him about Christmas. Hopefully they saw it."

Luan's mouth hung open for a few seconds and then she slowly began crying.

"No, no, please don't cry," Lisa said, starting to feel guilty. She then picked her little sister up and rubbed her back. "I'm really sorry I made this massive change come out of nowhere. I know how much you despise it when that happens. If it makes you feel any better, we're still gonna go to the Loud house for Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, sure. We don't get Christmas, but we still get the discount Christmas that doesn't even exist in our universe. That totally makes up for it!" Luan said with angry sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. But that's just the way it has to be."

"So, no presents, no tree, no watching Christmas episodes, no nothing?! Is it gonna be like this next year too?"

Lisa took a pause. "I hope not. It all depends on whether or not we've turned everyone back to normal by then." She set Luan down, turned around, and opened the door.

"But this was gonna be PJ's first Christmas!" Luan argued.

After making sure their brother didn't hear that, which he didn't, Lisa shut the door and turned back around. "Exactly. Do you want his first Christmas to be a bad one?" she asked. That question left Luan in shock and nothing she could say would be a proper response.

Lisa now stepped into the hallway, followed by Luan, who was convinced there was nothing more she could do about this issue. Prune Juice noticed how sad the two looked and wanted to know what was wrong. "Wha happun?" he asked.

"I...I can't tell you," Luan responded with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. So, when should we see Black?"

"Huh?"

"That's what you said the movie was called."

After sniffling, Luan said "It's actually called Black **Friday**."

"Okay. What's Black Friday?"

Realizing she couldn't tell him what it was without mentioning Christmas, Luan ran into the bedroom while sobbing because it pained her that she couldn't tell him the real title. Once in her room, she lifted up her mattress, revealing small individual pictures of everyone who lived in her house, including herself, on the bottom of it. She took Lisa's picture off and moved it to the right of Lana's. "So now the tier list looks like this."

"You keep a list of our family members in the order you like them most?" Lana said, disgusted by it.

"And Lisa's at the bottom now?" said Lucy.

"Just for now until I'm not mad at her anymore."

* * *

When everyone was in their sleeping bags, Lisa thought she was over the scary movie, but all the fear she felt earlier came rushing back as soon as the lights went out.

"It's okay, Lisa. Michael Meyers isn't real. He can't hurt you," Lana said to calm her. However, it didn't work at all because Lisa discovered over a decade ago that the universes of fictional characters are real, so Michael could potentially come to their universe at any moment.

"Thanks, sis," Lisa said anyway.

While the others fell asleep one by one, Lisa unintentionally stayed awake and trembled in fear all night. Then at around five in the morning, the others were woken up by the sound of someone screaming at the top of their lungs. Lisa reacted with a scream of her own, Prune Juice started crying, Lucy and Luan both smiled about it, and Lana covered her ears as the screaming repeated and quickly got very obnoxious.

"That's the assignment alarm. I changed the ringtone for Halloween," Luan clarified, proud of what she had done.

"But that doesn't sound like someone screaming because they're afraid. It sounds like they're screaming just because," complained Lucy.

"It sounds fine to me," Luan retorted. "What are you, some kind of scream expert?" she asked as Lisa got up and left the room.

"Yes, actually. I am. I have a certificate and everything."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Lana screamed despite the fact Lisa was already on her way downstairs to do just that.

Lisa turned on every light she could on her way to the living room. Once there, she turned on the TV and changed it to HDMI6, silencing the alarm. The instructions on the TV said that her assignment was to watch a Michael Meyers movie, which was of course the last assignment she would've wanted at the time. But then the TV said that the one she watched earlier counted, so the star she earned appeared. She would've been ecstatic and touched it right away, but she was suspicious that this was all a trick since it was Halloween. She was hesitant, but she soon touched the star because she knew she needed to. It disappeared like it was supposed to, putting an end to Lisa's skepticism.

Once back in the bedroom, Lisa saw Lucy showing Luan a piece of paper. "See? Here is proof that I am a certified expert on screaming," Lucy said while Luan nodded to show she agreed on the certificate's legitimacy.

"Did we seriously get an assignment at five in the morning?" Lana whined when she saw Lisa come in.

"Yes. And I already completed it, so everyone can get back to sleep now."

"Not me!" Lucy shouted. "Now that I've woken up, Halloween has officially started! I can't go back to sleep 'til the day is over."

"Good luck with that," Lisa said while Lucy left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone came downstairs and found Lucy sleeping on the couch. Having had difficulty sleeping, Lisa headed straight for the kitchen so she could get some much wanted coffee. Lucy was woken up by the sound of a very loud knock on the door. Lana answered it and her eyes were met with a very angry Pokémon named Diancie holding an envelope. Diancie floated past everyone, pushing them out of her way and ignoring their pleas to give them the envelope.

When Diancie reached the kitchen, she threw the envelope at Lisa's face and said "Portal to my universe. NOW!" Lisa scanned Diancie to check what universe she was from and then opened a portal to it with the invention she always wore on her wrist. Diancie went through it, having forgotten to specify that she wanted a portal that would take her straight to her house.

"What a grouch," Lana commented once the portal had vanished and everyone was in the kitchen. They all had a feeling they knew what was in the envelope and they didn't want to miss Lisa reading it.

Lisa set down her coffee mug, opened the envelope, and read the paper inside it out loud. "Happy Halloween, Specials. I know it hasn't been long since the last time, but you've completed enough assignments for someone to get dechocolatized."

"We really need to come up with a better word for it," said Lana, focusing on the wrong thing.

"This is the sweetest thing that's gonna happen all day!" cheered Luan. "That's despite the fact we're all gonna eat candy later."

Lucy stepped over to the freezer and yanked it open. "Everybody's still a chocolate. Does it take a minute for them to change back?" she asked.

"I hope so," Lisa answered.

"While we wait, let's play the guessing game," suggested Luan. "Let's see. Who could Diancie be a clue to?" She kept trying to think of something, but she couldn't come up with anything she was confident in. So instead, she had to guess more randomly. "'Diane' kinda sounds like 'Luan,' so...Oh wait, I'm already here. Umm...Well, she's gray and 'gray' starts with a G, so...so does 'golf,' so Lori?"

"You're being really dumb right now," said Lana. "Diancie is a Rock type and likes listening to rock music, so it's obviously gonna be Luna."

Luan would have said that that was an unfair thing to say because she didn't know Diancie's type. However, she was so excited about Lana's prediction, that she forgot to. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I would not at all mind losing to you at this game this time!" she exclaimed with a huge smile while excitedly jumping up and down. She leaped towards the freezer and looked inside.

For the first time in months, she saw her twin sister.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Luan shouted as she pulled Luna out of the freezer and hugged her, not noticing the emotionless look on her face. "You're back! You're back, you're back, you're back! I was so worried you were gonna miss our birthday. Missing Twin Day was one thing, but that would've just been sacrilege. I have never been happier once in my entire life than I have been in this one single mom..."

"I appreciate the love, Luan...I guess, but I just can't right now," Luna said while pushing her twin away. She then walked away while moaning and groaning.

"Don't go. I wanna meet you," Prune Juice said as Luna left the room.

Luan's mood suddenly shifted from happy to irritated and said "Every time. Every time! Every single gosh darn freaking time! Every single tiny little son of a gunning asking me mother flipping time!" with her fists in the air. She then began to storm off.

"What's going on?" PJ asked, not understanding either twin's emotion.

Luan stopped and turned to face her brother so she could answer his question "Every time something bad happens to her, even if it's a teeny tiny little thing, Luna starts getting super sad about how she'll never accomplish anything in life or whatever," she exaggerated. "Well, I'm sick of it. I'm gonna go try to talk some sense into her. Again." Luan stomped to the bedroom upstairs, where she found Luna laying on the top bunk, clearly depressed.

"Go away!" Luna whined.

"Please don't be this way. I haven't seen you in human form in months and this isn't at all how I wanted our reunion to go. Being turned into a chocolate bar doesn't mean you'll never be a famous musician."

"But I just know I never will."

"And so what? Why do you feel you need that in order to have a happy life?"

"Hey! You of all people should know how this feels. Don't you too wanna be a kind of entertainer, a comedian, when you grow up?"

Luan groaned with rage. "For the billionth jillionth kadillionth time! I **DON'T** wanna be a comedian!"

"Are you sure? I think you'd be good at it."

"Yes! I don't care if I'd be good at it. I don't wanna do it."

"Then what _do _you wanna be?"

"I'm 8 and don't have to pick a job yet. You know who else is 8? Oh, that's right. You are!" Luan shouted before realizing she should calm down. "But if I had to choose, I would say I wanna be a handsome doctor...or maybe a lifeguard."

"But neither of those have anything to do with humor," Luna pointed out, thinking Luan would care.

"That doesn't special matter. Just because a person's interested in something doesn't mean they want to do it for a job."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Oh really?!"

"Yes!"

Luna sat up, now a little mad. "Well Ms. I Don't Wanna Be A Comedian, why do you dress like one?"

Luan was dumbfounded by how weird the question she was just asked was. "Dress like one? What does that even mean? Comedians don't dress any differently than anybody else, so how could...?" She turned around and saw her reflection in a mirror. She suddenly saw her clothes in a way she never had before. "Okay, I see it now. We're gonna have to get me some new clothes. And me saying that is proof that I don't want a career in comedy."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all."

"So if someone from Nick or Cartoon Network came here and said 'Luan, we want you to come write for our shows,' you would say 'No thanks?'"

Luan placed a finger on her chin as she considered what her answer was. The sound of Luna's hypothetical situation sounded terrifically great, and Luan's face made that clear. Not wanting to let Luna know this, Luan slapped herself to get back to reality. "Hey, uhh...Did you know it's Halloween now?" she asked to change the subject.

"Spec!" Luna shouted. "I was hoping it was still April Fool's Day. I was really looking forward to performing that song I wrote. Can I still sing it anyway?"

"I'd really prefer you didn't. But there is another holiday I'd like you to perform a song about."

"Let me guess. Your tradition of playing Christmas songs at midnight?" Luna asked with a smile because it would mean she finally got to play the songs herself instead of having to listen to pre-recorded audio of other people playing them.

"Yeah, about that..."

* * *

Later, after Luna's bad mood was gone, she was sitting on the couch with Prune Juice because, unlike Lucy, she wanted to get to know her new little brother. "So, Scor talks to you but no one else can hear him?" she asked and he answered by nodding. "That's crazy."

While the two were getting acquainted, Luan was video chatting with one of her Loud counterparts on the TV. Luan Loud was calling to show her the costume she'd be wearing for Halloween that year, which she already had on. It was a red hat, a light blue shirt, and a pair of blue overalls. "Guess who I am," she said. "Blah! I'm grumpy all the time, hate cartoons for no reason, and am absolutely nothing like either of my Loud counterparts," she said with a mocking tone and a fake angry expression on her face.

"What a coincidence! You're going as my Lana the same year I'm going as _your_ Lana." Luan showed Luan Loud a smaller version of the same costume on a coat hanger. "If we don't take a picture together in these at some point tonight, I...Umm...I'm having a hard time thinking of a punch line to this joke."

Luan Loud finished the joke by saying "That picture will be _over all_ of social media." Then she did her signature laugh and said "Get it?"

Luan liked the joke and laughed at it, but the fact Luan Loud asked if she got it ruined it for her. She still continued to laugh to be polite, but her negative emotions towards the way it was told could be seen in her eyes.

"So are you Luan or Lana?" Prune Juice asked with an eyebrow up and a finger on his chin.

"I'm Luan pretending to be Lana," answered Luan Loud.

PJ was now very confused and Luan could tell. She thought that maybe the real Lana Special being in the room would help clear things up for him. "Hey, everyone! Come see Luan Loud's costume," she called. The remaining three sisters came to the living room and this only made things worse for Prune Juice. Seeing what he thought was two Lanas at the same time made him so confused that he started to get a headache. "Bro, look," Luan said while pointing at Luan Loud on the screen. "You see how she's smiling?"

"Uh-huh," answered PJ.

Luan now pointed at Lana. "And you see how she's **not** smiling?"

"Uh-huh," Prune Juice repeated.

"So which one do you think is Lana?" Luan expected her brother to tell the difference now, but he still had no clue. "It's that one," she clarified while pointing at Lana, mildly annoyed.

"With that out of the way, what do you all think of my costume?" asked Luan Loud.

"I hate it," Lana answered, a little offended.

"Halloween costumes should only be scary ones," Lucy asserted.

"I personally feel that..." Lisa cut herself off when she noticed something in the video chat. She saw Lisa Loud sneaking into her bedroom with Lola Loud and they both had evil grins. "Did...Did no one else see that? They're up to something. They are up to something bad! I'm coming over there!" Lisa opened a portal to the Y universe and very quickly went through it. The others were really surprised by how fast the mood swing she just had was. "Lana, as always when I leave, you're in charge until I get back," she said via the video chat.

"Cool," said Lana. "Luan, please change out of that costume," she instructed her Loud lookalike after the portal was gone.

"You're not in charge of me, but okay," Luan Loud responded while going into her house's bathroom and turning off her phone, ending the video chat.

The other Specials had no idea what Lisa was freaking out about because they had missed what she saw. For one reason or another, each of them chose to not get involved and continued on with their day.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lana Loud walked up to the Loud house and went inside. She had been away from home for quite some time because she had been on a Pokémon journey in X universe Kanto. However, Lola Loud had politely asked her to come home for the day because she had something to show her. The rest of the Loud family was happy about this pleasant surprise and she took the time to get reunited with them. Their new living companion Izzy, however, initially didn't know who Lana Loud was and thought a stranger had barged into their house.

"I'm Lana. I live here."

"Oh yeah! You're the blonde person who has that Pokémon who has the same name as me."

"Lana! Get your tushie up here already!" Lola Loud screamed from upstairs.

This made Lana Loud run upstairs, where she got distracted by the sight of Lisa trying to open the locked door to Lisa Loud's room. "Lana! Whatever you do, don't go in your room!" Lisa warned. "Two of your sisters are planning something bad, I don't know what, and I keep hearing them say your name. I wouldn't trust them right now if I were you." She then got squished into the wall as the door was flung open and quickly slammed shut again.

"Don't listen to the weird Leni/Lisa hybrid thing!" Lola Loud said after stepping into the hallway. "Who do you trust more, her or me, your own identical twin?"

"Her, to be honest," responded Lana Loud. Lola Loud was furious about that answer, but had to pretend not to be in order for the plan to work.

"Well, I swear on all the gowns in our closet that you'll be happy about that thing I was telling you about," said Lola Loud. "But not as happy about it as I will be!" she said in her head. Lana Loud shrugged and the twins went into their bedroom, with the girly one locking the door.

Lisa got up and tried to open the twins' door, to no success. "Lana, run! I don't know how, but you're in danger!" she shouted, hoping the tomboy Loud would listen. "Does anybody here wanna help me try to tear down a door?" she asked while heading down to the first floor. Izzy was up for the task, but Rita Loud wouldn't allow it.

In the twins' room, Lola Loud stared at her sister with a devious smile while mentally preparing for what she was about to do to her. "So, what was this thing you wanted to show me that was so important I had to come home to see it in person?"

Lola Loud slowly walked closer and began to give her answer. "As you know, I have always hated your personality so much that I despise the fact I have to go through life saying I'm your twin, the closest thing to a second you."

Lana Loud couldn't fathom what her sister just said. It was devastating and the only thing preventing tears from coming out of her eyes was the shock. "I...I didn't know that. Do you really hate my personality? You've never said that before."

Ignoring Lana Loud, Lola Loud continued. "And what happened to me one year ago today was the last straw." She then unintentionally scared her sister by putting on a gas mask. Then she pushed a button, releasing a purple gas into the room. It made Lana Loud cough so much, that she fell down. When the gas cleared away, Lola Loud took off the gas mask and dramatically threw it on the floor. "That was spookyscaryskelogen. Lisa made it for me. Now that it's in you, it won't be long until you have turned into me!"

"WHAT?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Like you don't know! This is because I got turned into you last Halloween."

"So you're getting back at me? That makes no sense! It wasn't my fault when it happened to you."

"This isn't about revenge! This is about making things right! Ever since last Halloween, I'm reminded of the pain I went through on that day every time I look at you. But once you're like me, you'll be living a much better, happier life and, more importantly, SO WILL I!"

"You have gone insane!" Lana Loud started gagging to try to get the gas out of her body, but it didn't work at all. "How do I get it out of me?" she asked even though she obviously wouldn't get the answer.

"Here. Take a look at your reflection," Lola Loud said while tossing her pocket mirror to Lana Loud. "It'll make the spookyscaryskelogen start working." Lana Loud was a little baffled by this. She didn't understand how looking in the mirror would do that. She felt it made more sense for it to do the opposite. Seeing her reflection would get her thinking about who she really is, which could potentially prevent the gas from affecting her.

She was wrong. When she opened the mirror, Lola Loud got exactly what she wanted. When Lana Loud looked at her face in the mirror, the spookyscaryskelogen made her view it in a way she never had before. "My- my goodness. I- I'm beautiful! How have I never noticed that?" she said and meant it, now that the gas had altered her mind. "There's just one thing keeping me from looking perfect."

"The fact you're wearing that hideous outfit?"

"Wow! How'd you know what I was gonna say? It's like our minds are exactly the same."

"And I'll bet now you're gonna ask if you can borrow some of my stuff so you can wear it and make yourself look better. No need. I already bought some for you." Lola Loud held out a pink dress on a hanger, a tiara, two long pink gloves, and a white pearl necklace that all looked exactly like hers. Lana Loud quickly took them from her and ran into the hallway with a huge smile.

Lisa and Izzy walked up the stairs with Lisa holding an axe and Izzy holding a croquet mallet. "Are you sure you don't mind disobeying Mrs. Loud and not keeping the door intact?" Lisa asked.

"I don't care. She's not my mom," answered Izzy.

"She's still one of the people in charge of the house you live in."

"I was talking about the door, actually."

Surprised to hear her say this, Lisa stopped and looked down at Izzy. "Izzy, you do know that doors don't have gen...?" Lisa ended her question early when she caught sight of something that took all of her attention away, Lana Loud running into the bathroom with that stuff her sister gave her. Lisa's jaw dropped.

"From what I've heard, that doesn't seem like a normal thing for her to do. Is it?" asked Izzy. "You know her better than I do even though I live in her house."

Without saying anything, Lisa stormed into the twins' room. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed at Lola Loud while still holding the axe, having forgotten to put it down first.

Lola Loud was scared at first, but got over it almost immediately because she was so happy about what she had just done. "The real Lisa and I did a little mind control on her. And yes, we did it deliberately," she clarified while tauntingly walked into Lisa Loud's bedroom.

Lisa tried to get in, but the door was once again locked. "Izzy, you start trying to get this door down with the croquet mallet. I've gotta do something," she said before quickly pacing to the other end of the hallway as Izzy did as instructed. She placed her ear near the bathroom door and heard the sound of the shower running. Getting worried, she headed for the front yard.

In the Specials' universe, the twins and Prune Juice were in the living room. What they were watching on TV was interrupted by a video chat request, which they accepted. "This had better be good," Luan said, crabby about having to miss her show.

"I wish I could say it was," replied Lisa. "However, I'm pretty sure Lola Loud somehow brainwashed Lana Loud to act like her." Luan's eyes got wide when she heard this. "It's still possible that she might be faking it, but she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She's too environmentally cautious to waste water like that. I'm pretty sure she's actually showering because she now thinks she likes the same things Lola does, such as being clean," Lisa continued.

Luan hated every word she was hearing. Her face began to get scrunched up with rage and she was so angry that she couldn't hold still. "Luna, we finally found it. Get the backpack." Luna was a little shocked, but still went upstairs to get something out of their closet. It was a backpack that Luan had filled with thick textbooks years ago, saving it for the moment in her life when she would never be angrier. Once back in the living room, Luna held the backpack in front of her belly and Luan punched it. This didn't help her feel better nearly as well as she had hoped.

"You don't like this too much. Do you, Luan?" Lisa asked facetiously.

"Well, no!" shouted Luan, making her confused little brother who had no idea what was going on start to worry that something horrible happened. "When I first found out about her, I thought she would look like me but have Lana's personality and I would therefore hate her. That's why I was so happy when I found out she actually didn't suck. So, YEAH, I'm not too fond of her being turned into Worst Loud 2.0 against her will!"

"What do we have to do to change her back?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure," answered Lisa. "I'm gonna try the tried and true method, but just in case that doesn't work, everyone start coming up with other ideas." This was when she ended her call.

Still angry about all of this, Luan started screaming randomly. This made Lana come into the living room while covering her ears. "What is going on in here?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask you that," Prune Juice responded, oblivious to the fact that his sisters don't know everything.

"What is going on in here?" Lana repeated, this time facing the twins.

"Lana Loud's actin' like she's somebody else, gettin' Luan frustrated," Luna explained. "I don't get why our brother doesn't understand it. It isn't a complicated issue. What is his name again?"

"Not important!" yelled Luan. "To turn Lana Loud back, we gotta remind her of who she really is. And we're gonna do it with the most powerful form of art, MUSIC!"

"I'm listening." Luna had a feeling Luan was unknowingly just trying to pander to her, but she didn't mind at all.

"First, a little bit of exposition." Lana groaned at the lame thing Luan had just said and left the room, taking PJ with her. "Since you've been gone..." Luan said to Luna.

"You can't breathe for the first time?" Luna joked, prompting her and Luan to high five while biting their lips. They were both blissfully unaware of the fact they had that line from a song wrong.

"Lately, I've found myself listening to music a lot more than I used to. With you away, I had to take up the role as the person who provides music in the house, so I started writing songs. Although, due to my love of comedy and lack of knowledge on how to compose music, all I could come up with was song parodies. Now's a time to put my newly found skill to some good use!"

"So we're gonna remind Lana L. who she is with a song parody?" Luna asked, excited about the idea.

"We'd better. If Lana gets stuck Lolaized, I might have to call this the worst Halloween ever. And I do NOT wanna have to call the day you came back to life a Resurrection."

Feeling she was missing a joke, Luna said "But that's exactly what a resurrection is."

"The worst Halloween ever."

It took her a second, but Luna now got the joke. "Anyway, what song are we gonna spoof?"

"You know that one you hate that I like 'cause it was in iCarly? Well, while you were still a chocolate bar, I found out that there's a Jonathan Young version and it is of course 100% better. The only kinda sorta problem it has is that I feel the lyrics could go in a better direction. Let's go make 'em better!" Now that they were on the same page, the Special twins ran up to their bedroom to begin writing the song. "It's fitting that we sing it on Halloween 'cause his video ends with his cover of Thriller."

"Hey! I've got an idea. You should wear your costume when we perform the song. That way, Lana will think her inner subconscious is singing it to her or something."

"I like the way you're thinking, but I don't wanna give her the credit for our song. Besides, you're gonna be there too. That kinda gives it away. Unless you wanna disguise as Lola Loud."

"NOPE! Forget I mentioned it."

* * *

Back in the Louds' universe, Lana Loud got out of the shower and wrapped a pink towel around herself. She would usually only shower if her parents told her to and she wouldn't use soap. But not this time, now that she was thinking like her twin. She was just about to start getting dressed, when suddenly the door flew open. Enraged, Lisa pinned her to the floor with a fun-sized piece of candy in her hand. "YOU ARE GOING TO EAT THIS SNICKERS AND TURN BACK INTO YOURSELF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"I can't!" Lana Loud shouted while trying to fight back against being force fed the candy. "I've gotta watch my figure."

"YOU ARE A LITTLE KID! YOU DON'T HAVE A FIGURE!"

"Stop it! You're scaring me! Why are you doing this?!"

"SORRY IF I'M COMING ACROSS AS BRASH, BUT I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Lisa was then able to get the Snickers bar into Lana Loud's mouth. Once she swallowed it, Lisa let her get up. "Better?"

"No! Not better! I was fine before. I wasn't hungry. And FYI, I don't want you to change me back. I like the way I am now."

"No, you don't. The mind control is just making you think that you do."

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I..." Being asked that question gave Lisa the realization that she didn't actually know for sure why this was so important to her. She wanted Lana Loud to keep her free will, but she was at a loss of words as to why it threw her into such a mad freak out. When this happened to Lola Loud the previous year, Lisa didn't get angry at all. Having calmed down, she went downstairs and began to ponder this peculiar subject.

Glad that Lisa was gone, Lana Loud stepped into the hallway after she put on the dress, gloves, necklace and tiara. She also had redone her hairstyle to make it look the way it did in_ Toads and Tiaras_. As she stood in front of the bathroom door, looking in the little mirror again, her mother happened to pass by. "Hi, Lola. Is that a new hairstyle you're trying?" Rita Loud asked, not aware that it was to the wrong daughter. "I like it."

"But, Mom, it's me, Lana."

"Oh. Well, I...I'm sorry about that. I just never would've expected you to dress like...this. Is it your Halloween costume?"

Not sure if she wanted her mom to know about her change yet, Lana Loud lied by saying "Uhhm...Yes. Yes it is."

"Okay. It's a little weird you'd want to be your sister, but I don't know what kids are into these days. When you get a chance, can you take out the garbage?"

"Oh sure, no prob..." Lana Loud began to think about what she was just asked to do and she viewed it in a whole new way. Something she used to love, gross stuff, was now something she couldn't even stand the thought of. "Uhh...I...I'll get right on that," she lied as her mom went downstairs. Lana Loud then opened the bedroom door to her left. "Luna, can you take the trash out for me?"

"No problem, dude," Luna Loud responded. "Are you feeling alright? Your voice makes it sound like you got a cold or somethin', Lola."

Lana Loud wanted to correct her, but she was feeling too reticent to do so. This was the second time in a row she was mistaken for her twin and it was starting to make her mad. "Why can't anybody tell it's me?!" she whined after her guitar-playing sister had left.

This was when Lola Loud returned. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Beside being mad about no one recognizing me, I feel fantastic!" Lana Loud answered with her hands up in the air. "Just one thing. I really wanted to style my hair the same way as yours, but it's not long enough. I'm gonna have to start letting it grow. It was hard enough to get it like this."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say this!"

"You're happy to hear I had a hard time doing something?"

"Not that part. So, since you finally came to your senses and want to be more like me, what do you say we get your ears pierced tomorrow?"

"I'd love that!" Lana Loud giddily replied.

"And the fact those awful clothes you were wearing before were a Secret Santa gift from Ash Ketchum means nothing to you?"

"Uh-huh. In fact, I can't really even remember what it was I liked about him." This was due to the mind control making her slowly lose memory of why she liked Pokémon at all.

"And how would you like to start competing in beauty pageants?"

"Of course! I can't wait for my first one!"

Lola Loud was really beginning to feel her plan had worked out perfectly. There was just one final test she had. "Okay. Now I just want you to close your eyes and think. Not about anything in particular. Just whatever happens to come to your mind."

The usual tomboy shut her eyes and began to envision a unicorn and a bunny frolicking past a pink cloud with a rainbow, followed by a ballerina. "I'm used to calling what I just thought of 'lame girly stuff,' but calling it that doesn't feel right anymore."

"Because you like it now?"

"Yeah."

While smiling and rubbing her hands evilly, Lola Loud said "And with that, I can finally, after all these years, say I'm not ashamed to have you as a twin. You're my _identical_ twin at last!"

Lola Loud then ran into her room while laughing maniacally, revealing that Hops had been sitting behind her. "Oh. Uhh...Hey there, Hops," Lana Loud said nervously. "Last I checked, I liked you. But now uhhh..." She slowly reached out her hand to touch him. But despite the fact she had gloves on, she pulled away when he was just out of reach. It pained her, but she now saw her little pal as gross and revolting. "I'm sorry, partner!" she screamed while running to her room. Hops frowned as he watched her run away because he was worried there was something wrong with his friend.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lola Loud came running into the hallway, screaming. "LOUD FAMILY MEETING MINUS LANA PLUS LISA SPECIAL!" she shouted.

Everyone but Lana Loud gathered in Leni Loud's room. Izzy was already in there because it's her room too, and Lincoln promptly pushed her out. "She said '**Loud** family meeting,' which means not you," he said, disgusted that Izzy would dare try to be a part of the family meeting even though that's not what she was trying to do at all.

"Your niece isn't a Loud either. Why aren't you kicking her out?" Izzy asked out of curiosity, not anger.

"Unlike you, she's a part of the family," Lincoln clarified before slamming the door shut.

"What's going on?" Lana Loud asked as she walked up to Izzy. "Why are they leaving me out of the family meeting?"

"I don't know for sure, blonde person. Maybe the meeting is about how they don't like what you've been doing today," Izzy speculated.

"What have I been doing that they wouldn't like?"

"Look in the mirror."

"I can't stop looking in the mirror!" Lana Loud opened up the small mirror and began lovingly looking at her reflection again. "I'm shocked that I never realized how great I look. It must be because I've always had hideous hair. I mean, pigtails?! What was I thinking? But now that I've fixed that, I am beautiful!"

"To each their own, I guess."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?!" Lana Loud asked, mad about Izzy's comment.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. It's just that besides 6-letter Lillie, who couldn't look more unlike you, everyone in your family's faces look pretty much exactly the same."

"Like you're one to talk. I've seen pictures of the kids you go to school with."

On the other side of the shut bedroom door, the meeting should have started, but no one was saying a word. "I don't know how your family meetings normally go. Is everyone supposed to be silent for this long before it starts?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, I see the problem," Lincoln stated. "The meetings don't start until Lori bangs her shoe like a gavel. This is the first one we've had since she moved out, so we're still used to waiting for the sound of the shoe," he explained.

"I call being the new shoe banger!" Lillie shouted while standing up fast and holding up her hand. She then took off one of her shoes and banged it on her aunt's desk. "Alright, Aunt Lola. What did you call us all in here for?" she asked.

Lola Loud slowly walked up to the front while chuckling nervously, afraid that everyone would be mad at her for what she had done. "Well, uhh...Have any of you noticed Lana acting different?" she asked. Rita Loud and Lisa raised their hands.

"Wait. Was she the one who asked me to take out the trash for her?" asked Luna Loud.

"That wasn't me, so it must've been," answered Lola Loud.

"In that case," Luna Loud said before putting her hand up too.

"Well, to fill the rest of you in, and this is gonna sound really weird, but Lana's lost control of her mind and she thinks she likes the same stuff I like," explained Lola Loud. "And the reason why is because...Well...You see..."

Lisa Loud stood up in front of Lola Loud and said "I developed a chemical compound that is capable of altering the minds of anyone it comes into contact with," with pride. Everyone in the room who didn't already know this dropped their jaws. "Also, my ninth oldest sibling here aided me by choosing a test..."

"DON'T!" Lola Loud shouted as a last second attempt to avoid getting tattled on.

"Enough! Give it to me straight," Rita Loud demanded. "Is Lana brainwashed to have Lola's personality and you two are responsible for it?" she asked her second and third youngest kids. They both nodded. Lola Loud was ashamed to admit it, but Lisa Loud wasn't bothered by the possible repercussions in the slightest. "You're both grounded for ten months."

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" Lisa shouted, surprising everyone with her sudden madness. "THEY DESERVE A FAR WORSE PUNISHMENT THAN THAT! ARE YOU PEOPLE NOT REALIZING THAT AN INNOCENT HUMAN LIFE WAS...?!"

"Special, chill!" Lillie said while placing a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa took a second to relax and then responded with "You're...You're right. I don't know what's come over me today. Maybe I'm just cranky because I didn't get any sleep last night. But this isn't about me. Lola, what made you change your mind about this?"

"I asked Lana if she was excited to start being in pageants and then she started talking about how she wants to compete against me and she refuses to let me win. I thought after I changed her, pageants would be something we could enjoy together, but if it's gonna be like that, I'd rather she kept her real personality."

Lisa almost screamed again because she felt Lola Loud should've had more reasons for regret than just that petty, selfish one. However, she stopped herself before she said anything so the focus could stay on the more important problem. "One thing's for certain. We need to get Lana back to normal as soon as possible. Lisa, do you have an antidote?"

"Of course I do," Lisa Loud answered, but it was a complete lie. She then left and headed to her room, not to get the antidote to the brainwashing gas, but to make more of it.

"I don't know why, but I've got this funny feeling we've gotta change Lana back some other way," Lincoln seriously said as his Lisa walked past him. "Any ideas?"

"Isn't it obvy?" Leni Loud asked. "She's been brainwashed, so we just gotta take her brain out and get it dirty again."

"That's the spirit, Aunt Leni!" said Lillie. "And just as a reminder, when I was in the future, Aunt Lana was still herself, not Aunt Lola 2: Revenge of the Aunt. So at least we know she comes to her senses at some point." The others found this reassuring, but were still a little concerned. "Oh, wait. Me coming back to the past might change history and we can't unhypnotize her, or it could've somehow been what caused all this in the first place. You never know. Just to be safe, I better stay in the bunker until this is all over." Lillie then exited through the window, to avoid being seen by her Aunt Lana.

* * *

A while later, Lynn Loud exited the bathroom. "Whoo! Do **NOT** go in there," she said while pointing behind her head. "Except you. You _need_ to go in there," she said to her mind controlled little sister.

"Why?" asked a worried Lana Loud.

"I had three meatball subs for breakfast and ten chimichangas for lunch. You're probably gonna find this shocking, but I just clogged the toilet." Lynn Loud then pulled a plunger from behind her. "Do your thing."

"Ummm...That's not my thing anymore," Lana Loud said, grossed out by the thought of doing anything related to plumbing. "I like beauty pageants instead now."

"That's ridiculous!" Lincoln shouted. "Lana, do you remember that time Lola broke her leg and I wanted you to compete in the pageant for her so we could win that trip to Dairyland?"

"Yes. And thanks for..."

"Do you remember what you said to me when I asked you that?" asked Lincoln.

"Not word for word, no."

"You said, and I quote, 'There is absolutely nothing that would get me to want to be in one of those stupid, stupid things. I have no idea why Lola likes them. I'd rather eat uncooked sausage underwater when I'm not at all hungry.' Then I was mad at you for the next few months until I learned I shouldn't make you do something you don't wanna do."

"And I now regret not being in that pageant now that I know I love them."

"That's what's ridiculous. How can you know you love them when you haven't been in one?"

"Well, how could I have known I would've hated it when I _hadn't_ been in one?"

Lincoln held up a finger and was going to say something, but then he realized he had nothing helpful to say. "Dang it. That's actually a good argument."

"Oh, Lana!" Lola Loud shouted from downstairs. "I've got something to show you I hope you're gonna like!"

"See guys?" Lana Loud said while hopping down the stairs with her brother and sister following behind. "Lola is embracing my change because she knows how great it is and that it's so much better than being a gross, disgusting, not at all proper..." When they reached the bottom, Lana Loud suddenly got held down on the floor by her twin. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I've got her! Bring the wood thing," said Lola Loud. Lucy Loud and Lisa came in with a large piece of wood that had a life-size picture of Lana Loud in her original outfit on it with the face cut out.

"Are you trying to change me back to the way I was before?" Lana Loud asked, to which her twin sister nodded to. "You traitor! What happened to wanting me to be like this? You're the one who did it to me in the first place."

"Lana, I was lying before. I don't hate your personality. I just went mad with power and over exaggerated a few little things about you that annoy me sometimes. But I have never once said, or even thought, that I didn't like having you as a twin. I mostly just said that awful stuff before to sound scary and I'm really, really sorry. So will you please try to fight that stupid gas and be yourself again?"

Lana Loud was happy about these kind words at first, but quickly disregarded them. "Sorry, but no. Not gonna happen."

"Then you've left me no choice." Lola Loud took a picture on her phone of her sister underneath the piece of wood and then let her go. Lana Loud stood up and brushed some dust off her gown. Then her sister's phone was suddenly shoved in her face. "This is what you're supposed to look like."

Lana Loud groaned and slapped her face. "Now that pink is my favorite color, could you guys please use the pink things that are supposedly in your heads? I remember what I used to look like. Why wouldn't I? Even if I didn't, pointing it out isn't gonna make me want to go back to it. All looking at that picture makes me do is think about how I have no idea why I thought dressing like** _that_** was a good idea." The others frowned about their failed plan as she went into the dining room.

"Am I allowed...?" asked Izzy, who had been laying down on the couch.

"NO! You know that!" Lincoln shouted.

"...Like I was saying, can I tell you guys my idea or is Lincoln still banning me from participating because I exist?"

"By all means. We need all the help we can get. Besides, he only banned you from the family meeting, not this entire thing," explained Lola Loud.

"You shouldn't let Stinkoln tell you what to do anyway," Lynn Loud said as she looked at her younger brother with a look of disapproval.

Happy to hear some positive reinforcement, Izzy stood up on the couch and turned around to face the others. "The sooner we get this done, the better. So, I say we just go straight for the big guns!" she suggested and then slammed her fist into her other hand.

The girls were intrigued, but Lincoln was worried. "I never thought I'd have to say this about that sentence, but I never know with you. Please tell me you don't mean that literally."

Ignoring Lincoln's concerns, Izzy began explaining her plan. "We should bring Puppycorn here and show him what's happened to the girl whose name I still can't remember.

"Her name is Lana!" Lincoln yelled, annoyed with Izzy.

"Ignore him," said Lynn Loud. "Go on."

"Puppycorn likes her, or so I'm told, so if he sees that she's basically a different person now, maybe that'll make him sad. If making a cute little LEGO puppy doggy sad doesn't upset your sister enough to want to turn back to normal, nothing will!"

Lisa was convinced instantly that this was a good idea, but the Louds were skeptical. "That...makes no sense," said Lincoln. "But I still like the idea, so let's do it!"

* * *

After some time went by, everyone but Lisa Loud and Lillie gathered in the living room. There was a portal to Puppycorn's universe open and he came threw it, surprised that Lana Loud didn't look happy to see him. "Hi, girl who has the same voice as me," he greeted anyway. "Why do you look so different? Did your head come off and it got put on your sister's body by accident? That happened to me once."

Lana Loud groaned. "Why can no one just accept that I've changed?"

"Because you haven't," Lisa said in an irritated tone of voice. "You..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just hypnotized. But I don't care."

"So anyway, how's your Pokémon walking thing been going?" asked Puppycorn.

"What are you even talking about?" Lana Loud asked back.

"I believe he's referring to your journey in X universe Kanto," Lisa guessed. Puppycorn nodded, indicating that she was right.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm ending that early. Don't ask me why. I don't wanna talk about it," Lana Loud stated. "Now what are you doing here, Puppycorn?" she asked, wishing he hadn't come.

"I don't know," Puppycorn answered. "I was just told you were hypnotized and that I should come here to hang out with you. You wanna go dig and dig and dig in your backyard?"

"Definitely not. I never wanna dig again unless I get mad at someone and I choose to get back at them by killing something they love and I have to bury it."

Puppycorn was confused at first, but then he figured out what was happening. "Is that because you got hypnotized?"

"You got that right, dude," Luna Loud confirmed. "Do you feel fine about it?" Puppycorn shook his head then wrapped his arm around his favorite Loud, to her displeasure. "I know this is the wrong thing to focus on, but how do your arms work? They're not attached to your body and sometimes they're not there at all. It's really weird, dude."

Ignoring Luna Loud, Puppycorn looked at Lana Loud. With a smile, he said "Girl who has the same voice as me, you should really let somebody unhypnotize you. You don't wanna be your dumb sister. She's lame, annoying, no fun, not very nice, I'll bet she hates Christmas, and don't even get me started on how she looks. Also, she's very..." What Puppycorn was saying was making Lola Loud mad. It was also angering Leni Loud a little because she thought he was talking about her. But due to being told what to do for what she considered no good reason, Lana Loud was madder than the other two put together.

It wasn't long until the mind control victim snapped. "**I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR POOPING IN MY BED!**" she screamed, scaring Puppycorn away from her and putting tears in his eyes. Everyone gasped both because of what she said and the way she sounded when she said it. Her voice was much less deep than usual. Instead of herself, she sounded like her twin.

"She's made the complete transformation!" Lola Loud shouted, distraught about it.

"You're not girl who has the same voice as me anymore. You're girl who kinda sounds like my sister. That's not nearly as cool!" After Puppycorn ran back through the portal to his home universe while crying, it closed.

Hops rubbed his head against Lana Loud's leg, but then she kicked him away. "Get away from me!" she angrily shouted.

"Lana, think about what you're saying," Lincoln said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Puppycorn didn't poop in _your_ bed, he pooped in Lola's. Remember?"

"I am Lola now! Why can't anyone accept that?!" Lana Loud still had her new voice.

"I can," said Izzy. "Most people here might be sad that there's no longer 10 Loud sisters and instead 9 plus one clone, but I don't care. I only just met this one today, so what her personality is means nothing to me."

"Thank you for being the only one here who can respect other people's feelings, Izzy," said Lana Loud, still angry. "I know what you're gonna say, they're not my real feelings, but **SHUT UP!** I'm happy about what the other Lola did to me earlier and if you can't let me keep it, then you can all go..." She stepped outside and, as a complete surprise to her, she saw the Special twins on a big stage. Luna was happily playing her keytar and Luan was singing. Lana Loud was pleased about this at first and took it as a compliment. That was until she figured out what the song they were performing actually was. That made her want to go back into the house, but someone had locked the door.

**_You're insecure! Don't know what for!_**  
**_'Cause girl, you're turnin' heads as you walk through the door_**  
**_Don't need makeup to cover up_**  
**_Being the way that you are is enough!_**

**_Everyone else is being themselves  
__Everyone else but you!  
_**

**_Lana, you're being redonk. Just freaking stop it!  
You have no reason to care 'bout beauty pageants  
You're just under mind control that should really quit  
You don't kno-o-ow you're not actually beautiful_**

**_If only you saw what I can see  
It's that, if anything, you're kind of ugly  
I say that as a person who looks identically  
to you-ou-ou! It's Wednesday, your face looks like poo!  
You're on ice that's thin! Just get it together, woman!_**

**_This has gone on for way too long  
I mean the way you're acting, not this so-o-ong  
I don't know why you're bein' shy  
I turn away when I look into your eyes  
_**

**_Everyone else would like you to stop  
__So why the spec don't you?!_**

**_You're supposed to be Lana Loud and nobody else  
The way that you changed your hair gets me overwhelmed!  
Your __Pokémon miss you, as you can probably__ tell  
Since when's it mattered to you whether or not you're beautiful?__  
_**

**_"I prefer you this new way" said nobody  
It's stupid and dumb __monumentally  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
I haven't punched you yet! Emphasis on "haven't yet!"  
That dress has gotta go! Now it's time for the solo!_**

**_*epic keytar solo is epic*_**

**_Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-filler  
Fa-fa-fa-fa-filler  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-more filler  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-more  
E-e-e-e-e-even more filler  
E-e-e-even more  
Did I mention that this is filler?  
Did I mention that?  
We're not go-o-o-o-ing to sing Thriller  
We're not going to sing_**

**_[Another stupid key change (Whatever that means)]_**

**_It is time for you to get unhypnotized  
If you don't, I'll hate you 'til the end of time  
You are not pink, you're blue daba dee daba dye  
I want you to know you've made me hate the word "beautiful"  
I'm never saying it again  
You are a zero out of ten_**

**_You make me wanna hurl  
Just get it together, girl!_**

With the song over, Luan picked up a bucket that was labeled "Not Mud" and sloshed the brown substance in it at Lana Loud, splatting her against the house and making the tiara she was wearing fly off her head. The Special twins anxiously waited to see if their song worked. After a few agonizing seconds, Lana Loud jumped off the wall and said "What are you talking about? This is too mud." The smile on her face and the fact her real voice was back was proof that she was herself again.

"YES! We did it, we did it, we did it!" Luan cheered. After she ran around and celebrated for a bit, she came back and said "Okay, about the mud. The joke I was going for was you expect the bucket to be filled with something else, but then it's actually mud. I realized it makes it look like the mud is something else, but I still wanted to do it anyway. And sorry about calling you ugly. I don't actually think that. That was just for the..."

"You don't need to be sorry. I don't give a crap how I look."

"Oh. Good. But I am still sorry 'cause that song's gonna be stuck in your head for about the next three months or so. Also, you better go back inside and let everybody know we saved you."

"Of course. Especially since I've gotta change out of this weird sparkly towel. Thanks for doing that, by the way." Lana Loud went into the house and her family cheered and hugged her because they were glad to have her back. None of them, not even the real Lola, minded getting a little mud on them. "I guess they already know."

"We were watching through the window. Someone go let 6-letter Lillie know," Lisa said while running to the porch. "Luan, Luna, that was incredible! How did you come up with that?"

"Through the power of using our brains. That's how," Luan answered jokingly. "We just did the simple concept of thinking, and it resulted in the beautiful piece of music that you..." she continued, already forgetting that she said she would never say that word again.

"That song wasn't beautiful," Luna interrupted. "It was a parody of it." The look on her face made it clear she was making a joke.

Luan paused and then turned towards her twin. She put her hands on her shoulders and said "I love you," before nonchalantly turning back to Lisa. "Let's hope this never happens again 'cause I don't wanna have to change the Lana-specific lyrics."

"Alright," Lisa replied. "So, now that this is taken care of, you wanna go home and get Halloween started?"

"Actually, Luan wanted to trick-or-treat here in this universe so she could spend Halloween with Izzy," stated Luna. Luan started nodding her head really fast out of excitement.

"I just wish it didn't mean we had to get candy here in Royal Woods. Royal Woods sucks. It's the birthplace of the guy who directed Spider-Man 3," Luan whined.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know. I've just heard that that's considered a bad movie, so that makes it okay for me to make jokes about how bad it is even though I've never seen it," Luan explained. "So, can we trick-or-treat here or what?"

"Sure. I'll bet the Louds won't mind," Lisa said, getting Luan more hyped. "Let's go home real quick and let the others know," she said while opening another portal.

* * *

Now that the problem with Lana had been solved, the stress everyone had been feeling died down. The day began to actually start to feel more and more like Halloween as it went on. As he does every year, Lynn Loud Sr. locked himself in his room because the holiday was scaring him too much. On top of that, it was starting to get dark enough for trick-or-treating, so everyone who wanted to wear a costume got theirs on.

Dressing like Lana Loud felt wrong after what had happened that day, so Luan decided to skip ahead to the costume she was saving for the next Halloween, Richter Belmont from Castlevania but using the yellow palette swap the character has in Super Smash Bros. She also still wore her own shoes instead of Richter's boots. When she put her costume on, she imitated one of his victory animations and sang the Castlevania victory fanfare in a cappella.

Once Luna knew about this costume change, she had what she thought was the perfect idea for a costume that would go with it. She asked Leni Loud to make a chicken costume for her, but it didn't come out quite like she expected. Leni Loud thought she meant the animal, but she actually meant the food. The misunderstanding left Luna dissatisfied, but Luan made her feel better by saying "I actually really like this costume. I definitely like it better than I would have if you had gotten what you wanted. The Castlevania characters eat pork chops, not chicken. I've told you that like 35 times."

Who Lucy chose to be for Halloween came as a complete surprise to most. She was Fleegle from The Banana Splits. She and Luan were the only ones who understood how it was a scary costume.

The two remaining Specials, Lana and Prune Juice, stayed home because, as PJ said, "I don't wanna go tricks-and-treating. I tried candy once and I don't like it."

"That's stupid," said Lucy. "Luan doesn't like 90% of candy but she still trick-or-treats anyway. Come on, just join us."

"I don't wanna. I wanna stay here and give away candy with Lana 'cause I like seeing other people's stumes."

Hearing that her brother didn't want to celebrate Halloween the way kids typically did made Lucy a little irate. That was until Luna whispered something in her ear. "Luan told me he liked watching Halloween 2018 last night. Between that and the fact he wants to see people's costumes, sounds like he likes scary stuff. Maybe that means he's gonna grow up to be goth." This convinced Lucy that Prune Juice **should** stay home. She loved the sound of one day having a goth sibling.

* * *

When Lisa, Lucy, Luan, and Luna got to the Loud house, the oldest of the four saw Lana Loud walk down the stairs in her usual clothes and with Hops on her shoulder. But Lisa noticed that the young Loud still didn't look completely right. "Excuse me, but could you please take off your hat for a second?" she asked and Lana Loud obliged. Lisa could now see that Lana Loud's hair still looked the way it did while she was brainwashed.

"MY EYES!" Luan shouted while closing and covering her eyes. "Why didn't you change your hair back?"

"Like I said, I don't care how I look."

"Sorry, but for some reason, I do." Lisa then used her limited knowledge of hair styling to attempt to turn Lana Loud's hair back to normal. Once she eventually got it right, Lana Loud put her hat back on. "So, is everything good between you and Lola?"

"Yeah, we're cool. She apologized to me a bunch and I forgive her."

"Are you sure?" asked Lillie, who was now back in the house. "If I were you, my mind would be on how close we were to a messed-up future."

"What are you talking about?" her Aunt Lana asked.

"I know what she means. I mean, just think about it!" Luan interjected. "If I were you, which I am, in a way, I would be freaking the spec out! If it weren't for my song, you would've been stuck like that. Instead of going through life doing the stuff you actually like, you'd be competing against Lola in beauty pageants, putting makeup on, and other stupid stuff like that until everybody eventually got used to it. The next generation of your family would grow up seeing it as nothing but the norm. Everybody would be all like 'Hey, remember when Lana still had her original personality? Makes me wonder how things would've went if it hadn't been for that one fateful Halloween.' So anyway, you're welcome."

Thinking about that possible outcome of the incident, Lisa began to get enraged again. However, she had absolutely no idea why it made her angry, so she suppressed her emotions because she felt it made no sense to even have them. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you," she said when she saw that her little sister was worried she might be in trouble.

Then the two Specials saw Lana Loud's reaction to what Luan had said. Now that Luan's interpretation of the situation was on Lana Loud's mind, she was no longer calm about it. She and Hops's mouths hung open and they began to shake. The thought of that horrible future being so narrowly avoided was too much for them to handle. With the most unfortunate timing possible, Lola Loud walked by at the top of the stairs. Her presence made Lana Loud jump and scream, causing her to fall down to the living room. Lola Loud ran to her and held her hand, saying "Are you okay?" with genuine concern.

"No! No! Get away from me!" Lana Loud screamed as she ran away from her sister.

"What the heck, Lana?! I thought we were cool."

"We are. It's just that..." The pressure of the moment resulted in her having no idea what to say. So, both to change the subject and get away from the awkward moment she was in, she said "Lisa Special, can I have a portal? I need to apologize to Puppycorn." Lana Loud went straight through the portal with Hops, not saying bye to anyone because she wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could.

The house went awkwardly silent after the portal went away until Lincoln broke that silence by saying "So, what now?"

"For now, I guess we should go trick-or-treating and hope Lana feels better later," his mom answered.

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" asked Lincoln.

"She already told me she didn't want to trick-or-treat because she wanted to get back to Kanto. Lisa doesn't want to either. Let's just go."

Now that it was time to go, everyone who wanted to leave ran out of the house, some faster and with more excitement than others. "At some point tonight, can we go to Ronnie Anne City or whatever it's called?" asked Izzy.

"Maybe," answered Rita Loud.

"It's called Great Lakes City," Lincoln corrected, a little annoyed. "If anybody's worried it's too far, it's closer than it seems. One of Ronnie Anne's cousins once walked from there to here. Accidentally."

* * *

As the night progressed, Lola Loud kept feeling more and more guilty about getting to partake in the Halloween tradition of getting free sweets. She knew that what she had done to her sister was way too horrible to deserve to. "Mommy, are you sure you wanna let me go trick-or-treating?"

"As long as you regret what you did and Lana forgives you, it's okay by me. You and Lisa are still grounded for ten months though." Lola Loud still didn't feel like this was right, but since she had permission form her mom, she went over to the same house the other trick-or-treaters were at.

"I got M&M's," said Lynn Loud.

"I got Fudgy Lumps," said Izzy.

"I got a rock," Lola Loud said with a frown as she took it out of her bag to show the others.

After a while of trick-or-treating, Luna started chowing down on her candy early. She was willing to eat any kind of candy she got, including chocolate ones. This was how Lisa and Luan learned that, unlike them, she didn't find their family being turned into chocolate traumatic enough that she was unable to eat it. Lucy didn't share this trauma due to the fact she liked being turned to chocolate and, being the first one it happened to, never saw it happen to any of the others. Lisa and Luan didn't mention anything about this to Luna because they didn't want to ruin the delicious sweet for her like it had been for them. Maybe her eating it would lead to them being able to enjoy chocolate again some day. "You know what we could really use? Some music!" she said with a mouth full of Skittles. She then began to sing and her twin sister quickly joined in.

**_Tell me why  
Mortolat Town isn't screamin'  
The Special  
twins are not evil schemin'_**

"Is that a parody of the song Nick had in its commercials for Halloween last year?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right. A parody of a parody," Luan answered, thinking what she came up with was more impressive than it really was.

"Someone sing a song about me!" Izzy demanded. "I want a turn! TURN, TURN, TURN!"

"I don't got a whole song, but I've got something that I bet'll still satisfy you," said Luan. "Luna, I wrote it a few months ago and emailed it to you. Will you sing it for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Skip to the second verse. The first verse is about me and was written by Lane."

Not expecting her to say that, Luna asked "Who's Lane?"

"A person I don't like."

That answer made Luna shrug. "It's gonna take me a minute to find the email. While I'm at it, let's go to another house," she said while turning on her phone.

They went to the next house with lights on that they saw and got something from the person who lived there one at a time.

"I got a peanut butter cup," said Lillie.

"I got a peppermint patty," said Lucy Loud.

"I got a poopy diaper," Lola Loud said, very disgusted by it.

Now that her Special lookalike had found the email she needed, it was time for another song. She sang it while reading it off her phone and Luan lip-synced to it. Unintentionally, Luan used the wrong terminology when she said it was the second verse. Luckily, Luna was easily able to figure out what she meant.

**_Woke up in Ontario in a funky cheap daycare_**  
**_She took my heart, but not in the way you're thinking_**  
**_She must've said that I choose bair_**

**_She always drinks the water, 'cause she's too young for Champagne_**  
**_She lives in the Loud house now for some reason, and to Lincoln, she's a pain_**  
**_'Cause he apparently has no brain!_**

"HEY!" Lincoln yelled, ending the song early. "Why did you decide to include a part of the song where you insult me for no reason?"

"I didn't. It's saying that Izzy is so awesome, people who don't like her must be brainless. It's supposed to be complimenting her, not insulting you," Luan clarified.

Lincoln wasn't completely convinced, only somewhat seeing Luan's point. To keep things simple, he replied with "Still, it's not very nice," which wasn't the most accurate way to explain how he felt.

"Oh, you think **that's** not nice? Wait 'til you hear the song I wrote one time when I was mad at you." That wasn't actually why Luan wrote the song. She lied because the truth required a long explanation that she didn't feel like giving. The real reason was she was bored and in the mood for some mean-spirited humor. She made him the topic of the song because, for some reason, she found him fun to make fun of even though he never did anything to her that would make her hate him. "I'll sing it after the next house."

After another house, Luan Loud said "I got caramel. Man, it feels good to not have braces anymore."

Lynn Loud said "I got a box of raisins, which is good because I like raisins."

Lola Loud looked in her bag, expecting another thing she wouldn't want, and said "HOLY SHAMOLEY! I got a 500 carat diamond ring!"

The others were surprised by this, to put it lightly. But Luan quickly figured it out. "Oh, I see. You getting bad stuff was comeuppance for what you did to Lana. You getting something you like is for the people who thought you were getting too much comeuppance or were maybe even on your side in the first place. Anyway, it's time for another song, even though I never finished writing it. Lincoln, please understand that what you're about to hear wasn't written to be mean to you. It's only for comedic purposes. And just so I know I've got my facts right, were you born in 2005?"

"Yes. And you talk too much."

"Thank you."

Luan started singing the next song. Luna tried to sing it too, but she kept singing the original lyrics by mistake because she had a hard time guessing what Luan's parody lyrics would be.

**_Nostalgia Critic reviewed The Wall and also IT. All_**  
**_That is not that good. It's mostly unfunny._**  
**_My house has a front door. I've got no N64  
I hate it when you call yourself The Man With A Plan_**

**_Your sister that wears green is now the enemy_**  
**_You've got an average life, and your show's far from alright_**

**_Something something, something_**  
**_Way before Ronnie Anne_**  
**_There was Celbs & Diancie_**  
**_And music still on CMT_**  
**_I'll bet the kids at your school_**  
**_They tell you that you're uncool_**  
**_And they've been completely right_**  
**_Since two thous, two thous, two thousand and five!_**

**_It's a palette swap, not a costume or skin  
I do not know anything about Van Halen_**

**_Something some, something E  
When did Drake & Josh become classic TV?  
And when'd John Cena become an actor?  
Please make this  
Con  
tin  
ue!_**

"STOP!" screamed Lincoln, naturally mad at Luan. "Most of that had nothing to do with me. Why did you feel the need to insert pointless jabs at me into a song that was about nothing in particular?"

"Hey, parodying a song and keeping it focused on just one thing isn't a skill everybody has. I'm no Weird Al."

"Yeah, but skipping parts of the song totally ruins the beat, dude," said Luna Loud.

"No, I'd say The Beat is still awesome."

* * *

They trick-or-treated for much longer than usual and they did in fact go to Great Lakes City like Izzy wanted. Without a doubt, the main attraction in this city for them was the Casagrande family's apartment building. Not only was it home to one of Lincoln's friends and one of Izzy's, but Lori Loud lived there now too. Since they hadn't seen her in person in months, the other Louds of course wanted to go in and visit her. It turned out that she was actually not at home, instead, out on a date with her boyfriend. But since they were already there, everyone decided to stop by for a visit anyway.

"Excuse me, but I've heard that one of your relatives is a college professor. Is he here?" Lisa asked Ronnie Anne once she got a chance to. "If he's as smart as he looks, there's something I would like to talk to him about."

"He's in 2B," Ronnie Anne answered. Lisa had never lived in an apartment before, so she wasn't used to people referring to places as simply a number and a letter. However, it was pretty obvious to her what Ronnie Anne was talking about. "And since you're probably wondering, he's my tío."

Not knowing what that meant, Lisa apologetically said "What is a tío? Is that Spanish for something?"

"It means 'uncle.' You didn't know that?"

"Hey, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can speak more than one language."

As Lisa began to leave the room, Izzy walked up to Ronnie Anne and said "¿Te has dado cuenta de que ha habido una falta total de hombres lobo de skate este año?"

"Oh, tell me about it," Ronnie Anne said while holding her head back and looking up. Lisa stopped in her tracks and looked at the two, suspicious that Izzy said something about her. After a brief moment, she turned back around and headed for Apartment 2B.

"Can I ask you something too?" Luan asked.

"Can I ask you one first?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"By all means."

"Thanks. Now, let me see if I have this right. Your name isn't Lana, it's Luan, and your sister that looks like Lincoln's Luan is named Lana?"

"You bet!"

"So then what's the version of me from your universe like? Is her name Bobby?"

"Why would it be?"

"I figured that maybe the people in my family switched names the way the Louds did."

"You have a sibling named Bobby? I never knew that. He's not Lori's boyfriend Bobby, right?"

"No, he is."

Luan wasn't sure whether or not she should feel stupid for not knowing that. Either way, her mind was blown. "Wow. Bobby got a much better gig in this universe than in mine. In mine, he's just Lori's golf club. Anyway, the you from my universe is named Ronald. When I first met him, he..."

Not seeing that coming, Ronnie Anne interrupted by saying "He's a he?"

"Yeah. When I first met him, he kept doing various mean things to me, and Lana, being dumber than ten extra-large sacks of used diapers, thought that meant he had a crush on me. Because when you want somebody to like you, clearly being mean to them is what you're supposed to do. Like, duh. Back on topic, I had no interest in being his girlfriend or even his regular friend because I was born that way. And one thing led to another, Ronald punched me in the eye, he secretly gave me a steak to put on it, but I instead ate it because I wasn't gonna waste a perfectly good piece o' meat."

"This is insane. Lincoln, did you hear this?"

"Yeah, I did," Lincoln said while walking up to them. "Luan, that story is nearly identical to how me and Ronnie Anne met. Why did a major event that involved me in my universe involve you in yours?"

"Because I'm the main character!" Luan said with her arms up in the air. "And before anybody says it would've made more sense if it happened to Prune Juice 'cause he's the Lincoln of my family, he wasn't born yet. Now, I'm gonna see the guy Lisa's talkin' to 'cause he's voiced by Rocko and Mr. Crocker, or Mr. Crocko, if you will."

As Luan ran off, Ronnie Anne was confused by the little girl's odd words. "'Main character?' 'Voiced by?' What's she talking about?"

"It's better if you don't know," Lincoln said with a frown.

* * *

While looking for Ronnie Anne's uncle, Luan instead came across someone way more interesting. It was Sid Chang, the vampire that Luan had found out about on Lisa's birthday. The two girls looked at each other's Halloween costumes and each had a very different reaction to what they saw than the other did. Luan thought Sid's Kid Danger costume was the coolest costume she had ever seen. With only one quick glance at Luan's costume, Sid could tell what it was even with the different color scheme. It made her run and hide in Apartment 2A. "You must be Ronnie Anne's vampire friend that I heard about," Luan said to Sid once she found her. "You've got nothing to be scared of. I'm not really a Belmont. It would be pretty freakin' cool if I was, but this is just a costume. If it makes you feel any better, I actually think vampires are cool. I just happen to also think the people that kill them are cool. I really hope you're not offended by my costume choice. I was hoping we could be acquaintances."

"Well, if you don't wanna kill me, I guess it's okay," Sid said, still a little nervous.

"I would never! This is usually when someone, probably my sister Lisa, would say 'She would never,' but we're the only two here. Anyway, your Halloween costume is already my favorite costume OF ALL TIME!"

"Thanks. I'm Captain Danger Man or whatever he's called."

Shocked that Sid got the name of the character so wrong, Luan said "What? You're evil?" almost loud enough to call it shouting. Sid was lost, so Luan explained herself by saying "That's a line from the show. Maybe you would know that if you watched it before wearing the suit like you're a fan, which you're obviously not." As she said this, a thought quickly went through Luan's mind and it changed her opinion on the subject at hand instantaneously. "Okay, sorry about that. It _is_ okay to like a character without liking the thing they're from. There's plenty of characters where I don't wanna play the video game they're from, but I like them in Smash. There's also some where I don't watch the show they're from but I like them in memes. So, what's your reason for liking Henry?"

"I just think Jace Norman is hot. You agree?"

"I have no opinion on that. That's a line from the show too. I also said a line from the show earlier today, albeit worded differently to fit the song I was singing. And now, for something I should've done a long time ago."

"Properly introduced yourself?"

That's not what Luan was talking about. Hearing Sid say it made her feel guilty and rude. Due to having no friends and not enough experience in social situations, Luan wasn't sure which of them was in the wrong. Was it her for not being polite and introducing herself, or Sid for rudely bringing it up? She had no time to think it over because the pressure of the moment made her say "Hi. I'm Luan Olivia Special. I like TV and I'm awesome. Wonderful to meet you," while holding out her hand for a handshake.

As she shook Luan's hand, Sid replied with "You too. My name's Sid."

"Oh, like the guy from Ice Age." Luan saying this put a smile on Sid's face. It was so common for people to think of Toy Story when she told them her name that simply mentioning a different movie was very refreshing. She still would've preferred Luan hadn't compared her to a movie character at all, but it was a welcome change regardless. Since the two had finished greeting each other, now was Luan's chance to do what she wanted. "Lucy, come here! You're gonna love this!" she said with her hand by her mouth.

When Lucy got there, she was underwhelmed by what she saw. "I'm gonna love what?"

Luan held her hands by Sid in a flashy way, as if she was on display, and said "Sid Danger here is a vampire!"

"That one show of yours has a vampire in it? Why didn't you ever tell me? I would've watched it with you."

"I'm not talking about her costume, she actually** is** a vampire."

"She is?" Doubtful of this, Lucy took a close look at Sid. "No. No she's not."

"What?! I am too."

"Prove it then. Bite me."

"Okay, I will. Give me your hand."

"Hand? Wow. Unless necks are called hands in this universe, you've already proven me right."

Sid was starting to get really annoyed with Lucy. "No. It doesn't have to be a bite in the neck. That's just something you humans think for some reason."

Lucy scoffed. "I know my monsters, and one of the most basic things is..."

"It doesn't matter if you know anything about monsters, because vampires are not monsters! We're people, just like you."

Lucy then started laughing, a tear coming out of one of her eyes. "You are surprisingly dedicated to this obvious act. You are a great actress."

"Thank you. I'm gonna be in_ Little Shop of Horrors_. It's the first time I've ever been in a play, so I've been worried I'm not gonna do good enough," Sid said, still with an angry tone despite it being a kind thing to say. "But none of this is an act. I really don't want you to call us monsters. That is an offensive term. We're just people that happen to get killed by garlic and sparkled in the sun and stuff."

Bigger laughter burst out of Lucy. "_Sparkle_ in the sun? Okay, now I see what's going on here. You're just some Twilight fangirl who's so obsessed with it, she's lost her contact with reality and forgotten she's a human."

The conclusion that Lucy jumped to was so far off that Sid almost lost it and attacked her. Luckily, Lisa appearing took her attention away. "It's getting late. If the others are ready to leave, we should probably get going," Lisa said after giving a very big yawn.

"How'd talking to Ronnie Anne's uncle go?" Luan asked.

"The two of us were trying to determine why I got so angry about the whole Lana Loud thing. Maybe I drank too much coffee this morning, maybe it's because it was deliberate, unlike when it happened to Lola last year, maybe the same thing once happened to someone in my family and I somehow don't remember and today triggered my suppressed emotions towards it."

"I like that last one," commented Luan.

"But the one hypothesis that I found most likely was what we called The Punishment Theory. Seeing a Loud, someone very similar to two of my sisters, do something bad made me subconsciously think that I needed to punish them. Feeling that I needed to when I know that I can't resulted in the strange anger I had earlier. The reason I was able to stay calm and not feel the need to punish anyone last Halloween, is because Mom and Dad were still in charge of our house back then. That and of course, it was an accident last year."

"Sounds good to me," said Luan. "So, did Ronnie Anne's uncle say that a certain day is a very dangerous day or give someone an F?"

"No."

"Then me meeting him can wait. Sid, would you like to join us for trick-or-treating?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I was really looking forward to getting to go out by myself. Not only is this my first Halloween here in the city, but it's the first time I've gotten to trick-or-treat alone in 6 years because my sister got in trouble!"

"That's right, it's your first Halloween here!" Luan exclaimed. "And unlike a certain other universe that has Ronnie Anne in it, there's no Thanksgiving episode that implies that's not the case," she bragged.

"What did your sister do?" asked Lisa.

"She didn't put her plate in the sink after dinner," answered Sid, who was trying not to laugh.

"Are you kidding me?! That's absurd!" Lisa shouted. "There's another kid who did something far worse than that today and her mom still let her go out for candy. Where are your parents? I would like to have a word with them."

"They're vampires too," Luan pointed out before Sid was able to answer.

After a brief moment of fear, Lisa said "On second thought, who am I to tell two people I don't know how to raise their kids? I'm not even a parent." Luckily for her, Sid was oblivious to what the real reason she changed her mind was.

* * *

Later that same night, Rita Loud found a DVD on her living room couch. It had a message written on it in permanent marker that indicated it was from her daughter that had left the universe and that she wanted everyone to watch it as soon as they could. Rita Loud tried to get her husband to come out of their bedroom to watch the DVD, but he was still too scared. "He's being stubborn. We need to get rid of any and all traces of Halloween. Everybody ditch your costumes and help me take down the decorations."

The oldest Special there went upstairs to tell the Loud of the same name about the DVD. When Lisa opened the door to one of the bedrooms at the end of the hall, she was met by Lisa Loud throwing a glass orb filled with spookyscaryskelogen at her. Lisa caught it in her hand, preventing the gas from being released into the air. "You made more?! Did you learn nothing from what happened today?"

"Using my mind-controlling substance on you was my main goal from the beginning. My sibling was simply being used as a test subject."

Lisa was going to ask why Lisa Loud wanted to do this, but she quickly figured it out on her own. "Oh. Is this about what happened last Thanksgiving?"

"Affirmative. As you may remember, you claimed to be more intelligent than I and you would not stop boasting about it."

"Yeah, I remember. Then I said I was too smart to be mind controlled and you said that you'd be the judge of that. I'm sorry that this apology is almost a year late, but I'm sorry about all that. I was just joking around and I didn't realize how seriously you were taking it. I never meant to make you feel bad at all. But if it means that much to you, you can mind control me in an innocent way, like making me think I'm a lawn sprinkler or something, as long as you promise it'll only be temporary."

Lisa Loud placed her fingers on her chin and pondered this offer. "May I do this now?"

"Not right now. You can on some other day. How about when I come here this Thanksgiving?"

"I accept your proposal."

"Thank you. I hope it makes you happy. But we should get downstairs. Your Lana left a DVD on the couch and it seems important. Let's go watch it."

Once everyone in the house was in the now crowded living room, Rita Loud placed the DVD in the DVD player and hit the play button. Footage of Lana Loud in Puppycorn's bedroom came on the TV screen. "Hi, everyone," she said while trying to fake a smile that instantly shifted to a frown when she stopped talking. "This is gonna be really hard for you all to hear, but...After what happened today, I'm not sure if I can be around Lola anymore." Nearly everyone gasped. "I was done apologizing to Puppycorn hours ago and yet I'm still here because the thought of going home and possibly seeing Lola is making me...It reminds me of what happened today and it freaks me out. Let's just leave it at that."

"I'm sorry, Lana! Please forgive me!" Lola Loud said with tears on her face and snot in her nose even though her sister couldn't hear her.

"Now, maybe I feel better in a day or two. I really hope so," Lana Loud continued. "If not, well...Okay, here's the thing. I talked to the Super Bowl Not Pokémon about this and Unikitty asked if I would like to move in with them. And, unless Lola wants to move out instead, I...I may just do it."

Almost everybody was devastated. Lana Loud still had more to say, but she couldn't be heard over Lincoln. "No! No! This can't be happening! This can **NOT** be happening! I can't believe I just lost another sister to Cartoon Network!" He sat in front of the TV on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, man," Luan said while placing a hand on Lincoln's back in an attempt to comfort him. "I..."

Someone who was so similar to his sister Lana but wasn't his sister Lana trying to make him feel better only made him feel worse. "OUT!" he screamed as he stood up. "Lana was perfectly okay with what happened until you put that stupid personal dystopia in her head. The fact my family might be changing yet again is your fault! I want all you mixed-up Louds that can't get one thing about the real Louds right **OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!**"

Really not wanting to be somewhere she wasn't wanted, Lisa said "You heard the man!" while opening a portal and grabbing her sisters. Luan was tempted to say that Lincoln was a boy, not a man, but she knew that this was a very inappropriate time to make a joke at his expense. Lisa got her and the other Specials through the portal as fast as she could and then it closed right away.

Lincoln was now laying on the couch. The cushion his face was buried in was getting wet from his tears. "Why?! Why does this keep happening to me?! Why does Anthony like torturing me so much?! Why does he like torturing me **at all?!** Why did he decide to make Luan Special hate me? Why is he constantly doing things to make me unhappy? Why?! Why?! **WHY?!**"

"Did I ever tell you about the time I saw a hat being painted?" Izzy asked only Lincoln, showing that she didn't care about what was going on.

Lincoln's sadness was replaced with rage in the blink of an eye. He got up and screamed "I want you out too! This house is called the Loud house for a reason. The bed you've been sleeping in belongs to Lori Loud, not Izzy whatever your last name is. This house is no place for Cartoon Network trash like you. **BE GONE AND NEVER RETURN!**"

Izzy had absolutely no reaction to being screamed at and smiled throughout the whole thing. "Okay," she said before heading upstairs to pack her bags.

"Izzy! Get back down here. Lincoln doesn't get to tell you to leave," Rita Loud said up the stairs. "Lincoln, that was a horrible thing to say."

"She deserved it!" her son yelled, knowing he would regret it later after he calmed down and possibly got punished.

Lillie held up a stick with a cloth tied to the end as if it was being used to carry stuff. Then she began heading for the front door.

"Wha-? Where are you going?" asked Lincoln, concerned about his niece.

"Well, for one thing, you kicked the Specials out because they scared Aunt Lana away. I played a part in that too, so I guess that means I'm not welcome here either. Also, you just said Cartoon Network people who aren't Louds don't belong here. So if you want Izzy outta here, you've must've gone back to disliking me too." Lillie said to try to make her uncle feel bad.

"What are you talking about?" he responded. "You may not be a Loud, but you're still related to us. That's close enough. And you're not Cartoon Network."

"The original version of me is a Pokémon character. Pokémon is, or at least was, a Cartoon Network show. Would you say that counts?" said Lillie.

"Well, I- Uhh- I didn't even know-"

"I know what you're thinking. Pokémon doesn't count as a Cartoon Network show 'cause it's not on Cartoon Network in Japan," Lillie said despite the fact no one was thinking that at all. "You know what else isn't on Cartoon Network in its country of origin? Total DramaRama! As in, the show Izzy is from."

"Both of you stop," said Rita Loud.

* * *

"And that's how Halloween went through us," Lucy said to Lana in their living room.

"Dude, she didn't ask," Luna said.

"So yeah, we mostly had a good time, but a bunch of horrible stuff happened to," Luan added in. "So, I wouldn't say I view this as _complete_ victory, but it's decent enough, I'd say."

Lisa yawned again. "I am so done with Halloween. Let's all get to bed."

"Actually, there's one more thing I wanted to do first," exclaimed Luan.

"Are you talking about your tradition of playing Christmas music all night when Halloween ends?" Lisa asked. "Because, you obviously can't this year."

"You just said the title of a movie that comes out in 2021. And no, this is totally different than my tradition thing. Somebody go get Prune Juice."

"He's upstairs, sleeping," Lana stated. "We're not gonna wake him up at almost 12 at night."

"Yeah, can't this wait 'til tomorrow?" Lisa asked Luan.

Since she was running out of time, Luan decided to go get PJ herself without saying anything. Lisa and Lucy sat on the couch, curious what Luan was going to do. Lana expected it to be something that would annoy her, but she sat on the couch too because two of her sisters already had. When Luan came back downstairs, she was carrying her brother. He was now awake and had no clue what was going on. She gently set him down in front of the couch and then stood next to Luna. The twins patiently waited for the time to change from 11:59 to midnight. Once it did, the lights in the house dimmed and a spotlight shined down on each twin. Luna began playing her keyboard and Luan sang into a microphone in her hand.

**_I don't want a lot for Prune Juice, __there is just one thing he needs_**

"I don't like where this is going," said Lisa.

"Me either," Lana added.

"I hate it already," said Lucy.

"Wha...What's going on?" asked a very baffled Prune Juice.

**_He deserves a ton of presents underneath a certain tree_**

"Luan, we talked about this!" Lisa exclaimed.

**_We can't let this holiday go  
__More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true_**  
**_All I want for Prune Juice iiiiiiissssss_**

Luan's spotlight went out and when it came back on, her clothes were now Christmas-ified. Instead of flowers, she had wreathes and her skirt was now red & green.

**_YULE!_**

"Okay. It's good to know I've lost all control of the house and now Luan is in charge," Lisa said sarcastically.

**_I don't want a lot for Prune Juice, __there is just one thing he needs  
And he deserves all of the presents underneath our Christmas tree!  
We just can't live in a world where we don't get to see his face  
when he unloads his Christmas stocking on the morning of Christmas day!_**

**_He needs to make it his own  
And maybe have a snow cone  
Let's tell him the truth!  
Christmas should be known by Prune Juice!  
Juice, baby!_**

**_I won't demand much this Christmas  
I don't give a care 'bout snow  
I just wanna spend the season  
with my one and only bro!_**

Luan hugged Prune Juice when she said that line.

**_We've got a bunch of Christmas stuff to watch  
on Cartoon Network and Nick  
He is gonna freaking love it!  
It'll give him a massive sense of joy_**

**_But we can't if it's secret  
If we do that, I will hate it  
Here's what you can do  
We've gotta tell PJ 'bout Yule!  
Yule, baby!_**

**_All the lights everywhere,  
look like a million bucks  
And they're being hung up already  
'Cause Halloween sucks!_**

Luan pointed at Lucy during that line because it was included in the song as a friendly tease. Lucy was still very mad about it though.

**_Why is this part of the song?  
It is completely pointless  
Lisa, won't you give him the day he really needs?  
Won't you please let me tell him about Christmas?!_**

**_November is supposed to be  
the start of the Christmas season  
New Decade's Eve can wait  
If we skip Yule, it'll be a sin_**

**_Come on, just use your common sense  
Let's get PJ some frankincense  
Just agree already  
'Cause I no longer want to sing!_**

Luan dropped her microphone, allowing Luna to pick it up and sing the last few words of the song.

**_Yule  
__Yule, baby all I want for Prune Juice is Yule, baby  
__Yule  
__Yule, baby all I want for Prune Juice is Yule, baby  
__Yule  
__Yule, baby all I want for Prune Juice is Yule, baby_**_  
_

After the song faded out, the living room lights came back on. The twins took a look at their small audience. Lisa was the only one in it who looked happy instead of annoyed or puzzled.

After a moment of keeping the twins waiting for a reaction to their performance, Lisa finally said "Well Luan, I don't appreciate you lying to me, but listening to your song made it very easy for me to agree with you."

"No, no, I didn't lie. My November 1st tradition is to play pre-recorded, real Christmas songs. We just performed a brand new parody of one. Big difference!"

"Can someone please tell me what is Christmas and Yule?" Prune Juice asked, none of his sisters minding the incorrect grammar.

"'Yule' is just another word for 'Christmas.' Although, I'm pretty sure absolutely no one calls it that," Luan explained.

"But what is it?"

"I would love to tell you, but no one can until Lisa allows it." Luan looked up at her big sister, hoping she would give her permission now.

"Yes, I think I will," Lisa said, which made Luan jump with joy and excitement. "If seeing Christmas make your brother happy when you've only known him for about 5 months is important enough to you to write a whole song about it, then it must be worth it."

Luan's smile changed to a frown rather fast. "Oh. This is awkward. I guess now I have to say this." Luan began rubbing the back of her head and continued by shamefully saying "This was never about making him happy, just my selfish desires. I only made the song about him because it fit."

"Oh, I see. So that part where you hugged him was nothing more than...?"

"Exploiting your love of your family and pandering to your emotions, yes." Luan held her head down in shame with her eyes closed, but Lisa patted her on the head to let her know everything was alright.

"It's really late and we should all get some sleep," Lisa said while picking up Prune Juice. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

"What does that mean?" the little boy asked.

"It means you still don't get to know what Christmas is, dude," explained Luna.

"But I wanna know!" PJ whined as the others followed Lisa.

"I'll tell you what Christmas is!" Luan exclaimed, making her brother feel better.

"You can't!" Lucy shouted. "And could you really not go without your dumb Christmas music tradition for just one year?" she asked, still salty about Halloween being overshadowed.

"Yes. So much so that working on that song was pretty much the first thing me and Luna did after she got unchocolatized. Also, I'm wearing this every day until Christmas is over. And about telling him what it is, don't worry, I was gonna give a joke answer. Ask me again, Prune Juice."

"What's Christmas?"

"It. Is. Awesome!"

**Happy Holidays! (that includes Halloween)**


End file.
